


Luziden Träumen

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, EXO OT12, Gen, Lucid Dreaming
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pemimpin tertinggi Luziden Träumen memperhatikan dalam diam, tapi siap menghancurkan hingga menjadi abu.<br/>Pemimpin di balik layar mulai menunjukkan wajahnya dan menuntun anak buahnya dengan sejumlah rencana berlapis.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Es ist Showzeit, Luziden Trӓumen.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(“Semua orang bisa lari dari mimpi buruk, tapi tidak ada yang bisa lari dari kematian.”)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Chapter 10 telah tayang! Maaf baru muncul sekarang. Peringatan di dalam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog : Klien Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simpul lucid dreaming dari Luhan semakin rumit. Dari belakang, ada beberapa bayangan yang mengintainya. Satu kunci solusi untuk permasalahan tersebut masih membungkam rahasia. Jongdae, Yixing dan Minseok menjadi kunci cadangan Joonmyun dan Yifan dalam masalah ini.  
> .  
> .
> 
> Chapter 6 of Luziden Träumen (new title from MIMPI), is updated. Warning inside. Sorry for long waiting~ #bow

Selamat datang di D.R.E.A.M!

_—hidupkan dunia mimpimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah anda mengalami _lucid dream_?

 _Lucid dream_ atau yang sering disebut sebagai mimpi sadar merupakan suatu keadaan dimana kita sadar bahwa kita sedang bermimpi. Istilah _lucid dream_ diciptakan oleh Frederik Willem van Eden, seorang psikiater dan penulis berkebangsaan Belanda. Berdasarkan keadaannya, _lucid dream_ terbagi menjadi dua:

**1.** **Dream Initiated Lucid Dreaming (DILD)**

adalah keadaan saat kita sadar kita sedang berada dalam mimpi saat sedang di tengah mimpi. Keadaan ini lebih sering terjadi, dan terjadi secara kebetulan.

**2.** **Wake Initiated Lucid Dreaming (WILD)**

adalah keadaan _lucid dream_ yang disengaja.

Dari kedua macam _lucid dream_ tersebut, saya sudah pernah mengalami DILD dan pernah mencoba WILD. Inti dari _lucid dream_ adalah menjaga kesadaran kita saat sedang bermimpi. Sebelum melakukan _lucid dream_ —terutama WILD—cobalah menanamkan pikiran ini,

_Menyadari diri kita berada di dunia mimpi membuat kita bisa ‘hidup’ di dalam mimpi._

**Siapkah anda ‘menjelajahi’ mimpi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

 

  
**EXO** **© SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profits from this fanfic.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih itu menguap lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena dipaksakan untuk mengetik selama dua jam. Ia menatap tampilan blog yang baru saja dibuat di laptopnya kemudian tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mengecek roti bakar yang baru dibuatnya. Setelah roti bakarnya selesai dibuat, ia masuk ke satu kamar sambil menenteng I-pad hitamnya.

Waktunya membangunkan ‘Koala’.

“Bangun, Fan!” Joonmyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh  besar pemuda China yang mulai menggumamkan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti, lalu menarik paksa selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurus tinggi itu, “Kamu harus liat hasil kerjaku dan kasih komentar sebagai apresiasi buatku. Kamu kan gak ikutan bikin artikelnya.”

Pemuda China itu menepis tangan putih Joonmyun, kemudian menarik selimutnya lagi. Habislah kesabaran Joonmyun; ditariknya kembali selimut itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

“Aih, Wu Yifan! Bangun sekarang atau gak ada sarapan!”

Si ‘Koala’ pun menguap, dengan tubuh yang dipaksakan untuk bangun. Ia menatap tajam pemuda pendek yang berdiri di depannya—yang telah berani mengganggu hibernasinya. “Oke, sekarang gue bangun. Artikelnya udah lo selesein?”  

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, sembari menunjukkan I-pad hitamnya.  “Gimana artikel yang kubuat, Fan?”

“Hmm.” Yifan membaca artikel itu sepintas dengan pose berpikirnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya, “Boleh juga.”

Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Nggak ada komentar lain apa?”

“Daripada aku kritik karena tampilan artikelnya masih polos.”

“Okay, Mr. Perfect,” Joonmyun mengibaskan tangannya—tanda ia mulai malas berdebat, “harusnya aku gak usah memperlihatkannya padamu.”

Dahi Yifan berlipat ketika melihat tubuh teman sekamarnya dibalut jas hitam dan bau parfum pria mulai menusuk hidungnya. “Mau kemana, Myun?”

“Mau ke rumah sakit, dong! Memangnya kayak kamu, napas masih bau naga dan mata belekan.” sindirnya. “Buruan mandi sana!”

Yifan menggeleng malas, dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. “Gue capek tahu! Habis fashion show di Busan, Incheon dan Seoul, mondar-mandir di tiga catwalk. Dan gue baru tidur jam satu terus dibangunin tiba-tiba sama lo!”

Joonmyun terkekeh mendengar curhatan Yifan—lengkap dengan ekspresi ‘Bitch please’-nya. “Makanya jadi orang jangan moloran!” Obsidiannya melirik ke arah jam tangan hitamnya, “Lagipula sekarang udah jam setengah delapan.”

Mendadak Yifan terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, melihat jam dinding (yang ternyata seiya sekata dengan Joonmyun), lalu berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi,

“Joonmyun sialan! Kenapa lo baru bangunin gue sekarang? Gue ada janji jam delapan sama desainer Lee yang bawel itu! Mati gue!”

Tidak ada balasan dari Joonmyun selain tertawa sebentar dan memakai tas punggungnya. Ia harus bergegas enyah dari apartemen itu sebelum Yifan sempat memenggal kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat jam melayani pasien yang bermasalah dengan kejiwaannya ternyata berefek pada otak dan tubuh Joonmyun yang mulai minta disuplai makanan. Sebelum memesan makan siang, Joonmyun membuka laptopnya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu dengan sabar menunggu proses _booting_ selesai, lalu mulai membuka blog yang baru saja dimuat.

_—proyek besarnya kini terdapat di dalam blog itu._

Blog D.R.E.A.M diciptakan untuk membantu jiwa-jiwa orang kembali sehat dengan metode mimpi, salah satunya lewat _lucid dream_.

Alasan Joonmyun membuat blog itu adalah untuk melengkapi penelitiannya tentang _lucid dream_. Beruntung teman seapartemennya, Wu Yifan, adalah oneironaut alami—pada waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Yifan, Joonmyun hampir tidak percaya seorang model internasional seperti Yifan adalah seorang oneironaut. Oneironaut—orang yang menjelajahi mimpi orang lain—umumnya adalah seorang saintis atau psikiater seperti dirinya.

_—mungkin Yifan adalah pengecualian._

Dari artikelnya yang baru saja dimuat, sudah sepuluh komentar yang masuk. Ia membaca sekilas lima komentar yang sebagian besar mengandung inti komentar, “Artikel ini keren!” atau “Ajari aku cara _lucid dream_!”. Kemudian ia mengabaikan empat komentar lainnya yang cenderung mencemooh dan meragukan pengalamannya menjelajahi dunia mimpi.  

Namun ada satu komentar yang membuat darah Joonmyun berdesir. _Pesan inilah yang ia tunggu_.

_“Tolong cek email anda. Saya sudah mengirimkan konfirmasi untuk konsultasi.”_

Tanpa ragu, Joonmyun segera membuka alamat e-mail-nya—yang sengaja ia cantumkan di bawah artikelnya—dan menemukan satu pesan baru. Ia mengeklik pesan baru itu dan pesan baru itu pun menampilkan isinya.

_[“Nama saya Lu Han. Saya punya masalah mengenai mimpi saya. Seminggu yang lalu, saya bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan saya, tapi dia lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi. Dalam mimpi itu, kami hanya saling bertatapan  kemudian tersenyum. Saya merasa sangat mengenali pemuda itu, tapi saya tidak tahu siapa dia._

_Saya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Saya mencoba untuk melakukan mimpi lucid agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi saya hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Padahal saya ingin bertanya siapa dia sebenarnya._

_Kapan saya bisa bertemu dengan anda?  Saya ingin berkonsultasi dengan anda.”]_

Bibir Joonmyun melengkung membentuk senyuman. Kini jemarinya mulai menari lincah di atas tuts keyboard.

_[“Saya Kim Joonmyun, salah satu pemegang akun ini. Kami membuka konsultasi dari jam 20.00 KST sampai 03.00 KST. Jika ingin berkonsultasi, silakan hubungi 220-519-910.”]_

**.**

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**.**

 


	2. Permulaan Lucid Dream

Baru saja Joonmyun beranjak dari kursinya, ponselnya menjeritkan nada dering denting piano klasik—nada dering yang sengaja diatur untuk nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menjawab telepon itu.

“Halo, ini Kim Joonmyun yang berbicara. Dengan siapa?” Raut wajah Joonmyun berubah sumingrah ketika si penelepon menjawab dengan nama yang ditunggu balasannya sedari tadi.

 “Oh, Luhan- _ssi_. Kapan anda punya waktu untuk konsultasi? Dimana anda tinggal?” Joonmyun mengambil notes dan menuliskan alamat si penelepon.   

“Oh, jadi apartemen anda di Busan, ya? Baik, nanti kami akan ke sana jam sepuluh malam.”

Sambungan telepon diputus. Rasanya Joonmyun ingin waktu cepat bergulir sampai jam sepuluh malam nanti.

_—ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan klien pertamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**EXO** **© SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun membuka pintu apartemennya yang gelap. Lampu-lampu di dalam ruangan belum dinyalakan menjadi bukti bahwa dia yang pertama kali sampai di apartemen. Saat ia menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan lewat seperempat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu keteledorannya; lupa memberitahu Yifan. Salahkan sore yang _hectic_ tadi, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyentuh ponsel sampai jam tujuh malam.

Pemuda Korea berkulit putih itu menekan _speed dial_ pada ponsel androidnya. Ia menunggu teleponnya diangkat sembari mengucapkan mantra dalam hati, _‘Semoga Yifan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Semoga Yifan cepat sampai. Semoga—’_

“Halo, Myun?” Raut wajah Joonmyun langsung sumingrah mendengar suara berat Yifan menyapanya.

“Fan, kamu masih di Gangnam ya?” tanyanya.

“Nggak, gue lagi di jalan. Bentar lagi sampai di apartemen. Emangnya kenapa?”

Joonmyun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya sampai di bagian yang krusial. “Kita dapat klien. Dan Klien kita minta kita datang jam sepuluh.”

“Lo serius? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?” Kini otak Joonmyun mulai membayangkan wajah Yifan yang syok karena berita dadakan itu.

“Sorry, Fan! Aku takut ganggu kamu soalnya.”

“Yaelah, bilang aja lo lupa kan?”  

“Kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu, Yifan. _Please_ …”

Terdengar suara tawa renyah Yifan sebelum ia memberikan jawabannya, “Oke, tunggu di tempat parkiran aja. Gue bentar lagi nyampe kok!”

Setelah sesi ‘ _phone a friend_ ‘ selesai, Joonmyun mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan, kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan memberhentikan mobil Hyundai hitamnya di tempat Joonmyun menunggunya. Ia terpaksa keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Joonmyun karena pemuda itu memberinya kode untuk keluar dari mobil.   _‘Dasar aneh.’_ pikir pemuda berambut cokelat pirang itu.   

“Siapa nama klien kita?” tanyanya dengan nada datar.  

Wajah Joonmyun tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan nada datar Yifan. “Namanya Luhan. Dia tinggal di Busan juga, tapi apartemennya dua kilometer dari apartemen kita.”

“Serius nih kita harus kesana sekarang? Jam segini?” Yifan menunjukkan arlojinya, sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Joonmyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Ia baru menghentikan tawanya saat tatapan membunuh Yifan mengarah padanya. “Emangnya kamu pikir _lucid dream_ kejadiannya pas kapan? _When you’re already slept, Moron_!”

Yifan melengos dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Joonmyun. Wajah tampannya mengeruh. “Iya, deh. Mentang-mentang lulusan S3 di Berkeley. Gue kan cuma lulusan S1.” sinisnya.

“Ya ampun, diledekin gitu aja ngambek,” Joonmyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap teman seapartemennya yang mudah sekali   _bad mood_. Ia mendorong tubuh Yifan ke dalam mobil, “udah cepetan masuk ke mobil! Biar aku aja yang nyetir!”

“Galak amat,” sindir Yifan sambil menepis tangan Joonmyun. Ia duduk dengan tangan terlipat di dada, _‘Yang diledekin siapa, yang ngomel siapa…’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sepuluh KST, Joonmyun dan Yifan sampai di depan pintu apartemen 204. Dua kali pencetan cukup untuk membuat sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

“Selamat malam,” Pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ yang tersenyum ramah kepada dua tamu spesialnya, “Ah! Anda pasti tuan Kim dan…“

“Wu Yifan,” Yifan menyodorkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan pemuda China bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu, “saya juga pemegang akun itu.”

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Yifan dengan mata tidak berkedip. Ia menjentikkan jarinya setelah mengenali wajah Yifan. “Ah! Saya tahu! Anda pasti Kris Wu kan? Supermodel dari Beijing kan?”

Joonmyun memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain ketika Yifan mulai memasang senyum tipis dan membuka kacamata hitamnya di depan klien mereka. Oh, sikap (sok) _cool_ itu— 

— _pura-pura tidak kenal. Anggap Wu Yifan tidak ada._

“Itu nama saya saat menjadi model. Panggil saja Yifan.” jelas Yifan dengan gaya (sok) _cool_.   

Kening Joonmyun mengernyit aneh saat ia menyadari betapa kakunya atmosfer mereka—sampai-sampai bahasa Yifan menjadi lebih formal.  “Kayaknya kita jangan terlalu formal, deh. Biar gak kaku.” Kamu sepertinya lebih muda kami berdua. Apa kamu masih mahasiswa?”

Kekehan Luhan menyahuti pernyataan Joonmyun, kemudian pemuda bertubuh ramping itu menjawabnya dengan nada tidak percaya, “Memangnya aku semuda itu ya? Umurku udah 26 tahun loh…”

Yifan membelalak, sementara Joonmyun menyikut pinggang supermodel itu. Senyum dari wajah malaikatnya terlihat jelas ingin meledek Yifan. “Dia bahkan lebih tua dari kamu, Fan. Tapi kenapa mukamu lebih tua?”

“Diem lo, Pendek!” sengitnya sembari memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Sayangnya Yifan lupa bahwa psikiater tidak mempan diberikan tatapan membunuh dan hanya membuat tawa Joonmyun semakin menjadi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai psikiater handal, percakapan Joonmyun dengan kliennya tidak langsung menuju ke sumber masalah.  Ia memilih untuk mengetahui latar belakang kliennya supaya penyelesaiannya bisa disesuaikan dengan latar belakang kliennya. Dari awal obrolan, Joonmyun mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah seorang pelatih sepak bola junior yang baru bekerja setahun di Korea Selatan, tipikal sanguin, dan supel.

_—berarti dugaannya benar, ia harus menjaga dialog mereka agar tidak kaku._

Setelah basa-basi 10 menit, Joonmyun melontarkan pertanyaan utamanya, “Berapa kali kamu melakukan _lucid dream_ setelah mimpi bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius itu?”

“Tiga kali,” Jemari Luhan mengetuk meja dengan gusar, “tapi kayaknya _lucid dream_ yang aku lakukan nggak pernah berhasil.”  

“Bisa diceritakan seberapa jelasnya kamu mencoba _lucid dream_?”

“Seberapa jelas?” Alis Luhan naik sebelah, “Maksudnya?”

“Begini,” Joonmyun berdehem sebelum memulai penjelasan panjangnya, “ _lucid dream_ memiliki tingkatan _lucid_ atau tingkat kejernihan mimpi. Jika saat kamu bermimpi, kamu hanya menyadari samar-samar saat bermimpi dan tidak dapat berpikir dengan rasional bahwa mimpi itu tidak nyata, itulah tingkat kejernihan terendah. Tapi  pada tingkat kejernihan tertinggi, kamu akan menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa kamu sedang tidur, dan dapat memiliki kontrol penuh tindakan yang akan dilakukan dalam mimpi.”

“Atau singkatnya, tingkat tertinggi dalam _lucid dream_ yakni saat seorang pemimpi bisa mengatur mimpinya sendiri.” tambah Yifan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. “Kalau soal mengontrol mimpi sih aku belum sampai ke situ,” jawabnya pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. “aku baru mencobanya sendiri, jadi masih bingung gimana mengontrolnya.”

“Kebetulan aku membawa satu oneironaut,” Joonmyun menepuk pundak Yifan. Yang ditepuk pundaknya tersenyum bangga—karena keberadaannya mulai dianggap penting, “dia yang akan menuntun kamu selama masuk ke dalam mimpimu sendiri.”

 “Yifan akan masuk ke dalam mimpiku?” Mata bulat Luhan berbinar kagum, “Wah, kayak di film Inception dong!”

Yifan terkekeh mendengar celotehan Luhan. “Mirip kayak film Inception sih, tapi mungkin nggak sekeren film itu.”

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersentak—ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya.“Aku pergi dulu sebentar,” izin Luhan kepada kedua tamunya. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu pergi ke dapur, kemudian kembali dengan sesisir pisang di tangan.  

“Joonmyun, aku sudah menyediakan pisang,” Luhan meletakkan sesisir pisang di atas meja dengan ekspresi wajah digelayuti tanda tanya, “Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kita makan pisang?”  

Tatapan tajam Yifan bersiap untuk menginterogasi pemuda berkulit putih disampingnya. Salahkan Joonmyun yang tidak memberitahunya ada acara makan pisang—dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menyediakan pisang. Padahal dirinya sedang tidak _mood_ memakan buah kuning berbentuk bulan sabit itu.

“ _Give me a reason Dr. Kim Joonmyun. Are you kidding me_? Kenapa lo gak bilang ada acara makan pisang?”

Joonmyun mengacuhkan kontak mata Yifan dan menatap lurus Luhan, “Pisang mengandung trytophan, salah satu zat kimia yang akan diolah oleh otak menjadi hormon serotonin. Hormon itulah yang berperan penting  dalam mengatur _mood_ , ingatan jangka pendek, dan mimpi di dalam otak.”

Ia menghitung jumlah pisang dari sesisir pisang itu sekilas dan tersenyum simpul. “Kurasa 2-3 buah pisang sudah cukup untuk persiapan _lucid dream_ kita.”

“Oh, iya. Luhan,” Yifan menyerobot pembicaraan sembari melirik sekilas ke pisang-pisang itu tanpa minat, “ada es krim gak buat bikin _banana split_ —ADAW! Ngapain lo injek kaki gue, Pendek?”

“Malu-maluin,” desis Joonmyun. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam pemuda tinggi itu, “nyesel aku ngajak kamu.”

Yifan memandang remeh tatapan membunuh itu—baginya gertakan Joonmyun bukanlah ancaman baginya.  “Eh, gue serius, Myun! Es krim itu kan terbuat dari susu, susu sendiri kan bisa membuat stimulasi nyaman pada otak dan lidah! Ya kali lo mau makan pisang gak ditambahin apa-apa! Yang ada malah eneg!”

Joonmyun tertawa mengejek. “Tumben kamu pinter, Fan. Kalo soal makanan aja baru nyambung otaknya.”  

Luhan pun ikut tertawa setelah mengetahui maksud Yifan. “Ada kok. Mau berapa liter? Atau sekalian sama kulkasnya?”

Yifan berdecak mendengar cemooh dua pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Habis sudah image dirinya sebagai _cool supermodel_.

“Lo berdua hebat banget ya, baru ketemu udah sekongkolan aja. Nikah aja lo berdua sana!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya dua piring berisi _banana split_ yang sudah habis disantap. Joonmyun menolak memakan _banana split_ dengan alasan dia hanya menjadi pengawas saat kedua pemuda China itu melakukan _lucid dream_ (dan membuat Yifan merapal voodoo, “Kim Joonmyun akan pendek selamanya.”). Sembari menunggu tryptophan dalam pisang diolah menjadi serotonin, Joonmyun menjelaskan tahap awal melakukan _lucid dream_ pada Luhan.

“ _Lucid Dream_ berkaitan erat dengan tidur REM[1]. Tidur REM lebih banyak dijumpai sebelum seseorang benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.”

Joonmyun menghela napas sekali, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya, “Untuk melakukan _lucid dream_ , kita nggak perlu tidur berlama-lama. Cukup tiga jam aja, karena durasi mimpi sendiri berlangsung dalam siklus 60 menit selama tidur. Saat memasuki fase REM, coba bayangin tempat kejadian sesuai dengan mimpimu semalam.”

“Kamu dan Yifan akan tidur di atas kursi,” Joonmyun menunjuk ke dua kursi yang diatur bersebelahan, “Untuk menjaga agar kesadaranmu tetap stabil saat melakukan _lucid dream_ , posisi duduk merupakan posisi yang ideal.” jelasnya sebelum ditanya.

Luhan mengangguk sekali. “Bagaimana cara menyamakan waktu tidur REM-ku dengan Yifan?”

“Kita pakai ini,” Joonmyun mengeluarkan tiga kabel berlainan warna yang tersambung pada sebuah kotak hitam kecil dengan sambungan _port usb_. Ada tiga stiker yang terpasang pada ujung kabel-kabel itu.  Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya saat Joonmyun menghubungkan _port usb_ alat itu ke laptopnya.

“Kok gue belum pernah liat lo pake alat itu sih, Myun?” tanyanya.

“Emang ini alat masih dalam proses percobaan. Makanya pengen aku coba ke kamu.” jawab Joonmyun tanpa menoleh ke arah si penanya.

“Sialan lo! Gue dijadiin kelinci percobaan!” maki Yifan. “Kalo otak gue kenapa-napa gimana?”

Joonmyun tertawa mendengar respon Yifan—yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. “Nggak bakal nyebabin kanker otak juga kali, Fan! Alat ini cuma mendeteksi frekuensi gelombang theta[2] kamu sama Luhan! Kalau nggak cocok, nanti aku kasih pemicu _binaural beats_ [3] agar waktu tidur REM kalian menjadi sama. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi Luhan.”

Tidak ada sanggahan lagi dari Yifan—percuma mendebat ahli psikologi. Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menempelkan bagian berstiker ujung kabel merah pada kening Yifan, dan ujung kabel biru pada kening Luhan. Ia pun mengaktifkan sebuah _software_ yang menampilkan output data gelombang theta Yifan dan Luhan yang mulai memejamkan mata mereka.

Meskipun mata Luhan terpejam, hatinya terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena pengalamannya melakukan _lucid dream_ berbeda dengan yang dilakukannya bersama Yifan. Tapi disimpannya semua dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin pengalaman _lucid dream_ -nya kali ini mampu menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

_—termasuk identitas pemuda misterius itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mula-mula Luhan merasa seperti disekap dalam kegelapan dan bayangan menyeramkan, mengalami _sleep paralysis_ [4], dan kembali ditelan gelap. Permulaan _lucid dream_ selalu menjadi momok yang membuatnya ingin menyerah saja. Tapi tiga kali mencoba _lucid dream_ menjadikannya sedikit kebal dengan momok itu.

Ketika Luhan membuka mata, ia berada di depan sebuah kafe dengan posisi duduk dan menu makanan yang dipegangnya baru saja diambil oleh _waiter_. Rupanya ia sedang menunggu pesanannya datang. Sepasang obsidian itu mencari-cari sosok supermodel yang akan menuntunnya di dalam mimpinya.    

Ia membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat pirang berwajah rupawan berjalan mendekati dirinya dan melempar senyum tipis.  

“Yifan?” Luhan terperanjat saat melihat sosok tinggi menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapannya, “Kamu itu—”

“Ya, gue masuk ke dalam mimpi lo,” potong Yifan.

“Jadi kita…”

“ _Yeah, welcome to the lucid dream_!” Seringai Yifan pun terulas. Tangannya yang panjang membentang—menunjukkan gestur selamat datang, “ _We’re living in your dreams_!” 

Luhan mengucek matanya, raut wajahnya masih menyiratkan keraguan. “Ini kita di dalam mimpi? Kok aku ngerasa kita kayak di kafe biasa?”  

“Mau bukti?” tantang Yifan sambil menunjuk ke deretan pot-pot bunga yang tertata rapi di depan sebuah toko bunga,  “Coba sekarang lo bayangin pot-pot bunga itu meledak, lalu dari pot-pot yang meledak itu akan keluar kapas.”   

Luhan tertawa—rasanya lucu membayangkan hal imajinatif seperti itu. Tapi kedua obsidian itu akhirnya menatap fokus pot-pot bunga yang berjajar dan membayangkan seperti apa yang dikatakan Yifan.

**‘Duar! Duar! Duar!’**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan berturut-turut dari pot-pot bunga yang meledak. Yang membuat Luhan takjub ketika pot-pot bunga itu meledak, bukan kepingan pecahan pot yang bertebaran di jalan, tetapi gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih.   

“Wah! Kok bisa?” serunya takjub. “Jangan bilang selama aku tiga kali latihan _lucid dream_ gagal semua!”

“Mungkin,” Yifan menatap lurus pemuda _babyface_ itu, “lo sebenernya mampu untuk jadi oneironaut natural, tapi lo kurang bisa mengendalikan kesadaran lo kalao gak dipantau.”

“Emangnya kamu latihan berapa kali sampai bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain?”

“Sekali coba dan langsung berhasil.”

Luhan terperangah mendengar pengakuan Yifan. “Seriusan? Kok bisa?”

“Gue oneironaut natural semenjak—“ Menyadari kartu rahasianya mulai terbuka, Yifan buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraannya, “Udah deh! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Kita fokus aja ke masalah lo!”

Luhan mengangguk pelan—terpaksa menyimpan rasa penasarannya lagi. Mereka kedua meninggalkan kafe itu dan menyusuri  trotoar. Di bahu jalan, deretan toko-toko hanya dikunjungi beberapa pembeli saja. Sebagian besar orang memilih untuk berjalan di trotoar sama seperti mereka.

“Oh, iya! Terakhir kali aku ngeliat dia di sini! Dia lagi—” Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah mirip dengannya menatap mereka berdua dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum berlari ke arah Barat.

“Ah, itu orangnya!” Luhan berlari mengejar pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu, disusul Yifan dibelakangnya.   

“Coba bayangin sesuatu yang bisa mencegatnya!” seru Yifan.

“Apa yang harus dibayangin?” tanya Luhan panik. Otaknya mendadak tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.  

“Bayangin aja jalanan terlipat ke atas, kek!  Bikin dia dipenjara, kek! Apapun terserah lo!”

Pandangan ke depan Luhan tertuju pada jalan raya yang sepi oleh kendaraan. Tiba-tiba sebagian dari jalan raya itu terlipat ke atas, hampir menjangkau langit. Pemuda itu tetap berlari di jalan raya yang terlihat seperti berlari di dinding. Sambil mengejar, Luhan membayangkan sebuah kerangkeng mengurung pemuda berambut pirang itu—berharap perangkapnya kali ini berhasil. 

Kerangkeng hitam berhasil dikeluarkan tepat di atas pemuda berambut pirang itu. Alih-alih tertangkap,  lagi-lagi Luhan harus menelan rasa kecewanya karena perangkapnya tidak berhasil menjebak pemuda misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang bersuara berat.  “Gimana? Ketangkep gak?”

“Dia menghilang, Fan. Kayaknya dia kabur kesana.” Luhan menunjuk ke arah seberang jembatan.   

Kali ini Yifan terdiam—ada yang janggal dari pemuda misterius itu. _‘Kalau cowok pirang itu proyeksi mimpi Luhan, harusnya dia bisa dicegat,’_ batinnya. _‘atau jangan-jangan—‘_

“Hoi, Fan! Jangan bengong di sini!”  Luhan menarik tangan Yifan dan menyeretnya menyeberangi jembatan. Yifan tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun sampai ia menyadari ada yang ganjil dari ujung jembatan tempat mereka menyeberang sungai Han.

“Tunggu, tempat ini pusat perbelanjaan Myeondong kan?”

Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk sekali. “Iya. Emang kenapa?”

“Kenapa nggak pakai imajinasi lo sendiri?” sewot Yifan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya—ia paling malas berdebat dan didebat. “Kenapa gak boleh pakai kenangan?” balasnya sengit.

“Harusnya gak boleh!” sentak Yifan keras. “Karena kenangan atau memori yang berada dalam mimpi itu bakalan sulit diatur oleh kita!”

“Tapi di tempat ini aku merasakan déjà vu dengan cowok tadi!”

Hening mencekam kedua pemuda itu. Keheningan itu baru diakhiri Yifan dengan helaan napas; menyerah untuk berdebat. 

“Oke, kita cari lagi target kita.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka menyusuri toko-toko pakaian di Myeondong untuk mencari jejak pemuda berambut pirang itu. Luhan mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Semua mata orang-orang itu tertuju pada dirinya dan Yifan, seolah-olah mereka adalah alien.

Luhan menyikut lengan Yifan. “Fan, kenapa orang-orang itu menatap kita?”

“Cuekin aja.” jawab Yifan datar.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju. Luhan mencari ke arah Barat, sementara Yifan ke arah sebaliknya.  Sampai di bagian pakaian pria, sepasang obsidian Yifan membelalak tepat di objek seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. Senyum pemuda itu memperlihatkan lesung pipi di pipi kanan. Senyum itu milik— 

“Yi-Yixing?” serunya tidak percaya. “Kenapa… bisa?”

“Bisa apa, Fan?” sahut Luhan.

“Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa,” Tangan Yifan menepis udara kosong—berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, “Kita cari lagi orang i—“

Kalimat Yifan terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja lantai toko yang mereka pijaki bergetar hebat.  Timbul retakan yang besar dan kini mulai merambat di bawah kaki mereka.  Luhan menjerit panik.

“Fan! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gempa?”

“Tenang aja. Itu cuma sinyal, udah saatnya kita pulang…”

“Tapi gimana kalo kita mati di sini?” Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Yifan. Sungguh menyeramkan mati di dalam mimpi. Apalagi tidak ada tempat kabur bagi mereka, karena retakan lantai semakin melebar dan merambat ke arah mereka dalam kecepatan detik. Sebentar lagi mereka akan terperosok ke dalam—

“Kita gak bakalan mati, Luhan! Itu memang proses—NYAAA!”

_—lubang tanpa dasar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dering jam weker kuno memecah keheningan apartemen Luhan. Dua pemuda China yang tidur terduduk mulai membuka mata mereka dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sekilas terdengar gerutuan Yifan yang mengeluhkan suara weker kuno yang sangat cempreng.

 

Joonmyun melihat jam weker dengan jarum jam menindih angka satu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kepada dua pemuda China itu.

“Gimana? Kalian tahu siapa pemuda pirang misterius itu?” tanyanya antusias.

“Belum, Myun,” Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “kayaknya kita butuh beberapa kali _lucid dream_ buat ngebongkar identitas cowok itu.”

Joonmyun menatap kliennya, bersiap untuk memberikan pengarahan layaknya psikiater pada umumnya.

“Kalau kamu mau melakukan _lucid dream_ sendirian lagi, kamu harus ingat cara yang tadi,” Pemuda berkulit putih itu menepuk pundak Luhan yang mencoba fokus mendengarkannya—kesadarannya masih belum mengumpul sepenuhnya. “Agar kamu dapat menemui orang itu lagi, sehabis melakukan _lucid dream_ , kamu harus melakukan _dream recall_. Ingatlah mimpi yang baru saja kamu alami sedetil mungkin, kalau perlu dicatat.”

Luhan menggeleng cepat. “Bahkan aku sudah lupa detailnya.” desahnya.

“Gak perlu diinget semua. Cukup inget yang penting-penting aja,” sambung Yifan. “intinya buat memancing si cowok pirang itu aja di _lucid dream_ berikutnya.”

“Oke, malam ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalau kamu butuh bantuan lagi, kami akan datang lagi.”

“Sebentar,” Luhan menahan kedua pemuda itu untuk pulang. Obsidian pemuda itu terlihat sedikit berkilat,  “Bisakah aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian? Mungkin aku nggak sepintar atau sehandal kalian, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku.”  

Kedua pemuda berlainan tinggi itu saling bertukar pandang, tetapi diliputi kebimbangan. Klien pertama mereka ingin masuk ke dalam bagian mereka, tetapi kemampuannya dalam mengontrol mimpi masih terbatas. Tapi akhirnya Yifan mendekati Joonmyun dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Joonmyun hingga membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum.   

Yifan menatap lurus Luhan. “Boleh aja. Sebenarnya ini proyek Joonmyun dan gue ikut bantuin dia. Dan kebetulan gue gak bisa bantuin dia untuk seminggu ke depan.” kata Yifan lengkap dengan senyuman ‘pamer gusi’.

“Dan siapa tahu kemampuan mengontrol mimpimu bisa meningkat,” tambah Joonmyun. “tapi beneran kamu gak keberatan kalau harus kerja malam?”

“Nggak kok! Aku malah senang banget!” Senyum Luhan melebar.  Ia pun membungkuk 90 derajat dan ucapan “Terima kasih!” terlontar mulus dari bibirnya, “mohon bantuannya ya!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Yifan semenjak mereka meninggalkan apartemen Luhan. Yifan yang biasanya selalu ramai mengomentari apa saja yang bisa dikomentari (alasannya untuk membunuh bosan), kini menjaga mulutnya tetap terkunci. 

“Tumben diem aja,”  Joonmyun menyikut Yifan yang sedang fokus menyetir, “Kamu ada masalah saat _lucid dream_ tadi sama Luhan?”

“Gue ngerasa ada yang gak beres dengan Luhan.” jawab Yifan datar. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan. Kening Joonmyun mengernyit bingung; ini bukan Wu Yifan yang dikenalnya.  

“Emang kamu nemuin apa di mimpi Luhan?”

Pandangan Yifan sama sekali tidak beralih kepada si penanya. Sampai akhirnya, ia melambatkan laju mobilnya dan mengatakan satu kalimat dengan suara tertahan.

“Gue… baru aja ngeliat Yixing di dalam mimpi Luhan.”

_“Hah?”_

**.**

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosarium: 
> 
> [1]REM : Rapid Eye Movement. Gerak mata cepat, yang biasanya menjadi pembatas antara mimpi sadar (lucid dream) dengan tidur. 
> 
> [2]Gelombang theta: Gelombang otak saat terjadinya REM. Gelombang theta itu yang mengatur pikiran bawah sadar kita. Frekuensinya sekitar 4-8 Hz.
> 
> [3]Binaural Beats: Perpaduan dua gelombang dalam otak yang dapat menurunkan frekuensi gelombang otak, memicu efek yang berbeda seperti relaksasi dan induksi mimpi. Intinya binaural beats dapat memacu gelombang theta pada otak. 
> 
> [4]Sleep Paralysis: Keadaan tidur setengah sadar—peralihan kesadaran dari mimpi menuju ke bangun tidur. Keadaannya kayak mau bangun tapi susah setengah mati (kayak diduduki jin kalau istilah orang awam) dan sulit bernapas saat tidur. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Maaf banget ngaretnya keterlaluan~ TTATT Soalnya saya sekalian ngelunasin fanfic Suju, Exoplanet games, sekaligus ngerjain proyek kumpulan cerpen saya. Huhuhu~ dan Negara api pun—*dirajam* maksudnya WB pun menghalangi saya sehingga pengumpulan riset untuk membuat fanfic ini jadi semakin lama diupdatenya. #alasan #bilangajalomagerKa!
> 
> Anyway, Kata sapaan ‘Lo-Gue’ Kris itu anggap aja dia ngomong dengan bahasa informal. Nanti akan saya pakai buat tokoh yang lainnya. Soalnya agak aneh kalau dipaksa formal, karena setting tempat dan waktunya cenderung ke masa kini. Bukan future time kayak exoplanet games #promosi
> 
> Proses lucid dream mirip seperti yang saya jabarkan dalam cerita, kecuali untuk bagian proses penyesuaian REM Kris dengan Luhan agar Kris bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi Luhan (yang merupakan modifikasi dari saya). Habis saya baru pertama kali  
> bikin genre utama science-fic~ @.@
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? :D
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Semua umur member EXO di sini ditambah 3 tahun umur asli mereka. Contohnya seperti umur Luhan.
> 
> P.S.2: Di fanfic ini rata-rata warna rambut member EXO seperti era MAMA, tapi mungkin mungkin ada yang


	3. Antara Dunia Nyata dengan Mimpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyun dan Yifan menemukan hal yang aneh dari Luhan. Masalah-masalah yang awalnya terkubur mulai muncul ke permukaan. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan klien kedua yang menyambungkan simpul lucid dreaming dari Luhan.  
> .  
> .  
> "Kamu... siapa?"  
> .  
> .  
> Chapter 3 of Luziden Träumen (new title from MIMPI), is updated. Warning inside.

—sometimes dreams are wiser than waking. [Black Elk]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Gue… baru aja ngeliat Yixing di dalam mimpi Luhan.”_

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Pernyataan Yifan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

_—karena keadaan Yixing di dunia nyata tidak seperti di dunia mimpi._

“Kamu jangan ngawur deh, Fan! Mana mungkin Yixing—“

”Iya, gue tau. Yixing lagi koma kan? Dia gak mungkin keluyuran di dalam mimpi orang, kan? Gue tau lo pasti bakal bilang begitu!” potong Yifan.

Joonmyun menepuk pelan pundak Yifan berkali-kali—mencoba menenangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang terbakar emosinya itu. “Oke, oke. Jangan emosi dulu, Fan. Kamu lagi nyetir, dan aku belum selesai ngomong!”

Yifan mendengus, lalu menoleh sekilas ke arah Joonmyun. “Apa yang mau lo omongin sekarang?” tanyanya tajam.

Joonmyun menghela napas, kemudian kedua mata bulan sabitnya menatap lurus Yifan. “Kalaupun kamu ngeliat Yixing di mimpi Luhan, berarti ada dua kemungkinan,”

_“... kamu berhalusinasi atau Luhan memang pernah dekat dengan Yixing.”_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO** **© SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“…kamu berhalusinasi atau Luhan memang pernah dekat dengan Yixing.”_

Yifan membuang muka. Hening pun menyergapi mereka berdua. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Yifan—lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Joonmyun. Sepasang obsidiannya memilih untuk fokus ke jalanan Busan yang sunyi.  Sementara `pikirannya berusaha memutar momen di mana ia melihat delusi Yixing (menurut Joonmyun) dan mencari bukti bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

“Maaf… tapi aku gak bermaksud menyinggung kamu—” Ucapan Joonmyun terpotong ketika ia menyadari jalan yang dilaluinya bukanlah jalan pulang.

“Fan?”

“Hmm?”

“Ini kan jalan ke rumah sakit umum Busan…“ Mata sipit Joonmyun menatap tajam Yifan, “Jangan bilang kamu mau nengokin Yixing?”

“Kenapa? Gak suka?” gertaknya.

Joonmyun menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang. Ia berusaha menyadarkan Yifan dengan fakta bahwa psikiater sekaliber dirinya tidak akan mempan digertak. “Apa boleh berkunjung ke rumah sakit jam segini? Besok pagi aja emang gak bisa?”

“Sekalian lewat kali, Myun!” balas Yifan setengah membentak.

“Otak kamu mulai nggak beres!” Titik kesabaran Joonmyun sudah melewati ambang batas, sehingga pemuda pendek itu refleks menarik tangan kanan Yifan yang sedang memegang setir, “Sini gantian nyetirnya!”

Yifan menggeser paksa tangan Joonmyun, “Dasar bego! Jangan gangguin gue kalo lo gak mau kita mati konyol di tengah jalan!” bentaknya.  Ia memutar kemudinya berbalik ke arah kanan menuju apartemen mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kedua pemuda berbeda kewarganegaraan itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri dan duduk diam hingga mobil mereka sampai di apartemen Busan.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 9 pagi KST, Yifan sudah ribut sendiri di dalam apartemennya. Ia telah membuat janji  pada jam setengah sembilan dan sialnya, ia baru bangun jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Orang yang ingin dimakinya, Kim Joonmyun, ternyata sudah ‘melarikan diri’ dengan modus  ‘berangkat ke rumah sakit’. Demi menyingkat waktu, ia mandi kilat dan mengambil pakaian yang sudah tersedia di dalam lemari tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dalam perjalanan, Yifan yang terbiasa menyetir dengan tenang kini memacu mobilnya setengah ngebut. Ia hampir menyerempet satu mobil BMW _sport_ kalau saja ia tidak membanting setir ke kanan dan mengelit dengan cepat sebelum ia menabrak tepi trotoar. Persetan dengan makian pemilik BMW itu. Ia hanya punya waktu tiga jam untuk _orang itu_.    

Biasanya Yifan selalu berjalan dengan santai. Tidak untuk kali ini. Ia setengah berlari masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju secepatnya ke lantai  tiga. Keluar dari lift, Yifan berlari-lari kecil di lorong rumah sakit umum Busan khusus VIP. Dua perawat yang melihatnya berlari hanya mengernyit bingung , sementara perawat lainnya seperti memaklumi tingkah Yifan terhadap salah satu pasien VIP  mereka.

Langkah pemuda China itu berhenti di pintu kamar VIP nomor 321. Pintu kamar VIP itu dibukanya perlahan. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, padahal ia tahu pasien yang terbaring di kamar itu tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya.   

“Gue dateng, Xing…” bisik Yifan. Ia masih berdiri, berusaha menjaga jaraknya terlebih dahulu dengan tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang berseprai putih—khas rumah sakit.

 _“Yeah, I’m so sorry for coming late,”_ Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “Si Joonmyun lupa bangunin gue. Gue heran, masa sifat lo yang pelupa bisa pindah ke Joonmyun sih? Mana dia sekarang bawel banget lagi kayak elo!”

Grafik detak jantung Yixing di layar elektrokardiogram terlihat stabil, namun pemilik detak jantung itu masih larut dalam ‘tidurnya’. Yifan mengambil kursi lipat, berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di samping kiri ranjang Yixing.

“Gue sama Joonmyun baru aja ketemu klien bernama Luhan. Dia punya masalah sama mimpinya, jadi gue masuk ke dalam mimpinya buat tau apa masalahnya.”

 _“And you know what I saw in his dream?”_  Yifan memberi jeda untuk menghela napas, “ _I saw you_ , Xing! Gue liat elo! Elo senyum ke gue di dalam mimpi Luhan! _It’s so ridiculous, Right_?”

Bunyi elektrokardiogram mengisi keheningan sejenak sebelum Yifan menyelesaikan rangkaian pertanyaannya.

“Sehabis keluar dari mimpi itu, gue yakin lo pasti kenal sama Luhan. Kenapa lo gak pernah kasih tau gue siapa itu Luhan? Siapa dia? Sepupu lo? Temen deket lo? Atau pacar gay lo?”

Kali ini tangan besar Yifan menggenggam tangan kanan Yixing. Tangan putih itu diusapnya perlahan; berharap Yixing bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Obsidian Yifan menatap lurus dua mata yang tertutupi oleh kelopak mata itu dan mulai mengajaknya berbicara empat mata. Kalimat pembukanya adalah sebuah pertanyaan retoris. 

_“Sampai kapan kamu mau terus terkurung dalam mimpi, Xing?”_

.

.

.

Jam tiga sore KST adalah waktu harga mati bagi Kim Joonmyun untuk mengurangi intesitas pasiennya—pasien yang datang biasanya hanya satu atau dua orang pada jam tersebut. Dalam waktu itu, diam-diam ia mendesah resah. Walaupun tidak ingin dibawa menjadi beban, tapi kejadian semalam masih membuat otaknya ikut mereka ulang (dan menjadikannya sebagai beban pikiran). Beruntung beban itu terpotong sedikit saat satu nada sms masuk menyentaknya.     

[Joonmyun, aku sudah kirim jadwal latihanku lewat _e-mail_ ~ :D]

Joonmyun tersenyum simpul melihat pesan singkat dari Luhan yang baru masuk di _inbox_ ponselnya. Ia mengecek isi _e-mail_ itu dan menentukan hari apa yang cocok untuk mengajak Luhan melakukan _lucid dream_. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan _lucid dream_ jika tenaganya sudah dikuras seharian oleh jadwal latihannya. Alih-alih _lucid dream_ , yang diperoleh hanyalah _sleep paralysis_.  

Lima menit kemudian, jemarinya selesai menulis balasan _e-mail_ Luhan dengan sebuah tautan artikel yang baru ditulisnya semalam beserta jadwal ‘asistensi _lucid dream_ ’ yang sudah ditentukan dari jadwal latihan Luhan.

_[Tolong cek artikel yang saya kirimkan lewat e-mail. Semoga artikel itu bisa membantumu… :)]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Luhan kembali memperhatikan layar ponsel flip hitamnya yang tidak menampilkan pesan apapun. Ia menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Joonmyun.

Tak lama kemudian, kedipan lampu di ponsel pertanda _e-mail_ masuk menyita perhatian Luhan. Pemuda berwajah imut itu mengecek _e-mail_ masuk dan hampir menjerit kegirangan karena ia menemukan satu _e-mail_ yang masuk dari Kim Joonmyun.

Luhan membaca sekilas artikel yang dikirimkan Joonmyun sebagai balasan _e-mail_ untuknya. Senyum lebarnya kini terulas sempurna. Ia berniat mencetak artikel itu dan mempraktikannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal  erat; tidak sabar untuk segera menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

_‘Sebentar lagi aku bakal tau siapa si pemuda misterius itu!’_

Waktu istirahat sudah habis, dan Luhan masih harus melatih kumpulan anak-anak usia 10-14 tahun itu selama dua jam. Tetapi dua jam waktu latihan itu Luhan menunjukkan perubahan dari ekspresi wajah, teriakan semangat untuk tim yang dilatihnya, serta intonasi saat menjelaskan strategi penyerangan. Anak-anak didikan Luhan bisa melihat jelas bahwa pelatih mereka lebih bersemangat dibandingkan dengan  satu jam sebelumnya.

_—anak-anak itu seharusnya berterima kasih kepada e-mail yang baru saja diterima oleh pelatih mereka._

* * *

.

#

.

….

 _Lucid dream_ diawali dari sebuah peralihan gelombang alfa ke dalam gelombang theta. Saat mata kita melakukan REM, kita dituntut untuk menjaga pikiran kita agar jangan tertidur.  Metode-metode yang digunakan untuk melakukan _lucid dream_ adalah sebagai berikut:

1\. Pada siang hari, berulang kali bertanya kepada diri sendiri, “Apakah aku bermimpi?”

2\. Buatlah sebuah buku catatan (jurnal) mimpi ( _dream recall_ ).

3\. Pelajari waktu terbaik untuk mendapatkan _lucid dream_.

4\. Cobalah teknik MILD ( _mnemonic induction of lucid dreaming_ ).

5\. Lakukan teknik WBTB ( _Wake Back To Bed_ ).

6\. Cobalah teknik WILD ( _Wake Initiated Lucid Dream_ ).

7\. Lakukan teknik _‘Diamond Method of Meditation’_.

8\. Melibatkan diri ke dalam subjek _lucid dream_.

9\. Cobalah menandai "A" (yang berarti “Awake” atau "Bangun") di telapak tangan.

10\. Biasakan melakukan pemeriksaan kenyataan (apakah anda sedang bermimpi atau tidak).

11\. Memperpanjang _lucid dream_ dengan memutar tubuh anda atau jatuh ke belakang dalam mimpi.

12\. Jadilah lebih pro-aktif tentang impian anda.

13\. Dengarkan _binaural beats_.

14\. Lihatlah mimpi sebelumnya dalam jurnal mimpi anda.

Dengan mengikuti metode di atas, maka diri kita akan sering mengalami _lucid dream_. Saat kita melakukan _lucid dream_ , pikiran kita telah mengatur kesadaran kita bahwa mimpi bukanlah suatu kebetulan belaka. Ada rahasia tersendiri pada mimpi yang terkoneksi dalam dunia nyata, sehingga dapat dikontrol oleh diri kita.

Pada dasarnya, semua mimpi berisi tentang sugesti terhadap diri kita, baik dan buruknya suatu mimpi juga bergantung pada sugesti dalam diri sendiri. Berhati-hatilah terhadap sugesti terhadap diri sendiri, karena bisa jadi mimpi kita adalah hasil sugesti  dari otak kita.

….

.

#

.

* * *

 

Malam ini, Yifan sudah memutuskan untuk menegur Joonmyun terlebih dahulu.  Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan… _Bingo_! Orang yang ingin ditemuinya baru saja selesai memakai baju dan sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk.  Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdehem sebelum membuka dialognya.    

“Myun, ternyata tanggal gue berangkat ke Jepangnya dimajuin jadi besok. Besok gue udah ke Seoul Airport jam 9 pagi. Lo minta bantuan Luhan aja buat bantuin proyek lo selama gue gak ada.”

Joonmyun memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Oke, Fan! Nikmatin aja jalan-jalan kamu di sana…” kelakarnya.

Yifan memalingkan muka; untuk saat ini, ia tidak senang diajak bercanda. “Jalan-jalan pala lo! Gue kerja di sana, Pendek!” balasnya dingin.

Joonmyun menaikkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya mood Yifan sejelek ini. “Yaelah, digituin aja marah-marah. Kok kamu gampang sensian sih sekarang?“

“Au, ah, gelap!” Yifan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, merampungkan kegiatan _packing_ -nya. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara lembut tapi bernada tegas milik Joonmyun.

“Kita pasti bisa nyadarin Yixing, Fan.”

Yifan menoleh dengan alis naik sebelah—merasa tersentil dengan pernyataan Joonmyun. “Kok elo nyambung-nyambung ke Yixing sih?”  sengitnya.

“Mata kamu nggak bisa bohong. Sorot mata kamu dari dua minggu yang lalu sampai sekarang nggak berubah.”

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecut. Percuma menutupi semuanya dari Joonmyun. “Gue takut Yixing gak balik lagi, Myun,” Suara Yifan berubah menjadi serak, “dia pernah bilang ke gue kalo terkadang mimpi lebih bijaksana dibandingkan dengan kenyataan. Di dunia mimpi, kita bisa membangun apapun yang kita inginkan, dan—”

Joonmyun menggeleng cepat. “Kamu salah, Fan! Mimpi bagi Yixing adalah ‘kenyataan yang belum tercapai’!”

“Tau apa lo soal Yixing?” Yifan meradang dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di bawah, “Gue aja yang sahabatnya dari kecil gak bisa tau semua hal tentang Yixing!”

“Aku udah baca dan menaksir ide dari semua novel Yixing! Dari ketiga novel tetraloginya, semuanya merujuk pada mimpi yang diwujudkan di kehidupan nyata!” Joonmyun mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah; mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengendalikan emosinya sebelum melanjutkan analisisnya,

“…tapi satu novel terakhirnya menceritakan antiklimaks dari novel  tetralogi itu. Mimpi dan kenyataan gak bisa bersatu! Gak selamanya  mimpi jadi kenyataan! Kamu harusnya bisa—”  

“Myun, lo lagi mikirin adik lo yang ngilang di Amerika kan? Lo frustasi karena nggak bisa nyari dia di dalam kenyataan maupun di dalam mimpi lo sendiri kan?”

Pertanyaan Yifan membuat Joonmyun bungkam.  Hening menjadi jeda sampai pemuda China itu menyunggingkan senyum pedih.

“ _How pity we are_. Ternyata kita berdua seri,” bisiknya pelan seolah bercakap pada dirinya sendiri, “ _such of two hypocrite men_.”

Joonmyun masih tertegun di tempat saat Yifan berbalik badan menuju kamarnya. Mulutnya terkunci, obsidiannya hanya berani menatap pemilik punggung berbalut kemeja hijau toska itu sampai ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Kini pikiran Joonmyun mulai ribut berkomentar entah kepada siapa.  

_‘Bener, Fan. Aku lagi mikirin kehilangan jejak adik angkatku di Amerika, dan kamu juga lagi mikirin Yixing yang masih koma.’_

Joonmyun melangkah gontai ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur berlapis seprai putih. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah pintu. Ia ingin melewati pintu itu; mengucapkan selamat malam ke Yifan seperti biasanya. Sayang, hatinya memilih untuk terpaku di atas kasur. Dalam hati, ia menyadari dirinya dan Yifan sama-sama menyimpan masalah dan tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya.  

_‘Kita berdua menjadi orang paling munafik dengan berpura-pura tidak ada masalah yang perlu diselesaikan.’_

Inilah malam terbeku bagi Kim Joonmyun—mungkin juga untuk Wu Yifan.  Tidak ada sapaan selamat malam sesama _roomates_ seperti malam biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Joonmyun terbangun jam tujuh pagi, tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Ketika ia menyibak tirai jendelanya, hanya warna kelabu langit yang menyambutnya.

Cuaca yang suram ternyata belum cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Joonmyun. Ponsel androidnya pun bersekutu ingin membuatnya semakin ditelan suram. Ada satu pesan yang belum dibaca dan pesan itu dari Yifan.

 _[I’m sorry, Myun-_ ie _. Gue buru-buru sampe gak sempet pamitan langsung ke elo.]_

Joonmyun merasakan pandangannya berkabut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yifan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu, tapi kejadian semalam yang membuatnya mendadak sensitif seperti ini.  

_—semalam itu ia dan Yifan memulai perang dingin dan tidak ada satu pun yang berniat mencairkannya._

Diamnya Joonmyun mulai melebur ketika ponselnya menjeritkan lagu. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan nada malas, “Halo?”  

“Udah bangun? Ternyata lo moloran juga ya,” Suara _husky_ itu bernada meledek, tetapi Joonmyun tidak menggubris pancingan itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang lebih penting untuk diucapkan.

“Fan… maaf yang soal semalam. Aku—“

“ _Myun, don’t bring the past to the present! So—Damn!_ Pesawat gue udah datang! _Bye, Shortie_!”

Sambungan telepon diputus, tetapi wajah Joonmyun seperti menahan tawa. Sepertinya telepon Yifan berhasil mengembalikan sinar matahari; setidaknya di dalam hatinya.

 _‘Yifan yang kukenal ternyata udah balik._ As always, he calls me shortie _.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada waktu istirahat, Joonmyun kembali mengecek blog _lucid dream_ -nya. Dan ia seperti mengalami _déjà vu_. Ada satu komentar yang menarik perhatiannya, terselip di antara belasan komentar positif dan negatif yang tak menarik minatnya.  Persis seperti pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

 _[“Nama saya Kim Minseok. Saya seorang arsitek. Saya tertarik dengan pengalaman_ lucid dream _yang anda ceritakan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saya diminta membuat desain sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam, tapi saya belum memiliki ide untuk desainnya._

_Oleh karena itu, saya ingin masuk ke dalam mimpi saya sendiri untuk menentukan desainnya. Saya harap anda bisa membantu saya. Terimakasih sebelumnya…” :)]_

Lagi-lagi Joonmyun kembali menjawab _e-mail_ arsitek itu dengan jawaban yang senada dengan jawaban dari _e-mail_ Luhan.

“Halo, bisa bicara dengan Kim Joonmyun?” sapa suara penelepon itu. Suara peneleponnya kali ini setipe dengan Luhan. Tidak terlalu berat, tetapi nadanya cukup tegas.

“Ya, ini saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?” sahut Joonmyun.

“Saya Kim Minseok, yang mengirimkan permintaan konsultasi…”

Kemudian berlanjutlah pembicaraan itu dari kesepakatan jam konsultasi dan praktik _lucid dream_ sampai membahas alamat si klien. Joonmyun mencatat jam dan alamat klien di _scheduler_ -nya; jam setengah sebelas malam KST di kawasan perumahan Apgujeong.

Joonmyun merasakan ada yang mengganjal saat sambungan telepon diputus. Yang terlintas di pikirannya sekarang adalah Luhan. Pembicaraannya dengan klien bernama Minseok itu membuatnya teringat pada Luhan.    

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat jingga kemerahan di langit terlihat cantik di balik jendela ruangan Joonmyun. Pemandangan cantik yang biasanya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda berkulit putih susu itu tidak lagi menarik minatnya. Pikirannya yang riuh bercabang mendadak rontok oleh panggilan dari asistennya, Seo Joohyun. 

“Dokter Kim, ada calon pasien yang membuat jadwal dengan anda besok pagi. Dia penderita skizofrenia[5].”

Joonmyun mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Tanggapan itu dianggap wajar bagi Joohyun, karena kasus skizofrenia yang dihadapi oleh psikiater berkulit putih sekarang ini adalah kasus yang kelima. “Siapa nama pasiennya?” tanyanya pada Joohyun.

“Namanya Kim Jongdae. Ini berkasnya,” jawab gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu sambil menyerahkan berkas data-data pasien penderita skizofrenia yang dimaksud.

“Jadi namanya Kim Jongdae…” Joonmyun mengulangi nama itu dan berpikir sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersentak. Nama itu bukanlah nama yang asing baginya.

_‘Kim Jongdae? Anak tunggal dari penyanyi Kim Youngdae itu… penyakitnya kambuh lagi?’_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemerlap dan sibuknya kota Tokyo merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagi wisatawan. Kota tersibuk di Jepang itu seakan tidak pernah tidur, bahkan puncak dari kesibukan itu jatuh pada pukul tujuh malam. Sebuah _fashion show brand_ ternama tingkat Asia merupakan sebagian kecil dari gemerlap sekaligus kesibukan di ibukota Jepang.

Tepat pukul jam tujuh malam, Yifan menginjakkan kakinya di ruang rias. Ada lima model pria—selain dirinya—yang tengah menunggu gilirannya untuk dirias. Yifan mencibir pelan saat ia diberitahu oleh salah satu model bahwa _fashion show_ ini tengah kekurangan penata rias dan _hair stylish_ —yang berarti akan membuatnya semakin lama menunggu. Cibirannya terhenti saat ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. 

“Kris?” panggil pemuda tinggi berambut cepak itu. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah _creepy_ yang sangat dikenali oleh Yifan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _orang itu_.

“Park Chanyeol,” desis Yifan pada pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya itu. “ngapain lo di sini?”

“Gue jadi model buat rancangan Andre Kim,” jawab Chanyeol semangat, lengkap dengan cengiran yang memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya. “lo sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini?”

“Sama kayak lo. Cuma beda desainer aja.” Yifan ingin menghindari percakapan dengan beranjak diam-diam. Baru saja Yifan berpindah dua langkah, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berpindah di sisi kanannya.    

“Nanti habis _fashion show_ kita karaokean yuk!” ajaknya _to the point_ sambil menepuk pundak pemuda China itu.

Yifan mendengus. Tempat karaoke bagi Park Chanyeol memiliki arti ambigu, antara tempat karaoke asli atau _club_. Pemuda tinggi dan periang itu sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa ia paling tidak suka berlama-lama di kedua tempat itu. Membuang-buang waktu dan uang. 

“Lo mau ngajak ke tempat karaoke atau _club_? Lo pasti mau _hunting_ cewek kan?“ sindirnya dengan nada tajam.

Chanyeol terbahak mendengar sindiran Yifan sambil memukul keras punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu. “Itu normal kali! Dua tempat itu kan buat _have fun_! Gue justru curiga sama lo yang susah banget diajak pergi ke tempat karaoke ataupun ke _club_. Elo itu normal nggak sih?” tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Raut wajah Yifan yang mulai mengeruh bukannya membuat Chanyeol jera meledeknya, malah semakin senang menggencarnya, “Ah! Gue tau! Jangan-jangan… lo _gay_ ya?”

Yifan mengernyit jijik mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Tangannya mengibas ke arah pemuda tinggi berambut hitam pendek itu. “Mendingan lo ke sana deh. Cari penata rias yang nganggur dan berhenti gangguin gue.”  usirnya.

“Dasar Kris Wu,” Chanyeol memamerkan cengirannya sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan ke meja riasnya, “pokoknya nanti kalo _fashion show_ ini udah selesai kita harus langsung karaokean!”  

Yifan mengangguk sekali dan berpura-pura tidak melihat _derp face_ Chanyeol itu. Ia harus mencari penata rias yang agak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dirias. Berurusan dengan pemilik julukan _‘Rich Teeth’_ itu lama-lama bisa merusak _mood_.  Padahal untuk tampil di _fashion show,_ mood-nya harus dalam keadaan baik.

Untuk menetralisir _bad mood_ ,  Yifan ganti memaki Chanyeol dalam hati, _‘Kenapa gue bisa ketemu orang kayak dia sih? Bikin ancur suasana aja!’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit biru gelap semakin memekat saat Joonmyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan ruangan yang terang itu masih apik—karena penghuninya cuma dia. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendesah kecewa begitu menyadari apartemen akan sepi selama seminggu. Mungkin otaknya harus sering disugesti, _‘Setidaknya aku punya waktu lebih untuk istirahat tanpa diganggu siapapun.’_

Joonmyun memijat dahinya yang mulai terasa pening. Entah karena besok pagi harus menghadapi penderita skizofrenia , meneliti mimpi dari seorang arsitek, memikirkan masalahnya dengan Yifan yang belum terselesaikan, atau—

_—ada momen penting yang tidak bisa diingatnya._

_‘Semoga aku masih diberikan kewarasan…’_

Setelah mensugesti diri dengan ‘mantra penenang’ itu, Joonmyun memandangi tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel androidnya. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa inilah maksud momen penting yang dilupakannya.  Sekarang tanggal 24 Februari 2016, tepat setahun hari hilangnya sang adik yang tengah tinggal di Amerika untuk meneruskan kuliah.

_24 Februari 2015. Joonmyun baru saja diwisuda selama setahun kuliah jenjang S3  di Berkley University. Ayah dan ibunya ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, jadi ia hanya pergi ke hari wisuda itu dengan adiknya, Jongin._

_Selesainya acara wisuda, Joonmyun menghubungi nomor Jongin untuk mengajaknya pulang. Tiga kali ia menelepon, yang didapatnya hanya jawaban operator, “Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi.”_

_Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Jongin bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya lalu mereka mengadakan pertemuan dadakan. Mungkin ponsel Jongin kehabisan baterai, jadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun._

_Tapi saat waktu terus berjalan dan jam di apartemennya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Joonmyun merasakan ada yang ganjil. Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka keluyuran malam tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Jongin, lagi-lagi yang menjawabnya adalah suara operator._

_Joonmyun menghubungi semua teman kuliah Jongin yang berada di kontaknya. Dan mereka semua tidak tahu menahu keberadaan Jongin.  Kali ini kepanikan benar-benar menyerangnya._

_Keesokan harinya, ia menghubungi kantor polisi. Semua selebaran foto Jongin sebagai orang hilang disebar di kampus Berkley, bahkan ia juga menyebarkan lewat media Koran, sosial media dan televisi di seluruh kota California. Ia menunggu seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, tetapi tidak ada telepon yang masuk untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jongin._

_Joonmyun sempat mengecek keberadaan adiknya lewat social media Twitter dan Facebook. Tetapi kedua akun itu ternyata sudah_ deactive _._

_Kedua orangtuanya bukannya tidak peduli dengan anak angkat mereka. Semua biaya pencarian Jongin yang mereka kucurkan, termasuk menyewa detektif ternama, juga tidak dapat membobol jalan buntu untuk menemukan Jongin. Di bulan ketiga, ia akhirnya menyerah._

_Pada saat puncak keputusasaannya, Joonmyun mendapatkan panggilan dari rumah sakit umum di Seoul yang menerima lamaran kerjanya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya, Seoul, dan menenggelamkan waktu dan pikirannya sepenuhnya untuk bidang psikologi._

Joonmyun tidak menyadari, ia telah menghabiskan lima belas menit waktunya untuk perjalanannya dari tahun lalu ke tahun ini. Masa lalunya ditutup dengan sebuah pernyataan dalam hati. Ia selalu mengucapkannya saat ia merasa ragu akan keberadaan Jongin dan menjadikannya sebuah sugesti dalam otak.

_‘Selama aku belum nemuin mayat Jongin, aku tetap menganggapnya masih hidup.’_

Joonmyun melihat jam di ponselnya, sudah pukul 9 malam KST. Ia tersentak ketika menyadari waktunya tinggal satu setengah jam—mengingat ia telah membuat janji dengan Minseok jam setengah sebelas. Ia buru-buru menghubungi Luhan, menyuruhnya tetap menunggu di apartemen sebelum mereka berdua meluncur ke rumah Kim Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ini rumah klien kita?” Luhan menatap takjub sisi depan rumah dua lantai yang terlihat kokoh dengan desain kaya akan sentuhan gaya mediteran (baik pilar, pintu depan, maupun langit-langitnya) itu, namun ada unsur ornamen khas Korea yang diselipkan secara artistik sehingga membaur sempurna dengan gaya mediterannya.

Joonmyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang ekspresif. “Dia arsitek, Han. Pasti dia ngerancang sendiri rumahnya.”

Binar mata Luhan terlihat makin jelas setelah mengetahui profesi kliennya. “Keren banget! Kalau tabunganku udah cukup buat bikin rumah, aku pengen minta dia ngedesain rumahku…”

Joonmyun tersenyum maklum melihat antusiasme dari pemuda sanguinis seperti Luhan. Ketika bel dipencet tiga kali, seorang pemuda  tidak terlalu tinggi membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Mata  Joonmyun dan Luhan mendadak tidak berkedip dan mulut menganga lebar, karena wajah pemuda yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka itu mirip dengan artis Sohee ‘Wonder Girls’.

_—tapi profesionalitas seorang psikiater dan asistennya menuntut wajah kedua pemuda itu kembali normal._

“Anda pasti tuan Kim ya?” tanya Joonmyun pada pemuda berkaus polo abu-abu itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyun, kemudian menjabatnya dengan semangat.

 “Benar sekali! Dan—“ Raut wajah Kim Minseok mendadak berubah saat menyadari  ada satu sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Ia berdiri di samping Joonmyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

“Luhan!” Minseok memekik girang. Tanpa ragu, ia memeluk erat tubuh kurus Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, melampiaskan rasa kegembiraannya bertemu teman lama, “Gue kangen berat sama lo! Udah lama kita gak ketemuan, Bro! Gimana kabar lo?”

Namun Luhan menunjukkan reaksi balasan yang sebaliknya. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minseok, mengedipkan kedua matanya kebingungan, lalu bertanya dengan suara tertahan.

_“Kamu… siapa?”_

**.**

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosarium:
> 
> [5]Skizofrenia : Gangguan kejiwaan dan kondisi medis yang mempengaruhi fungsi otak manusia, mempengaruhi fungsi normal kognitif, emosional dan tingkah laku. Ciri-cirinya yakni hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Sering kali diikuti dengan delusi (keyakinan yang salah) dan halusinasi (persepsi tanpa ada rangsang pancaindra). 75% pengidap skizofrenia adalah usia 16-25 tahun.
> 
> Eka’s note: Saya sengaja gak beberin penjelasan metode lucid dream-nya. Nanti akan saya jelaskan bagaimana di dalam chapter selanjutnya. Tapi pas di chapter 2 (tepatnya di dalam mimpi Luhan) udah saya beberin kok sebagian. :)
> 
> Maaf ya Cheeen~ saya habisnya bingung mau pake siapa yang kena  
> skizofrenia~ Saya pilih yang tukang nge-troll aja deh~ *diteriakin sampe 8 oktaf* *mendadak tuli*
> 
> Sebenernya saya mau posting chapter 3 ini sekaligus dengan chapter 4 (karena kalo dijadiin satu chapter kepanjangan), jadi saya terpaksa potong di sini. Maaf chapter 4 masih dalam rekonstruksi(?)
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? :D
> 
> P.S: Jika ada yang ingin tahu MV apa saja yang mengandung unsur lucid dreaming, silakan cek ‘Dream Girl’ SHINEE dan ‘Insane’ AJAX. XD


	4. Realita dalam Masa Lalu

_—A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality. [John Lennon]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Kamu… siapa?”_

“Lo kok lupa sama gue sih?” Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebagai bentuk pose mengambeknya yang khas,  “Gue Kim Minseok yang sering lo panggil Baozi itu pas kita sekolah di SMA Beijing! Jangan bilang gara-gara kita gak kontak selama delapan tahun trus lo lupa~”

“Ah! Aku baru inget! Apa kabar Baozi?” pekik Luhan kemudian balas memeluk Minseok. Joonmyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

“Oke, kita sudahi basa-basinya,” Pemuda berwajah Sohee itu mendorong pintunya ke dalam dan melangkah ke dalam ruang tamunya, “silakan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.” katanya dengan senyum yang terulas lebar.  

Joonmyun dan Luhan mengangguk. Setelah Minseok membelakangi mereka dan mulai berjalan menjauh, pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menyikut lengan Luhan.

“Kamu… bohong ya sama klien kita?” bisiknya ke telinga Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan berbisik, “Aku sebenernya nggak tahu siapa dia. Tapi aku ngerasa pernah kenal sama dia sebelumnya.”

“Hei! Mau sampai kapan kalian di luar? Cepetan masuk!”

Suara Minseok dari ruang tamu menyadarkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Pikiran Joonmyun kini bercabang satu. Banyak hal dari identitas Luhan yang patut dipertanyakan setelah menggali mimpi pemuda itu lewat _lucid dream_. Menggali identitas Luhan sesulit menentukan peluang terambilnya kartu joker di antara selipan 52 kartu remi lainnya.

_—Identitas Luhan bukannya semakin jelas malah semakin mengabur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO** **© SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Minseok, sementara Joonmyun duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Hening menyapa mereka bertiga sampai Joonmyun memberikan isyarat kepada si pemilik surai pirang itu, agar tidak membiarkan waktu terbuang dengan langsung memulai pembicaraan.

“Langsung aja, ya Baozi. Biar kita cepat selesai.”

“Elo nggak mau nginep di sini?”

“Besok aku harus berangkat pagi dan tempat latihanku jauh banget dari sini, jadi—“

Joonmyun berdehem. Luhan memamerkan cengirannya—Joonmyun pasti merasa cukup dengan basa-basinya. Pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu pun mulai melemparkan pertanyaan utamanya.

“Kamu udah pernah melakukan _lucid drea_ m sebelumnya?”

Kali ini Luhan membuka pertanyaannya dengan nada santai dan rileks. Joonmyun tidak salah pilih orang.  Orang bergolongan darah O seperti Luhan dan Yifan mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencairkan suasana.

“Belum pernah sih. Gue pengen nyoba _lucid dream_ karena rekan kerja gue, yang sesama arsitek, pernah nyoba _lucid dream_ dan desain bangunan yang dia bikin jadi lebih kreatif dan beda dari yang lain!”

“Kalau begitu, kita nggak bisa langsung melakukan _lucid dream_ ,” sambung Joonmyun. “paling nggak Minseok- _ssi_ harus tahu komponen terpenting yang berada dalam mimpi, yaitu kenangan.”

Minseok sedikit menegakkan badannya, sementara Luhan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Joonmyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat gestur ketertarikan dari kedua pemuda itu dan melanjutkan ‘pengajaran’ singkatnya.

“Kenangan ada yang menyenangkan dan ada yang buruk. Orang yang melakukan _lucid dream_ cenderung mengutak-atik mimpi mereka berdasarkan hal-hal yang ingin mereka lihat atau kenangan yang menyenangkan…”

Joonmyun memperhatikan Minseok dan Luhan. Kedua pemuda itu nampaknya mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan antusias.   

“…otak kita membagi kenangan menjadi kenangan jangka pendek dan kenangan jangka panjang. Kenangan jangka pendek akan disimpan di dalam _lobus pre-frontal_ , kemudian dikumpulkan dan disimpan di _hippocampus_ —wilayah otak yang terletak lebih dalam pusat penyimpanan memori. Di _hippocampus_ , potongan-potongan kenangan itu disatukan menjadi kenangan yang utuh…”

Joonmyun masih asik menyampaikan ‘kuliahnya’. Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga bahwa sedari tadi hanya suaranya yang bergaung di ruang tamu Minseok.

“… dan setiap kenangan di dalam otak bisa diolah menjadi pembangun mimpi, baik itu kenangan yang menyenangkan atau pun kenangan buruk. Bahkan jika kita mencoba menghapus kenangan itu, ia akan kembali melalui mimpi jika ada potongan yang tersisa…” 

Setelah puas memberikan kuliah singkat tentang pendahuluan _lucid dream_ , ia memokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

“Luhan, sekarang kamu—HEI! KAMU TIDUR YA?”

Luhan gelagapan; Joonmyun telah menangkap basah dirinya dengan kepala terantuk. “Hah? Udah selesai penjelasannya ya, Myun? Sori, tadi ngantuk banget…” sesalnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Joonmyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala. Demi menghindari perasaan bimbangnya kepada Luhan—walaupun ia mulai menyesali keputusannya memaksa Luhan menjadi penuntun _lucid dream_ , pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minseok.

“Nah, Minseok- _ssi_. Apakah anda sudah—“ Joonmyun tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena orang yang diajaknya berbicara ternyata melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan—kepala menunduk ke bawah. Luhan berinisiatif mencolek pipi Minseok, dan membuat si pemilik pipi terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.  

“Eh, udah selesai ya penjelasannya?” tanya Minseok sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sampai sekarang, Joonmyun belum bisa memastikan apakah suaranya dapat memicu orang untuk tertidur atau kedua orang itu (Luhan dan Minseok) merasa bosan dengan ‘kuliah’ yang ia berikan.  Yang bercokol di pikirannya hanya satu pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah ke rasa khawatir.

 _‘Apa nanti_ lucid dream _yang mereka lakukan bisa sukses ya?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok menyiapkan dua kursi kayu yang diletakkan berhadapan. Tak ketinggalan peralatan lainnya seperti laptop, _port USB_  untuk mentransfer gelombang theta otak ke dalam data-data biner yang mengatur _binaural beats_ , serta dua spidol _white board_ warna merah.

Joonmyun menyodorkan dua spidol itu pada Luhan dan Minseok disertai dengan senyuman miring.  “Tulis huruf ‘A’ sebagai singkatan ‘ _Awake_ ’ di telapak tangan kalian dengan spidol ini,” Ia mengacuhkan tatapan bingung dari kedua pemuda itu, dan tetap fokus meneruskan kalimatnya,  “kalau tanda itu tidak hilang, berarti kalian sudah masuk dalam proses _lucid dreaming_.”

Luhan dan Minseok akhirnya mengerti maksud Joonmyun. Setelah kedua pemuda itu menulis huruf ‘A’ di tangan mereka, Joonmyun memberikan pengarahan pada mereka.

“ Ada tiga metode lucid dream yang biasa digunakan. Yang pertama adalah Mnemonic _Induction Of Lucid Dreaming_ atau MILD, yang kedua adalah _Wake Back To Bed_ atau WBTB, yang terakhir adalah _Wake Initiated Lucid Dream_ atau WILD,” Joonmyun menatap lurus Minseok, “Minseok- _ssi_ , besok anda berangkat pagi-pagi ya?”

Minseok mengangguk. Joonmyun mengulum senyumnya—ekspresi khasnya jika sudah tersedia satu pilihan metode yang tepat di otaknya.

“Kalau begitu, kita coba cara WILD. Aku harap Luhan nggak lupa dengan cara ini karena yang pertama kali dicobanya adalah metode WILD.”

Luhan mengerjap sekilas, kemudian duduk di atas kursi selagi otaknya berusaha merunut metode WILD. Sementara Minseok mengikuti yang dilakukan Luhan—duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan sambil memandangi wajahnya yang sedang serius.  

“Pejamkan mata, lalu coba bayangkan kita sedang menaiki tangga. Naiki tangga itu dengan langkah konstan sampai kita memasuki ‘gerbang mimpi’ kita.”

Kedua pemuda itu memejamkan mata. _Binaural beats_ mengalun perlahan seiring dengan dua gelombang _theta_ Luhan dan Minseok mencapai frekuensi yang sama. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya. Pandangan pertamanya jatuh pada sebuah jalan raya yang lenggang dan kedua sisinya diapit oleh deretan gedung pencakar langit. Kemudian pandangan selanjutnya mengarah ke pemuda disebelahnya, di mana  pemilik surai cokelat itu sedang mengecek sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Kita udah masuk ke dalam _lucid dreaming_ ,” ujar Luhan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul, “kamu bisa lihat tanda A di tangan kamu tadi.”

Minseok memandangi telapak tangannya, ada tanda A berwarna merah di sana. Namun wajahnya masih diliputi keraguan.

“Bahkan gue tadi sempet bingung tadi kita lagi proses masuk ke lucid dreaming atau jadi astral!” ujar Minseok. Ternyata sulit juga membuat arsitek yang satu ini untuk percaya.

“Mana mungkin!  Memangnya aku ilusionis!” sergah Luhan. Ia mencoba menyakinkan Minseok dengan menunjuk ke arah deretan gedung pencakar langit yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka, “biar kita tahu ini dunia nyata atau dunia mimpi, coba lihat apa yang beda dari bangunan itu?”

“Kayaknya biasa aja—“ Minseok membelalak; ada yang tidak beres dari deretan gedung pencakar langit itu. “—kenapa semua gedung tinggi itu miring ke depan?”

“Di dalam mimpi, semua bangunan yang kamu lihat itu miring.”

“Kok gue gak pernah nyadar ya?”

“Aku juga kayak gitu kok. Sebelum aku kenalan sama Yifan—maksudnya, Kris Wu.”

Minseok mendelik ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama supermodel berdarah China itu. “Kris Wu yang supermodel maksud lo? Lo kenal sama supermodel sombong itu?”

“Dia nggak sombong, kok. Cuma bicaranya memang blak-blakan sih,” jawab Luhan tanpa bermaksud membela, “memangnya kamu pernah ketemu dia dimana?”

“Waktu itu dia sempet jadi model dengan setting pemotretan di rumah yang gue rancang,” Ekspresi wajah Minseok nampak jengah membicarakan Yifan, “Habisnya pas gue ajak ngobrol dia nggak mau natep gue, jadi kelihatan sombong gitu.”

“Kamu kependekan soalnya….“ Luhan terkekeh membayangkan Minseok berbicara dengan Yifan sambil mendongak, sementara yang diajak bicara tidak mau repot-repot menunduk demi menyejajarkan pandangan dengan lawan bicaranya.    

“Maksud lo?”

Kini Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan membunuh Minseok berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Minseok menghentikan langkah mereka saat dua pasang kaki mereka membawa ke sebuah perumahan yang sepi. Perumahan itu tidak hanya berisi rumah-rumah mewah tipe 31 dan 45 saja, tetapi ada juga beberapa tanah kosong untuk membangun rumah sesuai keinginan konsumennya.   

“Gue punya beberapa rancangan,” Minseok memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mengambil gulungan kertas biru dari balik jas cokelatnya, “ini rancangan apartemen yang pingin gue coba di sini.”

“Keren banget desainnya!” puji Luhan saat melihat rancangan apartemen Minseok.

“Terus desain apartemen ini mau dibangun di mana?”

“Di mana ya?” Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada  salah satu tanah lapang yang cukup untuk membangun satu bangunan apartemen. Tanah lapang itu adalah tempat ia sering bermain bola bersama Luhan sebelum tanah itu digunakan untuk membangun pusat perbelanjaan.  

“Ah! Di sana aja kayaknya!” Entah suatu kebetulan atau bukan, Luhan menunjuk satu tanah kosong yang baru saja menjadi objek tatapannya.  

“Kenapa lo milih di sana?”

“Karena… aku merasa tanah lapang itu nggak asing dan tempat itu kayak bawa aura positif bagiku.”

Minseok tersenyum pedih; ternyata ia baru saja menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang telah kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya. “Han, sekarang lo jujur deh. Sebenernya lo gak inget kan siapa gue?” tanya Minseok dengan suara tertahan.

Obsidian Luhan membelalak mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari Minseok. “Hah? Kok kamu ngomong gitu sih, Baozi?”

“Elo nggak pernah pinter bohong dari dulu. Bahasa Korea lo formal banget soalnya,” Minseok tersenyum pahit, “tapi alasan lo ngelupain gue pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari amnesia.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena tempat yang lo tunjuk tadi adalah tanah kosong tempat kita ngumpul bareng. Dan memang sebagian dari mimpi gue tadi berasal dari kenangan masa lalu gue dengan lo, jadi—”

Kalimat Minseok terputus oleh teriakan Luhan yang melihat sosok misterius incarannya. Ia berteriak sambil menunjuk objek incarannya.

“Cowok itu!” seru Luhan. Refleksnya memerintahkan untuk mengejar pemuda bersurai pirang itu, namun gagal karena lengannya dicekal oleh Minseok.

“Luhan! Lo mau kemana?”

“Nyamperin cowok itu!”

“Itu kan Sehun, Luhan! Panggil aja dia!”

Dahi Luhan bertambah kerutannya. “Jadi… namanya Sehun?” tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

“Kayaknya lo bener-bener amnesia parah ya. Sampe-sampe lo nggak ngenalin adek lo sendiri.”

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya. Kenyataan yang dilontarkan Minseok menghantam alam bawah sadarnya, dan ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Suaranya sampai tercekat seperti ada yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. “Itu… adikku?”

“Ya. Mending elo panggil dia deh! Paling dia bakal—“ Minseok mencari-cari sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit putih susu itu, tapi diakhiri oleh kernyitan dahi karena orang yang dicari menghilang. “mana Sehun?”

“Kayaknya… _lucid dream_ kita harus diakhiri di sini saja...”

“Kenapa? Waktunya kan masih lama,” desak Minseok. Ia masih penasaran dengan penjelajahan mimpinya, “terus elo nggak jadi ketemu sama Sehun?”

Luhan menggeleng lemah. “Aku… mau pulang aja…”

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu merangkul punggung Luhan yang masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa syoknya. Mereka mengakhiri mimpi dengan berlari menuju retakan tanah di tanah kosong itu, lalu lenyap ditelan bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Minseok bangun dari ‘tidur’ mereka. Wajah Luhan terlihat pucat; berbeda dengan keadaannya sebelum tidur. Melihat keadaan pemuda China itu, Joonmyun berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya pulang dan berpamitan pada tuan rumah.

_—namun niatnya tertahan sejenak ketika tangan Minseok menahan lengannya dan berbicara padanya dengan suara berbisik._

Joonmyun mengalah. Ia mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia ada urusan sebentar dengan si tuan rumah. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama Luhan? Dia beneran amnesia?”

Joonmyun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minseok. “Ternyata Minseok- _ssi_ juga sudah tahu ya kalau Luhan itu amnesia.”

Minseok mengangguk sekali—tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Joonmyun. “Awalnya sih sempet curiga karena tadi Luhan bicaranya formal banget, dan makin kuat kecurigaanku pas ngeliat sendiri kalau Luhan tahu hampir semua tempat yang ada di mimpiku.” jelasnya.

“Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Luhan,” sambung Joonmyun dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk membereskan peralatannya, “sebenarnya anda ini sedekat apa dengan Luhan?”

“Aku sahabat dekatnya dari SMA. Tapi setelah aku kuliah ke Amerika, kami jadi jarang komunikasi. Bahkan tahun lalu aku tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan dan kami benar-benar _lost contact_.”

“Jadi begitu…. Pantas saja Minseok- _ssi_ —“ 

“ _By the way_ , jangan panggil Minseok- _ssi_ deh. Terlalu kaku! Panggil aja Minseok- _hyung_! Kamu lebih muda kan?” Minseok memotong kalimat Joonmyun dan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

Dahi Joonmyun berkerut bingung. “Memangnya umur _Hyung_ berapa?”

“Aku cuma bercanda, kok! Panggil aja Minseok. Nggak usah terlalu kaku denganku, santai saja.”

Percakapan mereka berhenti sampai di situ, tetapi itu bukanlah waktu terakhir pertemuan mereka. Minseok menyatakan dirinya tertarik mendalami _lucid dream_ dan meminta bantuan Joonmyun untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh mimpinya,

_—dan juga membantu Luhan untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, tetapi Luhan tidak merasa ia diantar pulang ke rumah. Ternyata Joonmyun mengajak Luhan ke sebuah apartemen mewah di Busan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi saat ia dan Joonmyun berhenti di pintu 303. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, _‘Apakah ada klien lagi selain Minseok?’_

“Kamu nggak bilang kalau ada klien—“

“Ini apartemenku dan Yifan,” potong Joonmyun sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu kunci elektrik  dan memasukkan kartu itu seperti memasukkan kartu ATM, dan pintu pun terbuka saat ia menarik kartu itu.   

“Kamu ngerasa nggak kalau kamu itu terserang amnesia?”

“Mungkin juga, Myun. Setelah masuk ke dalam mimpi Minseok tadi, aku kayak orang linglung,” Luhan menelusupkan jemarinya ke surai pirangnya dengan perasaan tak terdefinisikan, “apalagi waktu itu aku ketemu lagi sama pemuda misterius itu.”

“Dia muncul lagi?”

Luhan mengangguk kuat. “Malahan Minseok tahu kalau nama cowok itu Sehun! Dia itu…”

“Dia itu siapa?”

“Dia itu… adikku, Myun…” Sekarang wajah Luhan benar-benar menyuratkan depresi, “kayaknya aku benar-benar amnesia parah. Aku bahkan nggak bisa ingat siapa orangtuaku dan seperti apa wajah mereka.”

“Oke, besok kita ke rumah sakit. Kamu menginap saja di sini.”

“Beneran? Apa nggak ngerepotin?”

“Nggak kok. Kamu bisa tidur di kamar Yifan di sebelah dapur.”  

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia pun melangkah ke arah kamar Yifan. Rasanya ia perlu beristirahat seharian penuh setelah dihantam kenyataan bahwa orang yang sering mengunjungi mimpinya adalah adiknya sendiri.

_—bagaimana ia bisa melupakan adiknya sendiri?_

“Emm… Luhan.”

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. “Ya, Joonmyun?”

“Bisakah kita bicara empat mata tentang dirimu sebentar saja?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun dan Luhan duduk berdiam diri di ruang tengah. Atmosfer ruangan mendadak dingin.  Mereka pun mengacuhkan dua cangkir cokelat panas yang mengepul, padahal suhu malam hari di apartemen itu mulai menggigiti kulit pucat mereka. Sebelum cokelat panas di meja itu mendingin lebih cepat,  Joonmyun mulai menginterogasi Luhan.

“Apa aja yang bisa kamu ingat dari masa lalumu?”

“Aku cuma inget setahun yang lalu saat pindah ke Korea aku dekat sama seorang cowok dari China. Tapi aku udah nggak ketemu lagi sama dia sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.” 

“Nama cowok itu siapa? Perawakannya kayak gimana?”

“Lay. Dia orang China juga—sama sepertiku. Tingginya nggak jauh beda denganku, dan dia punya lesung pipi.”

“Kamu punya fotonya nggak?”

“Aku nggak punya fotonya—“ Luhan terkesiap saat menemukan satu foto yang memuat potret pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi buah pembicaraan mereka berdua, “Nah! Orangnya persis kayak yang di foto itu!”

Joonmyun melihat telunjuk Luhan mengarah ke satu bingkai foto berisi potret dirinya dan Yifan yang tengah mengapit seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dengan lesung pipi menyembul malu-malu di pipi kanannya. Senyum psikiater itu terulas saat jari telunjuk Luhan tepat mengarah ke pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

_‘Sekarang semuanya jelas,’_

_‘Yifan benar-benar ketemu dengan Yixing.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan seharusnya sudah tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya lari begitu saja. Pemuda Korea itu langsung menariknya keluar untuk bersenang-senang—yang berarti membuang-buang waktu bagi Yifan.

Managernya, Song Qian, malah melepas kepergiannya dengan senang hati. Oh, Yifan seharusnya sudah tahu. Qian sengaja membiarkannya pergi dengan Chanyeol agar ia bisa memuaskan hasrat belanjanya di mal yang mengadakan _midnight sale_ bersama dengan Sooyoung, manager Chanyeol.

Maka disinilah Yifan sekarang; sebuah _club_ di Tokyo yang terkenal dengan atraksi bartendernya, DJ papan atas, minuman beralkohol kualitas terbaik, serta banyak wanita seksi yang berlalu lalang. Jangan lupa bahwa club yang didatanginya seperti tempat _clubbing_ pada umumnya; agak gelap dan pengap, lengkap dengan bau asap rokok dan cerutu berkombinasi dengan aroma minuman keras.

Bartender menuangkan dua sloki berisi burgundy sebagai _main course_. Chanyeol meneguk burgundy itu perlahan, menikmati dua tegukan cairan fermentasi bening itu membasahi kerongkongannya.       

“Kris, lo percaya nggak kalo di dunia ini ada orang yang bisa memanipulasi mimpi?”

Yifan menaikkan alis tebalnya. Selama setahun mengenal Chanyeol di manajemen yang sama, baru kali ini ia mendengar pertanyaan serius dari pemuda itu. “Lo belum mabok burgundy kan?” tanyanya curiga.

“Kayaknya belum,” Chanyeol memamerkan cengirannya, “jadi jawaban lo apa?”

“Gue percaya. Dan itu bukan hal yang aneh,” Yifan meraih sloki miliknya, lalu meneguk sedikit substansi beralkohol itu, “bahkan lo bisa nyoba ngatur mimpi lo sendiri.”

“Apa lo percaya lo bisa ngelakuin kayak di film Inception? Di film itu kan ceritanya kan si tokoh utama bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain.”

“Percaya. Nggak ada hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan selama lo ada di dunia mimpi selama lo masih punya kesadaran penuh buat mengontrolnya.”

“Oh, gitu ya ... _Thank you_ , Kris!” balas Chanyeol riang.

“By the way, kenapa lo nanya-nanya tentang _lucid dream_?”

“Gue kepengen deh bisa ngatur mimpi gue dikerubutin cewek cantik di pantai, terus—“

“Udah gue duga. Dasar otak mesum.” potong Yifan dengan nada sinis.

“Kayak lo nggak aja!” balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

“Tapi gue nggak sefrontal lo!” Yifan bangkit dari kursinya, dan berbalik dengan cepat, “Gue balik ke hotel aja deh! _Bye_!”

Yifan benar-benar jengah hari ini. Park Chanyeol sudah cukup membuat _mood_ -nya semakin memburuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya saat Yifan meninggalkan dirinya. Setelah siluet tubuh itu menjauh, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menelepon seseorang. Ada kabar baik yang ingin disampaikan lewat ponsel itu.

“Ternyata dugaan anda benar. Dia memang seorang oneironaut.”

“Tenang saja. Saya akan terus pantau keadaan dia. Dan tentu saja saya akan terus mencari tahu kemampuannya.”

“ _As your order, Your Highness_.”

 Telepon diputus dari seberang. Chanyeol menarik senyumnya menjadi seringai. Ia beranjak pergi dari meja bar dan membayar bon di kasir. Ia mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari _club_ , kemudian sepasang obsidiannya menangkap siluet tubuh Yifan yang ternyata belum beranjak begitu jauh dari _club_.   

_‘Lo belum tau siapa gue sebenarnya, Wu Yifan.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit pukul lima sore belum berganti warna menjadi jingga semburat kemerahan. Namun khusus sore ini Luhan sudah selesai melatih tim junior. Ia mengecek ponselnya, dan menemukan satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Joonmyun. Tiba-tiba ada nomor yang memanggilnya. Luhan tersenyum simpul saat melihat nama pemanggilnya. Panjang umur juga si Joonmyun ini.

“Luhan, kamu mau nggak gantiin Joohyun malam ini aja? Joohyun lagi sakit dan asistenku yang satu lagi sedang ke China.”

“Mau dong! Lagipula besok jadwalku lagi dilonggarin sama pelatihan pusat.”

“Aku punya pasien skizofrenia, dan aku nggak bisa menanganinya sendirian.”

“Beneran? Aku penasaran banget sama orang skizofrenia. Katanya mereka itu punya kepribadian ganda ya?”

Joonmyun tersenyum maklum. Ternyata Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang belum memahami skizofrenia.

“Skizofrenia berbeda dengan kepribadian ganda. Penderita skizofrenia nggak bisa mengontrol emosi, sikap, dan ekspresi wajah mereka. Itulah yang membuat seolah-olah mereka punya kepribadian lebih dari satu. ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memperhatikan percakapan Joonmyun dengan ibu Jongdae. Perempuan setengah baya itu terlihat begitu layu dan di sekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Ia memperhatikan Joonmyun yang menyimak setiap rincian persitiwa yang diceritakan oleh ibu Jongdae.

“….Jongdae kadang berteriak dalam tidurnya pada malam hari. Tapi seminggu terakhir  ini frekuensinya semakin sering. Padahal gejala skizofrenia terakhirnya sudah lama tidak kambuh.”

Joonmyun mendengarkan dengan seksama lalu mencatat gejala yang diceritakan oleh ibu Jongdae.  “Kapan gejalanya muncul?” tanyanya.

“Dua minggu yang lalu,” Perempuan itu menghela napas berat, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, “dan dua hari yang lalu aku memergokinya mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Ia melakukannya karena mendengar bisikan seseorang.” 

“Apa aku bisa melihat keadaan Jongdae sekarang?”

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah tangga. “Silakan, Dokter Kim. Dia ada di kamarnya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua pemuda berbeda kewarganegaraan itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae, Luhan menyikut Joonmyun.

“Jadi kamu bakal masuk sendiri ke dalam mimpi Jongdae?” tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Jonnmyun mengangguk sekali. “Mimpi orang skizofrenia itu terlalu berbahaya, nggak bisa ditangani sembarang orang. Apa yang dilihat dalam mimpi orang skizofrenia nggak sama dengan mimpi orang biasa.”

“Mimpi orang skizofrenia kayak gimana?”

“Mimpinya lebih surealis, bisa jadi absurd, bisa juga menyeramkan,” Joonmyun menepuk pundak Luhan,  “pokoknya nanti ikutin aja instruksi yang aku berikan.”

Joonmyun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae tiga kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Akhirnya psikiater muda itu membuka pintu kamar itu, dan terdengar suara teriakan laki-laki di dalam kamar.

“Kamu mau menyuruhku bunuh diri lagi ya?”

Luhan mencari-cari siapa yang berteriak, kemudian obsidiannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang dengan posisi menekuk lutut.

“Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?”

Teriakan tadi seharusnya dilontarkan dengan wajah ketakutan, tapi mimik wajah Jongdae terlihat biasa-biasa saja—cenderung datar malah. Ekspresi yang datar itu membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

“Saya Dokter Kim, Chen,” Joonmyun menatap lembut Jongdae dan memanggilnya dengan nama Chen seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal, “siapa yang menyuruhmu bunuh diri?”

“Aku nggak salah apa-apa! Tapi dia terus menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri, kalau nggak aku akan—”

“Kita berdua akan mengusir orang itu. Kita berdua, Chen.”

“Dia ingin aku mati!”

“Untuk itulah aku datang ke sini. Kita akan mengalahkannya,” Joonmyun melangkah sekali mendekati Jongdae dengan senyum lembut yang tidak lepas dari wajah malaikatnya, “aku yakin kamu bisa. Kamu sudah pernah mengalahkannya.”

“Tapi… wajahnya semakin mengerikan!”

Jongdae ingin mundur menjauhi Joonmyun, namun punggungnya sudah menempel dengan dinding. Luhan bersiap untuk menahan Jongdae jika ia mengamuk, namun Joonmyun mengisyaratkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk menjauh dari Jongdae.  

“Kau harus tahu bagaimana ia mengganggu tidurku setiap malam dan menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri!”

Joonmyun mengangguk sekali. “Oke, jadi dia mengganggumu setiap kamu tidur di malam hari ya?”

“Iya! Wajahnya mengerikan!”

Joonmyun berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati Jongdae dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap tenang. Jarak mereka berdua kini hanya sepuluh senti.  “Ada aku di sini, Chen. Aku akan melindungimu.”

“Kalau aku tidak mau mati… dia yang menuntunku… terus mati…”

Joonmyun berlutut di depan Jongdae sebelum ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Awalnya Jongdae sempat meronta, namun ia memilih untuk luluh di dalam pelukan Joonmyun—yang mungkin membawa sedikit ketenangan pada dirinya.   

Tidak jauh dari tempat Joonmyun memeluk Jongdae, Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut setelah mendengar percakapan absurd antara psikiater dengan pasien skizofrenia itu. Pembicaraan mereka dengan daya serap otaknya yang biasa-biasa saja seperti air dan minyak; tidak akan bisa menyatu. Dari adegan tersebut, Luhan hanya bisa berkomentar di dalam hati.

_‘Kok lama-lama aku pusing ya mendengar percakapan mereka…’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun mengubah rencananya. Ia membatalkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi Jongdae dan memilih untuk memberi rujukan kepada ibu Jongdae bahwa anaknya perlu pemeriksaan scan MRI otak. Jelas keputusan ini membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

“Kok kamu nggak jadi masuk ke dalam mimpi Jongdae?” tanya Luhan pada Joonmyun yang tengah menyalakan mobilnya.

“Perlu penyesuaian diri dari Jongdae. Saat ini dia belum siap,” jawab Joonmyun pelan. Suara pemuda Korea itu sedikit tertutup dengan suara deru mobil, “butuh waktu seminggu atau dua minggu untuk psikoterapi dan obat-obatan sebelum melakukan lucid dream.”

“Susah juga ya…” gumam Luhan.

“Kamu sudah lihat sendiri kan bagaimana penderita skizofrenia itu?”

“Jadi… itu alasannya kamu nggak memperbolehkan aku masuk ke dalam mimpinya?”

“Sistem kerja otak penderita skizofrenia sudah rusak, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyaring informasi dengan baik.”

Hening menyapa mereka berdua. Joonmyun pun berinisiatif memecah keheningan itu dengan deheman lalu menjelaskan rencananya pada Luhan.

“Besok kamu ke rumah sakit umum Seoul ya,” Joonmyun menatap lurus sepasang obsidian Luhan, “aku akan minta temanku melakukan _scanning_ MRI otakmu.”

“Hah? Serius nih?” Luhan memastikan kali ini ia tidak salah dengar.

“Tentu saja! Dan nggak usah mikirin biayanya berapa. Aku yang akan menanggungnya.”

“Makasih banyak Joonmyun!” seru Luhan riang. Kalau saja Joonmyun sedang tidak menyetir, Luhan pasti akan memeluknya erat. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang kejatuhan durian runtuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Luhan dan Joonmyun menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Sesekali hubungan mereka dihubungkan lewat sms dan saling bertukar informasi mengenai lucid dreaming melalui surel.

Dua hari setelah kunjungan ke rumah Jongdae, tidak adanya panggilan klien dari Joonmyun.  Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit resah. Ia mulai kekurangan afeksi terhadap keunikan dunia mimpi. Ternyata perannya sebagai asisten Joonmyun sedikit demi sedikit telah mempengaruhi hidupnya yang terasa biasa-biasa saja.

Dua hari tanpa adanya panggilan klien tidak membuat Luhan melupakan tujuan utamanya. Sebagai sampingan dari rutinitasnya sebagai pelatih sepakbola junior, ia mengulangi semua metode lucid dream sesuai dengan artikel  yang diberikan oleh Joonmyun. Kesadarannya semakin meningkat, tetapi tujuan utamanya justru semakin meredup.

_—karena pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya lagi semenjak pertemuan di dalam mimpi Minseok._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Luhan masih terpekur dengan kegalauannya . Sekarang dirinya tidak mengira akan mendapatkan kejutan dari telepon Joonmyun semenit yang lalu. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu akan mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit umum Seoul untuk mengambil hasil _scan_ MRI otaknya.

_—dan sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam ruang konsultasi teman Joonmyun._

“Siang, Kyuhyun- _hyung_ ,” Joonmyun menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, pemuda bertubuh tinggi kurus bersurai kecokelatan itu.  

“Hah, ternyata elo cepet banget datengnya,” balas Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Joonmyun. Kemudian obsidiannya beralih pada Luhan, “dan kamu ya yang namanya Luhan?”

“Iya. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda.” Luhan tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

Ketiga pemuda itu duduk berhadapan. Di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun sudah ada hasil _scan_ MRI otak Luhan, bahan diskusi mereka untuk saat ini. Joonmyun menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Wajah dokter muda itu pasti menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari hasil _scan_ MRI otak Luhan.

“Myun, terus terang gue kaget pas hasil _scan_ MRI Luhan keluar.”

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyun yang tetap memasang ekspresi wajah tenang. “Bagaimana hasilnya?”

“Penyebab temen lo amnesia bukan karena gegar otak. Justru gue nemuin beberapa zat kimia asing di dalam bagian _hippocampus_ -nya,” Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian otak yang diselubungi flek hitam, “semacam… zat untuk menurunkan kadar protein pada _neurotransmitter_ dalam otak. Efek dari zat-zat itu bisa menghapus memori dalam otak.”

“Bagaimana zat-zat itu bisa masuk ke otak?”

“Gue juga gak tau, Myun. Yang pasti orang yang masukin zat ini ke otak Luhan bukan sembarang orang,” Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa garis yang menunjukkan _neurontransmitter_.  “pusat penyerangannya tepat berada di _neurontransmitter_ yang tersambung langsung dengan pusat memori utama. Kalau dia masukin zat itu ke pusat memori utama secara langsung, Luhan bisa terkena parkinson.”

“Jadi maksud Kyuhyun- _hyung_ pelakunya nggak menutup kemungkinan orang yang masukin zat itu dokter spesialis system saraf atau otak atau orang semacemnya?”

“Bisa jadi begitu.”

“Dokter Kyuhyun,” Suara Luhan menyela pembicaraan antara dokter spesialis saraf dan psikiater itu, “Apa dokter bisa kembaliin ingatan saya?”

“Kalo yang lo maksud itu pikiran sadar, memori itu nggak akan kembali,” Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap lurus Luhan, “tapi beda kalo lo ngomongin pikiran bawah sadar.”

“Jadi ….” Belum selesai Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah menyimpulkan analisisnya.

_“Memori yang hilang itu bisa kembali dalam bentuk mimpi.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bandara Tokyo, Yifan bernapas lega untuk sore ini. Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Busan. Antara ingin melanjutkan proyeknya dengan Joonmyun, atau menemui Yixing di rumah sakita dan terus menunggunya hingga pemuda itu sadar.    

Song Qian sedang berkonsentrasi dengan I-pad putih yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Sementara Yifan yang duduk disampingnya mulai merasa terabaikan karena gadget berwarna putih itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Qian.

_—dan ini pasti berhubungan jadwalnya._

“Kita mau kemana?” tanya Yifan.

Song Qian menjawab dengan mata tetap terfokus pada I-pad miliknya, “Kita langsung ke California, ada _fashion show_ pakaian musim panas. ”

“Hah? Emangnya masih ada jadwal lagi?” seru Yifan. Oh, ternyata firasatnya seratus persen benar.

Song Qian mendelik. “Jangan bilang kamu lupa jadwal lagi.”

“Terus kapan aku istirahatnya?”

“Jangan manja deh! Besok setelah fashion show selesai, kan kamu bisa cuci mata sepuasnya.”

“ _Alright_ ,” akhirnya Yifan menyerah, “ _keep your promise in California._ ”

“ _Good boy_ ,” Qian tersenyum simpul.

“Qian- _jie_.” panggil Yifan.

“Ya, Yifan?”

Beberapa detik kemudian, si pemanggil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nggak, Cuma manggil nama _jiejie_ aja kok.”

“Nggak lucu, Wu Yifan!” sentak Qian.

 _‘Kayaknya gue nggak mungkin ngelibatin dia dalam_ lucid dreaming _.’_

Di dalam otak Yifan, sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai pikiran,dan sebagian besar didominasi oleh Yixing dan Joonmyun. Tiga hari tidak bertatap muka dengan mereka berdua membuat dirinya sedikit gila.

_‘Si Yixing udah sadar belum ya?  Joonmyun kok nggak ngabarin apa-apa ke gue?’_

**‘Plok!’**

Satu pukulan mengenai pundak kanan berhasil menyeret Yifan ke alam sadarnya. Yifan menoleh cepat ke arah si pemukul (yang ternyata adalah managernya sendiri).

“Yifan! Jangan melamun terus dong!” seru Qian.

“Iya, dasar _Jiejie_ bawel!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama delapan jam berada di pesawat ternyata tidak membuat Yifan _jetlag_. Ia belum merasakan lelah, malah tubuhnya ingin melakukan pemanasan sebelum persiapan untuk berlenggak-lenggok di _catwalk_ keesokan harinya.

Yifan memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar dari hotel, walaupun Qian sudah melarangnya (dengan keras). Dengan alasan, “Ingin cuci mata sebentar.” atau sekedar ingin melihat sisi gemerlap malam California, ia meninggalkan hotel sebelum Qian sempat menarik paksa tangannya.

Kacamata hitam yang bertengger menutupi matanya membuat orang-orang di sekitar trotoar tidak terlalu memperhatikannya—kalaupun ada, pasti dari kalangan kaum hawa.

Sayangnya, kacamata hitam bukanlah aksesoris yang tepat untuk berjalan di malam hari. Apalagi saat ini Yifan menabrak seorang bule bertubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya. Dan iniadalah hari sialnya karena kedua bule di hadapannya kali ini dalam kesadaran tidak penuh akibat pengaruh alkohol.   

“ _Hey, gimme your money_!”

“ _I don’t have money_.”

“ _You don’t have money, eh? You must try this first, Chick_!”

**‘Bugh!’**

Yifan menyangka tubuhnya sebagai aset model akan berakhir dengan wajah babak belur, tulang belikat bergeser, dan kulit yang dipenuhi lebam biru keunguan. Ternyata ada punggung seorang pemuda yang melindunginya. Ia menahan tangan preman itu dengan satu cekalan tangan.

Salah satu dari preman itu menarik kerah baju pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi tamengnya, lalu mencoba untuk melempar tubuh pemuda yang lebih kurus itu. Yifan refleks menutup matanya, lalu terdengar bunyi jatuh yang sangat keras. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan tubuh preman itu tergeletak di trotoar.

_—tunggu, jadi yang tergeletak bukan si pemuda bersurai hitam itu ya?_

Teman si preman tadi ketakutan melihat aksi pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Ia membawa tubuh temannya sambil memaki pemuda berkantung mata itu dengan umpatan bahasa mereka.

 “Hah! Ternyata penodong tadi cuma gede badan doang!”

Yifan terkejut saat mengetahui penolongnya berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama saat melihat wajah orang yang ditolongnya. Telunjuk pemuda itu mengarah ke Yifan disertai ekspresi wajah tidak percaya.

_“Kamu… Kris Wu?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, Yifan mengajak pemuda bersurai hitam itu makan di sebuah restoran China. Percakapan mereka pun dilanjutkan di sana. Dari situ Yifan mengetahui ternyata penolongnya adalah seorang master wushu.

“Jadi kamu ke California untuk kejuaraan wushu tingkat internasional?”

“Kejuaraannya sih sebenarnya lusa, tapi besok ada jumpa pers lalu latihan sebelum kejuaraan.”

“Oh iya. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, silakan pesan makanan apa aja yang kamu suka.”

“Beneran nih boleh pesen apa aja?” tanya pemuda itu ragu. Yifan membalasnya dengan anggukan, hitung-hitung balas budi pada pemuda itu karena telah menolongnya.

Dengan wajah sumingrah, ia memanggil seorang _waiter_ berpakaian celana hitam dengan kemeja putih lalu membacakan pesanannya, “ _Peking duck_ seporsi, _duck blood noodle_ seporsi, terus dimsum-nya seporsi,  minumnya _tropical fruit juice_ sama air putih.”

Yifan hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya mendengar rentetan menu yang dipesan oleh pemuda berkantung mata itu.   _‘Mampus! Ini orang ternyata makannya banyak amat!’_  batinnya syok.

Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan pemuda itu, waiter itu beralih ke Yifan. “Kalau Tuan?”

“Errr… _american coffee_ satu.”

“Eh, kenapa nggak pesan makanan?” tanya pemuda (tidak tahu diri) itu.

“Aku udah kenyang,” jawab Yifan datar. Tapi di balik wajah datarnya, diam-diam ia melanjutkan jawabannya dalam hati,   _‘Ngebayangin lo makan banyak aja udah bikin gue kenyang duluan.’_

 _Waiter_ sibuk mengulangi pesanan pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang sibuk melihat ponselnya. Sementara Yifan masih sibuk merutuki nasib sialnya di malam ini.

_‘Pantesan gue gagal ditodong, ternyata penodong aslinya ada di depan gue.’_

Tentu saja Yifan masih waras untuk menyimpan unek-uneknya itu di dalam hati. Ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Waiter_ baru saja meninggalkan meja mereka. Ada jeda canggung di antara mereka. Sebagai pihak yang harus membalas budi, Yifan memecah kecanggungan itu dengan membuka pertanyaan.

“Nama kamu siapa?”

“Namaku Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao, Kris- _gege_ —”

“Panggil saja aku Yifan. _By the way_ , kenapa manggil aku _Gege_? Memang umur kamu berapa?”

“Aku masih 23 tahun. _Gege_ kan kalau gak salah umurnya 26 tahun kan?”

“Hah? Padahal tadi aku nyangkanya kita seumuran!” Yifan mulai menyesal telah berbicara dengan bahasa formal dengan pemuda berkantung mata (yang ternyata lebih muda tiga tahun dari usianya)itu.

Tao mengernyit aneh. “Memangnya tampangku setua _Gege_?”

_‘Sialan ini anak! Kalo aja lo bukan master wushu, udah gue abisin dari tadi!’_

Pesanannya—lebih tepatnya pesanan Tao—datang lengkap dengan uap putih yang masih mengepul. Tao mengambil sumpitnya dan bersiap untuk menyantap habis hidangan di depan matanya. Sementara Yifan bersiap dengan dompetnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengempis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari yang semakin tinggi di rumah sakit Seoul membuat sebagian orang-orang enggan untuk keluar, termasuk Joonmyun yang memilih untuk menetap di kursi kerjanya. Untuk makan siang, ia sudah menyuruh office boy membelikannya makan siang di kantin.   

_‘Lanjutin blog aja deh.’_

Jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts keyboard. Saat ia melihat kembali tulisannya, mendadak terbayang satu kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Yixing di sela waktu menulis novelnya. Terkadang ia melakukannya juga bersama dengan Yixing di waktu subuh jika mereka sama-sama tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk berolahraga.

_‘Mungkin aku harus yoga dulu 10 menit setelah menulis.’_

**.**

**#**

**.**

…

[Fenomena _lucid dream_ sebenarnya telah banyak disebutkan di masa-masa lampau, hanya saja baru beberapa dekade ke belakang ini, komunitas sains mulai mengakui keberadaan fenomena satu ini.  
  
Suku indian, terutama para dukun (shaman) menerapkan suatu bentuk meditasi yang mampu untuk mempertahankan kesadaran meskipun tubuh sudah beristirahat.  
  
Pada abad ke-5, sebuah surat dari St. Augustine menyebutkan bahwa dia sadar dalam mimpinya. Di abad ke-8 _lucid dream_ kembali terekam oleh para biksu tibet, pada buku berjudul "Tibetan Book of the Dead", para biksu tibet menerapkan suatu bentuk meditasi yoga yang mampu mengajarkan untuk menjaga kesadaran dalam mimpi.]

…

**.**

**#**

**.**

Baru saja Joonmyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ponsel androidnya menjeritkan nada panggilan. Ia  menunda niat melakukan yoga karena telepon itu dari ayah Jongdae.    

“Selama siang, tuan Kim.” sapa Joonmyun dengan nada ramah. Tuan Kim mulai bertanya pada psikiater muda itu mengenai keadaan anaknya yang mulai dari kemarin menjalani rawat jalan.

“Dilihat dari gejalanya, Jongdae termasuk dalam pasien jenis skizofrenia paranoid. Penyebabnya sementara karena stres berlebihan, bisa jadi karena ia diancam oleh seseorang. Nanti kami akan mengadakan _scan_ MRI untuk penyebabnya lebih lanjut.” jelas Joonmyun. Ia pun melanjutkan analisis penyakit Jongdae ke arah pengobatan.

“Untuk terapi obat-obatan, mungkin penggunaan dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu sudah cukup. Obatnya akan diberikan setelah hasil MRI otak Jongdae keluar,” sambung Joonmyun. “untuk terapi bicara dan pikiran alam sadarnya akan saya berikan setelah terapi obat- obatannya berhasil.”

Joonmyun memutuskan telepon. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja kerjanya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi keluar dan melakukan gerakan yoga di ruang refleksi.

Sepertinya niat Joonmyun melakukan yoga harus batal dengan sempurna karena Kyuhyun datang ke ruangannya membawa amplop cokelat besar hasil _scan_ MRI Jongdae. Pemuda tinggi bersurai cokelat itu datang dengan raut wajah yang bingung dan terlihat frustasi—persis seperti saat ia membawakan hasil _scan_ MRI milih Luhan.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan hasil scan MRI otak Jongdae di atas meja kerja Joonmyun. “Ada yang nggak beres sama otak Jongdae. Ada perangsangan yang berlebihan terhadap sekelompok neuron yang mensekresi dopamin di pusat-pusat perilaku otaknya, termasuk di _lobus frontalis_.” Jelas dokter muda itu.

Dahi Joonmyun mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun menjelaskan penyebab penyakit skizofrenia yang menyerang Jongdae. “Apanya yang nggak beres, Hyung? Memang benar kan gejala skizofrenia karena terlalu banyaknya dopamin yang disekresi dalam otak.” sanggahnya.

“Memang nggak ada yang salah dari dopaminnya sebagai penyebab skizofrenia. Tapi lo pasti ngerasa aneh kalo zat kayak gitu tiba-tiba muncul di otak bukan karena rangsangan.”

Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian otak tengah. Daerah hitam nampak berkumpul di derah abu-abu _lobus frontalis_ dan _hippocampus_. “Lagipula dopamin berlebih ini letaknya jelas-jelas hanya di pusat otak kayak _lobus frontalis_ dan _hippocampus_ , dopaminnya nggak menyebar di bagian otak lainnya. Selama gue meriksa otak penderita skizofrenia, baru kali ini gue nemuin kasus kayak Jongdae.”  

“Maksud _Hyung_ …. Jongdae itu sebenarnya menderita skizofrenia bukan karena trauma masa lalunya?”

Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap. “Kemungkinannya kecil banget, Myun. Gue lebih yakin kalau ada orang yang sengaja bikin dia kena skizofrenia.”

Joonmyun menatap scan MRI Jongdae, lalu di dalam otaknya ia mencoba membandingkannya dengan hasil _scan_ MRI Luhan. “Kenapa penyebab gejala skizofrenia Jongdae mirip sama yang dialami Luhan ya?” gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Gumaman Joonmyun membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam padanya. Dokter muda itu jelas mencium ada yang tidak beres dari kedua pasien Joonmyun ini.  

“Gue jadi penasaran,”

_“Sebenernya lo sama Luhan dan Jongdae itu punya hubungan apa?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan wajah puas. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Yifan yang menekuk kesal karena _bill_ yang diterimanya membuat isi dompetnya berkurang hampir dua ratus dolar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa berharap kalau ia memberikan _treatment_ pada orang yang tepat.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Gege mau belajar wushu?”

Yifan menghela napas—pertanyaan itu akhirnya datang juga. “Gue harus nolongin sahabat gue,” Tatapan mata Yifan berubah menjadi sendu, “dia dalam bahaya.”

Tao menegakkan punggungnya, dan raut wajahnya “Memangnya sahabat Gege namanya siapa?”

“Zhang Yixing.”

“HAH? Dia kan penulis novel tetralogi ‘Mimpi dalam Genggaman Tangan’! Yang lagi koma itu kan—“  

Cepat-cepat Yifan membekap mulut Tao, kemudian menyeretnya keluar dari restoran China itu. Tao ingin memberontak, tetapi diurungkan niatnya karena ia melihat jelas urat di pelipis Yifan menegang—yang menunjukkan meteran kesabarannya sudah melewati ambang batas.  

Yifan melepaskan bekapannya ketika mereka sudah berada di luar restoran. Matanya masih menatap tajam Tao. Sementara yang ditatap juga menatap tajam Yifan karena sudah sembarangan membekapnya.

“Respon lo heboh amat sih!” bisiknya kesal.

“Ya iyalah! Aku kan fans berat novelnya!” balas Tao sengit.  

Yifan mendecih. Ternyata ia baru saja menemukan salah satu fans Yixing, alih-alih baru saja menguras sebagian isi dompetnya. “Lo baru fansnya aja segini hebohnya, padahal gue sebagai suaminya aja gak seheboh lo!” sindirnya.

Respon Tao semakin heboh mendengar sindiran Yifan (yang absurd) tadi.  “Memangnya kalian berdua beneran udah nikah?” tanyanya dengan suara melengking—yang sayangnya tidak sempat dibungkam oleh Yifan.

 “Ya nggaklah! Elo polos banget sih!” bisiknya dengan nada tajam.

“Lagian tadi _Gege_ ngakunya suami—”

“Jangan bahas itu lagi, deh! Intinya, mau ngajarin gue wushu nggak?”

Kalimat galak yang menyambar bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam Yifan membuat Tao berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghela napas sebelum mengutarakan isi hatinya sebagai master wushu.  

“Belajar wushu itu nggak gampang, _Ge_. Untuk mendalami gerakan dasarnya aja butuh waktu paling singkat sebulan dua bulan,” Tao memandang garis wajah Yifan dari pelipis hingga bawah dagu—mencoba menemukan keseriusan dalam garis wajah tampan itu, “tapi kalo _Gege_ bersungguh-sungguh bisa sebulan atau kurang….”

“Gue akan latihan sungguh-sungguh! Tenang aja, gue akan bayar mahal lo!”

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Mata panda Tao langsung berbinar dan bibir indahnya membentuk senyuman lebar. Sebagai orang yang waras (yang menginginkan penghasilan tambahan), ia tidak akan menolak tawaran menarik itu.

“Emangnya Yixing- _ge_ dalam bahaya apa?” tanyanya bersemangat. “Ada yang mau nyulik dia?”

“Dia disekap dalam mimpi, makanya sampai sekarang dia belum sadar dari komanya.”

“APA?”

Lagi-lagi Tao berteriak dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar trotoar kembali memperhatikan mereka.  Yifan hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap semoga orang-orang itu tidak tahu dirinya adalah Kris Wu, supermodel dari Beijing yang sedang tertimpa kesialan beruntun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, ponsel Yifan berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda berambut pirang bangun dengan wajah super suntuk dan melihat jam sekilas, lalu mengangkat dan mendumel pada ponselnya—lebih tepatnya pada orang tidak waras yang meneleponnya jam lima pagi.  

“ _Good morning, my partner in crime_!”

Yifan naik pitam. Suara lembut yang baru saja menyapanya tadi lebih terdengar seperti ejekan di telinganya.  “Joonmyun sialan! Elo tau nggak ini jam berapa?”

“Jam tujuh malam KST dan kalau nggak salah di California itu jam lima pagi.”

 “Ngapain lo nelepon pagi-pagi begini, Sinting?”

Joonmyun sebenarnya ingin terbahak mendengar pertanyaan ‘dingin’ dari Yifan, namun ia menahannya demi menyampaikan berita  penting ini untuk sahabatnya.

“Aku cuma mau ngasih tau berita sih… terserah kamu mau bilang ini berita baik atau buruk, tapi ini menyangkut Yixing.”

Obsidian Yifan membelalak sempurna saat mendengar nama Yixing. Ternyata diam-diam Joonmyun juga menaruh perhatian pada Yixing. Mungkin Joonmyun tidak secuek yang ia pikirkan.

“Luhan memang pernah ketemu dengan Yixing. Tiga hari yang lalu—“

Dahi Yifan berkedut marah. Kenapa berita sepenting itu baru diberitahu padanya sekarang?

“TIGA HARI YANG LALU? KENAPA LO BARU BILANG SEKARANG?” semburnya.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara Joonmyun yang sedang mendumel di seberang telepon, “Salah sendiri! Dari tiga hari yang lalu kamu susah banget dihubungin tahu! Aku udah ngirim _e-mail_ nggak dibales juga!”

Yifan menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ponselnya baru saja diberikan oleh Song Qian semalam dan sudah buru-buru berkubang di pulau kapuk tanpa mengecek ponselnya lagi. Tapi gengsi menahannya untuk meminta maaf kepada pemuda yang sudah membangunkannya jam lima pagi ini.

“Oke, gue emang baru pegang ponsel hari ini. Tiga hari yang lalu ponsel gue dipegang Qian _jiejie_ , soalnya biar gue bisa konsen sama pekerjaaan.”

Terdengar helaan napas dari telepon seberang. “Sebenernya aku mau ngasih tahu kelanjutan hubungan Yixing sama Luhan.”

“Oke, lanjutin cerita lo.”

“Terus aku tanya lagi soal Yixing ke Luhan. Kata Luhan, Yixing banyak ngebantuin dia. Mulai dari nyari pekerjaan buat Luhan, ngasih tahu jalan-jalan dan tempat penting di Busan, sampai nyariin Luhan apartemen.”

“Bentar, Yixing nggak pernah cerita ke gue soal Luhan. Lo juga sama kan?”

“Ya. Dan satu lagi, Luhan manggil Yixing dengan nama Lay.”  

Hening menyapa beberapa detik, lalu diputus oleh helaan napas berat Yifan. “Besok gue bakal balik ke Busan.”

“Emang pekerjaanmu udah kelar?

“Emm… sebenernya tiga hari lagi palingan gue bakal balik. Pokoknya gue mau tau apa aja tentang Yixing dari mulut Luhan sendiri.”

“Nggak usah maksain diri, Fan. Soalnya hanya informasi itu yang bisa Luhan berikan buat kita.”

Yifan mendelik sebal. “Kok cuma segitu informasinya? Luhan pelit amat ngasih informasi!”

“Masalahnya Luhan terkena amnesia, jadi hanya itulah yang bisa ia ingat.”

Kali ini Yifan mulai terlihat frustasi—ia akan menyalahkan Joonmyun yang benar-benar menguras emosinya di pagi buta ini. “Terus gimana kita mau ngegali informasi dari dia kalo dianya sendiri amnesia?” tanyanya sengit.

“Aku punya dua cara,” jawab Joonmyun santai. Andai mereka sedang menggunakan teknologi webcam, Yifan bisa melihat Joonmyun tersenyum miring saat akan mengutarakan idenya.  

_“Kamu yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Luhan, atau kamu yang membiarkan dia masuk ke mimpimu.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara malam semakin menusuk di salah satu pinggiran kota, tepatnya di perbatasan kota Nowon, Korea Selatan. Bulan muncul dengan transformasi tiga perempat penuh. Salah satu jendela apartemen ditutup rapat dan lampu dimatikan yang menandakan penghuninya sudah tertidur lelap. Suatu hal yang ganjil karena waktu di pinggiran kota itu masih menunjukkan pukul  tujuh malam. 

Di balik jendela apartemen yang tertutup itu, ada seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah bersandar di dinding sembari berbicara lewat ponsel. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar, seorang pemuda duduk terkulai di atas kursi sofa.   

“Iya, Gue ngerti. Pokoknya lo harus awasin si Tiang Listrik itu!” jawabnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berdecih ketika lawan bicaranya protes karena ia tidak memakai embel-embel ’ _Hyung_ ’.

“Oke, Chanyeol- _hyung_. Puas?” Kemudian raut wajah pemuda itu berubah sedikit serius saat lawan bicaranya menyinggung soal pemuda yang tengah dalam pengawasannya.

“Sehun baik-baik aja. Gue selalu pastikan dia tetap aman.”

“Kalau begitu, selamat bertugas.”

Ia menyudahi percakapan itu. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus diawasinya. Obsidiannya menatap pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tergolek di atas kursi sofa itu. Napasnya dibuang perlahan sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

_“Sampai kapan lo mau terus-terusan sembunyi dari dia, Hun?”_

**.**

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tambahan tentang skizofrenia]
> 
> Kebanyakan psikiater berpendapat pasien skizofrenia tidak bisa sembuh total (dengan kata lain kelainannya bisa saja kambuh lagi). Tapi penyakit kejiwaan ini bisa dikendalikan lewat psikoterapi (terapi bicara), obat-obatan (biasanya obatnya itu buat nurunin kadar dopamin yang berlebih kayak klorpromazin, haloperidol, dan tiotiksen) dan cara yang paling ampuh adalah mengendalikan kelainan itu dengan menanamkan kesadaran lewat pikiran alam bawah sadar mereka (lucid dreaming). Saya nggak tahu seperti apa mimpi orang skizofrenia, tapi saya pernah nonton liputan tentang karya seni orang skizofrenia (terutama lukisan) yang cenderung beraliran surealis. 
> 
> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> MAAF BANGET NGARETNYA KETERLALUAN HUHUHU SAYA ABIS SELINGKUH KE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN TERUS KENA WB HUWEEE~ #dibuangkemuluttitan
> 
> Emm… saya gak bisa komen apa-apa lagi. Maaf kalo ada typo soalnya masih pusing habis ngeditin lebih dari 7000 kata… Hngg… #Ekamakinpusing
> 
> Akhir kata, komen? :3


	5. Kebingungan dalam Kebingungan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simpul lucid dreaming dari Luhan semakin rumit. Dari belakang, ada beberapa bayangan yang mengintainya. Satu kunci solusi untuk permasalahan tersebut masih membungkam rahasia. Jongdae, Yixing dan Minseok menjadi kunci cadangan Joonmyun dan Yifan dalam masalah ini.  
> .  
> .
> 
> Chapter 5 of Luziden Träumen (new title from MIMPI), is updated. Warning inside. Sorry for long waiting~ #bow

_—Dreams are stories made by and for the dreamer, and each dreamer has his own folds to open and knots to untie. [Siri Hustvedt,_ _The Shaking Woman, or A History of My Nerves]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Sampai kapan lo mau terus-terusan sembunyi dari dia, Hun?”_

Pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu menatap sosok  pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tergolek di atas kursi sofa itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tidak mungkin mau menjaga Sehun sepanjang waktu, tapi ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengelak karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

_—mungkin bukan kewajiban lagi, melainkan sudah menjadi kontrak hidupnya._

“Oh… ternyata lo lagi ngomong sama Sehun. Gue kira lo lagi monolog, Kai.”

Pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil Kai itu hampir terlonjak saat mendengar suara bernada cemooh di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan pemilik suara itu; seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang yang memakai baju rajut abu-abu baru saja menutup pintu dan menyunggingkan senyum miring.  

“Bikin kaget aja! Kalau mau masuk ketok pintu dulu dong!” dumel Kai pada si pemilik senyum miring itu.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu pura-pura tidak mendengar dumelan Kai. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan mimik muka datar yang dibuat-buat, “Dia masih **tidur** ya?”

Kai mendecih—akting pemuda itu membuatnya mual. “Ngapain _Hyung_ ke sini?”  

“Gue bawa ini buat lo,” Jemarinya yang lentik menggenggam satu botol kecil yang dikeluarkan dari saku celananya. “ini untuk memperpanjang waktu _lucid dreaming_.”

“Haruskah gue minum obat itu, _Hyung_?” Kai mengernyit saat disodorkan botol kecil bening berisi belasan pil berwarna putih.  Melihat penolakan dari Kai, pemuda bertubuh sedang itu langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada; gestur menolak untuk menerima botol kecil yang dikembalikan Kai.

“Lo oneironaut terbaik di organisasi kita, Kai,” tegas pemuda itu, “cuma lo yang berhak minum obat itu selain Sehun.”

“Dan tambahin kalau gue adalah kelinci percobaan terbaik lo.”

Pemuda bermata sipit itu terkikik mendengar sindiran Kai. “Tugas lo nggak cuma minum obat itu kok. Tugas pentingnya udah dikasih tau sama Bos kan?”

Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda itu. “Yeah, sekarang mana barangnya?” 

 

Pemuda itu mendengus. Jemari lentiknya mengangsurkan beberapa stiker tipis (yang diketahui Kai bisa merekat sangat kuat jika sudah ditempelkan di kulit). “Jangan lupa tempelin stiker itu ke target kita. Sebisa mungkin lo harus tempelin stiker itu di area yang berada di dekat kepala, supaya gue gampang mendeteksi gelombang otaknya.” pesannya.

“ _By the way_ , _Hyung_. lo dapet salam dari Chanyeol- _hyung_!”

Pemuda bermata sipit itu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.  “Ck, si bodoh itu,” bisiknya dengan nada meremehkan. “bilangin si tiang listrik itu. Kalau sampai dia nggak berhasil dalam misinya, gue bakal kasih obat pencuci perut.”

Kai hanya memberi respon mengangkat bahu. Pemuda itu pun memilih untuk beranjak pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dan Sehun dalam ruangan yang remang dan senyap. Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menutup dialog mereka berdua dan Kai memulai monolognya.

“Byun Baekhyun….” desis Kai; menyebutkan nama pemuda bermata sipit itu.

_‘Ternyata orang itu nggak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO** **© SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hentakan kaki berhak tinggi para model diiriingi oleh jepretan kamera menyemarakkan _fashion show_ di sebuah pusat _fashion mode_ di  San Fransisco, California. Peragawati yang berlenggak-lenggok di atas _catwalk_ nampak anggun dan cantik dengan balutan _make-up_ , senada dengan rancangan busana para desainer profesional yang didominasi oleh negara Eropa seperti Perancis, Italia dan sebagainya.

Lima menit lagi giliran peragawan yang akan menunjukkan aksi mereka. Yifan membenarkan kerah baju Armani Collezioni  _suit_ yang tengah melekat di badannya. Sepasang obsidiannya sempat melirik ke arah  membelalak karena ia baru saja menemukan satu sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada di _fashion show_ ini.  

_‘Gimana bisa orang itu ada di sini? Jangan bilang dia—’_

“Kris Wu, kau harus berdiri di belakang panggung sekarang!”

 Instruktur memanggil Yifan untuk mendekat ke panggung. Kurang dari semenit lagi, kakinya akan menapaki _catwalk_. Saatnya menyugesti diri sendiri dengan mantra,  ‘ _Ambil napas dan hembuskan, pandangan fokus ke depan dan berikan ekspresi wajah dan pose dengan aura seksi khas_ gentleman _—_

_—dan abaikan sosok rekan kerjanya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat ini. ‘_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan berusaha mengoordinir kepala dengan langkah kakinya untuk tetap sejalan; kilatan _blitz_ yang lebih menyilaukan dari biasanya sempat membuat pandangannya mengabur.   Baru saja kakinya menjejak beberapa langkah di balik layar, instrukturnya memanggil namanya lagi.

“Kris, sejam lagi kau akan tampil lagi menggantikan Lee Howon! Dia berhalangan hadir, jadi sekarang kau ke meja rias untuk Howon!”

Yifan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia duduk di depan meja rias milik Howon sembari berbisik dalam hati, _‘Be patient, my body. I’ll take a long rest for this shit—‘_

 “Kris~!”

_—kenapa pikirannya bisa sampai mendengungkan suara Chanyeol?_

Yifan sempat mengabaikan suara samar-samar itu sampai pemilik suara bas itu kembali meneriakkan namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan matanya membelalak saat seorang pemuda tinggi tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

“Chanyeol! Elo— Kenapa bisa ada di California?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya dan memamerkan cengiran lebar—memperlihatkan giginya yang berderet rapi. “Gue dapet tawaran mamerin pakaian musim panas di sini juga!” jawabnya dengan wajah sumingrah. Tak lama kemudian alisnya naik sebelah, “Muka lo kenapa kusut begitu?”

Belum sempat Yifan menetralisir rasa syoknya,  ada satu suara sopran menyambutnya dari belakang. Manager Chanyeol, Sooyoung, pemilik suara nyaring itu, memanggil nama managernya dan berlari menyongsongnya.   

“Qian~!” seru Sooyoung riang. “Atasan kita memintaku untuk datang ke sini selama tiga hari!”

Gayung pun bersambut dari pihak Qian. “Bagus kalau begitu! Dua hari cukup kok buat cuci mata di sini!” sambutnya tidak kalah riang.

Ingin rasanya Yifan menangis terharu mendengar dialog itu. Bukan karena bahagia atas kunjungan Chanyeol ataupun reuni dadakan antara Qian dengan Sooyoung.  Probabilitas terbesarnya dari semua itu adalah ia akan terlambat dua jam sampai di hotel untuk menemani Chanyeol.    

_‘Selamat tinggal hidup gue yang tenang ….’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dugaan Yifan ternyata tidak meleset.   _Fashion show_ musim panas di California pun berakhir mulus, lalu Chanyeol tidak segan lagi menyeretnya keluar gedung. Sebagian tubuh tingginya sudah pegal dan ajakan Chanyeol ke _club_ otomatis akan menambah sebagian lagi asam laktat untuk ditumpuk dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga perlu sedikit asupan alkohol untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kali ini ia dan Chanyeol berada di tengah dunia malam sebagian kaum sosialita Amerika Serikat yang menghabiskan waktunya di _club_ Sunday Night. Wajah Asia mereka menjadi kaum minoritas di tengah kerumunan ras kaukasoid. Dua gelas _cocktail_ di meja menjadi _appetizer_ mereka.

“Gue mau balik ke Korea lusa.” Kalimat itu menjadi pembuka dialog mereka.

“Buru-buru banget,” sahut Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa. “padahal gue baru aja ketemu lo.”

“Gue ada urusan di sana.” balas Yifan datar.

Sepasang obsidian Chanyeol menatap lurus sepasang obsidian Yifan. “Gue… mau minta maaf soal di _club_ Tokyo waktu itu. Gue cuma bercanda kok. Seriusan.”

“ _No problem_.”

Sebenarnya Wufan tidak pernah membenci Chanyeol hanya untuk masalah sepele. Chanyeol adalah orang yang humoris, namun sifat humorisnya seringkali tidak ditempatkan pada situasi yang tepat.

“Lo ada masalah apa sih? Kok nggak seperti biasanya?”

Yifan bergeming; tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Tidak putus asa, Chanyeol terus membujuk pemuda China itu untuk membuka mulut.

“Kris, kita kan udah setahun lebih bekerja di agensi yang sama. Jangan kira gue gak bisa baca raut wajah orang yang lagi punya banyak pikiran.”

Yifan harus menambahkan satu lagi fakta menyebalkan tentang Chanyeol. Ia selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

_—tapi untungnya kali ini ia melakukan di waktu yang tepat._

“Apa lo marah gara-gara gue?”

“Sebenernya bukan karena lo. Tapi kalo lo ngegangguin gue terus, gue bisa masukin nama lo ke dalam daftar ‘Orang paling nyebelin di tahun 2016’.”

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar kalimat sinis dari Yifan. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berubah serius.  “Oh, ya. Temen deket lo, Yixing, udah sadar?”

Yifan terpekur. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi pertanyaan Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

“Belum, dia masih ko—” Sejenak pemuda China itu terkejut. Ia baru menyadari Chanyeol—orang yang seharusnya tidak tahu siapa itu Yixing—bisa tahu nama teman dekatnya itu.    

“Kok elo bisa tahu Yixing? Kapan gue ceritanya?”

Chanyeol menopang “Ah, kalo nggak salah dua minggu yang lalu sih pas gue nraktir lo minum di club biasa kita nongkrong lho! Waktu itu lo lagi mabok dan sempet meracau tentang  Yixing yang belom sadar-sadar ….”

Yifan mengubek-ubek isi pikirannya, namun ia tidak menemukan memori itu. Mungkin faktor gen pelupa Yixing ikut menularinya juga. “Ah iya kali. Mungkin gue emang lagi mabok saat itu atau…. gue emang gampang lupa akhir-akhir ini.”

“Mungkin karena… faktor umur?”

“Lo ngomong sekali lagi soal umur, gue patahin leher lo.”

“Ampun Kris-hyung!” Chanyeol pun berpura-pura ketakutan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ayal bibir Yifan mengulas senyum tipis melihat mimik ketakutan dari pemuda Korea itu.

Ternyata estimasi waktu Yifan tidak tepat dan yang mengakhirinya bukan dirinya, melainkan Chanyeol. Malah pemuda berjulukan ‘ _Rich Teeth_ ’ itu membayarkan semua _bill_ -nya, lalu pamit pergi. Walaupun terlihat tidak masuk akal, Yifan menerima keanehan itu dengan senang hati.

Setelah mereka berpisah di pintu keluar _club_ , Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengatur GPS-nya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa melihat posisi Yifan yang berjalan di tempat parkiran dekat bahu jalan.  Mungkin ia sedang menunggu taksi.

_‘Stiker  penyadap yang dibuat Baekhyun itu dari bahan apa sih kok Yifan bisa nggak nyadar pas gue tempelin itu di tengkuknya?’_

Senyum miring pun mengulas sempurna di wajah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda Korea itu pun melihat posisi Yifan yang sudah berpindah tempat dengan cukup cepat—mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan taksi.   

‘Untung elo naif, bahkan elo nggak tahu siapa itu Yixing sebenarnya.’

Ia beranjak dari depan _club_ menuju tempat parker yang terletak 50 meter di dekat bahu jalan. Senyum makin mengembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa memberitahu perkembangan pesat dari tugas utamanya.

_‘Ini bisa jadi kabar bagus buat bos!’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, Yifan sudah memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke pusat _training_ atlet wushu di San Fransisco. Janjinya untuk berlatih wushu pada jam 9 terpaksa diundur satu jam karena (lagi-lagi) ia terlambat bangun. Beruntung Tao tidak menyambutnya dengan muka suntuk.

“Tao, dua hari lagi gue mau balik ke Korea,” jelas Yifan _to the point_ , “jadi bisa gak kalo kita mulai latihan intinya itu secepatnya?”

“Emm… sebenarnya kemarin aku dapat kabar dari atasanku buat ke Korea selama sebulan. Dan aku jadi _trainer_ di salah satu cabang wushu di Busan.”

 “Lo serius? Di mana alamatnya? Gue tinggal di Busan soalnya!”

“Kebetulan banget kalau begitu!” Tao melonjak senang, “kita bisa langsung latihan sekarang, _Ge_!”

“LANGSUNG LATIHAN?” Kali ini suara Yifan meninggi.

“Lho, kan Yifan- _ge_ sendiri yang bilang mau latihan secepatnya!”

“Ya tapi nggak sekarang juga latihannya! Aku kan belum ganti—”

“Ya kalau nggak buru-buru mau kapan lagi?” Tao misuh-misuh sendiri. Wajah tegas itu mengernyit kesal ketika melihat Yifan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang latihannya, “Gege ganti baju dulu sana! Masa iya latihan pakai kaos sama celana jeans!” perintahnya.

Karena Yifan masih sayang dengan nyawa, ia memilih untuk mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu lalu masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Alih-alih ingin mematahkan leher pemuda berkantung mata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan menelusuri tempat latihan pribadi untuk atlet wushu sekelas Tao. Ruang latihan berukuran 12 x 10 meter itu memiliki dua cermin besar yang menempel di dinding barat dan timur. Di sudut kanan ruangan, ia sempat merinding melihat macam-macam senjata seperti toya, nunchuk, pedang bilah panjang, golok, dan lainnya tertata rapi di sebuah lemari. 

Sebelum mereka memulai latihan gerakan dasar Wushu, Tao menceritakan sejarah wushu (yang kalau saja tidak dipotong Yifan mungkin durasinya menjadi setengah jam).

“…. Wushu terbagi jadi dua jurusan; yang pertama untuk ketahanan fisik, namanya _qigong_ atau ilmu pernapasan. Yang kedua untuk bertempur secara fisik, lazim dinamakan _waigong_ atau teknik tempur,” jelas Tao. “gege mau mempelajari yang mana dulu?”

 “Kayaknya yang bertempur secara fisik deh,” jawab Yifan. “soalnya gue butuh—“

“Tapi _Gege_ nggak bisa menggunakan ilmu ini sembarangan. Wushu bukan buat berantem, tapi buat pertahanan diri—”   

“Oke, gue ngerti.  Gue belajar wushu bukan buat jadi sok jagoan kok!”

_—justru ia membutuhkan ilmu itu untuk menembus ‘dinding pertahanan mimpi’._

“Pertama kita melakukan pemanasan dulu.”

Mereka berdua melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Gerakan pemanasan cukup membuat tubuh mereka terasa panas. Selanjutnya adalah gerakan dasar seperti yang dijanjikan Tao kepada Yifan.

Gerakan inti mereka dimulai dari tangan kanan yang diayun ke atas, berselang dengan tangan kiri. Kemudian tangan kanan diayun ke bawah dan tangan kiri ke atas. Setelah gerakan inti tangan selesai, dilanjutkan dengan gerakan kaki. Merasa familiar dengan gerakannya, mulut Yifan jadi gatal untuk berkomentar,  

“Bentar, ini kok kayak gerakan senam ya?”

“Memang gerakan dasar Wushu kayak gerakan senam, Ge. Tapi gerakannya bukan sekedar gerakan senam aja. Harus ada koordinasi sama pernapasan juga.”

“ _By the way_ , ini kan ada sepuluh gerakan inti yang lo ajarin. Jadi gue harus ngulangin gerakan itu sampe berapa kali?”

“Ulangi masing-masing gerakannya sampai 30 kali.”

“YANG BENER AJA?”

_—sekarang Yifan menyakini seratus persen pelatihnya adalah titisan Lucifer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada angin maupun badai, tiba-tiba Luhan menemui Joonmyun sekitar jam tujuh malam—tepat di waktu psikiater muda itu bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.  Pemuda China berwajah _babyface_ itu nampak terengah-engah. Dari baju kaus biru dan celana _training_ yang dikenakannya, Joonmyun menebak pemuda itu baru saja selesai latihan sepakbola.

“Kita makan di luar yuk!” ajak Luhan _to the point_.

Alis Joonmyun naik sebelah. “Ada hal yang mau dibicarakan ya?”

“Iya. Dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak, jadi ….” Luhan memutuskan kalimatnya, lalu ia menatap sepasang obsidian Joonmyun dengan tatapan penuh binar, “…. Kita ke restoran  sekarang!”

Luhan menarik tangan Joonmyun keluar dari kantornya, membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu tidak dapat memberikan tanggapan lain selain kata “Ya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan untuk Luhan. Restoran _ramyun_ yang menjadi destinasinya sedang tidak ramai pengunjung, sehingga ia bisa memilih tempat strategis untuk mengobrol serius. Satu meja khusus untuk dua orang di pojok kanan yang sepi menjadi pilihan yang tepat.

Setelah memesan menu, mereka berdua terdiam beberapa menit. Luhan yang sedari tadi menghindari tatapan mata dengan Joonmyun sempat melirik ke arah pemuda Korea itu. Jengan dengan situasi awkward, Joonmyun berdehem dan menatap tajam Luhan.

“Kenapa kamu ngajak aku makan di sini?”

“Aku mau tahu lebih jelas maksud dari dokter Kyuhyun yang kemarin. Apa maksudnya, Myun? Gimana caranya aku kehilangan memori masa laluku dan ternyata memori itu muncul dalam mimpiku?” Berondongan pertanyaan terlontar mulus dari mulut Luhan.

Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis—ia sudah tahu maksud Luhan mengajaknya ke tempat ini. “Kamu tahu kan fungsi _recycle bin_ dalam sistem komputer Windows? Seperti itulah keadaan otakmu sekarang.”

Bahasa implisit Joonmyun membuat Luhan mantap untuk menggelengkan kepala. “Sori. Aku masih nggak ngerti. Tolong jelasin secara eksplisit.” mohonnya.

“Fungsi _recycle bin_ adalah sebagai penampungan sementara file-file yang terhapus. Kamu bisa kembali mendapatkan file-file yang terhapus itu untuk kembali di- _back up_ dari _recycle bin_. Namun, file-file di _recycle bin_ akan hilang jika tidak segera dipindahkan karena adanya batas waktu penyimpanan.”

Pesanan mereka sudah tersedia di atas meja, namun hidangan itu menjadi terabaikan karena perhatian Luhan masih terfokus pada penjelasan Joonmyun.

“Jadi sebenarnya mimpi-mimpiku itu adalah rangkuman dari memori-memori masa laluku?”

Joonmyun mengangguk sekali. “Bisa dibilang begitu. _Lucid dreaming_ adalah salah satu dari sekian cara membangkitkan memori yang terhapus dari alam bawah sadar. Karena batas mengingat mimpi maksimal hanya lima menit, maka mimpi itu harus dicatat secepatnya.”

“Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau menyuruhku mencatat semua mimpiku setelah melakukan mimpi lucid?”

Joonmyun tersenyum puas, Luhan mengerti maksudnya. Walaupun bernada pertanyaan, yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan adalah kesimpulan. “Sepertinya kamu sudah paham dengan penjelasanku.”

“Yah, asalkan kamu nggak terus-terusan ngomong dengan istilah ngejelimet aku pasti mengerti.”

Psikiater muda itu tertawa pendek mendengar sindiran Luhan. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.  “Oh, ya. Nanti  aku akan ke rumah Jongdae jam sepuluh malam. Mau ikut lagi nggak?” tawarnya.

Obsidian Luhan membulat sempurna mendengar tawaran itu. Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati akan ikut. “Nanti aku bakal ngapain di sana?”

“Kamu bisa ikut membantu Joohyun dan mengamatiku saat masuk ke dalam mimpi Jongdae,” Joonmyun tersenyum miring; bersiap memberikan pilihan kedua.

_“atau ikut denganku. Kita berdua akan menemani Jongdae masuk ke dalam mimpinya.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun benar-benar tidak mengingkari janjinya dengan Luhan. Malam tepat pukul sembilan malam, Luhan sedang duduk di samping Joonmyun yang sedang menyetir. Di kursi belakang ada Joohyun yang sedang sibuk dengan tablet putih miliknya—mungkin ia sedang mencicil tugasnya atau melakukan hal lain.

Satu jam perjalanan kemudian, mobil Hyundai yang mereka kendarai sampai di tempat parkir sebuah apartemen elit di daerah Gangnam. Luhan keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan tak karuan.

“Kali ini kita beneran akan masuk ke dalam mimpi Jongdae,” Joonmyun menepuk pundak Luhan yang terlihat gugup, “jangan gugup, santai aja.”

_‘Justru masuk ke mimpi orang skizo yang membuatku gugup seperti ini ….’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun membuka pintu kamar Jongdae yang tidak terkunci setelah beberapa kali ketukan pintu tidak membuahkan respon. Luhan dan Joohyun mengekori psikiater itu dan menemukan sosok Jongdae yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.   

Joonmyun tidak langsung mendekati Jongdae, melainkan memberi jarak sedikit dengan pasiennya itu. “Bagaimana keadaanmu, Chen?” tanyanya dengan nada bersahabat.

“Baik, Joonmyun,” Jongdae (atau Chen) tersenyum tipis. Luhan sempat beradu tatap sekilas dengan obsidian Jondae. Pemuda China itu tidak menemukan binar dalam iris mata Jongdae, terasa kosong dan hampa.

Joonmyun menepuk pundak Luhan—yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. “Kali ini aku membawa teman untukmu. Yang laki-laki namanya Luhan, dan yang perempuan namanya Joohyun.”

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya, berusaha agar tidak kikuk. Namun respon yang diterimanya berbeda dengan Joonmyun. Jongdae hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa ekspresi. Lalu pemuda berwajah ramah itu kembali sibuk memainkan ujung kemejanya, mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya. Respon yang sama ternyata juga berlaku untuk Joohyun—namun gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dengan respon Jongdae itu.

Joohyun segera menyiapkan peralatan mimpi lucid mereka. Asisten Joonmyun itu begitu cekatan menghubungkan alat-alat untuk persiapan mimpi lucid mereka. Setelah semua _port usb_ penangkap gelombang _theta_ terpasang di laptop, Joonmyun menyuruh Jongdae untuk duduk di sampingnya dan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengannya.   

“Dokter yakin mau melakukan ini lagi?” tanya Joohyun ragu.

“Memangnya kapan aku ngajak kamu bercanda?” balas Joonmyun dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Tak disangka, Joohyun membalas senyuman atasannya dengan senyuman miring. “Asalkan dokter tidak berteriak histeris lagi saat pertengahan memasuki mimpi lucid, mungkin bisa saya pertimbangkan.”

Air muka Joonmyun mulai mengeruh kesal; berbanding terbalik dengan Joohyun yang sedang menahan tawanya. “Kenapa kamu bocorin itu sih, Joohyun?” sentaknya. Kartunya sudah terbuka di depan Luhan, dan topeng seriusnya baru saja dilepaskan secara paksa oleh asistennya.

Luhan sebenarnya masih belum paham maksud dari dialog antara Joonmyun dengan Joohyun tersebut. Namun dari ekspresi keduanya, Luhan menyadari satu hal yang selama ini luput dari karakteristik psikiater yang menurutnya nyaris sempurna itu.

_—tidak ada manusia yang sempurna._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam yang lalu, Luhan menghitung mundur dalam hati sambil membayangkan dirinya menaiki anak tangga yang melingkar dengan langkah yang seiring dengan irama denyut jantungnya. Permulaan masuknya begitu teratur, sampai akhirnya kepalanya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri terjatuh dalam kegelapan.   

Dengan kepala yang sedikit berat, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang terlukis di depan matanya bukanlah dunia mimpinya apalagi di dunia nyata. Bulan sabit tergantung di sudut kanan dengan latar langit berwarna ungu kebiruan. Awan-awan yang seharusnya berwarna putih—atau abu-abu kala langit mendung mulai menumpahkan air hujan—justru berwarna  jingga semburat kemerahan dan membentuk pola seperti gelombang pasang laut.  

“Ini dunia surealis. Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kita bertiga terpisah.”

Suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Joonmyun yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae. _Dunia surealis._ Ia akan terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhati-hati di sini. Ia pun buru-buru menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Joonmyun.     

“Di mana kamu melihat penjahat itu, Chen?” tanya Joonmyun ke Jongdae.

“Di dekat hutan sana,” Jongdae menunjuk jauh ke arah kanan, tepatnya menunjuk ke sebuah tempat dengan jejeran varietas pepohonan yang berbentuk di luar akal sehat, “agak jauh dari sini, pokoknya tempatnya di sana.”

“Ayo kita ke sana dan kita tangkap penjahat itu!”

Mereka bertiga memasuki hutan dengan pohon terbalik yang daunnya semua meranggas dan cabangnya  seperti akar. Dingin semakin menggigiti tubuh kurus Luhan. Menghembuskan napas hangat ke tangan sudah tidak mempan lagi, sehingga Luhan berinisiatif untuk mendekap dirinya sendiri.   

“Dingin banget di sini .…”

“Kamu lupa ya? Ini kan dunia mimpi. Pikirin aja sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuh kayak semangkuk sup panas, kopi panas, atau pikirkan kamu sedang memakai jaket tebal sekarang.”

“Makasih udah diingatkan, Myun—”

“I-itu penjahatnya! Di balik semak-semak!”

Jeritan Jongdae menyentak Joonmyun dan Luhan. Jari telunjuk Jongdae yang gemetar mengarah ke utara, tepatnya di rimbunan semak-semak berdaun seperti jari tangan. Sepasang obsidian Luhan menangkap gerakan dan gemerisik dari semak-semak itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan berlari kencang ke arah semak-semak berdaun jari tangan itu, meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Jongdae di belakangnya. Sebagai pelatih sepakbola, ia merasa beruntung memiliki kemampuan berlari secepat cheetah. 

“Sehun!” Luhan berlari memanggil Sehun. Ia mempercepat larinya dan hampir menyusul pemuda berkulit putih susu itu.

“Tolong jangan kabur lagi! Aku cuma pengen tahu kamu itu siapa!”

Teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan dua pasang obsidian itu pun bertukar tatapan. Luhan ingin mendekati pemuda itu, namun kakinya hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Tatapan mata pemuda itu yang menahannya; tatapan mata yang paling membingungkan bagi Luhan. Tatapan itu terlalu membingungkan sehingga ia membiarkan pemuda itu menghilang lagi dari pandangannya. 

_—siapa yang tidak bingung melihat tatapan bercita rasa sedih, bingung, senang, dan marah campur aduk menjadi satu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun dan Jongdae berhenti mengejar Luhan. Mereka berdua mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Ia sempat melihat Luhan bersama dengan sosok berambut pirang—yang diduganya adalah Sehun. Namun teriakan Jongdae membuat fokusnya teralihkan.

“Ada satu penjahat lagi di sana!”

 Joonmyun bertumpu pada satu objek yang ditunjuk oleh Jongdae. Sosok yang ditunjuk pasiennya itu  berhasil membuat mata sipitnya berakomodasi maksimal.       

“Jongin- _ah_?”

Sosok yang dipanggil Jongin itu sempat menoleh ke arah Joonmyun, lalu kembali berlari menghilang dengan asap hitam yang mengepul yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Pemuda berkulit putih menggelengkan kepala; ia tidak percaya dengan pandangannya. Hatinya memaki otaknya yang (mungkin saja) khilaf memutar memorinya tentang adik angkatnya itu.

_‘Joonmyun, berhentilah memikirkan orang yang tadi itu Jongin! Mana mungkin Jongin ada di tempat seperti ini? Jadi penjahat pula!’_

Joonmyun benci ketika hati nuraninya bersimpangan dengan pola pikirnya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyuruh Luhan berkumpul dengannya dan segera mengakhiri mimpi lucid mereka.

_—ia berharap semoga Jongin yang dilihatnya hanya refleksi semata dari pikirannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durasi empat jam tidur dan tiga puluh menit dalam mimpi lucid diakhiri dengan bunyi cempreng jam weker. Ketiga pemuda subyek mimpi lucid pun terbangun. Dengan cekatan, Joohyun pun mencabuti kabel-kabel dan _port usb_ , lalu fokus pada laptopnya untuk mengekspor data-data yang diperoleh selama mimpi lucid berlangsung. Namun fokus hanya berlaku untuk lima menit karena asisten itu mulai menyindir atasannya.

“Wah, kukira dokter bakal teriak lagi pas menjelang akhir mimpi lucid selesai…”

Joonmyun mendelik ke arah Joohyun, “Diam dan fokus saja pada kerjaanmu, Seo Joohyun!” desisnya.  Asistennya itu terkikik sejenak lalu mulai tenggelam dengan tugasnya.

Sepasang obsidian Joonmyun menatap Luhan. Namun keadaan Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan kepala menunduk sehingga Joonmyun pun beralih ke pemuda Korea yang berada di sampingnya.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu, Chen?” tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

“Aku…” arah pandangan Jongdae dilemparkan ke langit-langit kamar. Ia menghindari tatapan mata Joonmyun, namun kata-katanya jelas tertuju untuk psikiater itu, “masih belum puas, dokter Joonmyun. Aku… ingin ke sana lagi! Penjahatnya kan belum tertangkap!”

“Aku mengerti,” Senyum Joonmyun terulas sempurna, “seminggu lagi kita akan ke sana.”

 Setelah file selesai diekspor, mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Kim. Sampai mobilnya keluar dari pintu gerbang, pengalaman mimpi lucid Jongdae terus menghantui pikiran Joonmyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan pulang mereka lebih banyak diisi oleh diam. Atmosfer diam ini nampaknya cukup mengiritasi Joonmyun yang penasaran dengan pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan dalam mimpi lucid Jongdae.

“Tadi kamu ketemu sama siapa?”

“Tadi…. Aku ketemu sama Sehun ….” jawab Luhan pelan.

Dahi Joonmyun mengernyit aneh. Ini bukan reaksi Luhan yang biasanya. “Tadi kamu ngomong apa aja dengan Sehun?”

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah. “Aku… nggak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Sehun itu…”

Hening kembali mencengkram mereka. Sama seperti Luhan, Joonmyun sendiri masih diliputi kebingungan soal pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Terlalu banyak hal-hal dari pasiennya yang membuatnya kebingungan. Mulai dari amnesianya Luhan hingga skizofrenia yang diderita Jongdae semuanya semakin membingungkan saat ditelusuri lewat mimpi lucid mereka.

_—dan Jongin pun ikut andil dalam daftar hal-hal yang membuatnya kebingungan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari esok bukan berarti pengalaman semalam dilupakan begitu saja. Hanya kesibukan yang membuat Joonmyun lupa dengan masa lalunya sejenak. Saat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat, bayangan Jongin dalam mimpi Jongdae mulai menerornya lagi.

Tapi itu setengah jam yang lalu. Beruntung Minseok menelepon dirinya dan membuat janji di Kona Bean di cabang Seoul—yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Joonmyun bekerja.  Setidaknya bayangan kejadian semalam tidak menerornya untuk sementara waktu.

Dua cangkir frappucinno dan cappucinno pesanan mereka pun datang bersamaan dengan Minseok memulai pertanyaan utamanya; tujuan ia mengajak Joonmyun ke kafe ini.

“Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Luhan jadi amnesia?”

Joonmyun mengguratkan senyum tipisnya. “Ada orang yang sengaja membuat Luhan amnesia. Entah apa tujuannya tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dia berniat ingin menghancurkan hidup Luhan perlahan-lahan.”

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya, dan tangan itu sempat gemetar. Joonmyun hanya menatap obsidian Minseok yang memicing marah. Tapi ekspresi itu hanya berlaku beberapa menit; arsitek muda itu tidak mau larut dalam emosinya. Ia menghela napas, mencoba mengurangi kadar emosionalnya.

“Maaf, aku nggak bisa tenang kalau Luhan amnesia sementara ada orang yang diam-diam nyerang dia dari belakang,”  Kemudian Minseok teringat sesuatu. Ia menggeledah tas kerjanya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku sketsa berukuran A4 dan menunjukkannya pada Joonmyun dengan raut wajah tak habis pikir.

“Buat apa kau menyuruhku bawa buku sketsa? Kalau hanya sketsa kan gambar di tablet bisa juga.”

“Aku lebih suka cara yang manual,” jawab Joonmyun dengan senyum yang masih dikulumnya. “bisa tolong gambarin labirin? Dua menit ya waktunya.”

Dengan kepala masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, Minseok membuka buku sketsanya dan menggambar labirin pada umumnya. Labirin itu berupa rangkaian garis membentuk pola persegi panjang bercelah yang hanya memiliki satu jalan masuk dan satu jalan keluar. Kurang dari dua menit, buku sketsa itu berpindah tangan ke Joonmyun.  

 

Joonmyun menggeleng sekali, kemudian mengembalikan buku sketsa itu ke pemiliknya. “Labirinnya masih sederhana. Coba bikin yang lebih rumit lagi dalam waktu dua menit.”

Minseok terdiam sejenak, memaksa otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan melihat garis tangannya sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah pemuda itu sumingrah; ide dalam otaknya mulai mengalir deras. Dengan cepat, ia membalik halaman buku sketsanya lalu menggoreskan beberapa garis lengkungan yang memiliki banyak celah tetapi tidak terputus. Kumpulan garis melengkung itu seperti pusaran tanpa ujung, dengan ujung jalan yang hampir tidak dapat ditemukan.

 

Hasil karya dua menit itu pun ditunjukkan dengan bangga kepada Joonmyun.  Saat melihat karya keduanya, ekspresi psikiater itu terlihat seperti menemukan harta karun. 

“Labirin sidik jari! Sudah kuduga kau arsitek yang jenius.” Senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajah tampan Joonmyun.

Minseok bernapas lega. Ia menatap labirin sidik jari buatannya, lalu menagih jawaban untuk salah satu pertanyaan di otaknya. “Sebenarnya buat apa gambar labirin itu?”

“Untuk membuat latar tempat pertahanan mimpi lucid kita. Mimpi biasa atau pun mimpi lucid seseorang bisa ditembus oleh oneironaut. Agar mereka sulit menembus mimpi kita, kita harus membuat pertahanan pintu masuk mimpi kita menjadi semacam labirin atau menambahkan penjaga imajiner.” jelas Joonmyun.

Alis Minseok naik sebelah. “Penjaga imajiner? Maksudnya?”

“Kalau jiwa spiritual kita sudah mencapai tingkat optimal, kita bisa membuat sekelompok penjaga yang bisa memblok semua oneironaut yang memasuki mimpi kita. Paling tidak untuk melumpuhkan mereka.”

“Memangnya ada orang yang bisa mengontrol mimpinya kayak gitu?”

Joonmyun terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan Minseok mengusiknya untuk membahas  salah satu orang yang berhasil menyita perhatian intensif dari dirinya dan Yifan.

“Aku pernah ketemu dengan orang seperti itu,“

_“….tapi sayangnya dia sedang koma.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan Minseok tadi memacu Joonmyun untuk menjenguk Yixing. Kebetulan ia sampai di rumah sakit umum Busan tepat jam enam sore, jadi jam besuknya masih berlaku untuk satu jam ke depan.

Joonmyun membuka kenop pintu ruang VIP tempat Yixing diberikan perawatan. Ternyata hukum ‘kebetulan’ itu masih berlaku baginya.  Satu orang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian jas putih dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian perawat sedang memeriksa keadaan terakhir Yixing. Mereka menyadari kedatangan Joonmyun dan langsung  menghentikan pemeriksaan mereka.

“Oh, dokter Joonmyun. Ternyata anda datang menjenguk.” sambut dokter paruh baya itu dengan senyum terulas.  

Demi formalitas, Joonmyun pun membalas senyuman dokter itu. “Bagaimana perkembangan Yixing, Dokter Han?”

“Karena Tuan Zhang mengalami koma lebih dari tiga minggu, kami sudah memastikan ia mengalami gejala koma vegetatif,” jelas Dokter Han. “dua tiga hari sebelumnya, beberapa perawat yang menjaga Tuan Zhang sempat melihat pergerakan jari tangan dan kaki Tuan Zhang, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya sempat berubah menjadi sedih.”

Dahi  Joonmyun mengernyit bingung. “Kenapa Yixing bisa mengalami koma seperti itu? Setahu saya, koma vegetatif hanya dialami oleh pasien serangan jantung atau kecelakaan yang mencederai otak. ”

“Untuk kasus Yixing, baru kali ini saya menghadapi kasus seperti ini. Memang ada beberapa bagian yang tidak aktif seperti pada bagian perifer, tapi pada bagian dalam kepala Yixing lainnya maupun sistem saraf lainnya tidak ditemukan adanya kerusakan yang fatal.”    

“Bolehkan saya memeriksa keadaan psikis Yixing sebentar, Dokter?”

 “Silakan saja, Dokter Kim. Kalau itu bisa membantu Yixing sadar dari komanya.”

Dokter Han dan perawat itu memeriksa keadaan terakhir Yixing, setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan Joonmyun berdua dengan Yixing. Suara pintu tertutup rapat sempat memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Setelah memastikan hanya dirinya dan Yixing yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, ia mulai menginterogasi Yixing; dimulai dari satu pertanyaan pembuka,

“Jadi kamu koma dengan sengaja ya?”

_“Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan mengurut kaki dan tangannya yang pegal karena menjejak tanah dengan _insoles_ setebal tiga sentimeter selama hampir satu jam di atas _catwalk_ —ditambah waktu gladi resik selama dua jam. Ia melirik jarum jam di dinding tepat menunjukkan pukul dua belas dan mendengus pelan.  Pandangannya beralih dari jam dinding ke ponselnya. Ponsel hitam itu seakan menggodanya untuk menggunakan waktu luangnya  dengan menghubungi Joonmyun.  

Nada sambung berdering di telinga Yifan. Setelah nadanya berhenti, ia pun menyapa Joonmyun dengan nada suara menyindir.  

“Halo psikiater sinting. Pasti lo lagi istirahat ya?”

“Kapan kamu balik ke sini?”

Tidak seperti biasanya, suara Joonmyun terdengar datar di telinga Yifan. Ia sempat mengernyitkan dahi, tapi memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

“Kangen ya sama gue?” godanya. Namun sayangnya jawaban yang diterimanya masih bernada serius.

“Aku butuh asisten yang lebih kompeten, soalnya aku masih takut mengandalkan Luhan.”

“Dasar psikiater sok independen. Bilang, _‘Gue Kangen Sama Lo, Fan.’_ apa susahnya sih?”

“Terserah kamu saja.”  balas Joonmyun singkat. Ia sedang malas berdebat.

“Lusa gue baru nyampe di Korea,” Yifan membuat jeda dari seberang telepon sebelum menyusun kalimat pertanyaan, “ _by the way_ , gimana perkembangan Yixing?”

“Aku sudah membuat izin dengan salah satu dokter Yixing, dokter Han, agar aku bisa menyelidiki isi mimpi dalam kepala Yixing.”

Alis Yifan naik sebelah. “Bentar, tadi lo bilang apa? Menyelidiki isi mimpi Yixing?”

“Kata dokter Han, dia koma vegetatif. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia bisa bermimpi.”

 “Tapi untuk apa kita menyelidiki mimpi Yixing? Lalu gimana dengan ide awal lo yang masuk ke dalam mimpi Luhan kemaren?”

“Kita akan lakukan nanti setelah selesai menyelidiki mimpi Yixing.”

“Atas dasar apa lo punya ide kayak gitu?”

“Aku ingin tahu apakah Yixing emang koma karena ada faktor luar, atau dia sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri koma…”  

Firasat Yifan kali ini tidak enak. Jika Joonmyun sudah berbicara dengan embel-embel kalimat seperti itu, berarti ia akan menjadi sukarelawan untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi Yixing.

“….Makanya aku minta kamu buat—“

Dengan cepat, Yifan menyambar pembicaraan sebelum Joonmyun menyelesaikan permintaannya, “Gue nggak ngerti sama semua orang hari ini. Aneh semua!  Terutama elo yang tiba-tiba pengen ngebedah mimpi Yixing! Buat apa sih? Kenapa gak nunggu keputusan dari dokter Han—”

“Dokter Han dan beberapa dokter spesialis saraf lainnya sudah mengangkat tangan mereka soal penyebab komanya Yixing dan kamu masih ngotot nungguin keputusan mereka?”

Yifan terdiam. Argumennya tiba-tiba tertahan di ujung lidah. Memang Joonmyun benar-benar sialan. Ia mengetahui kelemahannya di bidang kedokteran dan membuatnya kalah telak setiap kali mereka berdua beradu argumen, tapi  bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam.

_—justru ia tidak menyangka nada bicara Joonmyun ternyata bisa sekeras itu._

“Jika kamu ingin semua masalah ini cepat selesai, ikutin aja saranku!”

Telepon Yifan terputus. Joonmyun benar-benar marah padanya. Dan aksi kemarahan Joonmyun berbuah reaksi yang sama. _Supermodel_ itu pun mulai terbakar emosinya.  

“Seenaknya aja lo, Myun! Lo kan belom pernah masuk ke dalam mimpinya Yixing!”

Kekesalan Yifan tadi tentu saja tidak akan dihiraukan oleh Joonmyun karena yang bersangkutan sudah menutup teleponnya sedari tadi. Pemuda China itu membanting ponselnya ke kasur dan melanjutkan umpatannya.   

“Lo kan tahu sendiri, Myun! Terakhir kali gue nyusup ke dalam mimpi Yixing, gue hampir aja nggak bisa keluar dari dalam mimpinya! Lo mau ngebunuh gue ya?”

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Yifan, ia pernah sekali memasuki mimpi Yixing sebulan yang lalu saat pemuda pemilik lesung pipi itu tertidur pulas. Alih-alih mengisengi Yixing, jiwanya justru babak belur karena dihajar sekumpulan penjaga imajiner dan terancam tidak bisa keluar kalau saja jiwa Yixing tidak menghampirinya dan membawanya keluar dari dunia mimpi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yifan mulai menyadari  bahwa Yixing adalah salah satu dari spesies langka oneironaut yang menguasai semua teknik tersulit dalam mimpi lucid—termasuk teknik penjaga imajiner. Teknik oneironaut Yifan dan Joonmyun bahkan tidak mencapai setengahnya dari Yixing.   

_—jika Yixing sampai koma hampir sebulan, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan._

Yifan menghela napas berat; percuma mengomel sendiri. Kini pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari satu kontak untuk dihubungi. Salah satu kontak baru yang muncul di layar ponselnya pun langsung disentuhnya tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah nada sambung terputus dan seseorang di telepon seberang menyapanya, ia pun mengutarakan tujuannya sembari berharap ia memilih orang yang tepat.

“Tao, lo punya waktu luang lebih nggak buat besok? Gue mau jam latihan kita besok mulai lebih awal sejam!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun menghela napas dan mengelus dadanya pelan. Telepon dari Yifan tadi cukup membuat emosinya semakin memuncak. Sebenarnya Yifan hanya berperan sedikit untuk kelabilan emosinya.  Memberikan bimbingan konseling pada salah satu pasien yang depresi berkepanjangan cukup menguras tenaganya. Demi menghindarkan diri dari stress, ia mulai memikirkan refleksi untuk otaknya yang mulai mengepul.

Refleksinya kali ini jatuh pada pilihan mengecek blog D.R.E.A.M WORLD. Ada sekitar belasan komentar baru yang tersebar di tiga artikelnya, dan rata-rata komentar itu hanya berisi pujian singkat bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan artikelnya. 

Tanpa memedulikan isi komentar tersebut, ia beralih ke kotak teks kosong dan jemarinya mulai menekan tuts keyboard dengan lincah. Rangkaian kalimat menjadi beberapa paragraf, tanpa ia sadari artikelnya berpotensi memakan jumlah kata yang lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan ketiga artikel sebelumnya.  

**.**

**#**

**.**

**_…_ **

_[Apa yang dilakukan seorang pemimpi  dalam mimpi lucid mencerminkan kecenderungan pribadi dan tingkat keterampilan yang didapatkan melalui pengalaman dan latihan. Meskipun seorang yang bermimpi lucid dapat mempengaruhi struktur, karakter, jalan cerita mimpi dan lain-lain tentang mimpinya, hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sebagai bakat di mana mimpi lucid dapat memberikan pemimpi apa yang ia inginkan menjadi terwujud dalam mimpinya tersebut._

_Seseorang yang sering mengalami dan mempraktekkan mimpi lucid akan terus menghadapi tantangan psikologis dan perkembangan dalam mimpinya tersebut. Mimpi yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan, yang mudah dan sulit, yang indah dan mengerikan, semuanya terjadi sebanyak yang mereka alami pada saat berada di mimpi biasa (bukan di mimpi lucid). Berbeda dengan mimpi biasa yang diisi dengan seluk-beluk rumit dari pikiran bawah sadar mereka, orang yang mengalami mimpi lucid memiliki kesempatan untuk secara sadar mengeksplorasi mimpinya._

_Beberapa orang yang bisa bertindak sebagai oneironaut bahkan bisa memasuki mimpi orang lain, sebagian besar dari mereka masih menggunakan media pendukung seperti alat penyeimbang frekuensi gelombang theta, alat pelantun binaural beats, dan alat pendeteksi mimpi lewat gelombang otak yang dipancarkan. Sebagian kecil dari mereka tidak memerlukan alat-alat itu, dan sampai sekarang saya belum mengetahui cara apa yang mereka gunakan untuk menembus mimpi orang lain._

_Biasanya orang yang bisa menjelajahi mimpi orang lain—bahkan mengubah jalan cerita dari mimpi orang yang dimasukinya—adalah orang-orang yang mampu mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri dalam pikiran alam sadar mereka. Orang-orang seperti ini biasanya memiliki jiwa spiritual yang tinggi sehingga mereka punya pengendalian diri yang kuat walaupun berada dalam mimpi orang lain. Hal ini cukup mustahil secara psikologis, karena kita akan mengalami kesulitan untuk  beradaptasi dan mengendalikan diri jika berada di tempat yang asing dan cenderung mengikuti ego kita.]_

**_…_ **

**.**

**#**

**.**

Joonmyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, lalu memuatnya tanpa mengeditnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah artikelnya berhasil dimuat, ia mengamati tulisannya lamat-lamat dari halaman muka. Bukan untuk mencari kesalahan ketik, melainkan mencari relevansi dari dari ketiga artikel sebelumnya.

Obsidian pemuda Korea itu pun membelalak saat menyadari relevansi keempat artikelnya begitu berkesinambungan. Walaupun ia hanya menuliskan berbagai pengalamannya saat menuntun maupun mengalami sendiri mimpi lucid, ia merasa bahwa semua penelitiannya kini fokus pada pencarian identitas Luhan. Bahkan untuk mimpi orang skizofrenia sekalipun masih menyimpan sedikit petunjuk untuk Luhan.

 Joonmyun menutup laman blog itu, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Setelah nomor tujuan dipanggil, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia harus bicara lagi dengan **_orang itu_**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam di sebuah restoran bulgogi di tepi Namdaemun street tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Justru suasana seperti itulah yang dicari oleh Kai. Ia sudah jenuh harus mengawasi Sehun jadi ia harus memanfaatkan waktu jalan-jalan ini sebaik-baiknya.    

Kai memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang waiter datang menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan senyum mengembang, “Menu biasa, Tuan?”

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. _Waiter_ mencatat pesanannya di notes: bulgogi  spesial dengan sebotol soju.

_—bahkan menu dan posisi duduknya seperti sudah dikenali  oleh sebagian besar pegawai restoran di sini._

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pesanannya datang. Namun yang membawakan pesanannya bukan _waiter_ yang tadi, melainkan seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru yang digulung hingga mencapai siku. Tidak ada _nametag_ di kemejanya—yang menandakan ia bukan _waiter_ di restoran ini. Tapi ia tahu siapa pemuda itu.

_—siapa lagi pemiliki sepasang bola mata bulat yang berbinar dan ulasan senyum dari sepasang bibir penuh selain **orang itu**.  _

“Udah lama aku nggak liat kamu, Kai,” Pemuda itu mengulas senyumnya, “Gimana kabarmu?”

“Baik. Tumben banget Kyungsoo- _hyung_ ngambil alih kerjaan _waiter_. Udah bosan jadi manager?”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tertawa pendek menanggapi candaan Kai. “Nggak juga. Sejam lagi restoran ini bakal tutup, jadi aku akan menjadi teman ngobrolmu selama satu jam.”

“Tumben nggak bareng Sehun. Kalian… baik-baik aja kan? Lagi nggak berantem kan?”

“Dia lagi nggak enak badan,” pungkas Kai sambil menyuap sesendok bulgogi ke mulutnya.

“Semoga dia cepat sembuh.” lirih Kyungsoo.

“Aku ke sini bukan cuma buat makan. Aku punya pertanyaan buat _Hyung_ ,” Obsidian pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap lurus Kyungsoo, “kalau misalnya _Hyung_ punya kemampuan menjelajahi mimpi orang lain, _Hyung_ mau masuk ke mimpi siapa?”

Kyungsoo mendengus; pertanyaan Kai terasa aneh baginya. “Ada angin apa kamu nanya itu?”

“Jawab aja, _Hyung_. Ngasal juga nggak apa-apa.”

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan pikiran menerawang, “Mungkin aku akan masuk ke dalam mimpi kedua orangtuaku sebelum mereka sempat meninggal. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa diriku dalam mimpi mereka dan apa harapan mereka untukku.”

Kai merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban dari manager restoran itu. “Pertanyaanku menyinggung Hyung ya?”

“Nggak kok. Santai aja.”

Ada jeda beberapa menit di antara mereka. Kai kehilangan nafsu makannya sejenak. Ia melihat sekilas bola mata bundar milik Kyungsoo memantulkan aura sedih.

“Kamu lanjutin makan aja. Aku ke ruanganku dulu ya.”

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Kai tidak melihat satu yang janggal dari ekspresi Kyungsoo saat memunggunginya.

_—ada segaris senyum tipis terulas di wajah Kyungsoo._

_‘Ternyata Kim Jongin yang kukenal sekarang masih Kim Jongin yang dulu.’_

**.**

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**P.S. : Tao mengajarkan gerakan wushu ke Yifan dengan gerakan seperti ini  
**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s note: Uh maaf sudah terlalu lama tidak update. :’( Ya semoga chapter sepanjang 6000-an kata ini bisa memuaskan anda… (bow) maaf juga kalo ada typo. Saya lagi males ngedit *dihajar*
> 
> Oke, makin bingung karena makin banyak pertanyaan? Mari kita pegangan~ #plak
> 
> Oh ya, sekedar info. Fanfic Luziden Träumen berhasil masuk nominasi IFA 2013 dalam kategori “Best Science Fiction” dan “Best Alternate Universe (AU)” khusus multichapter. Ya walaupun gak menang, saya udah bersyukur banget bisa masuk nominasi karena sebagian besar kompetitor saya berasal dari FFN dan dari fandom mainstream. Sungguh hadiah terindah buat fandom EXO. Makasih buat yang udah menominasikan fanfic ini dan yang udah ikut polling juga~ XD (peluk)
> 
> Makanya sebagai ungkapan rasa kegembiraan saya, saya pun membuat cover untuk fanfic ini. Ya saya tau gambar saya jelek, kemampuan gambar saya semakin menurun gara-gara sering ngeledekin gambar Kris. #sob #karma #padahalgara-garajaranglatihan Oh, ya. Urutan gambar tokohnya berdasarkan kemunculan mereka di fanfic ini ya~ 
> 
> Makasih buat kalian semua yang terus mendukung fanfic ini~ (peluk semuanya)


	6. Kenangan dalam Mimpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simpul lucid dreaming dari Luhan semakin rumit. Dari belakang, ada beberapa bayangan yang mengintainya. Satu kunci solusi untuk permasalahan tersebut masih membungkam rahasia. Jongdae, Yixing dan Minseok menjadi kunci cadangan Joonmyun dan Yifan dalam masalah ini.  
> .  
> .
> 
> Chapter 6 of Luziden Träumen (new title from MIMPI), is updated. Warning inside. Sorry for long waiting~ #bow

_—Why does the eye see a thing more clearly in dreams than the imagination when awake?_ **[Leonardo da Vinci]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘Ternyata Kim Jongin yang kukenal sekarang masih Kim Jongin yang dulu.’_

Kyungsoo segera menghapus senyum tipis itu sebelum orang lain sempat melihatnya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu ruangannya, namun gerakan membuka itu terhenti oleh suara bas di belakang punggungnya.

“ _Hyung_ tadi ngobrol sama pelanggan ya?”

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata suara itu milik pemuda berkemeja biru, dengan _nametag_ disematkan di saku baju bertuliskan Kim Taeyong. Manager restoran itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk sekali. “Dia pelanggan setia kita.”

Alis Taeyong naik sebelah; ia tidak puas dengan jawaban sekadarnya Kyungsoo. “Maaf kalau menyinggung, tapi kenapa tatapan manager- _hyung_ terlihat akrab saat ngobrol sama dia? Apa dia teman dekat _Hyung_?”

“Dia cuma pelanggan setia dan aku pernah ngajak ngobrol dia sebelumnya,” Kyungsoo menepuk ringan pundak Taeyong lalu membuka kenop pintu ruangannya, “aku masuk dulu ya.”

Pintu ruangan manajer itu tertutup. Taeyong sempat terpekur di depan pintu itu beberapa saat sebelum ia beranjak dari sana. Tubuhnya berpindah tempat, namun pikirannya masih tertinggal di sana. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sepupunya itu.

 _‘Kenapa tatapan_ Hyung _dengan pemuda itu—‘_

_‘—seperti tatapan saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama dikenal?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.”_

Joonmyun mendesah kesal. Ia kembali menghubungi nomor itu, dan (lagi-lagi) suara operator yang menjawabnya. Kesabarannya sudah diujung tanduk dan membuatnya menyerah di hitungan dua belas kali _miscall_. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kerjanya, lalu menghela napas berat.

_‘Yifan lagi ngapain sih? Apa dia beneran marah ya?’_

Joonmyun memilih jalan tengah; menyerah berkutat dengan ponselnya dan melirik kembali laptopnya. Ia membuka akun _social network_ weibo lalu melihat timeline Sejenak sepasang obsidian itu terpaku pada salah satu status dari Yifan sehari yang lalu.

“Mempelajari hal yang baru sangat menyulitkan sekaligus mengasyikan. Sepertinya wushu mulai menarik hatiku.” 

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis. _‘Jadi sekarang dia mulai menyembunyikan rencananya sendiri ya…’_ batinnya.

_‘Jangan bilang kalau dia berlatih wushu untuk…’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

 **EXO** **© SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfic.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Qian tidak henti-hentinya mengucek mata. Tidak biasanya Yifan bangun sepagi ini. Ia bahkan sudah dalam keadaan rapi, bersih, dan wangi sehabis mandi. Tidak percaya dengan penampilan Yifan, Qian yang baru bangun melihat kembali jam di kamarnya; jam setengah delapan. Ia mencubit pipinya sekali—menyakinkan diri kalau ia sudah bangun—dan terasa sakit. Kali ini, ia positif tidak bermimpi.

Qian melipat tangan di dada, alisnya naik sebelah. “Mau kemana kamu? Kok pagi banget?”

“Aku ada janji, Jie,” jawab Yifan minimalis, kemudian langsung balik badan memunggungi Qian, “Oh, ya. Tolong urusin paspor dan visanya ya. Aku bakal balik dua jam lagi kok!” sambungnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Qian.

“Hoi! Jangan seenaknya aja jadi orang, Wu Yifan! Jangan kabur kamu!”

Pemuda China itu tidak mendengar panggilan managernya, bahkan mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam lift. Ia langsung menekan tombol basement; tempat mobil-mobil pengunjung hotel diparkir.

Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ hitam—hasil sewaan Qian kemarin siang. Sebelum memasukkan kunci dan siap tancap gas, ia menghubungi Tao; untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu sudah siap berangkat seperti dirinya.    

“Tao, lo belom berangkat ke bandara kan hari ini? Gue mau jam latihan kita mulai lebih awal sejam!”

Berbanding terbalik dengan suara setengah berteriak Yifan, suara Tao terdengar pelan dan serak. “Gege, aku lupa kalau atasanku minta untuk datang sejam lebih awal. Jadi siang ini aku mau siap-siap buat ke Korea. Latihannya pas di Korea aja ya….”

“Gue juga mau berangkat hari ini kok! Bentar aja, dua jam udah cukup kok!”

“Oke, deh. Soalnya jam dua belas siang aku harus ke bandara,” Demi asas kedamaian, Tao pun setuju, “ngomong-ngomong, Yifan- _ge_ lagi di mana sekarang?”

“Gue baru mau jalan dari hotel, kayaknya setengah jam udah nyampe.”

“ _Gege_ pagi amat berangkatnya! Aku aja masih di hotel!” serunya panik.

“Jangan bilang lo belom man—“ Bunyi telepon diputus memotong kalimat Yifan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap murka layar ponselnya, siap untuk memaki si instruktur wushu.

“Tao sialan! Gue pecat juga lo jadi instruktur pribadi!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alih-alih menyegerakan diri untuk berangkat, Yifan kembali menghubungi seseorang. Ia harus menghubungi orang itu, demi menebus kesalahannya semalam. Dua belas panggilan tak terjawab semalam adalah dosa yang harus ditebusnya saat ini.

“Udah nggak sibuk lagi, Tuan Wu Yifan?” nada sahutan di telepon seberang terdengar dingin. Yifan sudah menduga jawaban yang diterimanya akan seperti ini.

“ _Sorry_ , Myun. Gue emosi semalem lo mencak-mencak pas gue lagi capek habis fashion show,”    “ _by the way_ , lo nelepon dua belas kali mau minta maaf ke gue ya?”

“Nggak juga.” balas Joonmyun jutek.

Yifan merengut mendengar balasan Joonmyun. “Kok jawabannya gitu?”

Joonmyun pura-pura tidak mendengar protes Yifan. Ia malah melontarkan pertanyaan, “Kamu lagi belajar wushu ya?”

Pertanyaan balik Joonmyun membuat pemuda China itu menaikkan alisnya. “Tau darimana lo?”

“Tadi siang aku ngecek weibo dan di tl kamu nulis status di weibo, ‘lagi latihan wushu’,” suara Joonmyun mulai merendah—pertanda ia tidak sedang bercanda, “siapa yang ngajarin kamu wushu?”

“Huang Zi Tao.”

Ternyata respon Joonmyun berubah 180 derajat mendengar nama instrukturnya itu. “Huang Zi Tao? Atlet wushu dari Beijing? Kok bisa?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

“Panjang ceritanya, Myun. Nanti gue ceritain kalo udah nyampe di Korea.”

“Oke. Aku tunggu ya!”

“Myun! Lo—“

Sambungan telepon dari pihak Korea langsung diputus. Yifan mendengus sebal. Dua orang sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa membiarkan dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan menuju tempat pelatihan wushu memakan waktu tiga puluh menit. Sesampainya Yifan di sana, ternyata ia harus menyediakan sepuluh menit waktu ekstra untuk menunggu instrukturnya. Begitu banyak kebetulan baginya, Tao benar-benar muncul sepuluh menit di tempat pelatihan sambil memasang cengiran.

“Karena kita latihannya hanya dua jam sesuai dengan permintaan Yifan- _ge_ , jadi kita akan selesai jam sepuluh lebih—”

“Iya, gue tau. Kita langsung latihan aja,” potong Yifan tidak sabar. “kali ini tentang apa?”

“Latihan gerakan dan pernapasan. Sekalian sedikit review gerakan yang sebelumnya.”

Yifan menaikkan alisnya. “Kapan kita latihan dengan senjatanya?”

“Due minggu lagi, _Ge_.”

Yifan mengernyitkan dahi. “Lama amat!” sungutnya.

“Wah gege belum tau aja latihan aslinya kayak gimana! Aku aja baru dibolehin pegang senjata setelah tiga tahun latihan dasar dan tingkat menengah!”

“Emang kamu latihan wushu dari umur berapa?”

Tao terdiam sejenak untuk memberikan jeda berpikir, “Kayaknya pas aku baru masuk SD, sekitar enam tahun.”

Jawaban Tao membuat Yifan tidak menyinggung lagi apapun tentang senjata. Baru beberapa menit melakukan gerakan pemanasan, mulut Yifan masih gatal untuk tetap menginterogasi pelatihnya.

“Oh, ya. Lo nanti _training_ di Busan daerah mananya?”

“Kalau nggak salah di dekat apartemen Gyuseok."

Yifan mulai menarik seringainya. “Hati-hati, Tao. Di daerah situ biasanya suka ada suara-suara aneh gitu pas malem hari! Jadi—"

“ _GEGE_! JANGAN CERITA SEREM DONG!”

“Ini masih pagi, Tao! Jangan parnoan kayak gitu dong!” sergah Yifan. “Lagian kocak banget atlet wushu kayak kamu takut sama hantu!”

“Hantu kan nggak bisa dilawan pake wushu!” Tao membela (harga) dirinya. Mata tajamnya balik melotot ke Yifan, “Pokoknya kalo Yifan- _ge_ ngungkit cerita serem atau setan lagi, aku berhenti ngajarin _Gege_ nih!”

Ancaman Tao cukup membuat Yifan bertekuk lutut untuk melayangkan protes, dan hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Susah memang punya pelatih wushu sensitif dan paranoid terhadap makhluk halus seperti Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat warna senja di langit mulai memudar dan berganti menjadi warna biru gelap. Waktu di jam dinding masih jam setengah tujuh, dan hari ini Joonmyun berencana pulang sejam lebih awal.

_—sampai ketukan pintu menahannya untuk pulang._

“Silakan masuk,” Joonmyun menaikkan alisnya saat melihat tamunya masuk, “Minseok? Ada perlu apa?”

"Aku ingin bicara lebih lanjut soal labirin sidik jari kemarin," jawab Minseok _to the point_. "aku sudah coba membuat gambaran 3D seperti yang kamu bilang, tapi masih belum solid.”

Joonmyun mengajak Minseok duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya; dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Minseok mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dari selipan buku sketsanya. Kini di atas meja sudah dihuni beberapa lembar kertas sketsa yang sudah ditimpa dengan coret-coretan sketsa kasar buah karya dari Kim Minseok.

Joonmyun membuka obrolan setelah melihat sekilas beberapa sketsa tersebut. “Jadi kamu belum bisa bayangin labirin sidik jari kemarin akan dibuat dalam bentuk tiga dimensinya?”

“Aku belum bisa bayangin sampai detil. Susah banget!” Minseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, “lagipula, mustahil membuat jalan keluar pintas untuk labirin sidik jari karena terlalu banyak jalan yang berputar-putar.”

Joonmyun menatap sketsa labirin yang dibuat Minseok dengan seksama. Labirin itu dibuat dengan inti lingkaran yang membentuk pusaran seperti sidik jari. Jumlah lingkaran yang membentuk pusaran sebanyak dua belas.

“Kamu membuat dua belas lingkaran untuk menyusun labirin sidik jari ini kan? Apabila kita merancang mimpi berlapis empat, bagi saja menjadi tiga lingkaran untuk setiap lapisannya.”

“Mimpi berlapis? Semacam kita bermimpi lalu bangun di dalam mimpi yang lain?”

“Iya, seperti itu,” Joonmyun  “kebetulan model mimpi yang akan dibuat pertahanan dengan labirin ini adalah mimpi berlapis.”

“Mungkin kalau digambar ….” Minseok mulai menarik garis lengkung dengan tinta hitam pada lembaran baru di buku sketsanya. Setelah terbentuk tiga garis labirin inti, ia mengganti warna garis lengkungnya dengan tinta biru—untuk lapisan kedua, tinta merah—untuk lapisan ketiga, dan terakhir tinta hijau untuk tiga lingkaran terluar. Kini di lembar baru buku sketsa itu terbentuk sketsa labirin pertahanan mimpi berlapis empat.

Joonmyun melihat sketsa tersebut dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum puas. “Ya. Struktur bangunan mimpi kita akan seperti itu.”

“Myun, apa hubungannya labirin ini dengan rencana kita buat ngelindungin Luhan?”

Joonmyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis—bukan, itu bukan seperti senyuman, Minseok lebih melihatnya seperti seringai. Pemuda berwajah babyface itu menaikkan alisnya.

“Labirin ini untuk mempersempit peluang mereka memburu Luhan,”

“Mereka itu siapa? Orang yang membuat Luhan jadi amnesia?"

“Mungkin. Dan mereka tidak sendirian. Kamu akan bertemu mereka.”

Minseok tersentak. “Kapan?”

Kali ini Minseok yakin seringai Joonmyun mulai memanjang. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh psikiater itu.

_"… jika waktunya tiba."_

_—dan sketsa labirinnya merupakan salah satu kata kuncinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun baru sampai di apartemen sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia terlambat pulang dua jam ke rumah. Salahkan Minseok dan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi (dan mulutnya sendiri yang terlalu mengekspos informasi) membuat dirinya harus bercerita panjang lebar di restoran dekat rumah sakit Seoul.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyandarkan dirinya sejenak di sofa ruang tamu. Ia melihat ponselnya yang menerima satu pesan masuk dari Luhan yang ingin berkonsultasi padanya. Ia membuka kontaknya dan berencana menelepon Yifan, tapi—

“Hoi, Pendek!”

—suara bas yang familiar itu membuat Joonmyun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Mata bulan sabitnya membelalak saat melihat sosok si pemilik suara itu.

“Yifan? Kok kamu udah nyampe sekarang? Kenapa nggak ngabarin dulu?”

“Gue mau bikin kejutan,” jawab Yifan sembari memamerkan cengirannya, “sebenernya gue penasaran banget sama ide sinting lo dan semua petunjuk Luhan sama Yixing, jadi nggak sempet ngabarin lo.”

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis—sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan alasan Yifan. “Oh, ya. Kebetulan Luhan bentar lagi akan datang ke sini. Kayaknya hari ini pas banget _timing_ -nya buat melakukan rencana pertama.”

Yifan merasa aneh dengan senyum Joonmyun; seperti ada maksud tertentu yang disembunyikan. “Bentar, emangnya rencana apa yang lo maksud?”

Senyum Joonmyun makin mengembang. “Rencana apalagi kalau bukan rencana masukin mimpi Luhan ke dalam mimpi lucid kamu!”

Yifan melempar jaketnya ke muka Joonmyun dengan wajah berkerut. “Gue baru nyampe dipijet dulu, kek! Gue baru narik napas udah disuruh mimpi lucid! Lo emang manusia paling brengsek yang pernah gue kenal!”

Walaupun mulut Yifan terus melontarkan umpatan, langkah kaki pemuda berkaki jenjang itu ternyata mengarah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Joonmyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Lima belas menit kemudian, senyumnya makin mengembang saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Yifan. Supermodel itu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, duduk di kursi kayu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

“Makasih, Fan. Nanti kamu bisa istirahat tenang besoknya—”

Yifan mengibas tangannya, “Ya, ya. Cepetan pasang alatnya!” potongnya tidak sabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu yang dibutuhkan Yifan untuk _starter_ memasuki mimpi yang penuh dengan memori Yixing adalah tiga menit. Sebagai oneironaut natural, ia tidak perlu merasakan pusing ataupun gambar berbayang yang menantinya saat ia membuka matanya. Ia melakukannya semudah memejamkan mata.

Kini Yifan berada di dalam dunia mimpinya. Dunia mimpi yang dipijaknya sekarang adalah mimpi tingkat kedua; mimpi yang sering dikunjunginya saat tertidur. Mimpi tentang kenangannya dan Yixing ada di tingkat ketiga. Sekarang tugasnya dimulai.

Yifan membayangkan sebuah lift didepannya yang tengah membuka lebar. Ia masuk ke dalam, dan lift tertutup otomatis.

Supermodel itu memandangi gambaran mimpinya dari balik dinding lift yang transparan—hampir seperti kaca. Ada sekelabat bayangan dirinya dan Yixing yang baru saja menemukan apartemen baru. Ada lagi potret wajah Yixing yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat keempat novelnya sukses di pasaran.

_—dan ada juga film saat Yixing tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya._

Lift yang dinaikinya berhenti turun dan terdengar denting, pertanda ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah keluar lift dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Di sana ada Yixing yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estimasi waktu yang ditentukan Joonmyun ternyata cukup tepat. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan datang dan terheran-heran melihat Yifan tertidur di ruang tamu dengan sepasang stiker di pelipisnya.

“Jadi Yifan udah datang? Kok cepat ya?"

“Udah. Dan kedatanganmu pas banget. Dia baru aja tidur,” Joonmyun mempersilakan Luhan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Yifan dan memberinya sepasang stiker pemancar pelombang theta, “sekarang kamu duduk di kursi depan Yifan dan pakai ini.”

Luhan menatap Joonmyun sangsi. “Beneran nih nggak apa-apa langsung masuk ke dalam mimpi Yifan?”

“Kamu sebenarnya sudah bisa jadi oneironaut, hanya saja kamu harus mencoba masuk sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.”

“Tapi Yifan nggak bakalan terganggu gitu? Aku baru datang udah langsung menyusup ke dalam mimpi—”

“Nggak apa-apa, Luhan. Masuk aja.”

Luhan terdesak; tidak ada celah untuk menyanggah Joonmyun. Ia pun mengangguk pasrah, lalu membiarkan psikiater itu menempelkan sepasang stiker ke pelipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Secerca cahaya di depan mata seperti petunjuk arah bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur, namun ia terus berjalan sampai matanya berhasil menangkap jelas pemandangan didepannya.

Luhan sampai di sebuah tangga melingkar. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati—takut ada jebakan yang tersembunyi di balik anak tangga itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada jebakan di balik anak tangga, ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang dipercepat sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar.

Tangan Luhan tergerak untuk mengetuk pintu, namun niat itu diurungkan. Ia langsung membuka kenop pintu dan cahaya menyilaukan dengan cepat menusuk matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan—memastikan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu sudah meredup.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seingatnya ia tadi telah membuka pintu, namun sekarang ia berdiri di depan sebuah lift. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka lebar itu.

Lift yang menuju ke bawah itu ternyata memiliki dinding tembus pandang seperti kaca. Dari balik dinding lift, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam memori dan kenangan dalam mimpi Yifan.

Yifan tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda. Ia kira-kira setinggi dan sekurus Luhan. Namun raut wajah penuh perhatian, suara lembut dan lesung di pipi kanan itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang _yang sangat dikenalinya_.

_"Lay... "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua pemuda itu, dan membuntuti mereka kemana pun mereka pergi. Tak lupa ia melihat tanggal di kalender elektronik yang terpasang di dinding. Ia pun melihat barang yang dibawa Yixing.

Awalnya ia melihat _scene_ dua sahabat itu masih bercanda seperti biasanya. Wajah Yixing nampak sumingrah, karena baru saja menyelesaikan seri keempatnya. Begitu juga untuk _scene_ kedua saat ia melihat mereka berdua terlihat gembira karena Yifan baru saja mendapat kontrak di sebuah label pakaian ternama dan Yixing yang baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa bukunya menjadi ‘ _best seller_ ’.

Namun _scene_ ketiga berbanding terbalik dengan kedua _scene_ awalnya. Yifan tidak lagi menatap hangat Yixing. Begitu juga dengan Yixing, meskipun ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Luhan merasakan nada bicara Yifan pada Yixing begitu dingin.

“Jadi lo sekarang nyembunyiin apa dari gue?”

“Nggak ada yang aku sembunyiin, Fan.” jawab Yixing. Ia menghindari tatapan Yifan, lalu pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menarik tangan Yixing dan menatapnya lurus. Dua pasang obsidian itu bertemu.

“Nggak, lo terlalu sering pulang malem bahkan nginep berhari-hari dan itu berlangsung selama dua bulan!” Suara Yifan mulai meninggi, “lo kira gue bego apa?”

Yixing melepaskan tangan Yifan dari pergelangan tangannya. "Itu urusan pekerjaan, Fan. Kamu terlalu khawatir aja."

“Lalu kenapa lo nggak begadang di sini aja?”

“Aku butuh ketenangan—“

“Lo kalo punya pacar jangan diumpetin dong! Curhat ke gue apa susahnya sih! Kita kan udah sahabatan dari kecil!”

“Tapi aku—“

_‘Prang!’_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas dan gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping. Di balik pintu, ia mendengar teriakan Yifan yang sepertinya ditujukan kepadanya.

_—ia harus lari dari sini._

“Hoi! Siapa di sana?” teriak Yifan.

“Kenapa, Fan?” tanya Yixing.

"Kayaknya ada penyusup,” Yifan menjauh dari Yixing, “Gue cek dulu ke sana."

“Aku ikut!” sahut pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

Yifan berbalik dan menahan Yixing. “Nggak usah! Lo di sini aja, gue nggak bakal lama kok!”

Setelah membujuk Yixing, Yifan berlari mengejar Luhan yang berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Saat keluar pintu kamarnya, Yifan mulai menyadari satu hal; yang ia kejar adalah seorang pelatih sepakbola—yang terlatih untuk berlari dan menghindar secepat kilat.

_—tentu saja cara mencegatnya tidak dengan berlari mengejarnya._

“Percuma lo lari! Ngapain pake lari segala sih?” gertaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Luhan.

Karena tidak melihat jalan, Luhan tidak melihat kakinya telah menginjak mobil-mobilan. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan kedua lututnya pun mencium kerasnya lantai. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada dalam mimpi Yifan, dan semua gerakannya pasti tidak akan lepas dari kontrol supermodel itu.

“Sejak kapan lo di sini?”

Luhan mengusap-usap lututnya yang sedikit memar—akibat benturan dengan lantai, lalu menatap pasrah Yifan. Ia sudah tertangkap basah, mau tidak mau ia harus mengaku. “Dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Pas kamu mondar-mandir di kamar terus ngomel sendiri ‘Kenapa Yixing susah banget dihubungin sih?’.”

Air muka Yifan mengeruh. “Brengsek! Kenapa si pendek itu masukin lo pas gue lagi pose nggak elit sih?”

“Maaf, Fan. Aku nggak tau kalo kamu—“

“Tenang aja. Gue nggak marah sama lo, gue cuma sebel sama si pendek itu!”

Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berdiri. Ia dan Yifan berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju sebuah lift yang membawa mereka kembali ke mimpi tingkat atas. Dari sisi lift yang seperti kaca, Luhan dapat melihat memori Yifan dan Yixing. Memori itu bertebaran seperti film yang sepotong-potong—yang tersusun tidak beraturan.

Luhan mengetuk kakinya—ia membenci suasana hening. Lalu akhirnya ia berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan kepada Yifan.

“Kamu deket banget sama Lay—maksudku, Yixing ya?”

Pemuda tinggi itu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. “Gue sama dia udah sahabatan dari kecil, jadi dia udah gue anggap sebagai sodara gue. Semenjak kedua ortu gue meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, dia jadi keluarga terdekat gue satu-satunya.”

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa tidak enak telah membuka kenangan Yifan dengan orangtuanya yang sudah tiada. “Maaf, aku turut berduka cita ….”

Yifan menatap Luhan dan berdehem, berusaha menetralisir kecanggungan. “ _It’s okay. By the way_ , gue udah bongkar semua kenangan gue sama Yixing setahun yang lalu. Gue berharap lo dapet petunjuk atau pencerahan buat identitas lo yang misterius.”

Jawabannya ternyata direspon positif, Luhan menyunggingkan senyum. Sorot obsidiannya berbinar; pertanda ia sudah mendapatkan petunjuk. “Aku masih inget sebagian informasi tentang Yixing,” balasnya optimis.

_“—dan mimpimu memperjelas semuanya.”_

.

.

.

Bunyi dering jam alarm kuno meraung di ruang tamu, membangunkan kedua pemuda berkewarganegaraan China dari mimpi lucid mereka.

"Gimana perjalanan mimpi lucid kalian? Lancar?"

“Tentu aja lancar!” jawab Yifan dengan nada bangga. Tapi tangan kanannya menarik kerah baju Joonmyun, lalu membentak pemuda berambut hitam itu, “Tapi _timing_ lo saat masukin Luhan gak bagus banget! Lo kepengen ngejatohin _image cool_ gue ya?”

“Maaf, Fan.” sahut Joonmyun santai sambil melepaskan tangan Yifan dari kerah bajunya. Ia memilih beralih ke Luhan daripada meladeni Yifan. “Luhan, informasi apa aja yang kamu dapat dari semua kenangan Yixing setahun yang lalu?”

“Aku bingung mulai dari mana dulu.”

“Lo bisa mulai cerita pas elo masuk ke dalam mimpi gue." tambah Yifan.

“Pertama, tanggal 30 April.” Luhan membutuhkan jeda untuk mengingat lagi kenangannya, “Yixing akhirnya ngasih tahu kalau aku mengalami benturan di kepalaku lalu aku menderita amnesia jangka pendek. Itulah alasannya kenapa dia sering datang ke apartemenku.”

“Darimana kamu tau?” tanya Yifan.  

“Baju yang dia pakai sama barang yang dia bawa. Aku ingat waktu itu dia membawa novel buatannya lalu memberiku dua seri dari keempat serialnya.”

“Oke, kalau selanjutnya?”

“Selanjutnya tanggal 16 Juni, pas kamu dapat tawaran untuk iklan Burberry. Waktu itu Yixing mulai sering menginap di apartemenku.”

“Pantas aja. Jadi selama ini dia keluyuran ke tempatmu!”

Joonmyun menyikut Yifan, dan membuat pemuda bersurai pirang memberikan tatapan membunuh untuknya. “Abaikan Yifan. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu.” ujarnya kepada Luhan.

“Terakhir tanggal 25 Agustus, pas kamu berantem sama Yixing,” Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha membuka kembali ingatannya dengan Yixing, “itu pertama kalinya Yixing cerita kalau ia mulai nggak bisa mengunjungiku sering-sering. Kalau nggak salah karena orangtuanya mulai melarangnya menginap terlalu sering…”

“Gue rasa udah cukup penjabarannya,” Yifan menginterupsi cerita Luhan, “sekarang dari semua _clue_ itu, ada nggak yang berhubungan dengan identitas lo?”

Luhan menggeleng pelan. “Aku… hanya tahu tentang Yixing saja.”

Joonmyun dan Yifan mendesah kecewa. Rencana mereka ternyata tidak sepenuhnya menemukan itik terang. Akhirnya Joonmyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan rencana keduanya.

“Identitas Luhan masih belum jelas, tapi setidaknya kita punya sedikit bukti untuk Yixing. Berarti rencana kita selanjutnya adalah masuk ke dalam mimpi Yixing…”

Yifan membelalak saat rencana itu dikemukakan. “Lo serius, Myun? Sekarang?” tanyanya antusias.

“Ya tentu aja nggak sekarang. Besok siang bagaimana? Besok kan hari minggu.”

Yifan tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia sangat menunggu momen itu. “Gue jadi nggak sabar buat besok!” balasnya.

“Dan semoga saja kamu bisa cepat mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya.” tambah Joonmyun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

Luhan mengamini kata-kata Joonmyun dalam hati. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan sulit tidur. Ada rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam hatinya, tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Insomnia seperti menjadi penyakit langganan untuk Kim Joonmyun. Sampai jam dua, ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia teringat dengan blog mimpi lucidnya yang belum memajang postingan terbaru. Ia pun menyalakan laptop dan mulai mengetik jurnal kelanjutan mimpi lucidnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

….

[Mimpi lucid memang berbeda dengan mimpi biasa. Mimpi lucid terkadang bisa menjadi ‘mimpi di dalam mimpi’ yang lebih dikenal dengan mimpi berlapis. Bagi kebanyakan orang, mimpi berlapis sering dikaitkan dengan _sleep paralysis_ , padahal keduanya adalah hal yang berbeda.

 _Sleep paralysis_ merupakan keadaan saat tubuh masih dalam keadaan tertidur, namun otak kita sudah dalam keadaan sadar. Sementara mimpi berlapis merupakan keadaan saat seseorang terbangun dalam mimpi, kemudian terbangun lagi dalam mimpi yang lainnya hingga akhirnya benar-benar terbangun dari tidur.

Membuat beberapa jalan cerita mimpi menjadi sebuah mimpi berlapis bukan perkara mudah. Umumnya orang-orang mengalami mimpi berlapis hanya sampai dua lapis. Batas maksimal banyaknya lapisan dalam mimpi yang baru diketahui saat ini adalah empat lapis, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk lebih dari empat lapis.]

**….**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Selesai memajang jurnal terbarunya, Joonmyun melihat satu pesan baru di _email_ -nya yang belum dibaca. Pesan itu pun dibuka dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Ia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa pesan itu dari orang iseng. Namun, pertanyaan itu masih bergaung dalam pikirannya.

_“Apakah orang yang terlalu tenggelam dalam dasar mimpi bisa mengalami kematian?”_

Karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah, ia berusaha mengabaikan pesan itu dan pergi tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam mulai menggigit kencang. Bulan sudah mencapai masa penuhnya. Sebuah apartemen di perbatasan kota Nowon nampak seperti apartemen mewah lainnya di Korea Selatan. Yang membedakannya adalah   adanya laboratorium bawah tanah tempat di mana beberapa peneliti melakukan eksperimen mengenai beberapa alat yang berguna untuk menginvasi mimpi lucid seseorang. Salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Kini Baekhyun menimang ponsel pintarnya dengan bimbang. Satu kontak ingin dihubunginya, tapi ia belum juga meneleponnya. Ada pertentangan di dalam pikirannya, _‘Gue telepon gak ya? Tapi si tiang listrik itu suka kegeeran! Jangan-jangan nanti dia nyangka gue kangen sama dia! Cih!’_

_—beruntung rekan-rekan kerjanya tidak melihat dirinya yang bertingkah memalukan seperti ini._

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memihak dirinya. Ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama ‘Park Chanyeol’—nama yang akan ia hubungi. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menerima telepon itu.  

“Halo, Baek _ie_!” sapa Chanyeol. Suara bariton itu terdengar riang, namun tidak berefek pada Baekhyun.

“Lo lagi ada di mana sekarang?” tanya Baekhyun datar.

Di seberang telepon terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang membahana. “Lo kangen sama gue ya~ Gue baik-baik aja—”

“Gue serius, bego! Lo lagi di mana?” tanya Baekhyun dengan nada membentak.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan mulai serius. “Lagi di bandara LA, nunggu pesawat buat ke Korea.”

“Si tiang listrik itu curiga nggak pas lo tempelin penyadap itu?”

“Nggak, tuh. Gue juga bingung kok dia nggak merasa ditempelin sesuatu ya? Apa karena stikernya ketipisan?”

Baekhyun tertawa bangga; kali ini kemampuannya sebagai ahli kimia kembali diakui. “Gue bikinnya dari polimer khusus tuh! Biarpun lebih tipis dari sehelai kertas, polimer itu kuat banget dan harganya selangit bahkan bisa menyatu sama kulit! Harganya sama kayak tujuh kali lipat gaji lo—“

Suara tawa bariton milik Chanyeol terdengar di seberang telepon—seakan balik menyahuti tawa Baekhyun. “Iya, iya, Baek. Gue ngerti. Elo emang jenius!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, namun beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

“Semoga misi lo berhasil, Yeol.”

“Lo juga. Semangat bikin ramuan lo buat misi besar kita ya!”

“Ramuan? Hoi! Sejak kapan gue beralih profesi jadi nenek si—“ Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan umpatannya karena bunyi sambungan telepon terputus di pihak Chanyeol. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menatap kesal layar ponselnya sambil mengucapkan voodoo dalam hati,

_‘Park Chanyeol sialan! Kalo dia balik ke sini, gue bakal masukin obat pencuci perut ke makanan si monster gigi itu!’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, frekuensi orang untuk keluar di perbatasan kota Nowon mulai berkurang. Mereka terburu-buru pulang untuk segera menghangatkan diri. Hal ini juga dihadapi oleh Kai yang memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja pulang dari restoran bulgogi milik Kyungsoo.

Kai sampai di depan pintu kamarnya—lebih tepatnya kamarnya dan Sehun lalu membuka kenop pintu. Sepasang obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi tertidur di atas sofa mulai bangun dan mengubah posisinya untuk berdiri.

“Akhirnya lo bangun juga,” Kai mendengus pelan, “udah puas jalan-jalan di dalam mimpi kakak angkat lo?”

“Lo diem aja deh, Kai.” balas Sehun datar.

“Kenapa lo nggak ngajak-ngajak gue sih? Giliran masuk ke mimpi orang skizo baru ngajak gue!”

“Ya tentu aja karena lo pasti bakal ngeberantakin mimpi Luhan- _hyung_!”

Kai mengibaskan tangan. “Ya, ya. Terserah lo deh!” sahutnya malas.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali menghepaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kai pun ikut duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menepuk pundaknya. 

“ _By the way_ , lo ngerasa aneh nggak sih sama misi kita yang kemaren? Perjalanan kita di dalam mimpi Jongdae aneh banget. Kenapa Luhan- _hyung_ bisa ada di dalam mimpi orang itu?” tanya Sehun.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu. “Selain Luhan, gue juga nggak nyangka bakal ketemu sama orang itu …”

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar gumaman Kai. “Emangnya lo ketemu siapa di sana? Gue liatnya cuma Luhan- _hyung_.”

“Gue—” Kai tidak sempat menyebutkan identitas orang yang ditemui di dalam mimpi Jongdae karena dering telepon apartemen menginterupsinya. Ia berjalan menuju telepon yang terletak di atas rak buku berukuran sedang dan memasang mode _loudspeaker_. Sehun bangkit dari sofa lalu mendekati pemuda yang lebih tua empat bulan darinya itu.

“Selamat malam Kai, Sehun.” sapa suara di telepon. Suara itu tidak terlalu berat seperti suara Chanyeol, namun hampir sama seperti suara laki-laki normal.

“Selamat malam, Bos.” jawab Kai dan Sehun serempak.

“Bagaimana dengan misi kalian?”

“Kami berhasil masuk ke dalam mimpi Jongdae.” jawab Kai.

“Bagaimana dunia dalam mimpinya? Apa masih surealis?”

“Masih, Bos.” Kali ini Sehun yang menjawab.

“Bagus. Begitulah seharusnya nasib orang yang bergabung dengan organisasi kotor, mati perlahan karena perbuatannya sendiri,” Pemilik suara itu terdengar puas dengan hasil kerja kedua anak buahnya yang paling muda, “kerja kalian berdua hebat. Tidak salah aku memilih kalian untuk tugas itu.”

“Apa tugas kami sudah selesai?” tanya Kai.

“Tidak, masih ada satu tugas lagi yang harus kalian kerjakan.” Kali ini Kai dan Sehun menanti tugas mereka selanjutnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar kencang.

“Aku sudah mengirimkan gambar satu target kalian selanjutnya lewat mesin faks,” suara di telepon itu terdengar lebih dalam, membuat kedua pemuda di depan telepon berdebar makin tidak karuan,  “jadi setelah kalian dapatkan orang itu, suntikkan prekursor ke urat lehernya. Prekursornya bisa kalian minta ke Baekhyun.”

“Tugas kalian adalah membunuh target itu di dalam mimpi lucidnya.”

Tidak lama setelah menutup telepon, suara mesin faksimile mencetak foto target yang akan mereka buru selanjutnya. Kai dan Sehun tercengang saat melihat potret wajah target mereka tercetak jelas di selembar kertas HVS.

“Pimpinan kita… mau membunuh orang ini?” desis Kai tidak percaya.

Sehun memperhatikan foto itu sekali lagi dengan dahi berkerut. “Kalau buat membunuh orang ini… berarti kita harus ngikutin Luhan- _hyung_ lagi dong?” celetuknya.

Kai menggeplak kepala Sehun. “Kenapa di pikiran lo selalu Luhan- _hyung_?” sungutnya.

Sehun ingin balik menggeplak Kai, namun reaksi Kai yang menatap foto itu lama membuatnya mulutnya gatal berkomentar, “Liatinnya biasa aja kali… Jangan-jangan lo naksir sama orang di foto itu?”

Awalnya Sehun mengira Kai akan membalas komentarnya, namun ia bingung karena pemuda berkulit tan itu malah tetap fokus pada foto target mereka dan bergumam, “Gue punya firasat nggak enak sama orang ini,”

Sebelum Sehun sempat memotong kalimatnya, Kai sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya,

_“… dia adalah oneironaut terhebat yang pernah gue kenal.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Hari Minggu pukul sepuluh pagi, ia menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Yifan, Luhan dan Joohyun (yang baru saja datang ke apartemen jam sembilan) ke rumah sakit umum Busan. Kini mereka berempat sudah berada di dalam ruang tempat Yixing dirawat.  

“Aku udah dapat izin dari dokter Han buat melakukan ini,” jawab Joonmyun saat ditanya mengenai kegiatan mereka hari ini. “bahkan beliau tertarik untuk melihat langsung praktik mimpi lucid ini.”

“Gue akui lo emang gila tapi jenius,” Yifan menepuk keras pundak Joonmyun—sebagai pengganti kata pujian, “oh, ya. Gimana rencananya?”

Joonmyun mendelik ke arah Yifan, tepukan keras di pundaknya membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Beruntung ia tidak sampai jatuh. Yang ditatap hanya memasang cengiran.

“Aku ubah rencananya. Jadi aku, kau dan Luhan yang akan masuk ke dalam mimpi Yixing.”

“Gimana sih, Myun! Lo kan awalnya bilang kalo gue harus—“

“Luhan ikut karena dia harus mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai identitas dirinya sendiri dari mimpi Yixing. Dan aku harus mengawasi kalian berdua kalau nanti terjadi hal yang nggak terduga di dalam mimpi lucid—"

“Oke, gue setuju,” potong Yifan—ia tidak mau mendengar 'kuliah' dari Joonmyun lebih lama lagi. “tapi apa alasan sebenernya lo mau ikut masuk ke dalam mimpi Yixing?”

“Kamu sempet protes kalau aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang Yixing.”

“Ternyata lo sensian juga ya.”

“Bapak-bapak, mohon disudahi dulu berdebatnya,” Peringatan yang dilontarkan Luhan membuat kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan itu spontan menoleh ke arahnya, “Joohyun- _ssi_ bilang nanti Dokter Han akan ke sini untuk melihat kerja kita.”

Joonmyun dan Yifan saling bertukar tatapan dan jeda keheningan pun tak terelakkan. Di sela keheningan itu, Luhan duduk di kursi dan menempelkan sepasang stiker untuk transfer gelombang theta di pelipisnya. Aksi yang dipelopori oleh pelatih sepakbola junior itu disambut baik oleh kedua pemuda berbeda kewarganegaraan itu.

“Sudah siap semuanya?” tanya Luhan—mencuri frase milik Joonmyun. Yang dicuri frasenya hanya tersenyum. Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu mulai duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Joohyun pun sudah selesai menyambungkan peralatan transfer gelombang theta mereka bertiga dan Yixing ke laptopnya.

_—rencana kedua siap dijalankan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joohyun tetap fokus menatap layar laptopnya, gelombang theta keempat pemuda itu . Sesekali ia melihat keadaan keempat pemuda yang keningnya ditempeli oleh stiker transfer gelombang theta. Ia harus memastikan semuanya berjalan sempurna.

“Apa saya mengganggu?” tanya dokter Han sambil tersenyum.

“Tentu saja tidak, Dokter Han.” Joohyun tersenyum ramah. Ia mempersilakan dokter berumur tiga puluhan itu untuk duduk disampingnya—ikut mengamati proses mimpi lucid tersebut.

“Jadi ini yang dibilang Joonmyun soal proses mimpi lucid?” Dokter Han memandang takjub keempat pemuda yang sedang mengalami proses mimpi lucid, “Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan serumit ini.”

“Sebenarnya tidak begitu rumit. Hanya saja dokter Joonmyun senang membuatnya terlihat jadi rumit.”

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar sarkasme Joohyun. “Mereka bertiga sedang memasuki mimpi Zhang ya?” tanyanya.

Joohyun mengangguk. “Dan sepertinya dokter Joonmyun menargetkan akan menyadarkan Zhang Yixing dari komanya.”

“Semoga saja dia merespon kedatangan mereka bertiga.”

“Ya. Semoga saja—” kalimat Joohyun tidak selesai terucap karena dokter Han terkejut saat melihat tangan kiri Yixing.

“Joohyun- _ssi_ , lihat tangan kiri Zhang!”

Joohyun membelalakkan matanya. Tangan Yixing yang seharusnya diam kaku kini jari telunjuknya bergerak, diikuti dengan gerakan jemari lainnya. Ia melihat ke layar laptopnya dan makin terkejut saat barisan gelombang theta yang dipasangkan ke Yixing mulai naik menuju ke frekuensi beta.  

_“Ke-kesadarannya hampir pulih?”_

 

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

* * *

 

Catatan:

Prekursor: Bahan kimia yang biasanya digunakan untuk keperluan industri tapi bisa disalahgunakan sebagai bahan pembuat narkotika. Tapi untuk fanfic ini, saya memakai prekursor sebagai racun tertentu untuk bagian saraf otak yang bisa membuat terjadinya halusinasi (lebih kayak habis mengonsumsi narkotika).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Mohon maaf buat anda yang ngikutin fanfic ini karena chapter ini kemungkinan besar adalah chapter terakhir yang bisa saya update. Saya akan hiatus total mulai bulan Juni untuk mempersiapkan penelitian serta skripsi. Mohon dimengerti ya karena saya sudah semester akhir. TT_TT Kalaupun saya bisa mengupdate fanfic ini mungkin hanya sampai chapter 8 dan setelah itu benar-benar tidak bisa menulis fanfic lagi sampai saya lulus.
> 
> Sampai bertemu lagi ya… ;__; Tetap semangat buat kalian semua! ^^


	7. Terbangun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salah satu kunci telah muncul ke permukaan. Luhan telah mengetahui jati dirinya, membuat simpul-simpul organisasi Luziden Träumen semakin terlihat. Jalan keluar pun mulai nampak.  
> .  
> .  
> (Die Show wird bald beginnen)  
> .  
> .  
> Chapter 7 telah tayang! Spesial menyambut hari raya idul fitri 1 Syawal 1435 H. Peringatan di dalam.
> 
> (Edited: Chapter ini sudah diedit lengkap. Mohon maaf karena kemarin update prematur)

_—Dreams are today’s answers to tomorrow’s questions._ **[Edgar Cayce]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Ke-kesadarannya hampir pulih?”_

Joohyun meneliti kembali frekuensi gelombang otak Yixing, Ternyata frekuensi yang sempat di frekuensi alfa dan hampir ke beta menurun kembali ke frekuensi gelombang theta.

“Frekuensi gelombang otaknya kembali ke theta,” decak Joohyun tidak percaya, "aneh sekali…"

"Ada apa, Joohyun- _ssi_?" tanya dokter Han.

"Frekuensi gelombang Zhang kembali ke theta," Joohyun terkesiap, "apa jangan-jangan..."

"Zhang Yixing tahu kalau ada yang menyusup ke dalam mimpinya?"

Pernyataan spontan itu membuat Joohyun langsung menoleh ke arah dokter Han dengan alis naik sebelah. "Bagaimana dokter bisa tahu?"

"Mimik wajahnya berubah."

Dokter Han mengangkat dagunya sedikit untuk menunjuk ke arah Yixing. Joohyun memperhatikan arah yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter usia kepala empat itu dengan seksama. Raut wajah Yixing sekilas nampak tidak berubah, namun gadis itu sempat melihat ada senyum tipis di wajah tampan itu.  

“Semoga mereka baik-baik saja di sana.” gumam Joohyun. Pandangannya kembali ke layar laptop, memantau setiap getaran frekuensi.

_—karena ada nyawa tiga orang yang menjadi tanggungannya._

 

**.**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Luziden Träumen** **© Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, (mungkin) death character, Alternate Universe (AU)**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Terakhir kali ia mengingat tubuhnya tengah tertidur di atas kursi dengan sepasang stiker di pelipis. Sekarang ia masih duduk, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Kursi yang ia duduki membuat tubuhnya hampir tersentak ke depan. Pintu dengan kaca di samping kirinya menampilkan jalanan dengan beberapa mobil yang melaju mendahuluinya.

"Kita.... di dalam mobil?" tanya Luhan dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

“Kamu udah sadar, Luhan?” Suara lembut Joonmyun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Belum sempat ia membalas pertanyaan Joonmyun, Yifan sudah menyelak pembicaraannya, "Bagus banget, Myun! Ternyata lo _prepare_ banget soal beginian."

Joonmyun hanya membalas pujian Yifan dengan senyum tipis. Sementara Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Sepasang obsidiannya mencari petunjuk di kota manakah ia sekarang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pemandangan di luar jendela mobilnya bukanlah kota yang asing untuknya.

Rasa penasaran pun membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk bertanya, "Kita lagi di mana?"

"Di Seoul. Tepatnya di pusat perkotaan Seoul." jawab Joonmyun.

Yifan—yang duduk di samping Joonmyun—melirik ke jendela, sekitar jalan "Lenggang banget jalannya. Nggak seperti—"

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyun membanting setir ke kiri lalu menginjak gas kuat-kuat. "Awas, Yifan! Di kanan—"

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi revolver memuntahkan amunisinya. Dua peluru menghantam dan membuat retak kaca jendela mobil di samping kiri dan kanan. Beruntung kaca mobil mereka cukup tebal sehingga peluru itu tidak melubangi kaca mobil dan bersarang di tubuh mereka.

Luhan mengusap keningnya yang baru saja mencium kepala kursi depan. "I-itu tadi apa?"

"Itu penjaga imaginer Yixing!" Yifan membuka kaca mobil sedikit dan balik menembak mobil hitam di samping kanan mobil mereka, “ambil pistol lo di samping kursi! Cepat!” perintahnya.

Luhan meraba samping kanan jok kursinya lalu menemukan sepucuk pistol. Ia refleks merunduk saat terdengar lagi suara tembakan. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar tak karuan ketika menemukan sebuah peluru di jok tempat ia duduk. Ia melihat ke belakang, ternyata peluru tadi berhasil melubangi kaca mobil belakang. Beruntung dirinya merunduk sebelum peluru itu menembus kepalanya.

Yifan terus menembaki bertubi-tubi mobil Hyundai sedan hitam, yang juga terus meenembak ke arahnya. Ada satu mobil sedan di samping kiri dan dibelakang yang juga mengejar mereka hingga mempersempit celah untuk lolos.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Luhan mengarahkan pistolnya ke celah kaca jendela mobil dan menarik pelatuknya. Dewi Fortuna di pihaknya, peluru yang dilontarkannya tepat mengenai ban mobil sedan di kiri dan membuatnya kempes. Ia pun menyarangkan beberapa peluru di ban yang lain menyebabkan mobil itu terseok-seok.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Joonmyun untuk menginjak gas penuh, dan membuat mobil mereka melaju semakin cepat meninggalkan ketiga mobil itu. Yifan melihat ada gerbang menuju mimpi lucid kedua didepannya, memberi aba-aba kepada psikiater itu untuk bersiap-siap.  

"Myun! Kita harus loncat ke mimpi tingkat duanya!"

Pada jarak dua ratus meter, Joonmyun membanting setir ke kanan, lalu ke kiri secara cepat. Mobil itu sempat berputar dan mulai maju secara menyerong lalu menabrak pembatas jembatan. Pemuda bermata sipit itu patut berterima kasih pada Yifan yang telah membuat pembatas jembatannya berbahan beton menjadi besi—yang lebih lunak—sehingga mudah diterobos.

“Semuanya, pejamkan mata dan masuk ke mimpi lucid yang lebih dalam lagi!”

Kini mobil mereka jatuh dari ketinggian seratus meter di atas permukaan sungai. Joonmyun menyalakan DVD yang memutar _binaural beats_. Waktu pun semakin melambat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan terjatuh ke dalam air, dan jatuh dalam mimpi akan membuat loncatan yang pesat ke lapisan mimpi tingkat dua.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya lagi dengan susah payah. Namun kali ini ia terbangun di tempat yang nyaman. Sekarang ia dalam posisi duduk di atas sofa merah empuk berbahan beludru. Iris cokelat gelapnya mengamati ruangan yang menjadi latar mimpi lapis kedua. Otaknya secara kilat menyimpulkan ia berada di dalam ruang tunggu sebuah perkantoran. Namun ada satu hal yang aneh dalam perkantoran itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang hilir mudik di depannya.

“Ini—“

“Ini mimpi tingkat kedua Yixing.” Yifan memotong ucapan Luhan. Sepertinya pemuda berpostur tinggi itu sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyanya.

_—atau mungkin raut wajahnya yang mudah untuk dibaca._

“Mimpi tingkat dua? Jadi ini semacam mimpi berlapis ya….” decak Joonmyun kagum.

“Bisa dibilang begitu,” Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, “Udah gue duga dia pasti bakal masukin tempat ini ke dalam mimpinya.”

"Ini tempat apa?"

"Ini kantor penerbit _Annyeong_. Tiap bulan Yixing datang ke sini, entah buat nyerahin tulisannya atau ketemu dengan editornya."

"Jadi di sini kantor penerbitnya Yixing?"

“Salah satunya. Tapi semua novelnya memang dari penerbit ini,” Yifan bangkit dari sofa merah itu, “udah dulu informasinya, ayo kita cari Yixing!"

Satu sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tanggung melintas saat Luhan baru saja beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menunjuk ke depan, tepat di belokan lorong bagian kanan. “Itu Yixing!” serunya.

“Di mana dia?” sahut Joonmyun dan Yifan hampir berbarengan.

“Tadi dia baru saja melintas ke sana!” Ia masih menunjuk ke arah kanan. “Ah, itu dia!”

Mereka bertiga berlari mengejar bayangan itu, namun sesampainya di belokan lorong itu, tak ada seorang pun di sana.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ngilang?” Yifan nampaknya sudah gemas dengan permainan ‘petak umpet’ yang direncanakan Yixing.

“Mungkin itu pertanda kalau Yixing nggak suka diremehkan…” sindir Joonmyun sambil melirik Yifan. Yang dilirik balik memberikan pandangan membunuh.

**Dor!**

Sebuah peluru dilontarkan dari arah belakang mereka dan menembus tembok di depan. Saat melihat ke belakang, jantung Luhan hampir loncat. Lubang tempat peluru berkaliber 11 mm itu bersarang hanya berjarak dua sentimeter dari atas kepalanya. Jika jarak penembakannya turun dua sentimeter, mungkin ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

“Siapin pistol kalian, _guys_!”

Yifan memimpin di depan barisan dengan pistol FN 57 teracung di depan. Sekelebat bayangan hitam pun mulai mendekati mereka dan menyerang dengan beberapa tembakan. Desingan peluru pun memenuhi sekitar lorong.

Yifan berhadapan dengan salah satu penjaga imajiner. Ia melancarkan tendangan berputarnya, dan berhasil mengenai kepala si penjaga imajiner. Satu penjaga imaginer lagi mendekat, ia siap dengan tendangan ke depan dan tepat mengenai bagian perut. Diam-diam ia tersenyum bangga untuk dirinya sendiri.

_—ada untungnya juga ia meluangkan waktu untuk menguasai wushu._

Namun euforia itu langsung dipatahkan oleh teriakan Joonmyun yang menunjuk ke lorong depan. “Ayo lari ke sana!”

Joonmyun berlari paling depan, sementara Yifan dan Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka berlari dan terus mencari ruangan kosong yang tak tersentuh dengan penjaga imaginer.

Nampaknya mereka masih diberikan umur panjang. Setelah jauh dari kejaran penjaga imaginer, mereka bertiga menemukan ruang kosong dan segera mengunci ruangan itu. Joonmyun memasang _binaural beats_ lewat ponselnya. Kemudian mereka pun segera memejamkan mata, tidur dalam posisi terduduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini beban di kelopak matanya terasa lebih berat dibandingkan dengan dua mimpi sebelumnya. Setelah pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu berhasil membuka matanya, ia mulai mengenali latar tempat mimpi lucid Yixing. Kursi sofa cokelat, ruang tamu yang sempit dan sebuah televisi 32 inci tertata sesuai dengan memori di otaknya.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Mimpi tingkat ketiga Yixing ini di mana sih? Kok kayaknya familiar.”

Joonmyun menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia mengangkat bahunya. “Aku juga pernah juga ngerasa pernah ke sini,” tambahnya. “tapi ini dimana ya?”

“Kita di ruang tamu apartemenku,” sahut Luhan sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Pipinya sedikit bersemburat merah muda; baru kali ini kedua rekannya mengunjungi apartemennya—walau hanya dalam latar mimpi Yixing. “maaf ya agak sempit.”

Kedua pemuda berbeda kewarganegaraan itu langsung menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat. Mimpi ketiga Yixing semula diduga berlatarkan apartemen mereka. Baik Yifan maupun Joonmyun kini berpikir bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang paling penting untuk Yixing.  

“Itu Yixing." bisik Joonmyun.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, mata sipit Joonmyun menangkap sosok Yixing sedang menelepon di depan televisi.  

"Dia lagi bicara sama sia—HMPH!“ Mulut Yifan dibekap oleh tangan putih milik Joonmyun.

"Apaan sih, Myun?" bisik Yifan sebal. Joonmyun langsung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Yifan—mengisyaratkan pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang itu untuk diam.

“Iya, Bos. Luhan aman bersamaku.”

 _‘Bos? Siapa bos yang dimaksud Yixing?’_ Pertanyaan itu yang mungkin mewakili isi pikiran mereka.

"Selama ini dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan."

“Baik, aku segera ke sana.”

Tidak ada lagi monolog dari Yixing karena ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia pun berbalik arah menuju dapur.

“Apa kita harus ikutin dia?” bisik Luhan.

Yifan mendengus. “Ya iyalah! Buat apa kita capek-capek ke sini?”

Mereka bertiga bangkit dari kursi tamu. Ruang apartemen Luhan tentu saja tidak seluas latar sebelumnya. Tapi ketiga pemuda itu dibuat kembali terkejut oleh suara tembakan dari arah dapur. Beberapa bayangan hitam kembali menyerbu mereka. Tak ada jalan lain untuk menghindari serangan penjaga imaginer selain keluar dari apartemen.

“Brengsek! Kenapa harus ada penjaga imaginer lagi di sini?” umpat Yifan sambil terus berlari. Beberapa peluru sempat terlontar dari belakang, tapi keberuntungan masih menyertai pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Yixing pasti tau ada penyusup dalam mimpinya. Mana mungkin dia selengah itu?" sela Joonmyun sambil melepaskan tembakan ke salah satu penjaga imaginer.

Luhan sempat membuat beberapa penjaga imaginer itu lumpuh dengan tembakannya. Tapi tentu saja kegembiraan itu langsung menguap karena setiap penjaga yang lumpuh akan digantikan dengan yang baru.

Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. “Gue nggak ngerti lagi sama dia! Udah mimpinya susah banget diubah, masih ada penjaga imaginer pula!” dumelnya.

“Berhenti ngedumel, Fan! Yang penting kamu nggak babak belur kayak waktu itu!” Nampaknya Joonmyun sudah jengah mendengar mulut Yifan mengeluh dan berkomentar macam-macam ditengah nyawa mereka sedang di ujung tanduk.

“Yifan! Joonmyun! Ke sini!”

Kali ini mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi dalam lift atas rekomendasi Luhan. Mereka bertiga langsung menutup pintu lift, dan hampir tertangkap oleh tangan hitam penjaga imaginer. Langkah selanjutnya, alunan _binaural_ _beats_ dari ponsel Joonmyun mengantarkan mereka menuju mimpi tingkat terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Luhan begitu sulit membuka matanya—tidak semudah sebelumnya, seolah ada batu yang menindih kelopak matanya. Ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya, ketakutan mulai menyergapnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah gelap, kosong dan tanpa dinding pembatas. Gelap gulita spontan membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ini di mana?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

“Ini mimpi tingkat empat.”

 _‘Itu suara Joonmyun.’_ Luhan menoleh ke belakang, lalu menemukan cahaya putih mengarah lurus ke wajahnya. Beruntunglah dirinya, cahaya itu berasal dari Joonmyun dan Yifan yang membawa senter.

"Elo berdua mending balik ke mimpi ketiga deh!” Yifan mengompori kedua temannya untuk kembali setelah merasakan hawa mengintimidasi di sekitarnya, “di sini bukan tempat buat amatiran!”

Joonmyun menanggapi sugesti Yifan dengan alis terangkat sebelah. “Bukannya waktu itu kamu nggak mau masuk ke sini gara-gara takut babak belur?”

“Diem lo, Pendek! Gue lempar juga lo ke penjaga imajiner di atas!”

Joonmyun mengabaikan gertakan Yifan. Pandangannya lurus ke sebuah objek berjarak sekitar seratus meter. Karena kurang jelas, diarahkannya senter itu sambil berjalan   mendekati objek tersebut.

Objek di depan itu adalah sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring. Tiga pemuda itu mengenali sosok yang tengah berbaring itu, lalu    

"Yixing! Bangun!" Joonmyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yixing.

Yifan ikut membangunkan Yixing dengan mengguncang kakinya. “Yixing! Elo harus bangun sekarang!”

“Lay! Ayo bangun!” Sementara Luhan menggunakan cara terkejam; berteriak di telinga kiri Yixing.

Usaha kejam membangunkan Yixing dari Luhan ternyata membuahkan hasil. Sepasang mata kelam Yixing terbuka. Ia mengerjap sekali, mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian terperanjat saat sepasang obsidiannya melihat Joonmyun dan Yifan di depannya.

"Kalian?" serunya tidak percaya. "Kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam mimpiku?"

“Panjang ceritanya. Yang jelas kita masuk ke sini buat ngikutin ide gila Dr. Kim Joonmyun.” Kali ini Yifan yang melirik sinis Joonmyun. Yang dilirik hanya bisa tertawa pendek.

Mata kelam Yixing membelalak saat melihat satu sosok yang seharusnya tidak berada dalam mimpinya. “Lu-Luhan? Kamu juga… ikut masuk ke sini?”

“Ya, Lay. Aku masuk ke sini punya tujuan, dan itu berhubungan sama kamu.”

Suara Luhan yang rendah membuat suasana menjadi kaku. Bahkan kali ini tatapan tajam diberikan dari mata yang selalu berbinar itu. “Aku minta kamu ceritakan sejelas-jelasnya siapa aku sebenarnya.”

Hening menjadi jeda di antara mereka berempat. Keheningan itu yang membuat Luhan semakin tidak sabar.

“Ayo cepetan!” desaknya.

"Luhan, kamu itu adalah..." Yixing makin menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan menginterogasi dari Luhan. Suaranya pun makin merendah.

_"... anak dari seorang pemimpin mafia di China."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

“HAH?”

Tiga pemuda di depan Yixing terperangah, terutama Luhan yang baru saja diberitahu identitasnya. Luhan tertawa canggung, lalu bertanya lagi—yang terdengar seperti meminta penegasan,

"Lay, kamu lagi bercanda kan? Aku nggak mungkin anak dari pemimpin mafia kan? Ini bukan April Mop tahu!"

Tapi sayangnya, Yixing menggeleng—ia serius dengan ucapannya. "Penghapusan memori itu nggak dilakukan untuk sembarang orang. Dan alasan mereka melakukan penghapusan memori itu agar kamu lupa semua yang berhubungan dengan orangtuamu."

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, kepalanya tertunduk layu. Yifan terperangah, begitu juga dengan Joonmyun. Jika itu dikaitkan dengan seringnya Yixing menginap di rumah Luhan, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Jadi selama ini lo itu pulang malem karena—ADAW! Joonmyun bego! Ngapain sih—"

Yang diprotes karena menginjak kaki Yifan segera berbisik galak, "Dengerin dulu penjelasannya Yixing sampai selesai!"

“Makasih, Myun.” ucap Yixing—Yifan mendelik sebal ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda di depannya, menghela napas sekali lalu siap menceritakan.

"Setahun yang lalu, aku bergabung di organisasi **Luziden** **Träumen**. Awalnya aku masuk ke sana karena diajak oleh seorang pemuda, yang sampai sekarang menjadi pimpinan organisasi tersebut."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka rencanakan? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"Aku belum tahu rencana lanjutan mereka, yang jelas tugasku saat itu cuma menjagamu untuk memastikan kalau kamu itu nggak berbuat macam-macam."

"Gue nggak nyangka lo nyembunyiin ini semua! Lo anggep gue—"

Joonmyun menatap tajam Yifan, memberi isyarat pemuda China itu peringatan untuk bertoleransi. “Marah ke Yixingnya ditahan dulu, Fan. Biarkan Luhan selesai bertanya dulu!” bisiknya tajam.

Luhan menghela napas, ia harus menanyakan satu sosok yang hanya bisa ditemui di dalam mimpinya. "Apa kamu kenal Sehun?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Dia adikmu, tapi bukan adik kandung. Hanya adik angkat. Dia diangkat jadi anak karena ayahnya, tuan Oh, sudah meninggal. Tuan Oh adalah tangan kanan ayahmu, Mr. Lu."

“Sekarang dia di mana?”

“Dia ikut dalam organisasi itu. Orang yang merekrutku tahu bakat terpendam Sehun, oneironaut natural.”

"Kenapa kamu nyembunyiin semuanya?"

"Maaf, Lu," Yixing menatap Luhan dengan penuh sesal. "ini demi keselamatan jiwamu sendiri."

Jawaban Yixing yang terakhir kurang memuaskan Luhan, namun ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. "Di mana orangtuaku?"

"Sudah meninggal. Ayahmu dibunuh dengan cara baru dari organisasi kami Aku kurang tahu detil pembunuhannya seperti apa, tapi caranya hampir sama denganmu,” Yixing menarik napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya, “dengan cara menyuntikkan prekursor ke sistem saraf otak, lalu menyusup ke dalam mimpinya dan membunuh jiwanya di sana.”

“Kalau ibuku? Bagaimana dengan saudaraku?”

“Aku kurang tahu tentang kematian ibumu, bahkan kematiannya pun aku tidak tahu. begitu juga dengan saudaramu selain Sehun.”   

Luhan hanya menunduk. Terlalu banyak kenyataan dan fakta yang diterimanya, sementara yang tersimpan dalam memorinya saat ini adalah kebohongan belaka.

“Bilang kalau yang kamu omongin tadi itu bohong, Lay…”

Yixing menggeleng tegas. “Maaf, Han. Aku nggak bisa bohong terus ke kamu. Semua yang aku terangkan tadi adalah kenyataan dan fakta.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua kata-kata Yixing tadi mau tidak mau harus diterimanya. Ia membutuhkan diam yang cukup lama untuk memikirkan semua itu.

Diamnya Luhan merupakan kesempatan Joonmyun untuk memberikan pertanyaan, “Selama ini kamu koma karena apa?”

Yixing terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan serius itu. “Dasar, bisa-bisanya kamu bertanya hal sekrusial itu. Untung kamu bertanya di sini.”

Mata kelam Yixing menerawang, ia tengah memilih sedikit memori diantara tumpukan memori beserta hapalan jangka pendek dan panjang.

“Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ada perintah dari bos kalau aku harus membunuh Luhan karena sudah sekitar sepuluh bulan kami tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadaan bawahan maupun informasi barang seludupan Mr. Lu dari memori Luhan sebelum ia dibuat amnesia. Aku tidak bisa membunuh orang yang tak bersalah.”

Raut wajah pemuda berlesung pipi itu terlihat lesu. Ketiga pemuda itu tidak dapat menghiburnya selain membiarkan Yixing melanjutkan ceritanya.  

“Jadi aku menggunakan teknik _self comma_. Aku meminum alkohol kadar di atas 10% ditambah sedikit morfin sebelum bermimpi lucid, lalu membangun mimpi berlapis. Kemudian di mimpi lapis keempat aku terus tidur dan tidak pernah keluar dari mimpi itu sampai kalian datang ke sini untuk membangunkanku.”    

“Jadi sekarang kamu mau menghilang lagi atau gimana?”

Yixing menarik senyum tipis. “Sekarang aku di pihak kalian,” jawabnya mantap. “dan aku siap dengan resiko yang akan aku hadapi.”

“Gue boleh ngomong sekarang?” Yifan menatap tajam Joonmyun, kemudian beralih ke Yixing dan Luhan.

“Apa alasan lo buat masuk ke dalam organisasi itu?”

Kali ini jeda menjawab Yixing lebih lama dibandingkan saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, “Aku sendiri nggak tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya.”

“Masa elo masuk ke sana nggak pake alasan? Apa di sana ada orang yang berarti banget buat lo?”

“Nggak juga, Fan…”

“Udah, jangan paksa Yixing lagi,” Joonmyun menengahi suasana kaku itu, “kita harus balik ke alam sadar.”

Kali ini ketiga pemuda itu pulang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Satu pemuda mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang, mencoba berjalan searah dengan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbangunnya Luhan yang disusul Yifan dan Joonmyun merupakan akhir dari perjalanan mimpi lucid Yixing. Namun kejutan yang dinanti belum muncul juga.

“Tadi dia ikut di belakang kita kan?” tanya Joonmyun.

Yifan menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan bahu terangkat. “Gue nggak tahu. Masa dia batalin niatnya sih?”

Tapi semua itu terbantahkan lewat suara Luhan. "Semuanya! Yixing udah sadar!"

"Mustahil!" decak dokter Han. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, pasien yang dinyatakan koma vegetatif itu telah membuka matanya.

Joohyun menenangkan hati dokter senior itu. "Itu ekspresi wajar, Dokter. Aku juga akan menganggapnya mustahil kalau saja tidak menjadi asisten dokter Joonmyun.” katanya setengah berbisik.

Dokter Han tertawa mendengar pernyataan sarkastis Joohyun. “Psikiater muda zaman sekarang sudah canggih-canggih ya.”

Joonmyun menaikkan alis sebelahnya melihat dialog antara seniornya dengan asistennya itu. Apalagi saat sokter Han mendekatinya.

“Aku mengakui kehebatanmu, Kim Joonmyun.” pujinya sambil menepuk pundak psikiater muda itu.

Joonmyun menggeleng, senyumnya terulas sempurna. “Tidak, dokter Han. Ini bukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan dua orang ini dan juga dari kepercayaan anda. Tidak banyak dokter seperti anda yang percaya dengan efek mimpi lucid.”

“Aku… di rumah sakit?” tanya Yixing dengan suara pelan.

“Sebaiknya tuan Zhang ikut beberapa terapi agar bisa beraktifitas lagi seperti biasanya. Tubuh anda butuh penyesuaian setelah koma.”

Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak setelah koma selama sebulan. Hampir semuanya bergembira atas sadarnya Yixing, kecuali satu orang yang masih terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_—lebih tepatnya, ia masih terperangkap dengan memori mimpi lucidnya tadi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tinggi berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan baru saja sampai di bandara Beijing pukul delapan malam. Selesai mengurus surat perpindahan dari California ke Beijing bersama Sooyoung, ia menonaktifkan _flight mode_ di ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, getaran dari kakaotalk dan email terus menyerbu ponselnya—yang sudah diatur _silent mode_.

Dari ratusan _notice_ yang masuk ke ponselnya, ia memilih salah satu aplikasi yang terhubung pada penyadap yang ditempelkannya pada seseorang. Kecanggihan teknologi membuatnya bisa mendengar suara rekaman dari alat penyadap yang tidak bisa dilihatnya semalam. Ia memasang _headset_ dan siap mendengarkan rekaman tadi siang.

Dari rekaman itu, Chanyeol mendengar hampir semua suara Yifan dan beberapa suara saling bersahutan lainnya milik Luhan dan Joonmyun.  

“Jadi lo sekarang bantuin dia, Lay?” Senyum miring terulas sempurna di wajah tampan Chanyeol, “Emang dasar penghianat, ternyata bener dia udah memihak ke penjahat!”

Tiba-tiba salah satu headset Chanyeol dilepas secara paksa. Belum sempat ia menoleh, suara tinggi milik manajernya memanggil namanya.

“Chanyeol- _ah_!” teriak Sooyoung sengit.

“Kenapa teriak-teriak sih, _Noona_?” balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengitnya.

Balasan sengit Chanyeol membuat Sooyoung makin gencar mengomelinya panjang lebar. “Kamu aku panggilin dari tadi nggak denger! Aku kan udah bilang berkali-kali kalau dengerin musik volumenya jangan kenceng-kenceng!”

“Iya, Noona… Iya…” sahut Chanyeol malas.

“Hah, ayo kita berangkat!” Sooyoung menarik kopernya, tapi urung karena tangan Chanyeol menjawil pundaknya.  

“Em… Sooyoung- _noona_ , aku ke toilet dulu ya.” pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

Sooyoung mengangkat bahunya, kemudian memasang senyum tipis. “Well… Oke, Chanyeol. Aku tunggu di depan ya!”

Chanyeol memang berjalan menuju toilet, namun bukan tempat itu yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia memilih tempat yang sepi, jarang dilewati orang-orang. Setelah mendapatkan sinyal, ia menghubungi seseorang dengan _speed dial_.

“Bos, kapan kita bisa bunuh Lay dan Kris? Tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan salah satu agensi di Beijing untuk melakukan pemotretan di sana.”

Di seberang telepon, orang yang dipanggil ‘bos’ itu masih melempar pertanyaan. Respon Chanyeol begitu menggebu ketik menjawabnya.

“Oh, iya. Tentu saja si anak mafia itu juga harus mati!”

Saat orang yang dihubunginya mengatakan sesuatu, seringai Chanyeol memanjang. "Dalam waktu dekat? Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu momen itu."

_“Momen mati dalam mimpi lucid sendiri itu momen yang jarang sekali terjadi.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Secerca sinar matahari menyelinap dari balik tirai menerangi penglihatannya. Ia bangun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, dan duduk dengan kaki bersila. Ia tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur karena beberapa fakta yang diucapkan Yixing terus menggema dalam kepalanya.

_‘Jadi ayahku itu… seorang mafia?’_

_‘Apa yang dilakukan ayahku sampai ada organisasi yang ingin melenyapkannya?’_

_‘Kenapa Sehun milih ninggalin aku?’_

Luhan memejamkan matanya, lalu memijat keningnya yang seperti ditusuk puluhan jarum. Baru kali ini ia merasakan pusing yang menusuk di pagi hari. Padahal semalam ia tidak meminum alkohol ataupun melakukan hal aneh lainnya.

Pandangan Luhan yang sempat kabur mendadak terang saat sepasang matanya mengarah ke jam di dinding. Pukul delapan pagi dan ia harus berangkat ke tempat kursus setengah jam kemudian. Dengan badan yang sedikit limbung, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia harus bergegas kalau tidak mau terlambat.

_—tanpa sedikitpun menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai hadiah untuk pelatihnya atas latihan wushu yang diberikan (yang sukses membuatnya keluar dari mimpi Yixing tanpa babak belur), Yifan menyiapkan satu hadiah untuk Tao. Di sela-sela waktu senggangnya—yang berdurasi dua jam, ia mengajak pemuda bermata panda itu ke apartemennya dengan iming-iming bertemu penulis favoritnya, Zhang Yixing.    

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Yifan, Tao masih ribut bertanya soal hadiahnya, “ _Gege_ serius? Aku bakal ketemu sama Yixing- _ge_?”

“Gue serius! Katanya dia mau belajar wushu dari lo!” jawab Yifan serius. Ia sedang menekan bel agar dibukakan pintu.

Bujukan Yifan hampir bubar jalan karena Tao bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah untuk diyakinkan. “Gege jangan bercanda! Beneran nggak nih?”

Alis Yifan bertaut sebal. “Gue serius, Huang Zi Tao! Lo ngejawab ‘ya’ atau ‘nggak’ susah amat sih!” dengusnya.

"Aku mau banget, Ge!" jawab pemuda bermata elang itu tegas.

“Kalo elo mau ketemu Yixing, lo harus nunjukin kemampuan wushu lo!”

Tao membelalak heran, syarat itu terlalu mudah untuknya. “Itu aja syaratnya?”

“Emang tampang gue keliatan lagi ngibulin orang ya?”

“Emang tampang Yifan- _ge_ suka ambigu kok.”

Yifan menyikut pinggang Tao dan memasang wajah merengut, sementara yang disikut hanya meringis. Tapi wajah meringis itu hanya ekspresi sementara karena beberapa menit kemudian Tao memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah sangat terkejut.

“YIXING- _GE_?” seru Tao heboh. Mata pandanya membelalak melihat sosok penulis favoritnya di depan mata. “YIXING- _GE_ UDAH SA—HMPH!”

Yixing tersenyum manis; lesung di pipi kanannya terlihat jelas. “Hai, Tao! Yifan cerita soal kamu. Katanya kamu yang ngajarin dia wushu ya?”

"I-iya, _Gege_! Oh iya! Aku penggemar novelmu, Yixing- _ge_! Yifan- _ge_ sih nggak bilang-bilang! Kalau tau aku bawa semua novelmu buat ditandatanganin!"

“Wah? Benarkah?”

Yifan berdecak melihat ekspresi Yixing yang terlihat kurang antusias. “Plis, Xing! Fans lo udah jejeritan heboh, tapi respon lo masih datar banget!”

Walaupun wajah Yixing terlihat datar, ia tetap melayani pertanyaan Tao. Dan tentu saja mengabaikan protes dari Yifan.

“Apa yang kamu suka dari novelku?”

“Aku suka banget sama karakter Jung Min dan Yue Fan! Mereka pintar, tangkas dan perjalanan mimpi lucid mereka terus membuatku semakin penasaran!”

Yixing tersenyum lebar, sampai lesung di pipi kanannya terlihat jelas. "Aku senang kamu menyukai mereka,"

“Apa semua yang mereka lakukan itu benar-benar nyata?”

Yixing mengangguk dan disambut dengan ekspresi wajah Tao yang heboh. Penulis novel tetralogi itu tahu cara menarik hati para penggemar ceritanya.  

“Aku suka melihat pertunjukan wushu, dan itulah yang menginspirasiku membuat karakter Yue Fan.”

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuat Yixing dan Tao larut dalam hubungan intim fans dengan idolanya. Sementara Yifan—sebagai mak comblang mereka berdua—memilih duduk di sofa sembari bertopang dagu melihat drama hubungan fans dengan idolanya secara _live_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Padahal waktu pulangnya masih dua jam lagi, tapi tubuhnya sudah meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, tenaganya hampir terkuras karena harus menangani salah satu pasiennya yang mengalami _bipolar disorder_.

Ponselnya berdering lagi—ini sudah ke kedelapan kalinya benda itu menjerit. Psikiater muda itu langsung mengangkat teleponnya, tanpa melihat nama dan nomor si penelepon.

“Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Jongdae, Dokter?"

Suara lembut milik Nyonya Kim, ibu dari Jongdae mengalun dari ponselnya. Joonmyun menjawab pertanyaan sembari mencari berkas hasil pemeriksaan penderita skizofrenia itu.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan ketiga—dua hari yang lalu, ia butuh penambahan frekuensi terapi bicara. Tapi kondisi mentalnya mulai mengalami sedikit perkembangan."

Dari seberang telepon ia mendengar helaan napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Berkas hasil pemeriksaan Jongdae berhasil ditemukan. Joonmyun membacakannya secara singkat, lalu berakhir dengan sebuah permintaan konsultasi ke rumah.

"Apa saya bisa ke rumah Ibu malam ini? Saya ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae untuk terapi tambahan.”

Dan gayung pun bersambut. Ibu Jongdae meresponnya dengan sangat baik. "Tentu saja bisa!" jawabnya bersemangat. “Baru kali ini saya menemukan psikiater yang perhatian seperti anda. Calon menantu idaman.”

Joonmyun hanya tertawa malu-malu. Andaikan ibu Jongdae bisa melihat ekspresi psikiater itu, mungkin ia melihat pipi Joonmyun sedikit bersemu merah.

Joonmyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menelepon Yixing. Beruntung pemuda berlesung pipi itu langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yixing, aku butuh bantuanmu." pinta Joonmyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kamu bisa kan masuk ke dalam mimpi penderita skizofrenia? Aku punya pasien skizofrenia, dan dia butuh banget masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Dan kamu adalah orang yang cocok menemaninya."

Dialog berhenti beberapa detik sebelum Yixing menjawab, "Aku belum pernah masuk ke dalam mimpi orang skizo sih..."

“Tapi pasien ini salah satu korban organisasi itu! Sama seperti Luhan yang kehilangan memorinya!”

Joonmyun menunggu was-was. Jeda menjawab di sebereng telepon cukup lama, mungkin Yixing tengah menimbang keputusannya.

“Oke, Myun. Aku usahakan.”

Psikiater muda itu menghela napas lega. “Makasih banyak, Xing! Aku mengandalkanmu, oneironaut natural terhebat!" ungkapnya senang.

“Jangan berlebihan, Myun!” sangkal Yixing.

“Nanti sekitar jam delapan kita segera ke sana.”

Pembicaraan mereka pun terputus sampai di situ. Joonmyun merapikan berkasnya dengan perasaan senang, rasa lelah yang baru saja dikeluhkannya menguap entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Joonmyun tidak datang berdua dengan Joohyun ataupun Luhan. Seorang pemuda bertinggi hampir sama dengannya berdiri di samping psikiater itu. Seperti kedatangannya dengan Luhan sebelumnya, Jongdae menyambut mereka tanpa segaris minat—kecuali untuk Joonmyun dengan kadar kurang dari 10 persen.

"Chen, ini temanku, Zhang Yixing,” Joonmyun memperkenalkan Yixing pada pasiennya, “dia lebih tahu soal dunia dalam mimpimu, dan aku berpikir kalau dia bisa membantumu menghilangkan suara-suara jahat itu.”

“Hai, Chen. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Jongdae hanya menatap datar pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Tatapan datar dan dingin itu jelas tidak bersahabat, namun Yixing tetap menanggapinya dengan tenang.

“Kamu siap masuk ke dalam mimpi?” tanya Joonmyun.

"Tentu. Aku harap kamu nggak lupa dengan janjimu dua minggu yang lalu." jawab Jongdae.

Joonmyun mengangguk sekali. Ia sudah memasang _binaural beats_ di ponselnya dengan koneksi Bluetooth untuk menghubungkan stiker pendeteksi gelombang theta. Dengan alat praktis seperti itu, ia tidak perlu meminta bantuan Joohyun terus menerus.

_—waktunya menghitung mundur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun membuka matanya, yang pertama kali terlintas di penglihatannya adalah warna langit yang biru gelap seperti langit malam. Namun langit malam itu tidak dihiasi taburan bintang-bintang, tetapi awan-awan putih yang berbentuk seperti gumpalan kapas. Pepohonan yang mendukung latar mimpi mulai terlihat seperti pepohonan pada umumnya, namun tetap saja ada bagian surreal di bagian ranting pohon. Di sana tergantung berbagai macam jam, mic, kepingan CD, serta _headphone_.

"Jadi ini mimpi orang skizofrenia?" tanya Yixing—yang lebih mirip gumaman.

"Ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan dua minggu yang lalu," sahut Joonmyun. Ia belum melepas genggamannya dari tangan Jongdae.

Yixing melirik ke arah Jongdae, tatapan matanya menginterogasi Joonmyun. "Kamu nggak memperalat dia buat penelitianmu kan?" bisiknya.

Mata sipit Joonmyun melebar, pertanyaan Yixing telak mengusiknya. "Dia pasienku, Yixing! Mana mungkin aku setega itu?" sungutnya.

Yixing tertawa melihat wajah merengut Joonmyun. Dengan ringan, ia menepuk punggung pemuda bermata sipit itu. "Aku cuma bercanda. Baru sebulan koma ternyata aku begitu banyak ketinggalan berita."

"Kasus yang dialaminya hampir mirip dengan Luhan," Joonmyun mencubit dagunya sebagai ekspresi berpikirnya, “sepertinya modus yang digunakan oleh organisasimu untuk membunuh Mr. Lu juga digunakan untuk Jongdae dan Luhan.”

“Joonmyun, aku masih di sini. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?”

Suara halus Jongdae menyadarkan Joonmyun untuk melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. “Ah, maafkan aku, Chen! Oke, kita pergi ke sana saja ya?” Joonmyun menunjuk ke arah sebuah taman bermain.

Jongdae menggeleng mantap. Jarinya menunjuk ke sebuah hutan semak belukar yang beraura cukup suram (padahal jaraknya masih ratusan meter). “Bagaimana kalau ke sana?”

Rekomendasi Jongdae cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Namun karena sudah kepalang janji, Joonmyun memenuhi permintaannya.

Yixing mengernyit aneh mendengar nama panggilan Jongdae dari pemuda bermata sipit itu.“Kenapa kamu memanggilnya Chen? Apa itu nama panggilannya?”

Joonmyun mengangguk sekali. “Ya, aku sengaja tidak memanggil dengan nama aslinya agar efek halusinasi di dalam otaknya berkurang. Yah, aku cukup beruntung. Dia menyukai nama panggilan itu.”

“Apa kau pernah mengajak Yifan masuk ke dalam mimpi Chen—maksudku Jongdae?”

“Belum. Aku tidak mau mengajaknya karena dia pasti ketakutan setengah mati.”

Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan semak belukar. Sepintas terlihat normal, namun cukup membuat Yixing terkejut karena pada kumpulan semak belukar itu ada potongan tangan dan kaki yang menyembul di atasnya.

Joonmyun kembali mengajak Jongdae berbicara, memancingnya dengan pertanyaan, “Apa orang jahat yang selalu membisikimu untuk bunuh diri sudah pergi?”

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Tatapan matanya tetap kosong. “Suara-suara itu masih ada. Tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan dua sosok misterius selalu yang muncul dalam mimpimu?”

Kali ini Joonmyun bisa melihat mata kosong Jongdae mulai berbinar sedikit. “Masih ada, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat mereka.”

Joonmyun tersenyum lembut. “Syukurlah kalau kamu mulai membaik. Walaupun penyakitmu tetap ada, tapi setidaknya kamu bisa kuat menghadapinya.”

Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di atas dada. Aura di sekeliling hutan pun membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Joonmyun mengusap tengkuknya sementara Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesuatu yang aneh datang.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas pada jarak seratus meter. Pergerakan bayangan itu semakin cepat dan jaraknya pun semakin dekat. Dari dekat, ia bukan lagi seperti bayangan, namun seperti orang berjubah hitam.

_‘Apa dia muncul lagi?’_

Batin Joonmyun dipenuhi oleh berbagai prasangka yang muncul di hadapannya adalah sosok yang juga dilihatnya dua minggu lalu dalam mimpi Jongdae. Tapi waktu itu kemunculannya bukan seperti itu.

Yixing sudah menyiapkan pistol di tangannya.  Jongdae memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka perlahan.

**'Dor!'**

Dengan sigap, Yixing menembak orang berjubah hitam itu. Bayangan itu pun langsung lenyap, disertai dengan raut wajah kaget Jongdae. Joonmyun baru saja menarik kesimpulan dari kejadian itu.

_‘Berarti benar, Jongin yang kulihat waktu itu hanya khayalanku saja.’_

“Perjalanan kita cukup sampai di sini.”

“Hah?" Baik Yixing maupun Jongdae sama-sama merasa waktu menjelajahi mimpi lucid ini terlalu singkat.

"Kondisi emosional Jongdae nampaknya sedang tidak stabil. Aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang nggak diinginkan."

Desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut keduanya. Joonmyun hanya bisa memberi senyum simpul. Ia menatap lurus Jongdae, membuat satu janji konsultasi lagi untuknya.

“Chen, aku akan membawa seseorang yang akan membuatmu kembali ke duniamu lagi.”

Mata Jongdae kembali berbinar. "Benarkah? Kapan?"

Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Dalam waktu dekat ini."

Perjalanan yang (terlalu) singkat itu diakhiri dengan kembali ke alam sadar. Satu janji untuk Jongdae, satu cerita petualangan untuk Yixing (yang mungkin akan dituangkan sebagai inspirasi untuk novel selanjutnya), serta satu tanda tanya untuk Joonmyun.

_—apa benar Jongin tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika Yifan punya waktu luang siang hari di sela-sela kesibukan _modeling_ -nya, ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di mal untuk sekedar cuci mata atau ke tempat restoran dan kafe terdekat dengan koneksi _hotspot_ gratis. Setelah ia tahu tempat pelatihan wushu Tao berada di dekat gedung agensinya, pemuda berambut pirang itu makin sering datang ke tempat itu. Bahkan Qian menyentilnya dengan pernyataan sarkastis.

“Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya minat di seni bela diri.” katanya ambigu—entah bermakna kagum atau menyindir.

Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Yifan baru memulai sesi pemotretan jam dua siang, jadi ia bisa mampir ke tempat latihan Tao sampai jam dua belas siang.

Bukan hanya kedatangannya yang lewat dari jam biasanya. Tao sampai bingung sendiri dengan sikap Yifan yang sedari tadi terdengar tidak fokus di telepon. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbincang.

Dan ketika supermodel itu memasang senyum miring, Tao menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu.  

“Kalau gue bawa temen wushu gimana?”

Tao membelalak ketika sosok yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dari belakang Yifan. Ia mengucek matanya, ternyata penglihatannya normal dan pemuda itu benar-benar ada di depannya.

“Halo, Tao. Aku boleh ikut belajar wushu kan?” tanya Yixing halus.

“Bo—boleh banget Yixing-ge!” jawab Tao gelagapan.

Yifan menepuk punggung Yixing dan (masih) memamerkan senyum miringnya. “Kemaren dia merengek pengin ikut, jadi gue bawa aja sekalian.”

Yixing menepis tangan besar Yifan dari pundaknya. “Dulu aku sempat belajar wushu dari pamanku pas SMP. Jadi mohon bantuannya…”

“Dengan senang hati, Ge!” sahut Tao bersemangat.

Yifan memutar matanya melihat ‘romantisme’ idola dengan fansnya. “Kayaknya lo berdua jodoh deh. Gue jadi iri.”

“Jadi kita belajar apa dulu?”

“Kita ulang dari awal, Ge. Pemanasan seperti biasa.”

Di hari pertama Yixing berlatih wushu, Tao memberinya pujian maksimal. Perbandingan yang berat sebelah itu jelas menuai protes dari Wu Yifan. Namun dibalik sikap narsis dan sedikit egoisnya, supermodel itu bahagia melihat senyuman sahabat kecilnya kembali seperti dulu. Terlebih lagi, satu teman (tapi lebih cocok dibilang adik) telah masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, Joonmyun datang ke apartemen Minseok pukul sembilan malam. Tentu saja pemuda tanpa _double eyelids_ itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat sosok psikiater muda di di depannya.

“Ada angin apa kau ke sini?”

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke seseorang," Joonmyun menatap lurus pemuda berwajah imut itu, “kamu ada waktu kan buat malam ini?”

Alis Minseok makin naik sebelah. "Memangnya siapa yang mau kamu kenalin ke aku, Myun?"

“Nanti kamu bakal tahu,” pemuda berambut hitam itu mengulas senyum tipis. “dan aku harus pastikan kalian berdua bakal menjadi pasangan yang hebat.”

Kalau saja tujuan Joonmyun bukan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Luhan, mungkin Minseok sudah menendang psikiater itu keluar dari apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kita mau ke mana?”

Pertanyaan itu baru terlontar dari mulut Minseok ketika mobil sedan Hyundai silver Joonmyun keluar dari komplek apartemennya.

“Ke apartemen temanku.”

Jawaban Joonmyun singkat namun tidak padat, membuat Minseok makin gencar bertanya, “Buat apa? Apa temanmu itu cewek?”

Joonmyun hanya terbahak mendengar pertanyaan polos Minseok. “anggap aja ini kejutan.” jawabnya misterius.

Minseok merasa kemampuan membaca isi kepala penting untuk dimiliki. Joonmyun adalah salah seorang yang ingin dibaca pikirannya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaannya yang tidak terjawab, kecuali membaca langsung isi pikiran pemuda berkulit putih susu itu.

“Temanku itu seorang penderita skizofrenia.”

"Hah? Jadi aku harus masuk ke mimpi orang skizofrenia?"

"Ini demi Luhan dan dia."

“Tunggu. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam mimpi orang seperti itu?”

“Arsitektur kan berhubungan dengan seni. Kamu pasti tahu kan pelukis dengan aliran surealisme?”

“Ah, karya-karyanya Salvador Dali kan?” jawab Minseok bersemangat. Tapi raut wajah imutnya masih digelayuti tanda tanya, “tapi buat apa?”

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis. “Aku ingin kamu coba membuat konsep latar mimpi Jongdae ke dalam bangunan mimpi berlapis kita.”

“Aku kira mimpi berlapis dan labirin sidik jari udah cukup rumit buatmu!” serunya tidak percaya.

“Karena yang kita hadapi ini bukan sembarang orang. Orang yang berada di balik amnesianya Luhan itu oneironaut natural.”

Akhirnya Minseok menyerah untuk berdebat. “Terserah kau saja. Nanti aku ikut apa yang kau instruksikan. Asal jangan lewat dari tiga jam. Aku harus mengerjakan sketsa peta biru.”

Mobil itu melaju cukup kencang menuju kawasan perumahan elit. Semakin mendekati jarak apartemen kediaman keluarga penyanyi Kim Youngdae, semakin banyak tanda tanya yang melintas di kepala Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan ibu Jongdae, Joonmyun dan Minseok pun masuk ke kamar Jongdae. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Joonmyun adalah melihat Jongdae yang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas. Joonmyun meminta pemuda itu untuk memperlihatkan padanya, tapi Jongdae segera menyembunyikan kertasnya—permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah.

“Oh, maaf Chen. Aku hanya penasaran saja.”

“Cuma coret-coretan ngasal,” jawab Jongdae dingin. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda berpipi _chubby_ yang dibawa oleh Joonmyun, “Itu siapa?”

“Kenalkan, ini Kim Minseok.” Joonmyun memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Salam kenal, Chen. Aku Kim Minseok." Berhubung Minseok sudah tahu—dari perkenalannnya dengan ibu Jongdae—bahwa panggilan Jongdae adalah Chen, ia melewati perkenalannya dengan mulus.

“Dia bisa apa?” tanya Jongdae.

Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Joonmyun, “Dia seorang arsitek. Aku kira kalian bisa menjadi teman baik.”

“Oh.” Hanya respon itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae.

Joonmyun menatap Minseok. “Ini respon terbaik yang diberikannya. Sebelumnya dia nggak peduli siapapun yang datang bersamaku.” jelasnya.

Minseok hanya mengangguk maklum. Rasanya ia begitu tega jika menuntut sikap yang lebih baik dari seseorang yang terkena penyakit kejiwaan.

“Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?”

Joonmyun tersenyum lebar mendengar antusiasme Jongdae. Ia memberikan stiker pendeteksi gelombang theta, mengalunkan _binaural beats_ dari ponselnya, duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Tiga langkah itu langsung mengantarkan mereka tenggelam dalam mimpi lucid.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika memasuki mimpi lucid jongdae, Minseok melihat segala sesuatu yang berbau aliran surealisme. Dimulai dari warna langit yang merah menyala seperti darah, dengan awan jingga berbentuk seperti kapas. Latar suasananya adalah hangat cenderung ke panas. Tidak ada hewan di sana, yang ada adalah tanaman ilalang berwarna ungu yang memenuhi sebagian petak lapangan menjadi berwarna ungu diantara rumput berwarna hijau toska. 

“Ini mimpi penderita skizofrenia?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

“Oh, Tuhan! Aku tidak tau mau mengungkapkan apa, tapi banyak sekali emosi yang dituangkan dalam mimpi ini!” decak Minseok kagum.

Jongdae terlihat bingung dengan komentar Minseok. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah orang yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya bukan dengan kernyitan dahi ataupun ketakutan. Wajah Minseok terlihat riang.

Joonmyun terkekeh ketika memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Ia menepuk ringan pundak Jongdae. “Chen, dia adalah orang yang mengerti seni. Kamu harus kembali ke pekerjaan lamamu sebelum terkena penyakit itu.” pesannya.

"Kau tahu, Myun? Ketika pertama kali melihat mimpiku sendiri aku begitu ketakutan, sampai orang bernama Minseok itu datang, aku mulai menemukan jiwaku yang masih sehat."

Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Ternyata kalian memang cocok."

“Aku mau bernyanyi lagi,” Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Ia memejamkan matanya, “dulu aku hampir memiliki album sendiri, sampai ada penjahat yang merusak kehidupanku lewat penyakit ini."

"Aku akan bantu sebisaku, asalkan kamu mau berusaha."

Dialog antara kedua pemuda itu terputus oleh panggilan dari Kim Minseok. Joonmyun baru menyadari bahwa pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu berlari dari jarak ratusan meter.

Minseok mengatur napasnya, sebelum memulai pembicaraan, "Ah, maaf. Aku jadi terlalu antusias sendiri. Jadi gimana penjelajahan kita?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah menderita skizofrenia, Joonmyun bisa melihat senyum tulus Jongdae untuk orang lain selain keluarga dan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen daerah Nowon, salah satu jendela kamar terhalang tirai rapat-rapat namun masih ada cahaya lampu di sana, walaupun sedikit remang-remang. Dua penghuni kamar itu ‘tertidur’, untuk suatu tujuan.    

Seusai bangun dari mimpi lucid mereka, kedua pemuda—yang menghuni kamar itu— menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Sehun terpekur cukup lama. Ia bingung apakah harus mensyukurinya, tetapi tugas selanjutnya akan lebih berat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa puas.

“Lo bener Hun! Ternyata kita nggak sia-sia nempelin stiker penyadap ke penyanyi skizo itu,” ungkap Kai sambil memukul bahu Sehun. “banyak rencana yang dibocorin sama mereka! Gue jadi bersemangat buat rencana selanjutnya!”

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ekspresi Kai terlalu aneh. Tawa pemuda berkulit lebih gelap itu begitu nyaring, tapi tawa itu bukanlah tawa untuk mengungkapkan kepuasan atau kesenangan. Hal itu yang mendasarinya untuk menarik tangan pemuda itu sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

“Elo paling nggak pinter pura-pura, Kai.” vonis Sehun.

Kai menarik tangannya dari cekalan Sehun. “Apaan sih, Hun? Lepasin gue—“

“Elo takut kan kalau Joonmyun bakal jadi sasaran pembunuhan kita?”

Pertanyaan Sehun begitu retoris di telinga Kai. Tidak ada jawaban yang lebih baik selain menyentak kasar tangan Sehun. “Gue nggak lemah kayak lo!” bentaknya.

Gertakan tidak mempan untuk Oh Sehoon. Ia balik menatap tajam Kai. “Tapi setidaknya gue nggak _fake_ kayak lo!”

“Terserah lo anggep gue apa,” Sehun menyipitkan matanya, menatap sinis pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kai berdecih, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar. Sehun hanya menatap datar kepergian rekan kerjanya itu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Ia cukup tenang menghadapi Kai karena mungkin besoknya mereka akan berbaikan lagi. 

"Hah, sekarang gue tau kenapa gue dipasangkan dengan Kai," desahnya.

_"ternyata kita punya takdir yang sama."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih. Setelah mengontrol latihan fisik yang melelahkan, mandi dengan air hangat membuat tubuhnya kembali segar.

Saat ia melangkah ke kamar, terdengar bunyi bel pintu yang cukup nyaring. Dengan sedikit bergegas, ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Ia terkejut setengah mati melihat siapa yang menjadi  tamunya malam ini.

“Yixing?”

Yixing tersenyum canggung. Ia membawa tas di punggungnya. “Bolehkah aku nginep di sini, Han?” tanyanya.

“Tentu! Anggap aja rumah sendiri.” sambut Luhan hangat. Ia mempersilakan Yixing duduk, lalu memulai pembicaraan.

Tanpa diminta, Yixing memberitahu alasannya menginap, “Aku nggak bisa tinggal bareng Joonmyun dan Yifan terus menerus. Jadi aku berencana untuk pindah ke apartemenmu, dan ingin tinggal di kamar sebelah.”

Luhan terbahak mendengar pernyataan Yixing. ”Ngapain tinggal sendiri, Xing? Kamu kan bisa tinggal bareng sama aku!”

“Ya tadinya Joonmyun dan Yifan juga pengin aku tinggal bareng mereka. Tapi aku nggak mau mereka terlibat jauh dalam masalah ini,” Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah lantai, "dan aku harus tetap memantau keadaanmu—"

Sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan menyelanya, “Tapi kamu bisa tinggal bareng aku! Ada satu ruangan kosong kok di sini. Bayarnya ya tetap bagi dua.”

“Beneran boleh nih?" Mata cokelat Yixing menatap lurus Luhan.

Anggukan Luhan menjadi jawaban pasti untuk Yixing.

"Makasih, Han!” jawabnya senang.

“Tapi kamu harus bantuin aku buat ngembaliin semua memori itu. Termasuk tentang Sehun.”

“Aku bakal jelaskan semua informasi tentang organisasi itu, Lu.”

Mata Yixing membulat ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat Luhan. Pelukan tiba-tiba itu mulai melonggar, dan Luhan memalingkan wajah dari Yixing.

"Ah, sori. Aku terlalu senang. Jadinya begitu—"

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Senyum Yixing mengembang.

Mungkin Yixing telah berperan dalam menghancurkan Luhan setahun yang lalu. Namun, yang lalu bukanlah jaminan untuk hari ini. Ia mulai berjalan ke depan dan meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih berkutat di dalam laboratorium pribadinya. Selain mengerjakan sampel dari sebuah perusahaan obat-obatan, ia juga mendapat tugas untuk membuat semacam zat untuk kebutuhan organisasi. Waktu 24 jam terasa kurang cukup baginya.

Karena hanya dirinya yang masih mendekam di laboratorium, ia bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki di luar laboratorium dan suara _shower_ desinfektan dinyalakan. Namun satu suara dehaman berat yang membuatnya baru menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

“Sibuk banget kayaknya.” tukas si pemilik suara berat itu.

Baekhyun mendengus ketika melihat wajah 'tamu tak diundang' itu. “Tumben main ke lab, Kai.”

“Gue dari tadi telepon lo tapi nggak diangkat, jadi gue ke sini aja.”

“Oh, sori. Gue sengaja naro ponsel di dalem tas biar nggak ganggu kerja.”

“Hah curcol,” Sebelum Kai mendapat tatapan membunuh akibat celetukannya tadi, ia menyorongkan tangannya ke depan wajah Baekhyun, “Mana prekursornya?”

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah lemari pendingin, mengambil sebuah botol kaca berwarna cokelat dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

“Nih. Habisin aja sebotol.” Baekhyun menyodorkan botol cokelat bervolume 10 mL ke tangan Kai.

Kai mengernyitkan dahi ketika botol berisi prekursor itu berada di tangannya. “Segini nggak kebanyakan?”

“Itu campuran etanol 99%, ekstrak morfin, dan sedikit organologam. Emang butuhnya segitu.”

“Hah? Jadi racunnya cuma morfin? Gue kira kalium sianida atau sejenisnya!”

“ _Alle drogen ist gift_ , Kai.”

Kai mendengus sebal. Mulai lagi kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya terlihat bodoh. “Bisa nggak sih ngomongnya pake bahasa Korea? Gue nggak ngerti bahasa Jerman—atau apapun bahasa yang elo pake tadi!” semburnya.

Bibir pemuda bermarga Byun itu melengkungkan cengirannya; kontras dengan bibir Kai yang datar.

“Semua bahan kimia itu sebenernya racun. Pinter-pinter lo aja gimana cara membuatnya jadi obat atau jadi racun. Salah satunya yang ada di tangan lo itu.”

Pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu melirik botol kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya, kemudian mengangguk sekali. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau penjelasannya menjadi setengah-setengah.

“…lagian lo bego amat sih make kalium sianida. Kalau polisi bakal tahu ini rencana pembunuhan—”

“Iya deh, iya! Lo kan emang doktor toksikologi dan polimer! _Cumlaude_ pula! Wajar kalo lo tau soal begituan…”

Baekhyun terbahak mendengar pujian—atau cibiran—dari Kai. “Dan jangan lupa kalau gue adalah ahli kimia termuda dan terhebat di sini!”

“Iyain aja deh. Yang anak kesayangannya bos…”

“Gue bosen denger kata-kata itu, Kai,” Baekhyun mendengus sebal, “mendingan lo fokus ke tugas dari bos!”

“Gue baru inget! Ada yang harus gue kerjain sekarang!” Kai melambaikan tangannya, “Bye, _Hyung_!”

Baekhyun tidak membalas lambaian Kai. Ia melihat sekilas punggung berbalut jas laboratorium itu keluar dari ruangannya, lalu hanyut kembali dalam pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo selalu berada di antara lalu lalang _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan, setiap satu atau dua jam sebelum restoran ditutup. Ia membaur dengan bawahannya, lalu mampir ke sebagian meja pelanggan untuk menanyakan apakah mereka puas dengan pelayanan restorannya. Pujian dan kritikan dari pelanggan ia terima dengan senang hati demi perkembangan restorannya.

Karena kebiasaannya itu, ia tahu bahwa salah satu pelanggannya di pinggir jendela tengah melamun kosong, bahkan makanan yang dipesannya belum disentuhnya sedetik pun. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghampiri meja untuk dua orang di pinggir jendela, lalu duduk di kursi depan pemuda yang masih larut dalam lamunannya itu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangkat dagunya; melihat siapa orang yang duduk di depannya. “Oh, Kyungsoo-hyung.” gumamnya.

“Kenapa kamu? Nggak kayak biasanya.”

"Aku nggak apa-apa, _Hyung_ —"

"Nggak, Kai. Kamu jelas kenapa-napa. Jangan bohong deh! Ceritain aja ke aku!"

"Aku nggak apa-apa, _Hyung_!" tegas Kai.

Kyungsoo melontarkan spekulasinya, "Berantem sama Sehun?"

Kai terbahak, suara tawanya begitu keras dan cukup sulit untuk dihentikan. "Hah, itu udah jadi rutinitas, Hyung!"

"Atau kamu lagi ada masalah sama kakakmu?"

Kali ini suara tawa pemuda berkulit tan itu lenyap, berganti dengan alisnya naik sebelah. "Darimana Hyung tau aku punya kakak?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu sempitnya. "Aku cuma nebak aja. Mukamu itu bukan tipikal muka anak sulung," jawabnya. "kalau kamu nggak keberatan, kamu bisa bilang kepadaku. Biar kita cari solusinya."

"Bukan urusan _Hyung_." balas Kai dingin.

"Baiklah kalau kamu nggak mau cerita sekarang," Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum, "tapi kalau kamu butuh bantuanku, bilang aja."

" _Thanks_ , _Hyung,_ " Kai beranjak dari kursinya, "aku udah selesai. masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

Kai tidak berlama-lama di dalam restoran itu. Ia langsung membayar _bill_ di kasir, lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan punggung itu menjauh dengan senyum miringnya.

"Dia itu pembohong yang payah."

_—gumaman dari pemilik bibir tebal itu hanya diucapkan dan didengarnya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Waktu yang cukup singkat, mengingat penumpang mobil sedan silver Hyundai di dalamnya baru saja menyelesaikan mimpi lucid mereka.

“Kau harus mengantarku sampai ke apartemen.” titah Minseok pada Joonmyun yang bertindak sebagai supir mobil itu

“Beres, tuan Kim!” sahut Joonmyun sambil tertawa.

Mereka melewati jalanan Apgujeong yang sepi. Ketika Joonmyun memilih jalan ke kanan, ada portal yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Lho, jalan ini ditutup ya?" celetuk Minseok.  

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa kalau di sini ada perbaikan jalan!"

Joonmyun memilih untuk memutar balik arah dan melewati jalan tikus sebagai alternatif. Ia ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya, melepas penat dan lelah di atas kasur empuk.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda menyeberang di depan mereka. Joonmyun langsung menginjak rem lalu membunyikan klakson. Minseok mendumel melihat tingkah ceroboh penyeberang itu.

“Huh, hampir aja orang itu ketabrak! Gimana sih, nyebrang nggak liat—“

Tapi respon Joonmyun sama sekali berbeda. Ia  mencari-cari si penyeberang itu dan memanggil namanya, “Jongin!”.

Minseok mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud Joonmyun, tapi orang yang baru saja menyeberang tadi sudah menghilang bak ditelan bumi. “Jongin? Siapa itu Myun?”

“Tunggu! Mau kemana kamu—“

Minseok menarik tangan kanan Joonmyun, mencegah pemuda berkulit putih itu keluar dari mobil.  “Kim Joonmyun, _Wake up_! Orang itu sudah pergi!” serunya.

“Ah! Apa yang aku lakukan? " Joonmyun kembali duduk di kursi dan memakai seatbelt. Wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan pada pemuda di sebelahnya,  "maaf Minseok, aku—”

Minseok menatapnya khawatir. “Kau nggak apa-apa kan?” tanyanya.

Joonmyun menggeleng, senyum tipis diguratkan di wajahnya. “Maaf ya soal yang tadi. Ayo kita pergi dari sini.”

Joonmyun menjalankan mobilnya lurus ke depan. Kali ini tidak ada satu pun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya maupun dari mulut Minseok. Keadaanya terus begitu ketika mobil mereka sampai di kawasan apartemen Minseok. Joonmyun sibuk menerka-nerka si penyeberang jalan tadi, sementara Minseok sibuk bertanya-tanya siapa Jongin yang dimaksud Joonmyun.

_—dan jawaban itu tetap tidak mereka temukan bahkan setelah sampai di rumah.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pukul setengah satu dini hari, Kyungsoo mengangkat piring-piring kotor dari meja restoran bulgogi miliknya, yang sudah siap untuk ditutup. Hanya ada satu _chef_ di dapur, dua waiter dan dirinya. Seharusnya malam ini tidak ada orang yang mencari makanan, kecuali untuk orang-orang tinggal di sekitar Namdaemun _street_ yang kelaparan di tengah malam—

“Kyungsoo, gue butuh makanan cepetan! Gue laper!”

_—atau seorang ilmuwan muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._

Byun Baekhyun muncul di depannya, dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit kusut dan membawa tas punggung. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk lalu bertanya pada salah satu _waiter_ makanan apa yang masih ada di dapur.

“Setengah jam lagi restoran ini mau ditutup. Jadi cuma ada menu bulgogi standar sama salad…”

“Nggak papa, Soo. Apa aja deh yang ada di sini keluarin aja. Gue laper nih!”

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. Ia langsung meminta _chef_ membuat satu bulgogi dan salad, kemudian menemani Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela restoran.

“Kerjaan di lab banyak ya? Sibuk penelitian apa?”

“Lumayan. Gue baru kelar ngukur sampel dari klien. Biasa, proyek dari salah satu perusahaan obat-obatan."

Pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya memberikan respon “Oh.”. Pembicaraan pun berlanjut ia teringat dengan salah satu pelanggannya. “Tadi Kai juga datang ke sini.”

Doktor muda itu tersenyum sinis mendengar fakta rekan kerjanya sering makan di tempat ini. “Langganan tetap lo ya?”

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu. “Bisa jadi,” jawabnya datar. Ia memilih beralih ke pertanyaan standar lainnya, “Gimana kabar Chanyeol? Katanya dia udah balik dari California—eh, atau dari Beijing ya?”

“Katanya dia sekarang lagi di Beijing. Kayaknya besok baru nyampe di Seoul.”

“Oh, begitu…” jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Pesanan Baekhyun datang. Seporsi bulgogi standar, seporsi salad dan segelas _ocha_ terhidang hangat di atas meja.    

“ _Das ende [Selesai]_.”

Baekhyun memang tidak mendengar frasa terakhir itu dengan jelas, namun ia tahu apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo itu.

“Lo ngomong apaan, Soo? _Das ende_?” tanyanya setelah makanan di mulut habis tertelan,

Kyungsoo tersipu malu. “Aku baru belajar bahasa Jerman. Baru dua minggu kursus.”

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya; menepuk udara kosong. “Ah, masih mending! Gue udah lupa lagi gimana ngomong bahasa Jerman! Padahal sempet ngerjain disertasi di sana!” kilahnya.

“Bohong banget! Kau kan jenius!”

“Tapi nggak sejenius orangtua gue….”

Baekhyun kembali menyantap makan malamnya yang tertunda. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam di dinding. sudah hampir jam dua belas malam.

“Baek, aku tinggal dulu sebentar ya.”

“Gue udahan kok, Soo…” Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Makanan di mejanya masih tersisa cukup banyak, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Kyungsoo. Fokus pemuda bermata bulat itu adalah frasa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun sebelum ia berbalik pulang.

“ _Guten abend [Selamat malam]_.”

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sembari mengulas senyum tipis. “ _Guten abend_.”

Ketika punggung pemuda bermata sipit itu keluar dari pintu kaca, Kyungsoo sempat menarik senyum miring. Ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum berbalik ke ruangannya.

_“Die Show wird bald beginnen.*”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di apartemen menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Baekhyun menguap lebar. Tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk sekedar mandi sehingga ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya di ujung ruangan.

Namun rasa letih di wajah Baekhyun berganti menjadi ekspresi penasaran. Mata kelamnya berfokus pada cahaya lampu redup di ventilasi kamar Chanyeol. Ia pun membuka kenop pintu kamar, dan menemukan sosok tubuh tinggi yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

“Hah, kayak biasanya. Pulang nggak pernah ngasih kabar.”

Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah, kemudian bibirnya menarik seringai. Timbul sebersit niat untuk melakukan sesuatu sebagai ucapan selamat datang yang tertunda.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah stiker pendeteksi gelombang theta, kemudian memasangkan pada pelipis Chanyeol. Satu lagi dipasangkan pada pelipisnya. Ia mengaktifkan _bluetooth_ untuk mengendalikan stiker itu. Setelah mendapatkan frekuensi gelombang theta Chanyeol, ia pun mengatur _binaural beats_ lalu bersiap menyusup ke alam mimpi sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka paksa oleh pantulan sinar matahari. Suhu panas langsung menyambut kulit putihnya, membuat mulut ilmuwan muda itu mengomel panjang lebar. Ia (sangat) tidak suka udara panas.

Ia berada di sebuah lapangan di tengah teriknya matahari. Setelah mengeluh dan menyesali pilihannya masuk ke dalam mimpi Chanyeol, ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang berteduh di bawah pohon rindang.

“Ah, ternyata di sini orang yang udah pulang tapi nggak ngabarin _roommate_ -nya.”

Suara bariton milik Chanyeol langsung menyahuti komentar Baekhyun, “Darimana lo? Dateng-dateng langsung masuk ke mimpi orang!”

“Gue habis dari restoran Kyungsoo. Eh, dia nanyain elo tuh!”

“Oh.” jawab Chanyeol pendek. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lebih tertarik mengisi amunisi pistol kaliber 11 mm dibandingkan menanggapi ucapan dari mulut Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat sasaran tembak yang digunakan Chanyeol. Dahinya mengernyit, merasa tidak asing dengan sasaran tembak itu.    

“Kenapa lo pengen banget ngebunuh Kris? Padahal yang bunuh orangtua lo bukan Kris.”

Desingan peluru menjadi jeda antara pertanyaan dan jawaban mereka berdua. “Orangtua gue dibunuh sama ayah Kris,” Chanyeol menembakkan satu peluru lagi ke kepala manekin—yang didandani semirip mungkin dengan Kris. Peluru itu tepat mengenai kening dan melubanginya. “karena orangtuanya udah mati, maka nyawa anaknya yang harus gue habisin.”

“Buang-buang tenaga aja,” sinis Baekhyun.

“Tujuan gue masuk ke organisasi ini cuma mau nuntasin balas dendam gue. Sama kayak elo kan?”

Pemuda bermarga Byun itu mengangguk sekali. Pertama kali ia masuk dalam organisasi **Luziden Träumen** lewat ajakan dari Chanyeol, atas dasar persamaan nasib. Tidak punya siapa-siapa, hanya diri mereka yang tersisa.

_“Pokoknya gue mau ngehancurin Luhan beserta antek-antek lainnya.”_

_—janji Park Chanyeol adalah janjinya juga._

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note:
> 
> Sebenernya ada yang mengganjal pas ngelanjutin fanfic ini (ya pasti udah pada tau semua). Tapi ya sudahlah. Bagi saya, Kris tetap di hati dan EXO tetap jadi EXO. Mau 12 atau 11 saya tetap sayang mereka :’)
> 
> Ya udah saya bongkar identitas Luhan~ padahal rencananya mau dibongkar di chapter 8… #TAMBAHLAMAOI! *digebuk massa* 
> 
> Oh ya, karena saya update pas lebaran, sekalian mau mohon maaf buat semua pembaca fanfic ini karena coretkemalasancoret kesibukan dan moody-an si author cici glodok ini, fanfic ini nggak selesai-selesai. Mohon maaf juga kalau selama saya bales komen suka nyelekit atau ada yang nggak berkenan sama komenan saya. Dan mohon maaf karena sampai sekarang nggak tahu kapan mau selesaikan chapter 8. Oh ya, sama minta maaf karena untuk fanfic ini saya cuma periksa typo sekali dan kalimat-kalimatnya soo gaje… #ngumpetmakanketupat 
> 
> Makasih udah baca~ :D Berminat komen?
> 
> P.S.: Saya sengaja nyelipin bahasa Jerman soalnya judul fanfic udah pake bahasa Jerman, masa gak diselipin bahasa Jerman? (Tapi bahasa Jermannya modal gugel translet, tolong maafkan Eka.)
> 
> P.S.2: Bahan prekursornya nggak beneran lho! Itu cuma khayalan saya aja sebagai (calon) sarjana kimia. #kabur
> 
> P.S.3: * kata kunci pake bahasa jerman, silakan ditranslet sendiri soalnya kemungkinan saya akan pakai kata kunci itu buat chapter depan.


	8. Chapter 7.5 : Memori Setahun yang Lalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setahun yang lalu, terjadi banyak kejadian. Semua itu berawal dari mimpi.  
> .  
> .  
> Satu organisasi mafia lumpuh karena adanya pihak yang memanipulasi mimpi.  
> .  
> .  
> Mimpi yang tak sesuai dengan pemimpinya akan menghancurkan si pemimpi itu sendiri.  
> .  
> .  
> Chapter 8 telah di-update. Mohon maaf karena hiatus selama 1 semester lebih...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka's Headnote:  
> Karena banyak yang bingung soal motivasi tim Joonmyun dkk(?) sama tim BaekYeolKaiHun(?), saya bikin chapter khusus flashback setahun yang lalu (sekalian pemanasan habis hiatus 1 semester lebih). Alur fanfic akan dilanjutkan ke chapter depan (chap 8). Maaf yaa... udah hiatus kelamaan... ;’(

_—I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past._ **[Thomas Jefferson]**

**.**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) and some members from the other groups aren’t mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Luziden Träumen © Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur flashback yang loncat-loncat khusus untuk chapter 7.5 ini, (mungkin) death major character, OC figuran tanpa nama, Alternate Universe (AU), demi keamanan(?) saya naikkan rating-nya jadi M**

**Catatan: tanda batas titik 4 itu buat misahin plot, kalau ada tanda batas titik pagar, berarti itu bagian plot mimpi lucid.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin baru saja berlalu seminggu yang lalu. Kini musim panas datang untuk mencairkannya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan mengenakan baju-baju tipis berwarna cerah. Di tengah terik matahari, ada seorang pemuda bertinggi tanggung yang mengenakan kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitam. Ia tak peduli bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya semakin membuat tubuhnya kepanasan.

Pemuda itu mendekati dua nisan berumur seminggu, yang saling berdampingan di satu sudut dekat perbatasan antara makam kelas menengah atas dengan kelas atas. Ia meletakkan dua buket bunga lili putih di atas kedua nisan itu, lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah. Entah untuk memanjatkan doa atau menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

“Kayaknya lo udah lebih baik daripada seminggu yang lalu, Baekhyun- _ah_.”

Tepukan di bahu dan suara bariton itu menelisiknya, dan membuatnya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi memamerkan cengirannya.Ia menarik napas, tatapannya mengintimidasi pemuda itu seakan bertanya, "Ngapain lo ke sini?"

"Baru sebulan yang lalu kita ketemu di pemakaman ortu gue, ternyata kita ketemu lagi di tempat yang sama."

Rentetan kata dari Chanyeol—pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu—masih tak menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk meresponnya. Walaupun begitu, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu merasa terlalu awal untuk menyerah.

"...Jangan-jangan kita jodoh ya?"

“Mungkin,” Pemuda bermata sipit itu menghela napas. Ia masih menatap kedua nisan itu lekat-lekat. “mau rela ngelepas kepergian mereka atau nggak, dendam atau nggak, orangtua gue nggak bakal balik lagi ke sini.”

“Gue punya satu solusi buat lo,” Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun, "elo ikut gue. Sekarang."

" _Sorry_ , gue nggak mau ikut sama lo!"

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol, lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan area pemakaman. Namun sayangnya, ia lupa dengan fakta bahwa orang berkaki panjang bisa mengejar langkah cepatnya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang berkaki pendek sehingga Chanyeol bisa menyusul langkahnya dan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu bentar!"

"Kenapa lagi sih? Lo maksa amat! Kalau gue bilang nggak mau ya—"

"Emangnya elo nggak pengen nuntasin balas dendam ke orang yang udah ngebunuh orangtua lo kan?”

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. "Gue pengen, tapi lo tau kan kalo yang ngebunuh orangtua gue itu... **mafia**?“ bisiknya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Kalo begitu, lo harus bergabung ke organisasi **Luziden Träumen** ," bisik Chanyeol lengkap dengan ulasan senyum miring, “mereka adalah organisasi pembunuh mafia, namun mereka membunuh bukan dengan cara yang bisa dilacak oleh polisi dan detektif sekalipun.”

‘Bujukan’ secara tidak langsung dari Chanyeol berhasil menyedot perhatian Baekhyun. "Dengan cara apa?"

"Orang-orang di organisasi tersebut membunuh target mereka dengan masuk ke dalam mimpi targetnya."

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya.  Ide pembunuhan dengan masuk ke dalam mimpi korban merupakan hal yang menurutnya sulit dipercaya. "Gimana caranya?"

Senyum Chanyeol makin melebar—Byun Baekhyun mulai masuk dalam jeratan bujukannya, "Elo tau cara mimpi lucid kan?"

Naluri Baekhyun sebagai peneliti tergelitik mendengar kata ‘mimpi lucid’. “Mimpi secara sadar kan? Tapi gimana caranya?”

“Maaf, Gue nggak bisa ngasih tau kecuali kalo lo mau masuk ke dalam organisasi.”

Baekhyun diam-diam mengutuk rasa ingin tahunya. Ia memilih untuk bungkam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyambung kalimatnya.

“Kita senasib dan punya tujuan yang sama—nuntasin dendam kita, Byun Baek," Kedua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh bahu Baekhyun, "gue mohon, elo mau kan masuk ke sana?"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya, membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membelalak. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hampir menyerah untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tak menyangka bahwa jawaban sahabat kecilnya itu ternyata menyimpang jauh dari pikirannya.

_"Apa yang bisa gue lakukan buat organisasi itu sekarang?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

24 Februari 2015 merupakan momen terpenting bagi Kim Joonmyun dan juga Kim Jongin. Joonmyun mendapatkan gelar doktor dengan IPK _cumlaude_ , sementara Jongin mulai terganggu dengan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dengan nomor asing terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Di tengah ramainya suasana setelah wisuda tentu saja Jongin tidak bisa menerima telepon itu. Namun rasa penasaran menang telak darinya. Ia menjauhi tempat tamu undangan lalu merapat ke taman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, agar suara si penelepon cukup jelas didengar.

“Halo?”

Suara di seberang telepon menyahuti Jongin, “Apa benar kamu yang bernama Kim Jongin?”

“Ya, ini saya. Maaf, ini dari siapa?”

“Aku punya kabar untukmu, Jongin.”

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, mulai menerka apakah orang yang meneleponnya ini dari pihak universitas. Atau jangan-jangan ini modus penipuan terbaru—mengingat banyak modus penipuan akhir-akhir ini.  

“Kamu punya bakat oneironaut natural. Dengan bakat alamimu itu, kamu bisa menemukan identitas orangtua aslimu.”

Jongin terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia yakin, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah oneironaut natural—termasuk keluarganya.  

“Ma—maksud anda?”

“Aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan orangtua aslimu. Asalkan kamu mau bergabung denganku.”

“Aku bahagia dengan keluargaku yang sekarang.”

Penolakan Jongin bukan tanpa dasar. Hidupnya memang sudah cukup bahagia. Ia memiliki ayah dan ibu angkat yang supersibuk namun tetap memprioritaskan dirinya, ditambah seorang kakak laki-laki jenius yang bisa diandalkan. Uang dari kedua orangtuanya membuat dirinya bisa mengecap pendidikan di Berkley University dengan fasilitas untuk kalangan menengah keatas.

"Tapi di dalam hatimu, kau pasti ingin tahu siapa orangtuamu yang sebenarnya kan?"

Desakan dari penelepon itu membuat Jongin terdiam. Sudah lama ia tidak menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa bersalah diam-diam mulai menyergapinya.

“Aku dan beberapa temanku di **Luziden Träumen** punya sejumlah data mengenai orangtua aslimu, dan kami punya bukti kuat mengapa mereka meninggal sehingga kau dititipkan di panti asuhan ”

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Orangtua angkatnya tidak pernah memberitahunya mengapa dan bagaimana orangtua aslinya meninggal. Mereka hanya menceritakan dirinya diadopsi dari panti asuhan.

_—dan sebagai anak angkat tentu saja ia ingin mengetahui keberadaan orangtua aslinya._

"Pertimbangkan lagi Kim Jongin," Suara berat itu kembali menekannya, “bergabunglah di **Luziden Träumen** , agar kau tak menyesal di kemudian hari.”

Telepon itu ditutup. Jongin menghela napas berat. Beberapa kalimat dari si penelepon misterius itu terus membombardir otaknya. Ia memilih duduk sebentar di bangku taman sembari melihat sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia mengecek layar ponselnya, menunggu si penelepon itu kembali menghubunginya.   

Lima menit kemudian, panggilan dari nomor yang sama muncul di layar ponselnya.  Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin langsung menjawab panggilan itu,

 _“Ya, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian.”_

_“Pilihan yang bagus, Kim Jongin.”_

_Satu suara dari arah belakang menyentak Jongin. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke belakang. Kini maa cokelat gelapnya beradu tatap dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang. Orang itu memakai kacamata hitam dan masker berwarna putih, kepalanya tertutupi oleh topi beanie_ _.  Jongin melihat layar ponselnya, lalu menatap aneh orang di depannya itu._

_“Da—darimana kau datang? Jangan bilang dari tadi kau—“_

_“Tidak penting bagi kau. Yang jelas, aku orang yang tadi meneleponmu. Kini kau resmi jadi anggota_ **Luziden Träumen** **.”** Orang itu menepuk pundak Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan ketakutan dari pemuda tinggi itu.

_“Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kai.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 24 Februari 2015 merupakan hari bersejarah bagi Kim Joonmyun. Ia akan menerima gelar doktor setelah menempa ilmu di Berkley University selama dua setengah tahun. Hanya adiknya, Kim Jongin, yang duduk di kursi tamu undangan. Ia adalah  perwakilan sementara ayah dan ibunya yang masih disibukkan dengan bisnis dan tender yang tak dapat ditinggalkan. Mereka baru bisa mengunjunginya keesokan harinya.

Selesainya serentetan acara wisuda membuat Joonmyun bisa bernapas lega. Ia tak begitu suka di tengah keramaian, hal itu juga yang membuatnya berinisiatif menelepon Jongin dan mengajaknya pulang. Satu kali Joonmyun menelepon adiknya, jawaban operator, “Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi.” yang membalas teleponnya. Dua kali menelepon, jawaban sama yang diterimanya. Nada jawaban serupa terus terdengar di panggilan ketiga, keempat dan terakhir yang kelima.

_‘Mungkin ponselnya kehabisan baterai. Dasar Jongin-ah.’_

Atas prasangka itu, Joonmyun berinisiatif pulang ke apartemennya sendirian. Ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya pada permukaan empuk kasur.  Tubuhnya perlu istirahat setelah jam delapan pagi sampai jam tiga sore mengikuti acara wisuda beserta penghargaan dan ucapan langsung dari rektor karena lulus sebagai doktor termuda sekaligus tersingkat. 

Tapi saat waktu terus berjalan dan jam di apartemennya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Joonmyun merasakan ada yang ganjil. Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka keluyuran malam hari tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Jongin, lagi-lagi yang menjawabnya adalah suara operator.

_'Jongin-ah, kamu ke mana sih?'_

"Halo, apa ini Myungsoo? Apa Jongin sekarang menginap di apartemenmu?"

Raut wajah Joonmyun berubah kecewa. "Jadi dia nggak menginap ya... apa dia ikut acara kampus?”

“Oh, ternyata nggak ada. Ya, sampai sekarang dia belum pulang. Makasih sebelumnya, Myungsoo...."

Satu kontak gugur bukan berarti Joonmyun menyerah begitu saja. Ia masih memiliki belasan kontak teman kuliah Jongin lainnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kecewa. Dari Mark, Taemin, Seulgi, Krystal, sampai Johnny, mereka memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan Myungsoo.  Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan Jongin.

Akhirnya Joonmyun menyerah. Keesokan harinya, ia kembali menghubungi kantor polisi bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Semua selebaran foto Jongin sebagai orang hilang disebar di kampus Berkley, bahkan ia juga menyebarkan lewat media koran, sosial media dan televisi di seluruh kota California. Ia menunggu seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, tetapi tidak ada telepon yang masuk untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jongin.

Joonmyun sempat mengecek keberadaan adiknya lewat akun sosial media Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Path dan kakaotalk. Tetapi kelima akun tersebut ternyata sudah _deactive_. Kini satu-satunya usaha yang bisa dilakukan hanya menunggu kabar dari pihak kepolisian.

Sebulan tanpa kabar dari pihak kepolisian dan iklan di media sosial membuat Joonmyun semakin putus asa. Rasa putus asa itu yang memacu dirinya mencari literatur mimpi lucid lewat sebuah situs yang menyimpan jurnal mengenai mimpi lucid. Beberapa literatur berhasil menarik perhatiannya, salah satunya jurnal dalam bentuk _review_ teori mencari keberadaan seseorang dalam mimpi.    

_‘Apa benar dari dalam alam mimpi bisa mencari keberadaan seseorang?’_

_—sampai sekarang, pertanyaan itu masih melekat dalam pikirannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota yang menjadi pusat Korea Selatan, Seoul, telah berevolusi perlahan menjadi kota yang hampir tak tidur. Malam hari tidak lagi sunyi dan gelap, mulai bergeser dengan suara-suara musik dan cahaya lampu yang bergerombol memeriahkan malam hari.

Pukul sepuluh malam, aktivitas di sebuah gedung pusat _modeling_ di Korea Selatan belum padam. Suara langkah kaki beralas hak sepatu menghentak lantai _catwalk_ begitu keras, namun seirama. Para model pria melangkah dengan bahu yang tegak, sedikit membusungkan dada, pandangan lurus ke depan dan tidak lupa ekspresi tenang dan segaris senyum tipis melengkapi performa seksi mereka.

_—kecuali untuk satu pemuda bertubuh tinggi berkewarganegaraan China._

Instruktur model  Kim menarik seorang pemuda yang berjalan meninggalkan _catwalk_. Ini adalah latihan yang kelima dan salah satu supermodel andalannya tidak sedang dalam performa terbaiknya.

"Yifan, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Yifan mengangguk sekali. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dari tadi pandanganmu nggak fokus ke depan, kosong banget. Kalau kamu lagi nggak sehat, mending istirahat saja…”

Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan. Instuktur Kim benar. Sedari tadi pikirannya memang tidak berada dalam ruang latihan itu.

“Apa cuti tiga hari yang aku berikan belum cukup untuk waktu berdukamu?”

“Ti-tidak, _Hyung_! Aku minta maaf! Aku akan lebih fokus lagi!“

Instruktur Kim melirik arlojinya lalu menghela napas. “Oke, kamu lebih baik pulang saja. Sudah jam sepuluh rupanya. Besok kita mulai lagi latihan gesturnya jam sembilan pagi.”

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yifan bergegas ke ruang ganti. Tapi di sana ia  menggunakan waktunya bukan untuk beristirahat, tapi menghubungi seseorang yang ternyata tidak menjawab enam kali panggilannya.

“Yixing ponselnya ditaruh di Antartika atau gimana sih nggak diangkat juga!” Dumelan Yifan akhirnya keluar ketika panggilan ketujuhnya tidak diangkat jua. 

Masih berprasangka baik, Yifan mengemasi barangnya lalu bergegas menuju tempat parkir. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya sampai ke apartemennya di kawasan Busan. Sesampainya di apartemen, Yifan mengernyitkan dahi ketika memutar kenop pintu.     

_‘Pintu apartemen masih dikunci? Tumben Yixing belum pulang...’_

Yifan mengeluarkan kunci kartu elektroniknya, menggesek kartu itu sehingga pintu terbuka. Ia menyalakan lampu, lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_‘Padahal gue mau curhat soal instruktur Kim...’_

Baru semenit ia memejamkan mata, ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja bergetar. Tapi si pemilik ponsel bergeming di tempat, hanyut dalam tidurnya. Padahal pesan itu dari orang yang sedari tadi dihubunginya.

_[Maaf, Fan. Aku masih harus memperbaiki naskah novelku. Jadi aku menginap di rumah editorku malam ini. Jangan lupa matikan lampu ya.]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dua dini hari adalah titik waktu di mana lebih dari 60 persen masyarakat Seoul menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan pergi ke kasur untuk terlelap. Sebagian dari 40 persen merelakan diri untuk lembur atau kerja _shift_ agar perusahaan tetap berjalan selama 24 jam; mengikuti asas ‘waktu adalah uang’. Sebagian dari sisa persenan tersebut diisi oleh penderita insomnia.

Tapi bagi orang-orang tertentu—di luar persenan tersebut, pukul dua dini hari merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk 'menjelajahi’ dunia mimpi.

Dua bayangan berbeda tinggi mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan setelah menyamar menjadi salah satu assassin dalam rumah mewah bernuansa mediteran. Rumah itu adalah markas utama sebuah organisasi mafia, dan mereka berdua kini berada dalam ruangan yang vital dalam rumah tersebut.  

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar kegaduhan dan suara napas yang terengah-engah di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hening pun datang setelahnya sampai pemilik bayangan tinggi itu berbisik pada rekannya.

"Sudah selesaikah tugas kita?”

Rekannya mengangguk sekali. “Aku sudah kirim sinyal pemancar gelombang theta orang ini ke Chanyeol dan Kai. Biar mereka yang urus orang ini.” jawabnya sambil menunjuk tengkuk orang tersebut.

"Jadi kita sudah ikut berperan dalam membunuh pemimpin **Luce Nella Ombra**?"

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada putra profesor Byun itu."

"Byun Baekhyun ya?"

“Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya Chanyeol dan Kai akan membunuhnya dalam mimpi.”

 “Mereka bertiga benar-benar mengerikan.”

“Ya, pantas saja bos begitu sayang dengan mereka.”

Pemuda bertubuh sedang itu masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Organisasi mafia **Luce Nella Ombra** hampir sama seperti organisasi mafia lainnya yang merupakan salah satu jaringan distributor dalam perdagangan gelap obat-obatan terlarang serta senjata api ilegal. Ada beberapa hal yang membedakan organisasi ini dengan organisasi mafia lainnya yang pernah ia ketahui.

Organisasi mafia **Luce Nella Ombra** hampir tak tersentuh oleh badan hukum Korea Selatan. Sangat sulit dipahami bagaimana cara mereka berkelit dari badan hukum tersebut. Ada yang mengatakan pergerakan mereka yang begitu licin seperti belut karena cara bernegosiasi mereka bukan dengan cara biasa. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki orang dalam di kepolisian Korea Selatan. Namun ada yang lebih berbahaya dari organisasi tersebut.

Pria yang terbujur kaku didepan mereka berdua adalah pemimpin organisasi sekaligus orang paling ditakuti dalam organisasi tersebut. Satu ancaman paling berat berhasil mereka lumpuhkan—atau mungkin ‘disingkirkan’ jika ingin optimis—dengan prekursor buatan seorang ilmuwan muda bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Tugas kedua pemuda itu selesai sampai di sini. Mereka harus keluar sekaligus menghilangkan jejak dari rumah ini secepatnya.  

_—ada bayangan tinggi yang mencegat mereka berdua._

Sebelum kedua pemuda itu mengeluarkan pistol, dua tembakan peluru bersarang di dada kiri merobohkan si pemuda bertubuh tinggi. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda bertubuh sedang ikut roboh karena dua tembakan tepat di kepala.

Si penembak menatap kedua tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Revolvernya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia sempat menundukkan kepala pada kedua mayat itu, lalu berbisik sepelan mungkin.

_“Ini terakhir kalinya aku membunuh.”_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kai mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Disebelahnya, Chanyeol sedang mengisi peluru sepasang revolvernya. Keduanya baru saja menapaki latar mimpi lapisan pertama Mr. Lu. Latar mimpi pemimpin dari Luce Nella Ombra   itu adalah sebuah kawasan perkotaan yang bising dengan lalu lalang orang di trotoar dan kendaraan di jalan raya.

Tugasnya dan Chanyeol kali ini adalah membunuh dalam mimpi Mr. Lu. Jika mereka berdua berhasil membunuh Mr. Lu serta menyeret mayatnya dalam mimpi lapis keempat, maka misi mereka pun selesai.    

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua revolvernya dalam saku celana. “Di mana target kita?” tanyanya.

Kai tidak menjawab, ia menembakkan revolvernya dan beberapa peluru terbang ke udara. Peluru-peluru itu meledak dan kepulan asap dari ledakan tersebut menyebar ke sebagian jalan.

Chanyeol terkejut saat kepulan asap menyebar di sekelilingnya. “Apa yang kau tembakkan?”

“Untuk membedakan mana yang penjaga imajiner dan mana yang benar-benar orang yang berperan dalam mimpi Mr. Lu.” jawab Kai.

Kepulan asap mulai menghilang. Chanyeol melihat ada puluhan orang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan sorot mata nyalang. Ia tersenyum miring. Kini di tangannya ada sebuah bazooka.

“Siapkan bazooka, Chanyeol- _hyung_. Sepertinya kita akan menghadapi lebih dari ini.”

“Nggak usah kau beritahu aku sudah siapkan.”

Chanyeol mengarahkan bazooka ke depan saat puluhan penjaga imajiner itu siap menyerbunya, lalu menembaknya tiga kali. Puluhan sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu pun lenyap dan latar mimpi pun berganti dengan sudut kota yang kumuh, gelap dan pengap. Bau anyir darah menusuk indera penciuman mereka.    

“Sepertinya dia tahu kedatangan kita,” gumam Kai datar. Ia kembali mengacungkan revolvernya ke udara dan menembakkan beberapa peluru. Kepulan asap yang lebih tebal menyeruak hampir ke seluruh bagian sudut kota.     

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. “Ternyata membunuhnya nggak semudah yang kubayangkan.”

Kali ini mereka dikepung oleh sejumlah sosok berpakaian serba hitam. Pemuda bermarga Park itu kembali mengokang bazooka, lalu menembaki semua penjaga imaginer hingga tak bersisa.

Dari kepulan asap hasil tembakan bazooka, Kai melihat sosok pria yang mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, lalu balik menembak ke arah pria itu. Tiba-tiba, kepulan asap yang menghalangi pandangannya menghilang. Kai memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri, ada bekas noda merah berbau metal di tangannya. Ternyata timah panas yang ditembakkan pria tadi sempat menggores pipinya.     

“Kau barusan menembak siapa?” tanya Chanyeol.

“Itu target kita, _Hyung_ ,” Kai menarik satu revolver lagi dari saku celananya. Ada seringai di wajahnya, “sepertinya dia sedang membuka celah lapisan mimpi.”

“Menarik,” Chanyeol menyejajarkan langkahnya di samping Kai. Senyum miringnya kembali terulas sempurna.    

_“aku jadi semakin ingin membunuhnya.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap—untuk ukuran orang Asia Timur—memasuki ruangan pimpinan **Luce Nella Ombra**. Matanya menatap nanar sosok yang dihormatinya. Sosok itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang dengan pangkat tertinggi yang juga bersedih dengan kepergiannya. 

"Jadi Tuan Lu benar-benar sudah meninggal?" desisnya tidak percaya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu bernama Will mengangguk sekali. "Ya, Ed. Aku dan Lim sudah mengecek denyut nadinya, dan memang sudah tidak berdenyut lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka membunuhnya. Tapi pasti cara yang mereka gunakan sangat sulit dinalar.”

Pemuda bermata sipit itu, Lim, menepuk pundaknya. “Tapi kau hebat, Edison! Kau berhasil menembak mati pembunuh Mr. Lu!”  

"Berarti ini saat yang tepat buatku untuk pergi—"

Will menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya. “Kau bilang apa tadi, Ed?”

Lim menatap khawatir si pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu. "Kau nggak apa-apa kan, Edison?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Edison itu menggeleng lemah. "Nggak apa-apa... Aku hanya…"

“Ah, tentu aja sebagai salah satu _assassin_ handal di organisasi ini, kau ikut sedih kan Mr. Lu mati, _right_?"

Edison menggeleng lagi. _'Aku nggak tahu apa itu kabar gembira atau kabar buruk...'_

Will dan Lim meninggalkan Edison menatap kosong sosok Mr. Lim yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti kaca. Raut wajah Edison masih terlihat bersedih, namun hatinya tetap teguh dengan keputusannya.

_—dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubah keputusannya._

Keesokan harinya, Edison menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kemana ia pergi kecuali seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang. Senyuman tipis pun disunggingkannya ketika menemukan sepucuk surat dari Edison.

"Selamat tinggal, Edison,"

_"...semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah kematian Mr. Lu, Sehun mulai masuk kuliah seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang mulai menata ulang kehidupannya. Ia kembali ke tempat kerjanya, berkutat dengan semua dokumen pemesanan bahan dan penjahit untuk baju-baju distronya. 

Luhan tidak begitu menyukai pekerjaannya—bahkan membencinya. Ia tidak bisa duduk manis terlalu lama di satu tempat. Ia lebih suka bekerja di tempat yang dinamis dan tidak membosankan.   

Selain itu, Sehun mulai menjaga jarak darinya. Padahal Luhan merasa tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat adik angkatnya tersinggung dan marah. Tadi pagi ia gagal berpapasan dengan Sehun karena pemuda itu sudah berangkat kuliah pukul enam pagi—lebih awal satu jam dari biasanya.

Intensitas Sehun menjaga jarak dengan Luhan pun mulai bertambah. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak dapat dihubungi. Di luar hujan cukup deras mengguyur kota Apgujeong. Luhan hanya berharap adik angkatnya itu hanya benar-benar sibuk.

_—semoga hanya benar-benar sibuk sampai menghindari dirinya sejenak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melihat ke luar jendela kafe. Hujan masih mengguyur jalanan dan beruntungnya ia bisa berlindung dari hujan sekaligus menghangatkan tubuh dengan secangkir cappuccino. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana kakak angkatnya di saat hujan seperti ini.

_—dan rasa bersalah itu mulai muncul._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan bahwa ‘ia akan pulang terlambat’ untuk Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, ibu jarinya berhenti mengetik. Ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan deretan nomor yang tidak ada dalam kontaknya. Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, ia menjawab telepon itu.

"Kamu tahu siapa Luhan itu?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa dengan kakakku?"

"Dia adalah satu-satunya generasi penerus Mr. Lu."

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. “Halo? Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa kau dengan Luhan-hyung?”

“Saya rasa kau sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan Luhan dengan ayahnya.

Otak Sehun kini dipenuhi beragam ekspresi wajah Luhan dan menimbulkan jeda pembicaraan. Namun hal itu tidak dibiarkan berlarut oleh si penelepon.

"Aku dari **Luziden Träumen** **,** organisasi yang mencegah jatuhnya korban dari komplotan Mr. Lu dengan teknik mimpi lucid," Suara si penelepon kembali bergaung di telinga Sehun, "kamu berbakat menjadi oneironaut, Oh Sehoon—"

Kesabaran Sehun sudah mencapai titik batasnya. "Jangan bercanda kau! Cepat jelaskan apa maumu!"

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan dua pilihan untukmu," Orang di seberang telepon itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, namun jantung pemuda berkulit putih susu itu berdebar lebih cepat menunggu kelanjutan kalimat si penelepon itu.

_"…bergabung dengan kami atau nyawa Luhan yang dikorbankan.”_

Sehun bergeming, menimbang ancaman itu dengan kepala (yang diusahakan tetap) dingin. Luhan memang bukan kakak kandungnya, tapi ia adalah salah satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

_—lebih tepatnya, satu-satunya orang terpenting baginya yang masih hidup._

Kini Sehun tidak bisa tenang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menimbang jawaban yang terbaik untuknya (dan untuk kakaknya).  

“Sudah kau pertimbangkan, Oh Sehoon?”

Suara itu kembali menyadarkan Sehun. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat memegang ponselnya. “Jadi kalau aku bergabung denganmu, kakakku akan selamat kan?”

“Tentu saja. Asalkan kamu mau bergabung dengan **Luziden Träumen**.”

Sehun berdeham. Ini adalah pilihan yang telah disiapkannya. Ia berharap pilihannya sudah tepat untuknya dan untuk nyawa Luhan.

_“Ya, aku akan bergabung dengan organisasimu.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak menyangka hidupnya berubah begitu drastis. Baru lima hari ia menetap di markas **Luziden Träumen** , ia sudah diberi tugas yang krusial **.** Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu meraba dadanya; debar jantungnya terlalu cepat dari batas normal. Dahinya tetap dibanjiri keringat walaupun ia sedang berada di ruangan dengan _air conditioner_.

Di depannya, ada seorang pemuda berdarah China yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Sehun sempat takut dosis kloroform untuk membius pemuda itu terlalu besar dan membuatnya—

"Jangan melamun, Sehun!"

Sehun melupakan satu hal; ia tidak sendirian dalam tugas ini. Seorang pemuda berlogat Changsa di sampingnya tengah berbisik tegas sambil menyikutnya; mengingatkan dirinya untuk bergerak cepat.

"Maaf, Lay- _hyung_." Sehun mengambil sebuah jarum suntik dan satu botol kecil berisi precursor dari saku celananya. Setelah setengah cairan itu terambil, ia mengangkat jarum suntik dan menyentil jarum agar cairan prekursor merata pada ujung jarum.

"Ayo, Hun. Waktu kita nggak banyak!"

Atas desakan Lay, Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan lalu menundukkannya kemudian menyuntikkan prekursor di bagian atas tengkuk Luhan. Saat jarum suntik itu menembus kulit kakaknya, ia tak berhenti membisikkan kata ‘maaf’.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Proses menyuntikan prekursor ke tengkuk Luhan berjalan lancar. Sehun tidak mau tahu bagaimana prekursor itu dan memasuki dunia mimpinya bisa menghapus ingatan kakak angkatnya.

“Jadi sekarang kita harus menemukan brankas memori Luhan dalam mimpi lapis keempat lalu membakarnya,” tukas Lay. Ia menatap lurus Sehun. “Aku akan membuka celah lapisan mimpi, lalu kau harus cepat masuk ke dalam sana. Mengerti?”

Sehun menggangguk sekali. Ia menyiapkan revolvernya. Berkali-kali ia merapalkan kata maaf dalam hati. Kata itu masih terucap sampai ia dan Lay menemukan sebuah rumah tingkat tiga bernuansa mediteran tempat brankas memori itu tersimpan.

Lay menganalisa sebuah brankas hitam setinggi dua meter di depannyaaa. “Brankas memorinya besar sekali. Mungkin untuk meledakkannya perlu bom bertekanan tinggi.” gumamnya.

“Siapa kalian?”   

Suara itu membuat Lay dan Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Sehun terkejut melihat sosok Luhan mengangkat tongkat bisbol. Wajah Luhan yang semula berekspresi marah berubah menjadi terkejut ketika melihat wajah adiknya.  

“Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di situ dengan orang itu?” seru Luhan.     

 “Sehun, ingat tugas kita,” bisik Lay. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil mengacungkan revolvernya.

Kedua obsidian Luhan membelalak. Ia mengambil langkah mundur sambil tertawa canggung. “Jangan bercanda, Sehun-ah! Kau... tidak akan menembakku kan? Ini kan... di dalam mimpi!” katanya di sela tawa. 

Namun tawa canggung itu terputus oleh suara tembakan dari revolver Sehun. Luhan memegangi bahunya, bau anyir dan lengketnya darah keluar dari bahu kanannya.  Belum selesai dari syoknya, Luhan merasakan kepalanya dipukul sesuatu hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun membuang tongkat bisbol yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Luhan. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia tak mau mengingat apa yang dilakukannya barusan, bahkan suara ledakan dari brankas mimpi Luhan pun ia hiraukan.

_—hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah tangan Lay menggandengnya keluar dari mimpi Luhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi lucid pun berakhir. Misi pertama Sehun berhasil. Setelah mengemasi peralatan mereka, Sehun dan Lay bergegas keluar dari apartemen Luhan dan mengendarai mobil mereka. Lay yang memegang kemudi, sementara Sehun duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Lay menoleh ke samping, rekan kerjanya yang lebih muda itu ternyata menangis.

“Nggak apa-apa. Menangis saja kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik,” Lay mengusap punggung Sehun, menenangkan pemuda bermarga Oh itu, “Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik.”

"Sebenarnya, apa alasan Lay-hyung buat masuk ke dalam **Luziden Träumen**?"

Hening menyapa keduanya, hanya ada suara mesin mobil yang menderu halus. Sehun masih menahan isakannya, menunggu Lay menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Alasan kita sama, Sehun," kata Lay tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan, "aku juga masuk dalam organisasi **Luziden Träumen** agar mereka nggak membunuh teman baikku."

"Sepenting apa teman itu bagi Hyung?"

Mata Lay menerawang. "Dia teman dekatku dari kecil dan sudah kuanggap kayak kakak sendiri walaupun dia kadang-kadang kayak anak kecil sih."

"Aku nggak mau mereka membunuh Luhan- _hyung_! Sudah cukup aku menembak bahu dan memukul kepalanya di dalam mimpinya..."

Lay menepuk pundak Sehun sekali, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Suatu hari nanti kita bisa membalas mereka di lain waktu.”

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. “Maksud _Hyung_?”

_“ **Luziden Träumen** memang tidak terkalahkan, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyai kelemahan.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kecil, Park Chanyeol ingin terkenal dan selalu wara-wiri di depan layar kaca. Wajah tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi bisa menjadi modal utama. Ditambah dengan bakat memainkan alat musik yang tentu saja akan menjadi nilai tambah bagi para agensi label musik.

_—namun Chanyeol harus mengubur impiannya sementara karena orangtuanya meninggal dan meninggalkannya sendirian._

Sekarang Chanyeol bisa kembali mengembangkan mimpinya. Dari hasil audisi serta _interview_ , ia diterima dalam sebuah agensi permodelan ternama di Korea Selatan.  

"Selamat, Park Chanyeol! Sekarang anda telah menjadi bagian dalam agensi kami."

"Terima kasih sudah menerima saya. Mohon bantuannya..."

“Kau bisa belajar dari Wu Yifan, atau lebih baik kau panggil dia Kris.”

Chanyeol terpaku pada sosok tinggi menjulang di depannya. Pemuda yang di depannya adalah Kris alias Wu Yifan, seorang peragawan berkewarganegaraan China.

 _'Orang yang ngebunuh orangtua gue punya nama keluarga yang sama kayak ayah dari orang ini...'_ _Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat pembunuh orangtuanya memiliki marga Wu,  ‘Jangan-jangan orang ini...”_

“Model baru ya?” tanya orang itu datar. Namun kilat mata cokelat gelap pemuda China itu berhasil menarik minat Chanyeol; setidaknya menghilangkan prasangka buruknya.   

 _‘Ah, terlalu cepat buat nuduh, Chanyeol!’_ Ia masih terlalu waras untuk asal menuduh, terutama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

“Iya benar! Namaku Park Chanyeol,” balasnya sambil membungkuk dengan semangat lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya, "mohon bantuannya, Kris- _ge_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memasang wajah manis dan menerima banyak ucapan selamat selama tiga jam lebih, Chanyeol merasa bukan hanya otaknya yang kelelahan, perutnya juga mulai menjerit minta diisi. Ia berencana untuk makan di restoran bulgogi dekat apartemennya, tepatnya di Namdaemun street. Seperti biasa, ia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan memesan bulgogi spesial ditemani dengan segelas _ocha_.

Seseorang bertubuh sedang mendekati Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke samping, seseorang berpakaian jas hitam tak dikancing dengan kemeja putih menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

“Kyungsoo? Tumben pakaian lo rapi banget!”

“Sebagai generasi yang...” Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya, “...paling dipercaya oleh kakekku, aku diberi kewajiban untuk mengelola restoran ini setelah ayahku meninggal.”

"Jadi lo sekarang jadi pemilik restoran ini?" Mata Chanyeol berbinar mendengar berita itu, "Boleh dong kalo gue makan gratis di sini!"

Kyungsoo meninju punggung Chanyeol—walaupun tidak begitu keras."Enak aja!" sergahnya.

“Diskon 90 persen aja deh!”  

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan penawaran semena-mena dari Chanyeol dengan mengajukan pertanyaan lain, “Gimana hasil interview-nya? Kamu diterima di sana?”

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan melebarkan senyumnya, “Gue diterima!”

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo ikut mengulas senyum. “Selamat kalau begitu!”

Makanan di piring dan mangkuk Chanyeol hampir tak bersisa. Chanyeol menyudahi makanannya dan menyeruput ocha-nya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, hingga yang ditatap merasa terusik.

“Muka gue ganteng banget ya, Soo?” 

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal. “Kamu kalau jadi model yang benar kerjanya ya! Jangan ngecengin model cewek melulu di sana!”

“Elo juga, Soo! Jangan kerja melulu, nanti tampang lo jadi cepet tua!” sindir Chanyeol.

Gelak tawa pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Setelah beberapa kesedihan menimpa mereka berdua, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya.   

_—sudah lama mereka berdua tidak tertawa selepas ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

New York merupakan salah satu kota yang tak pernah tidur di Amerika Serikat. Dua puluh empat jam selalu ada kesibukan dan hingar bingar dari penduduknya yang menderita insomnia akut atau menjadi nokturnal.

Jam sembilan malam, masih banyak orang-orang memadati restoran steak Beverly Hills. Menikmati sepiring steak merupakan alternatif sebagian kalangan menengah ke atas untuk mengatasi lapar di malam hari. Tapi sebagian kecil dari pengunjung restoran ini adalah untuk membicarakan masa depan.        

“Kenapa lo milih untuk kembali ke Korea? Padahal di sini elo bisa dapet kerjaan lebih bagus daripada balik ke sana.”

Jackson tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran temannya itu. Berjuta orang memendam mimpi untuk mengejar karir sampai di Amerika, namun Minseok tidak mengambil kesempatan emas itu. 

Minseok menopang dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. “Cuma menuhin janji gue ke keluarga kalau gue udah selesai kuliah, gue bakal kembali ke negara tempat gue dilahirkan.”

Tapi dalam hatinya, Minseok menambahkan, _‘Janji buat balik ke Korea sebenernya adalah janji gue buat Luhan.’_

Jackson berdecak kecewa. “Korea bakal beruntung punya calon arsitek macem lo! Mana ada arsitek muda yang tampangnya mirip sama Sohee Wonder Girls?”

Minseok terkekeh. Wajahnya memang tidak pernah luput dibandingkan dengan seorang member girlband yang terkenal di Korea.

“Jadi lusa lo mau gue anterin ke bandara? Jam berapa?”

“Boleh. Jam dua belas siang.”

Seorang waiter memberikan bon kepada Jackson. Baru saja Minseok mengambil dompet di sakunya, Jackson sudah memberikan tujuh puluh dolar beserta tip pada waiter itu.

“Gue traktir lo, dan lo jangan nolak. Itung-itung aja ini makan-makan sebelum lo balik ke Korea.”

“Gue yang harusnya nraktir lo, Jackson! Kan gue yang bakal pergi!”

“Tapi gue yang ngajak lo makan di sini!”

“Oke, oke! _Thanks_ , Jackson!”

Minseok dan Jackson melambaikan tangan sebelum berpisah di tempat parkir. Di tempat parkir, pemuda berwajah imut itu melihat rak koran kejujuran. Ada satu kolom berita yang menarik perhatiannya.   

“Kim Joonmyun, doktor termuda tahun ini dari lulusan universitas Berkley...” Minseok membaca sebagian judul berita itu, “aku ingin bertemu dengan dia, tapi sayang ya...”

Minseok tersenyum tipis. Lusa ia akan kembali ke Korea, tidak ada cukup waktu untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Sesama orang Korea dengan marga yang sama terkadang merasa seperti saudara.  

Ia merogoh uang satu dolar dari saku jaketnya, lalu meletakkan uang itu di dalam boks pembayaran. Ia mengambil satu koran itu lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

_‘Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan orang ini.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu setelah kedatangannya di **Luziden Träumen** , Kai mendapatkan tugas keduanya dengan seorang anggota tim inti baru bernama Sehun. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hampir sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol.

“Jadi target kita sekarang adalah Kim Jongdae? Anak dari penyanyi senior Kim Youngdae?"

Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Sehun nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban dari pemuda berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu.

"Kenapa musti Jongdae? Kan dia nggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan organisasi kita!"

"Karena Youngdae adalah salah satu kaki tangan dari Mr. Lu. Tapi kita tidak bisa langsung membunuhnya. Jadi kita pakai rencana ancaman dengan membuat anaknya menderita skizofrenia.”

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali, walaupun ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara membuat seseorang menderita skizofrenia hanya dengan mengacaukan mimpinya.

Malam ini, Kai dan Sehun mendapatkan tugas untuk menyuntikkan dopamin dekat dengan saraf otak serta mengacaukan mimpi Kim Jongdae. Mereka berpura-pura menjadi teman lama Jongdae dan keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka.

Kini Jongdae masih tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Kai dan Sehun menyiapkan alat untuk mengatur frekuensi gelombang theta. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan kepala Jongdae sebagai pusatnya.

_—misi mengacaukan pikiran pun dimulai._

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kali ini Kai yang tengah menyiapkan revolvernya, sementara Sehun mengatur napasnya—sama seperti Kai saat pertama kali melaksanakan misi. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah teater yang cukup megah di Seoul. Banyak orang dengan pakaian formal yang memenuhi kursi penonton, baik di balkon maupun VIP.  Mereka berdua menyelinap dalam kursi penonton, membaur dengan penonton lainnya.  

Tirai panggung dibuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan _standing mic_ -nya. Inilah penampilan perdana Kim Jongdae.

“Gimana caranya buat mengacaukan pikiran orang ini supaya prekursornya bekerja?”

“Aku dan kau akan mengancamnya dengan ini,” Kai menunjuk revolver di dalam sakunya. “Tadi kau nyuntik dopaminnya sesuai sama yang dibilang Baekhyun- _hyung_ kan?”

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengisi amunisi pada revolvernya, sementara Kai menembakkan beberapa peluru ke udara dan kepulan asap menyeruak di gedung teater.

Kekacauan pun pecah di dalam gedung teater itu. Orang-orang berlarian, teriakan pun memecah. Kai menembak ke sembarang arah, membuat beberapa orang ambruk berlumuran darah. Sementara Kai mengacaukan latar mimpinya, Sehun mencari target utama mereka, Jongdae.

_‘Ketemu.’_

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya. Target mereka berdua tengah bersembunyi di balik tirai merah. Ia meringkuk ketakutan. Matanya menatap Sehun, namun ia membuang muka.

“A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?” tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

“Aku ingin kau mati.”

_‘Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kakakku selamat.’_

Sehun menembakkan revolvernya ke arah punggung Jongdae. Darah segar pun mengucur dari punggung pemuda malang itu. Sementara di luar sana, Kai memanggil namanya untuk keluar dari balik panggung.

Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu bergidik melihat gelimpangan mayat berpakaian formal di sekitar kursi penonton. Lantai pun berwarna merah darah, serasi dengan warna tirai panggung tadi. Misi keduanya selesai.

_—ketika latar mimpi hancur, mereka mendengar suara tangisan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah teror yang menimpa anak semata wayangnya, sosok Kim Youngdae memutus kontrak dengan agensi yang membesarkan namanya dan menghilang dari sorotan media. Pengasuhan Kim Jongdae diserahkan sepenuhnya pada istrinya—yang menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan terkait keberadaan penyanyi senior itu.

Berbagai spekulasi ekstrim dari para jurnalis bermunculan. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Kim Youngdae bunuh diri karena keadaan anak tunggalnya. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkan Korea dan menjadi warga negara baru.

Tapi bukti yang jelas terlihat dari perilaku Kim Jongdae. Salah satu penyanyi muda yang baru saja naik daun itu menderita skizofrenia. Ia menarik diri dari kehidupan sosial. Bisikan-bisikan asing selalu menggaung di telinganya.

Tak tega melihat anak semata wayangnya terus menderita karena penyakitnya, nyonya Kim menghubungi salah satu psikiater yang berada di rumah sakit Seoul.

“Halo, apa benar ini nomor Kim Joonmyun?”   

“Jadi anda bisa menangani anak saya?”

“Terimakasih atas kesediaan dokter Kim...”

Keesokan harinya, Jongdae bertemu dengan Kim Joonmyun, seorang psikiater muda yang baru seminggu berada di Korea. Joonmyun tersenyum lembut pada pasiennya yang acuh tak acuh dengan kedatangannya. Tak lupa ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, walaupun hanya jabat tangan canggung yang didapatnya.

“Selamat pagi, Jongdae-yah. Namaku Joonmyun. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu.” sapanya saat tangannya menjabat tangan Jongdae.

_“...kita akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu bersama-sama.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, lalu mengerjap sekali. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri. Pandangan mata cokelat gelapnya bertemu dengan langit-langit putih dan tembok yang berwarna senada. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di tempat yang asing. Dinding putih dan aroma antiseptik yang terhirup membuatnya mual.

“Aku… di rumah sakit?”

Belum habis rasa kebingungannya, Luhan melihat seorang pemuda mendekatinya

“Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?”

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum, menampilkan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. "Memangnya kamu sendiri siapa?" tanyanya balik.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, sorot matanya semakin sendu. “Aku... nggak tahu namaku sendiri…”

“Namamu Lu Han,” jawab pemuda berlogat Changsa itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya. “dan perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yixing…”

_…aku teman sekamarmu di apartemen.”_

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: Luziden Träumen itu bahasa Jerman dan Luce Nella Ombra itu bahasa Italia. Silakan dicari sendiri artinya... #plak
> 
>  
> 
> EXO’S NOTE:
> 
> Kris: Mana si mbak cici Glodok? Tumbenan bukan dia sendiri yang nulis notes. Mana kita gak dibayar buat gantiin dia... (menghela napas) 
> 
> Suho: Dia lagi seneng udah lulus dari Kimia UI dan dapet gelar S.Si. Alhamdulillah ya itu anak akhirnya nggak galau dan gila di lab lagi...
> 
> Luhan: Akhirnya ya fanfic ini update juga... Gila aja ini fanfic telantar satu semester! Mana bahasanya jadi aneh pula! 
> 
> Tao: Pokoknya kita minta traktiran sama Eka! Enak aja udah lulus nggak nraktir! 
> 
> Lay: Tapi Eka lagi bokek... abis bikin skripsi sama revisi ulang, bayar bahan alat, belum buat ngebongkar skripsi hardcover-nya. Belum lagi abis buat bayar wisuda dsb.
> 
> Semua (kecuali Lay): (Ngeliatin Lay dengan mata memicing) Lo dibayar berapa sama Eka?
> 
> D.O: Yah, yang penting fanfic ini ternyata dilanjutin. Dan katanya sih dia mau nyelesein fanfic ini dulu sebelum ngelarin project pribadinya.
> 
> Kai: Tapi mbak cici Glodok ini nggak janji bakal update cepet walaupun dirinya udah bebas. 
> 
> Xiumin: Ya wajar sih. Dia harus ngisi logbook, bikin jurnal segala macemnya. Terus terjun ke dunia kerja.
> 
> Chanyeol: (Ngintip draft chapter 9) Tapi ini anak udah nulis chapter 9, Bro!
> 
> Baekhyun: (Ngeliat draft chapter 9) Yaelah, bikin kaget aja! Chapter baru aja baru  
> 1000 kata, padahal nargetinnya bakal 8000 kata. Bikin skripsi aja dia harus satu semester! Kapan kelarnya?
> 
> Semuanya (Kecuali Baekhyun): ‘Yakali Eka mau bikin fanfic setebel skripsi! Makhluk mager tingkat dewa gitu?’
> 
> Sehun: Pokoknya makasih buat para reader yang masih setia sama fanfic ini! Yehet! 
> 
> Suho: Maaf karena update-nya lama banget dan maaf kalau chapter ini nggak memuaskan. 
> 
> Semuanya: Boleh di-review, Kakak~ :3


	9. Titik Temu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salah satu kunci telah muncul ke permukaan. Luhan telah mengetahui jati dirinya, membuat simpul-simpul organisasi Luziden Träumen semakin terlihat. Jalan keluar pun mulai nampak.  
> .  
> .  
> (Die Show wird bald beginnen)  
> .  
> .  
> (Dibalik satu rencana masih ada seribu rencana penggantinya)  
> .  
> .  
> Chapter 9 telah tayang! Maaf ya updatenya kelamaan. Peringatan di dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: Kali ini saya berusaha update melawan WB~ (walaupun update-nya lelet banget, iyain aja biar Eka senang). #dibuang Huhuhu... maaf kalau ada kalimat yang ngaco... Ngetiknya cuma seadanya... :’)

_—Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together._ **[Eugene Ionesco]**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_“Pokoknya gue mau ngehancurin Luhan beserta antek-antek lainnya.”_

_—janji Park Chanyeol adalah janjinya juga._

Baekhyun menatap sinis pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang masih menembaki target—yang didandani mirip dengan Kris—itu.

“Kayaknya tembakan lo kurang greget ya...” Kedua mata Baekhyun menyipit, dan mendengus pelan, “gue juga bisa nembak si Kris kalau jaraknya segitu.”

“Ini baru pemanasan,” Chanyeol melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menangkap benda itu lalu mengernyitkan dahi. Di tangannya ada sebuah _stopwatch_ digital yang sudah terkoneksi pada layar skor. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, terpampang sebuah layar skor yang akan menunjukkan jumlah target yang berhasil ditembak Chanyeol.

“Pokoknya kalau gue bisa nembak enam puluh target dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, lo harus nraktir gue makan malam besok.”

Baekhyun hanya menyahuti, “Ya, ya.” dengan wajah malas. Ia menyalakan stopwatch bersamaan dengan aba-aba dari Chanyeol. Pemuda pemilik senyum lebar itumengarahkan dua revolvernya ke arah barisan manekin, dan langsung melesat berpacu dengan waktu.

Kedua mata kelam Baekhyun membelalak. Belum pernah ia melihat gerakan Chanyeol secepat itu. Dengan sigap, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menembaki setiap target tepat di kepala, dada, dan daerah vital lainnya. Desingan peluru dengan kecepatan sepersepuluh detik per meter terus menggaungi telinga pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke papan skor yang menunjukkan angka 58—yang berarti tinggal 2 sasaran yang tersisa. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia refleks menekan tombol 'stop' pada stopwatch tepat bunyi dering menggema; tanda semua sasaran telah ditembak.

Baekhyun kembali melirik stopwatch dan tersentak kaget melihat angka yang terpampang di layar stopwatch. "Em-empat puluh...  detik? Gila!"

Chanyeol mengatur napasnya. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman lebarnya terulas.  “Nah! Besok malam lo harus nraktir gue di restoran Prancis Bonjour yang baru itu!”

Baekhyun terlalu syok untuk menanggapi,  ia masih berfokus pada waktu rekor penembakan Chanyeol. “Lo... gimana bisa nembak secepat itu?” tanyanya sembari mengabaikan tagihan Chanyeol atas hadiah kemenangannya.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik badan, menatap pemuda bermata sipit itu lengkap dengan seringai. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat seringai sepanjang itu terpasang di wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan jawabannya dibalas dengan nada (terlalu) rendah dan _serius_ , tidak seperti Chanyeol yang dikenalnya.

_“Kehilangan satu anggota inti bukan berarti **Luziden Träumen** **bisa diremehkan.”**_

**.**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Luziden Träumen © Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, death character, rating dinaikkan jadi M, Alternate Universe (AU)**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini, Luhan memijat kepalanya frustasi. Ini sudah hari kedua dirinya mengajukan izin kerja dan sudah kelima kalinya kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk ratusan jarum. Semua itu bermula saat ia memasuki mimpi Yixing bersama dengan Yifan dan Joonmyun.

Yixing sudah memaksa pemuda berwajah imut itu untuk pergi ke dokter. Aspirin dari apotek hanya berfungsi sebagai penghilang rasa sakit sementara dan obat tidur, setelah itu sakit kepala itu kambuh lagi. Menurut Luhan, rasa sakit itu makin menjadi saat ia berusaha mengingat memori masa lalunya.   

“Hari ini kamu harus ke dokter, Han.” saran Yixing dengan nada memaksa.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. “Tapi ini bukan sakit kepala biasa.”

“Ya justru karena bukan sakit kepala biasa makanya kamu harus ke dokter!”

Luhan menggertakkan gigi—kesabarannya hampir menipis. “Bukan gitu, Yixing! Sakit kepala ini gara-gara kamu juga tahu!”

Yixing menaikkan alis dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Gara-gara aku?” tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

“Gara-gara aku masuk ke dalam mimpimu, dan kamu menceritakan semua soal masa laluku, lalu aku terus mengingat itu. Lalu, _dang_! Kepalaku langsung sakit!“

Yixing mulai paham maksud Luhan. “Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang harus kuhubungi.” gumamnya.

Yixing mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, lalu menghubungi seseorang. Luhan menghentikan omelannya, ia menerka-nerka siapa yang sedang dihubungi pemilik lesung pipi itu.

“Joonmyun, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang? Ini menyangkut Luhan.”

Alis Luhan terangkat satu. Tapi tak ayal ia menunggu Yixing memutus teleponnya dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Yang ditatap masih serius berbicara lewat ponselnya.

“Nanti akan aku ceritakan kalau sudah sampai di sana.”

Mulut Yixing membulat mendengar jawaban Joonmyun di seberang telepon.  “Jadi kami langsung ke kantormu saja? Oke, terima kasih banyak, Joonmyun.”

Yixing memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu menatap Luhan. “Ayo ganti baju, kita ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang!”

Mata Luhan mengedip bingung. “Kenapa kamu nelepon Joonmyun?”

“Kurasa dia tahu solusi buat sakit kepalamu,” Yixing mengambil kunci mobil di dalam lemari, lalu membuka pintu apartemen, “aku tunggu di _basement_ ya. Kamu bisa ke bawah sendiri kan?”

Belum sempat Luhan bangkit dari sofa, Yixing sudah menutup pintu dan melangkah keluar. Pelatih sepakbola junior itu mengedip bingung. Yixing yang dikiranya kalem dan terkadang acuh tak acuh ternyata begitu cepat tanggap jika dirinya sedang dilanda masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sebagian wajah tertutupi masker hitam—agar orang-orang tidak mengenali sosoknya,  Yixing mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah sakit Seoul untuk menemui Joonmyun. Joohyun—yang  sepertinya tahu tujuan kedatangan mereka—langsung  meminta mereka menunggu sebentar. Sosok Joohyun pun meninggalkan ruangan, digantikan dengan masuknya sosok Joonmyun selang waktu kemudian.

“Aku permisi dulu ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku ” Yixing berpamitan pada Luhan dan Joonmyun. Mata sipitnya menatap Luhan,  “Nanti kalau kamu mau dijemput, telepon saja aku.”   

Suasana lenggang dan kaku mulai terasa saat Yixing menutup pintu ruangan itu. Joonmyun menatap Luhan—yang sedari tadi ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan tapi tidak tahu cara memulainya, lalu membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan canggung.  

“Jadi ...kamu sudah ingat semuanya?”

Luhan tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia menunjukkan gestur mengangkat bahu. “Nggak tahu. Aku mulai sedikit ingat siapa diriku dan keluargaku. Tapi kepalaku sering sakit kalau terlalu banyak mengingat ke masa lalu." jawabnya lesu.

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis, terlihat binar-binar di kedua mata sipitnya.  “Nanti aku tanya Kyuhyun- _hyung_ soal ini. Semoga saja bisa jadi pertanda baik.”

Alis Luhan naik sebelah, tangan kanannya masih memijat keningnya. Sepertinya sakit kepalanya makin bertambah setelah mencerna ucapan Joonmyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demi mendapat pencerahan secepatnya, Joonmyun mengantarkan Luhan ke ruangan dokter spesialis neurologi. Cho Kyuhyun—satu-satunya dokter yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan alis terangkat.

“Ada apa, Myun? Kenapa lo bawa Luhan lagi?”

Kedua mata kelam Joonmyun menatap lurus seniornya, “Apa _Hyung_ bisa melakukan tes MRI sekali lagi untuk Luhan?” tanyanya _to the point_.

“Apa harus sekarang?” tanya Kyuhyun balik. Joonmyun mengangguk tegas.

“Sepertinya ruang MRI lagi nganggur. Nanti gue akan hubungi dokter Choi buat memakai ruang MRI.”

“Ah, syukurlah! Terima kasih banyak, Kyuhyun- _hyung_!”

“Ya, ya. Sama-sama... dan kayaknya lo nggak perlu nungguin di sini. Urusin dulu kerjaan lo sana,” Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya—mengusir Joonmyun secara tidak langsung,  “Nanti gue yang urus Luhan. Nanti kalau udah selesai gue bakal hubungin lo.”

“Oke, Kyuhyun-hyung. Terima kasih ya—“

Kalimat psikiater itu langsung terputus ketika Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya menuju pintu. Seolah tak mendengar protes yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata sipit itu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu, lalu mengusir psikiater itu dari ruangannya.

Luhan ternganga melihat tingkah laku kedua dokter itu. Namun ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat dokter spesialis neurologi itu mempersilakan dirinya duduk.

“Sekarang kau duduk di sini dulu. Kau ceritakan dulu masalahmu sejelas-jelasnya, baru kita periksa otakmu.” Kyuhyun mengulas senyum; yang sayangnya lebih mirip seringai.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar merinding. Dokter di hadapannya sekarang sepuluh kali lipat lebih ambigu sekaligus mengerikan dibandingkan Joonmyun.   

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun menutup pintu ruangannya setelah berada di dalam sana selama dua jam lebih. Dua pasien sudah dilayaninya—dan yang kedua baru saja keluar lima menit yang lalu. Jika sedang larut dalam kesibukannya, dua jam terhitung singkat baginya.    

Kakinya melangkah ke ruangan spesialis neurologi, tapi kedua orang yang ingin ditemuinya tidak ada di sana. Baru saja ia beranjak dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang MRI, sementara Luhan mengekor di belakang.  Joonmyun mendekati mereka berdua dengan wajah antusias.

“Jadi bagaimana hasil MRI-nya, Kyuhyun- _hyung_?” tanya psikiater itu.

Kyuhyun berdeham sekali. “Sabar kali, Myun... Gue sama Luhan belum duduk udah ditanyain aja....”

Joonmyun terkekeh, ia lupa mengerem rasa antusiasnya. Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan, pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung menumpahkan rasa penasarannya.    

“Jadi... bagaimana hasilnya, _Hyung_?”  

“Beda banget dengan yang sebelumnya!” Raut wajah Kyuhyun tetap datar, namun Joonmyun bisa melihat ada kilat binar di mata seniornya itu, “gue mulai optimis Luhan udah mendapatkan memorinya lagi.”

Air muka Joonmyun menjadi cerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. “Benarkah?”

Belum sempat membalas “Tapi bagaimana dengan sakit kepala saya, Dokter? Apa bisa disembuhkan?”

Kyuhyun menatap lurus Luhan, ada senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. “Aku punya obat penghilang rasa sakit kepalamu, tentu saja ini beda sama obat yang dijual bebas. Yang ini mirip obat penghilang pengaruh kecanduan narkotika—jadi harus diawasi pemakaiannya. Kurasa Joonmyun tahu obat apa saja yang harus kau minum...”

“Sebentar, jadi zat yang menyebabkan Luhan amnesia itu sebenarnya... narkotika?”

“Kemungkinan besar begitu. Zat tersebut ternyata terurai jadi semacam metabolit yang mirip dengan hasil metabolit heroin,” dokter bermarga Cho itu mengambil pulpen dan notes resep untuk menulis resep obat,  “Jadi Luhan perlu datang ke sini tiga hari lagi untuk pengambilan sampel darah kedua.”

Kyuhyun menuliskan resep obatnya, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas resep itu pada Joonmyun.  “Hasil MRI-nya bisa diambil besok siang. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dan jangan terlalu kecapaian. Sering-sering melakukan sujud sekitar satu menit lima kali sehari, agar ada sirkulasi darah ke otak. Obat yang kuberikan hanya boleh kau minum jika kau nggak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.”

Luhan mengedip sekali, berusaha menjejalkan saran dan informasi tersebut ke dalam otaknya. Mata cokelat gelapnya melirik Joonmyun. Yang dilirik nampaknya sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Kemungkinan psikiater itu juga sama sepertinya. Di satu sisi, memorinya bermunculan satu-persatu. Luhan melirik resep yang diangsurkan Joonmyun ke tangannya dan langsung mual membayangkan jumlah obat yang harus diminumnya.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam delapan malam biasanya ruangan laboratorium di markas **Luziden Tr** **äumen** mulai senyap. Namun malam ini masih ada seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang yang  masih berkutat dengan instrumen HPLC. Sepuluh sampel siap uji berderet di atas meja putih. Ia mengambil sampel dengan _syringe_ untuk diukur di HPLC—

 _—tapi seseorang memanggil namanya dan membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan_ syringe _sampel di tangannya._

“Byun Baek...” panggil Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

“Apa, Yeol? Berhenti gangguin gue....” usir Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke lemari asam untuk mendestruksi salah satu sampelnya.

Satu menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali mendekati pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu—berniat untuk mengganggunya. “Katanya lo janji mau nraktir gue malem ini ....”

Baekhyun melepas maskernya, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Raut mukanya kusut, pertanda mood- _nya_ sedang tidak baik untuk diajak bercanda.  

“Yeol, berhenti gangguin gue atau muka lo gue sirem pake HCl pekat!”

Chanyeol (pura-pura) bergidik mendengar ancaman Baekhyun,  “Serem amat Byun Baek lagi PMS ya? Keluar aja deh gue...”

Chanyeol berbalik badan lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar. Ia menyeringai; paling Baekhyun akan memanggilnya di langkah kelima—

“Bentar, Chanyeol.”

_—ternyata namanya baru saja dipanggil di langkah keempat, lebih cepat dari perkiraannya._

“Lo... nggak bakal nyirem muka gue pake HCl pekat kan?”

“Bukan, bego!” Baekhyun merogoh saku jas putihnya, lalu memberikan satu botol cokelat berukuran 10 mL pada pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, “itu buat lo.”

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi ketika botol kecil itu sampai di tangannya. “Apa lagi ini?”

Dipancing dengan pertanyaan untuk hasil eksperimennya, pemuda bermarga Byun itu pun menjelaskannya dengan semangat, “Itu salah satu hasil dari percobaan gue sebulan ini! Lo cukup suntik cairan itu di bagian lipatan siku 2 mL aja, lalu—”

“Intinya  gue jadi kelinci percobaan lo kan?” Chanyeol dengan sigap mengembalikan botol cokelat kecil itu ke tangan pemiliknya, “nggak deh, makasih!”

“Tapi itu aman kok!” sanggah si pemberi obat. Ia memaksa Chanyeol menerima botol cokelat itu lagi walaupun yang diberi tetap berkelit, “ _Buffer_ -nya udah gue sesuaikan sama pH darah! Udah gue bikin mirip sama cairan tubuh biar obat itu nggak menimbulkan efek sam—”

“Oke, oke. Cukup penjelasan buat obat itu, Byun Baek,” Chanyeol langsung memotong kalimat Baekhyun sebelum ilmuwan muda itu meracau lebih jauh lagi, “Kira-kira apa khasiat inti dari obat ini?”

“Itu stimulan biar lo bisa bertahan lebih lama dalam mimpi lucid.”

“Oke, asalkan nggak ada efek sampingnya gue terima,” Penembak jitu **Luziden Träumen** itu akhirnya menerima kembali botol cokelat itu, “nanti malem lo kosong kan?”

Kali ini raut wajah Baekhyun yang digelayuti tanda tanya. “Buat apa?”

“Latihan menembak. Syukur-syukur bisa kayak gue kemaren.”

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. “Tugas gue cukup sampai di sini aja, Yeol.”

“Tapi ini buat jaga-jaga aja!” sanggah Chanyeol.

“Kemaren lo optimis kita bisa ngalahin mereka, kenapa sekarang malah kesannya lo ragu sama kemampuan kita?“

Tekanan dari Baekhyun hanya membuat Chanyeol  tersenyum simpul. “Anggap aja ucapan terima kasih dari gue buat ini.” balasnya sambil mengacungkan botol cokelat dari Baekhyun. Ia kembali memasukkan botol itu ke dalam saku celananya, lalu berbalik badan sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

“Tapi jangan lupa traktirannya ya!” 

Baekhyun mendengus sebal—apalagi melihat senyuman jahil Chanyeol. “Dasar cowok matre! Nggak mau rugi!” balasnya judes.

Dari balik pintu laboratorium yang tertutup, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa bas Chanyeol menyebar. Pemuda bermata sipit itu akhirnya menyerah, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyunggingkan senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beranjak dari laboratorium, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pertemuan. Dugaannya tepat, seseorang sedang duduk di sofa merah. Televisi layar datar menyala, namun tatapan laki-laki itu tidak ke layar kaca. Sepasang mata kelam itu asyik memandangi layar ponsel androidnya. 

Chanyeol menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan semangat.  “Kai!”

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol harus menelan kecewa. Respon si pemilik bahu tetap datar. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas ke arahnya lalu terfokus lagi pada layar ponsel. “Ya, Chanyeol- _hyung_?” sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

“Lo hari ini nggak nugas kan?”

Kai menggeleng. Ibu jarinya masih sibuk menekan layar sentuh ponselnya. “Nggak. Emangnya ada perlu apa?”

“Gue mau ngasih praktek menembak jam dua belas malam nanti!”

“Penting ya?” tanyanya tanpa minat.

Sifat pantang menyerah sudah mendarah daging pada pemuda bermarga Park itu. Ia masih tetap

“Penting. Banget. Lo bakal berhadapan sama Lay, si penghianat itu kan? Lo tau kan dia dulunya kesayangan bos kita?”

Kali ini Kai memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celananya, lalu menatap lurus Chanyeol. “Gue nggak perlu dikhawatirkan. Yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu Sehun.”

“Oh, tenang aja.  Dia udah gue kasih privat semalam.”

“Terus gimana hasilnya?”

“Lumayan juga buat amatiran kayak dia,” Chanyeol mengelus dagunya, “Tapi gue rasa dia butuh sedikit motivasi.“  

“Tapi kita mau latihan di mana? Di gudang tempat  penyimpanan senjata?”

“Di mana lagi kalau bukan di dalam sini,” Chanyeol menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, “lo punya dunia sendiri yang bisa diatur sesuka hati lo.”

Kai hanya melempar tanggapan, “Oh.” pada Chanyeol. Supermodel Korea itu cuma melempar senyum tipis.  Ekspresi Chanyeol memancing Kai untuk mengenyit bingung.

“Udah ya, Bro! Gue balik dulu!” Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai, dan membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu terkejut.

“Udah itu aja, _Hyung_?”

“Iya, itu aja yang mau gue sampaikan!”

Pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi itu berbalik badan,  meninggalkan Kai yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikapnya barusan yang ‘terlalu ajaib’.

_‘Itu orang otaknya lagi geser atau kesambet ya? Kok tumben-tumbennya ngasih pelatihan menembak? Dikasih tahu perorangan langsung pula!’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul dua belas malam, Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun lewat _intercom_ —tidak lupa dengan penekanan frasa **‘Penting Banget’**. Ketiga pemuda itu pun datang dengan ekspresi yang sama—kebingungan.

“Jadi kita latihan di dalam mimpinya siapa?” tanya Kai _to the point_.

Sebelum yang lain membuka mulut, Chanyeol menjawab dengan lugas,  “Biar cepat, makanya kita tentuin mau masuk ke mimpinya siapa dengan batu, kertas, gunting!”

“Park Chanyeol, otak lo geser berapa senti dari kepala lo?”

Chanyeol terbahak mendengar kalimat sinis Baekhyun. “Terakhir kali ngecek sih dua senti, Baek,” balasnya santai.  Balasan dari Chanyeol membuat pemuda bermarga Byun itu mendengus sebal.

“Yang beda sendiri, berarti mimpi dia yang jadi tempat latihan kita?” tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. “ _Bingo_!” serunya riang.

Ketiga pemuda di depannya spontan memberikan tatapan aneh pada pemilik suara berat itu. Tapi mereka tidak bisa terus saling menunjuk. Waktu adalah uang, jadi agar pelatihan berjalan lebih cepat, permainan ‘batu, kertas, gunting’ menjadi opsi terakhir mereka.

Keberuntungan kali ini tidak berpihak pada Oh Sehoon. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menelan ludah, berbagai bayangan tidak mengenakkan mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Terutama jika mimpi lucidnya dimasuki oleh orang seperti Chanyeol dan Kai. Ia mulai pasrah saat melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol dan sepasang stiker pemancar gelombang _theta_ ditempelkan di pelipisnya.

_—yang terpenting, ia harus merancang latar mimpi secepatnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Mimpi di dalam kepalanya berlatarkan sebuah ruang pertemuan di dalam apartemen bernuansa klasik pada abad pertengahan. Latar ruangan ini sekilas mengingatkan dirinya pada markas mafia di film lama ‘Godfather’.

_—tidak mengherankan baginya, karena setahun yang lalu ia pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mafia._

“Lumayan juga mimpi lo, Hun.” puji Chanyeol—yang tidak terdengar seperti nada memuji.

Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan lemari  besar berwarna cokelat tua yang memajang      

Ada suara yang memanggil dirinya beserta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Kai. Pemuda itu menunjuk ke lorong sebelah kanan. Di sana ada satu ruangan dengan pintu terbuka cukup lebar.

“Gimana kalau di ruangan sebelah sana? Gue nemuin banyak senjata di sana.” usulnya.

Awalnya Sehun menyangka usulan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu hanya main-main saja. Ternyata ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai bisa dibilang luas untuk arena menembak. Di sana ada revolver, pistol, amunisi peluru berkaliber 11 mm dan 17 mm, serta senapan laras panjang. Ketika Sehun asal mengecek salah satu laci kabinet, ia menemukan sepaket pisau kecil beserta amunisi peluru lainnya.  

Sehun sempat membelalak tidak percaya—padahal ini adalah mimpinya, tapi malah Kai yang menemukan tempatnya terlebih dahulu. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang langsung mengangguk setuju setelah melihat sekeliling ruangan.

 “Boleh juga. Lumayan luas buat tempat latihan kita,” Chanyeol merasa puas dengan rekomendasi Kai. Ia menyikut si pemilik latar mimpi, “Sehun, lo perbanyak target buat sasaran menembak kita.”

Sehun memasang dua belas manekin yang disusun mengitari mereka berempat. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam dua pistol terisi penuh amunisinya.  

“Dalam menembak, lo bukan hanya sekedar mengarahkan tembakan agar tepat sasaran, tapi lo juga harus tau _timing_ menembak serta target alternatif lainnya jika seandainya tembakan lo nggak tepat sasaran.”

“Contohnya kayak gini.”

Chanyeol menembak manekin itu tepat di kepala.  Ketiga temannya tidak berkomentar. Hal itu terlalu mudah bagi mereka, dan Chanyeol masih belum selesai dengan ceramahnya.   

“Tapi yang kita hadapin lebih banyak yang kayak begini.”

Tiba-tiba lima manekin yang berada di hadapan mereka berjalan mendekati mereka bagaikan mayat hidup. Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol mereka, namun mereka kalah cepat. kelima manekin itu langsung roboh dengan beberapa peluru bersarang di kepala. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

“Lo... yang nembak mereka semua?”

Yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum miring. “Lo nggak cuma perlu akurasi. Tapi insting lo juga harus kuat.”  

Baekhyun yang terbiasa dengan teori akurasi dan presisi saat bereksperimen tentu saja membantah keras pemikiran Chanyeol. Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol jika tidak bisa berkelit dari doktor muda itu.

“Nggak selamanya lo harus teliti. Kalau lo dipaksa untuk memilih hidup atau mati, ya lo harus cepat bertindak agar nggak mati konyol."

Kai tertawa mendengar argumen Chanyeol. “Sejak kapan Chanyeol- _hyung_ jadi bijak begini?”

“Awas lo, Item!” Chanyeol menggebuk punggung Kai. 

“Nah, sekarang tugas lo, Hun. Buat manekinnya jadi lebih banyak.”

Sehun menelan ludah. Manekin telah ia perbanyak tiga kali lipat dari jumlah sebelumnya. Ketga rekannya menembak dengan membabi buta hingga suara desingan peluru menggema di dalam ruangan. Pemuda tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu hanya berharap dalam hati.

_—semoga keajaiban bisa melindungi kakak angkatnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wu Yifan terbangun bukan karena jeritan jam alarm, tapi karena ponselnya yang berdering terus menerus. Diam-diam Yifan menyesali kenapa ia lupa untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya. Dalam hatinya, ia menyalahkan Kim Joonmyun yang memintanya agar terus mengaktifkan ponsel semenjak kejadian _telepon-yang-tak-diangkat-seminggu-yang-lalu-itu_.

“Wu Yifan! Kamu baru bangun ya? Kenapa teleponku baru diangkat?”

Yifan refleks menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinganya, demi keselamatan gendang telinganya. “Qian-jie, aku—“

“Cepat datang ke kantor! Mr. Lee dari tadi nanyain kamu melulu nih!”

“Suruh aja Mr. Lee cari penggantiku!"

Suara Qian di seberang telepon makin naik oktafnya. “Enak aja! Pokoknya kamu harus ada di sini jam setengah sebelas!”

"Qian- _jie_ —" belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan protesnya, sambungan teleponnya terputus.

“Benar-benar harus ke sana banget nih?” dumelnya pada diri sendiri.

Joonmyun berhenti mengetik, ia menoleh ke arah Yifan. “Ada jadwal pemotretan lagi, Fan?”

Yifan mengangguk sekali, lalu menatap si penanya sambil mengangkat satu alis tebalnya. “Lo sendiri nggak berangkat kerja? Tumben banget.”

“Sebentar lagi aku akan ganti baju.” Joonmyun beranjak dari depan laptop menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.  

“Lo lagi ngetik apaan?”

“Bukan ngetik. Aku sedang mencari jurnal buat bahan referensiku.” jawab Joonmyun sambil tetap melenggang ke lantai atas.

“Oh.” respon Yifan pendek.

Setelah memastikan psikiater muda itu memasuki kamar di lantai atas, Yifan mendekati layar laptop hitam mengilat itu. Sebenarnya melihat laptop orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya bukan tipikal Yifan. Namun supermodel itu merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan deretan tulisan yang terpampang di layar laptop itu. Yang dilihatnya di layar laptop bukanlah deretan paragraf untuk jurnal, melainkan blog penelitian kecil mereka mengenai mimpi lucid, D.R.E.A.M world.   

_‘Jadi si pendek itu sudah merancang blognya seperti ini?’_

Ada rasa sedikit bersalah dalam diri Yifan. Peran pemuda berkewarganegaraan China itu dalam penelitian tersebut sangat minim, mengingat dirinya yang juga memiliki jadwal yang begitu padat.

Jari telunjuk Yifan menekan tetikus ke bawah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa komentar di bawah. Ia membaca sekilas komentar-komentar tersebut, lalu kedua matanya membulat ketika menemukan satu komentar dari akun anonim.

_“Berhati-hatilah dengan mimpi yang kamu rancang, karena mimpi bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan.”_

_‘Bisa aja ini kerjaan orang iseng. Tapi apa mungkin ada orang yang tau rencana gue sama Joonmyun—‘_

“Wu Yifan, kamu ngapain di depan laptopku?”

Wajah Joonmyun terlihat kesal. Yifan menyingkir pelan-pelan dari depan laptop. Supermodel itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sambil menunduk—menghindari tatapan mata Joonmyun.

“Oke, gue minta maaf buka-buka laptop lo seenaknya.”

Joonmyun menghela napas. Walaupun sikap Yifan memang mengganggu privasi, tapi ia menyadari bahwa proyek ini dulunya adalah proyeknya dan Yifan—jadi ia berhak mengetahuinya. "Yah, mungkin memang seharusnya aku nggak bekerja sendiri."

“Apa lo tau siapa orang yang ngirim komentar ini?”

“Aku nggak tahu. Tapi ini bukan kedua kalinya aku mendapat pesan seperti itu.” 

"Udah dicek _ip address_ -nya?"

"Tapi penulisnya anonim, Fan..."

"Ya udah, dicuekin aja." Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Joonmyun menahannya.

Joonmyun menatap frustasi layar laptopnya. Yifan benar, seharusnya mereka tak menghiraukan pesan misterius itu.  

_—walaupun komentar itu seperti pesan tersembunyi yang memang ditujukan untuk proyeknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kawasan Namdaemun street, banyak orang yang sudah hilir mudik baik untuk pergi ke kantor, sekolah, ataupun membuka toko mereka.

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, Chanyeol masih sempat menikmati secangkir espresso dan seporsi kimbap reguler di restoran bulgogi Kyungsoo.  Bahkan pemilik restoran itu sendiri sempat kaget melihat teman dekatnya sedang menyantap seporsi kimbap. 

“Tumben banget sarapan di sini.” tegur Kyungsoo.—

“Iya dong, kan gue kangen sama lo...”

“Gombalanmu menggelikan!” Kyungsoo mengernyit jijik, “pantas saja kau masih _single_!”

“Apa hubungannya?”

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, nada dering ponsel Chanyeol terlanjur memotongnya. “Ah, sebentar, Soo.  Ada telepon dari Soooung-noona.”

Chanyeol menerima telepon itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya demi keselamatan gendang telinganya.    

“Chanyeol, kenapa semalam ponselmu nggak aktif sih?  Cepat datang ke kantor! Kamu kan masih ada jadwal modeling sampai besok!”

Supermodel itu refleks menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa semenjak kemarin ponselnya terus dinonaktifkan. 

“Tapi, Sooyoung- _noona_ —“

“Nggak ada kata tapi! Kamu udah nggak ngasih kabar sama sekali, jadi aku sampai bohong ke desainer Choi kalau kamu nambah cuti sehari tahu!”

“Iya, _Noona_! Maafkan aku!  Siap laksanakan, _Noona_!"

Telepon di seberang langsung diputus. Chanyeol buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.   

“Buru-buru amat. Emangnya itu telepon dari siapa?”

“Gue cabut dulu ya! Sooyoung- _noona_ udah ngomel-ngomel tadi di telepon, minta gue cepet ke kantor! Bye, Soo!”

Chanyeol mengambil selembar uang sepuluh ribu won dari dompetnya, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ia langsung bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Hah, padahal aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu buatnya." keluhnya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu melihat punggung Chanyeol yang sudah lenyap di balik pintu masuk, lalu beralih ke layar ponsel android teranyarnya. Ia menandai tanggal 22 Mei—tiga hari lagi setelah hari ini—di kalendernya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

_"Mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya di lain hari."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini masih sekitar pukul tujuh malam KST. Beruntung bagi Tao karena Yifan akan mengajaknya ke apartemennya sebentar sebelum mengantar pemuda berkantung mata itu pulang. Saat mereka sampai di apartemen Busan, pemuda bermata panda itu tidak henti-hentinya menghujani dengan pertanyaan, “Kau tinggal dengan siapa, _Ge_?”

Lalu, “Kenapa aku baru tau kalau _Gege_ tinggal dengan seorang psikiater?”

Sampai, “JADI SEKARANG YIXING-GE UDAH NGGAK TINGGAL DI APARTEMEN INI LAGI? KENAPA? YIFAN-GE NGUSIR YIXING-GE YA?” 

_—sekarang Yifan sangat menyesali keputusannya mengajak Tao._

Baru saja ia mencari sesuatu di dapur untuk menyumpal mulut berisik Tao, ia mendengar suara bel pintunya berdering. Ia berbalik arah dari dapur menuju pintu depan.  

Yifan mengintip dari lubang pintu. Ia mengenal dengan jelas tamunya kali ini. Luhan berdiri di balik pintu dengan dahi berlipat. Tangan Luhan bersiap menekan bel lagi namun gagal karena Yifan sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu apartemen.

“Oh, hai, Yifan!” Luhan tersenyum canggung.      

“Pasti lo disuruh Joonmyun ke sini ya?”

Luhan mengangguk. Mulut Yifan berdecak, “Dasar pendek! Tau gitu gue nggak bilang-bilang bakal nyampe duluan di apartemen!” gerutunya.

Sadar bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya, Yifan menghentikan gerutuannya lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar. “Sayangnya dia belum pulang. Lo tunggu aja di dalam.”  katanya sambil mempersilakan Luhan masuk.

Ketika Luhan masuk ke ruang tamu, Tao pun menoleh dan melihat siapa tamu yang baru saja datang itu. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama membelalakkan mata dan menunjuk satu sama lain.

“Lu-Luhan- _ge_?” seru Tao.

Luhan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Tao. “Kau itu... Edison kan?”

Giliran Yifan yang mengernyit kebingungan. _'Edison?'_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Luhan- _ge_!" elak Tao dengan muka memerah. “Aku kan udah nggak bergabung lagi di **Luce Nella Ombra**!”

Yifan menyikut Luhan—meminta penjelasan pada pemuda bermarga Lu itu. “Elo kenal sama dia? Jangan bilang Tao itu... pernah jadi bawahan ayah lo?”

“Ya. Dia anggota termuda dari bagian _assassin_  divisi _sniper_. Dulu dia sering ke rumahku buat jadi guru privat menembak jika ayahku tidak sempat mengajariku.  Jadi aku sempat dekat dengannya.”

“Jadi... Tao itu... mantan anak buah ayah lo?”

Luhan mengangguk. Yifan nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban tubuh Luhan. Ia menatap tajam Tao—meminta tambalan jawaban Luhan dari pemuda dengan kantung mata tebal itu.

“Jadi bener tukang makan terus penakut kayak lo pernah gabung di organisasi mafia?”

Merasa diremehkan, mata tajam Tao memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Yifan.  “Ya, aku memang pernah bergabung di organisasi tuan Lu, tapi aku nggak penakut!” jawabnya dengan nada sebal.

“Hah, lalu yang semalam lo minta ditemenin ke kamar mandi gara-gara ngeliat penampakan—“

“Yifan- _ge_ jahat! Yang itu jangan dibocorin dong!” jerit Tao sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. “Habis deh _image_ aku di depan Luhan- _ge_!”

Yifan hanya memamerkan cengirannya, balas dendamnya sukses.  Semalam ia terlambat pulang ke apartemen gara-gara instruktur wushu-nya itu melihat bayangan di kamar mandi. Alhasil, ia harus menunggui Tao di luar kamar mandi sampai setengah jam. Belum lagi usahanya membujuk pemuda bermata panda itu kalau bayangan itu hanya ilusinya saja.

_—skor satu sama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun dan Yixing baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit Seoul. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat Luhan yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Keterkejutan mereka berdua belum usai karena dua orang bertubuh tinggi  mendekati mereka.  

"Wah, ternyata semuanya berkumpul di sini..." Mata sipit Joonmyun mengerjap senang ketika melihat Tao duduk di sofa, “Dan ternyata ada tamu baru juga di sini!”  

"Myun, lo jangan mikir macem-macem. Gue ajak Tao ke sini bukan buat jadi calon kelinci percobaan lo!"

"Namamu Huang Zitao ya?" Joonmyun mengabaikan komentar miring Yifan, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, “Aku Kim Joonmyun, teman satu apartemen Yifan. “

Tao balas menjabat tangan putih pucat Joonmyun.  “Jadi kamu beneran psikiater ya?” mata elang instruktur wushu itu mengamati wajah Joonmyun—yang diamati hanya mengernyitkan dahi, “Nggak kelihatan gila ah! Yifan-ge berlebihan banget!”

Yifan buru-buru membuang muka. Joonmyun menatap tajam pada pemuda China itu, pasti supermodel itu menceritakan dirinya yang tidak-tidak pada pelatih wushu bermata panda itu.

Tapi perhatian Joonmyun beralih ketika Yixing mendekati psikiater muda itu, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya. Hal tersebut memancing perhatian Yifan, Luhan bahkan Tao.   

Yixing berdeham kaku. “Maaf, apa kalian semua bisa duduk sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa tengkuk kalian.”

Yifan mengernyit bingung. “Buat apa, Xing?”

“Nanti akan aku jelaskan.”

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu pun duduk, kecuali Yixing, dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Penulis novel tetralogi itu memperhatikan tengkuk setiap orang lalu merabanya. Dimulai dari Joonmyun, Luhan, Tao dan terakhir Yifan. Ia berhenti cukup lama di tengkuk Yifan. Firasat buruk mulai mengganggu si pemilik tengkuk.

“Maaf, Fan. Tapi ini bakal sakit banget....”

“Emangnya ada apa—AAAWWW! _FUUUCKK! I’LL KILL YOU_ , ZHANG YIXING!”

Tanpa menghiraukan kelanjutan makian Yifan, Yixing langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dari luar, terdengar suara kloset di- _flush_.

Tanda tanya masih memenuhi benak semua orang di ruangan—termasuk Yifan yang berhenti memaki. Mereka masih terdiam sampai Yixing keluar dari toilet. Joonmyun langsung menghampiri Yixing, menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan di dalam toilet tadi.

“Yang ada di tengkuk Yifan tadi itu penyadap,” jawab Yixing, menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Yifan—yang masih mengelus tengkuknya, “jadi aku buang di kloset.”

“Buat apa orang seperti Yifan disadap?”

Yifan mendelik sebal ke arah Joonmyun. “Jangan bilang lo ngiri gara-gara nggak disadap.”

Joonmyun malah tertawa mendengar sindiran Yifan. “Ah, aku tahu kenapa kamu yang disadap. Karena saking tidak sensitifnya dirimu, jadi kamu nggak sadar kalau kamu udah disadap.” 

Mata Joonmyun kini tinggal segaris, sementara dahi Yifan jadi bertambah satu kerutan.

“Kurasa pihak **Luziden Träumen** sudah mempertimbangkan siapa saja yang akan mereka sadap untuk rencana mereka selanjutnya.” kata Yixing.

Joonmyun mengangguk setuju. “Ah, apa saja yang mereka dapat ya dari Yifan?” gumamnya.

“Mereka pasti sudah menemukan jejakku juga beberapa rekaman mimpi Luhan.” tambah Yixing.

“Tolong ya, jangan ngobrol cuma berdua aja! Kita ada berlima di sini!”

Joonmyun dan Yixing menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Si pemilik suara, Wu Yifan, melipat tangan di depan dada. Sementara Tao dan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengarmengangguk setuju; satu suara dengan Yifan.   

“Ah, maaf semuanya. Aku terlalu bersemangat,“  Joonmyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari tertawa canggung, “Sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.”

Joonmyun mengernyit ketika memasuki kamar mandi.  Bau klorin bercampur fenol yang menyengat mulai menusuk indra penciumannya.

“Bau pembersih toiletnya—” Joonmyun refleks menutup hidungnya, “Yixing, kamu menumpahkan pembersih toilet ya?”

“Aku sengaja menuangkan pembersih toilet sebelum membuang penyadap itu,” jawab Yixing tenang—tanpa dihinggapi rasa bersalah. “mungkin saja  penyadap itu akan rusak jika ditambahkan pembersih toilet.”

Joonmyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke toilet. Sebagai gantinya, ia meminta Yifan dan Yixing untuk kembali duduk.  

“Atas saran dari Yifan, Yixing harus menjelaskan tentang organisasi **Luziden Träumen** **.”**

Yixing berdeham, lalu menatap lurus keempat pemuda yang memasang telinga mereka demi mendapatkan informasi yang dimilikinya.

“ **Luziden Träumen** memiliki tim inti atau tim primer serta tim sekunder. Tim inti mencakup pemimpin tertinggi beserta orang-orang yang memiliki bakat oneironaut natural yang mumpuni. Selain dari kriteria tersebut, pemimpin tertinggi memasukkannya dalam tim sekunder."

“Berapa banyak anggota tim inti dari **Luziden Träumen** ?”

“Ada enam orang, dan aku salah satu dari mereka,” Yixing menghela napas. Sudah saatnya ia memberitahu semua yang ia ketahui dari **Luziden Träumen** ,  “aku akan jelaskan siapa saja mereka dan kalian harus menyimaknya baik-baik. Karena mereka bukan orang sembarangan.”

Joonmyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan—sedari tadi ia menunggu penjelasan ini. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tidak sabar. Yifan dan Tao acuh tidak acuh—walaupun keduanya juga diliputi rasa penasaran.

“Baekhyun, salah satu toksikolog dan ahli polimer termuda di Korea Selatan. Penyadap di tengkuk Yifan yang kubuang tadi dan prekursor yang membuat Luhan amnesia adalah hasil karyanya.”

“Jadi mereka punya tim ilmuwan untuk membuat formula dalam misi mereka...” gumam Joonmyun sembari mengelus dagunya. “masuk akal juga. Otak memang pusat dari semua mimpi yang terjadi.”

Yixing mengangguk sekali—mengiyakan argumen Joonmyun—sebelum kembali membongkar identitas tim inti **Luziden Träumen** lainnya. “Yang kedua adalah Chanyeol. Setahuku dia penembak jitu terhebat dalam **Luziden Träumen**. Dia berhasil membunuh Mr. Lu saat masuk dalam mimpi Mr. Lu.”

“Bentar, gue punya temen namanya Chanyeol juga. Tapi masa iya temen gue yang sinting itu bisa masuk dalam organisasi kayak gitu?” ujarnya sangsi.   

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu. “Aku nggak tahu mukanya seperti apa karena kita nggak pernah ditugaskan dalam satu misi.”

“Bisa saja itu Chanyeol yang berbeda, Fan.” tambah Joonmyun yang satu suara dengan Yixing.

Yifan berhenti bicara, walaupun mukanya masih menekuk—masih ingin mengeluarkan argumen. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Joonmyun jika ia sudah angkat bicara.

“Selanjutnya Kai. Dia bisa memasuki semua mimpi orang lain dan memberikan jalan kepada anggota lain meskipun ada bermacam hambatan seperti penjaga imajiner, labirin, dan sebagainya,” Yixing menghela napas, lalu memelankan suaranya, “Dia juga ikut membunuh Mr. Lu bersama dengan Chanyeol.”

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yixing melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan, lalu menghela napas. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengingatkan Luhan soal kematian ayahnya.  Semoga petunjuk yang keluar dari mulutnya nanti tidak membuat pelatih sepakbola junior itu bertambah resah. 

“Yang terakhir, Sehun. Dia juga oneironaut natural, namun tidak sehebat Kai dan Chanyeol,” Yixing berusaha mengingat kemampuan dari pemuda yang pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya itu, “walaupun dia paling lemah diantara anggota tim inti lainnya, dia yang paling sulit untuk ditangkap.”

Kali ini Luhan hanya menggangguk pelan.  Ia sudah melihat sendiri betapa sulitnya menangkap Sehun di dalam mimpi lucidnya.

Karena Luhan tidak memberikan komentar lagi, Joonmyun langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan, “Terus apa kamu tahu siapa orang yang paling tinggi jabatannya di **Luziden Träumen**?” tanyanya.

Yixing menggeleng lemah. “Dari awal aku diterima di organisasi itu sampai sekarang, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pemimpin **Luziden Träumen**.”

“Seketat itukah peraturan di sana? Bahkan tim intinya sendiri sampai nggak tahu siapa pemimpin mereka?”

“Dari tim inti sendiri, aku baru mengenal secara tatap muka dengan Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai. Itu pun kami jarang bertemu satu sama lain.  Aku hanya mengenal Chanyeol dari cerita Baekhyun.”

“Kenapa elo nggak pernah satu tim dengan Chanyeol?” 

“Mungkin Bos merasa tidak perlu menggabungkanku dengan Chanyeol,” jawab Yixing. “karena pada intinya kami bisa menghabisi penjaga imajiner di mimpi lucid orang lain dalam jumlah besar.”

Joonmyun tersenyum simpul. “Aku kira semuanya sudah cukup jelas, Xing. Terima kasih buat informasinya.”

Semula peserta diskusi menyangka diskusi mereka akan berakhir sampai di sini. Namun Joonmyun

“Dari tadi kita sudah mengetahui sedikit motif dari **Luziden Träumen** ,” Joonmyun menatap Yifan, Luhan dan terakhir pandangannya dipusatkan pada Tao,  “untuk memandang dari sudut yang berbeda, kita juga harus tahu apa motif dari **Luce Nella Ombra**.”

“Gue nggak terlibat dalam organisasi itu!”

Semua mata menatap Yifan. Supermodel itu membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata yang lainnya. Melihat respon sahabatnya, Yixing secara sukarela menyelesaikan jawaban supermodel itu.

“Yifan memang tidak terlibat dalam **Luce Nella Ombra** , tapi ayahnya adalah salah satu orang penting dalam organisasi mafia itu.”

“Ya, ayahku memang salah satu orang penting dalam organisasi itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya tiga hari setelah acara pemakaman mereka.” 

Seketika semua orang dalam ruangan itu membeku di tempat. Kalimat yang diucapkan Yifan barusan sangat formal—berbeda dari biasanya.

“Dua tahun sebelum kejadian itu, orangtuaku memang sudah cerai. Ayahku menetap di Korea, sementara ibuku menyusul ke California, tempat aku kuliah dulu.”

"Terus kamu belajar menembak jitu dari siapa?"    

Belum sempat Yixing menimpali pertanyaan Yifan, yang dibelanya sudah membuka mulut lagi; menolak pembelaan darinya.

“Aku sempat belajar menembak dari ayahku, dia memang penembak terhebat yang pernah kukenal. Ibuku memang tidak terlibat secara langsung dengan **Luce Nella Ombra** , tapi aku tahu kalau ia sengaja menyembunyikan semua informasi itu.”

Keheningan sempat menyapa setelah Yifan selesai menjawab. Agar waktu diskusi tetap efisien, Joonmyun melempar pertanyaan ke salah satu (terduga) anggota **Luce Nella Ombra** **.**  

“Apa ada hal yang mau kamu sampaikan, Tao?”

“Aku hanya bergabung selama enam bulan di sana, jadi aku kurang tahu seperti apa keadaan **Luce Nella Ombra** setelah aku tinggalkan.”

“Apalagi aku (gue), Tao!” seru Luhan dan Yifan serempak. 

“Maaf, Tao. Tapi bisa kamu jelaskan sedikit tugasmu selama di **Luce Nella Ombra**?”

“Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh. Dengan senjata apa saja asalkan nggak ada yang bisa menghalangi **Luce Nella Ombra** ,” Tao menghela napas, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat,  “tapi sekarang aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar nggak terjerumus lagi ke profesi yang sama.”

“Oke, terima kasih buat penjelasannya, Tao. Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja untuk bagian **Luce Nella Ombra**.” tukas Joonmyun menutup diskusi mereka.  “Aku harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama agar bisa menghentikan pergerakan mereka."

Keempat peserta diskusi bisa bernapas lega. Titik temu antara **Luziden Träumen** dan  **Luce Nella Ombra** mulai terlihat jelas. Yang mereka butuhkan sekarang adalah strategi menghadapi pembunuh mafia nomor satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diskusi itu selesai hingga pukul setengah dua belas malam. Yifan mengantarkan Tao dan Luhan pulang. Penghuni ruang tamu itu hanya tersisa dua orang. Yixing enggan untuk pulang dengan Luhan karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya.

“Joonmyun, siapa nama pasien skizofrenia yang waktu itu pernah kita masuki mimpinya?”

“Namanya Kim Jongdae. Bukannya aku pernah mengenalkannya ke kamu?” jawab Joonmyun dengan alis terangkat.

“Aku baru ingat! Sehun pernah cerita kalau dia dan Kai punya rencana untuk mengacaukan pikiran dengan meneror mimpi target mereka...”

“Jadi... target mereka salah satunya adalah Jongdae?” Joonmyun terkesiap. Ia langsung teringat dengan hasil MRI Jongdae yang diberikan Kyuhyun.   “Tapi apa motif mereka melakukan itu semua?”

 “Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu semua perintah dari bos.”

“Aku benci rasa penasaran,” keluh Joonmyun disertai dengusan sebal,  “apa Jongdae pernah terlibat dalam **Luce Nella Ombra** ?”

“Kurasa tidak,” Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, “kau tahu kan Kim Youngdae—ayah dari Jongdae—tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang?”

“Apa dia bunuh diri?”

Yixing mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin saja.”

”Oh ya, apa aku bisa ikut ketemu dengan Jongdae besok?”

Joonmyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar permintaan Yixing. “Sepertinya kita bisa menjemputnya besok malam. Memangnya untuk apa kamu ketemu dengan dia?”

Ternyata jawaban Yixing sukses membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

_“Aku harus melepas penyadap di tengkuknya.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai dan Sehun tidak habis pikir. Biasanya pada pukul delapan malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Namun kali ini kedua pemuda itu sudah berkumpul terlebih dahulu di ruang rapat.

“Gue laper nih! Tapi males makan sendirian!”

“Gimana kalau kita makan bareng di restoran bulgogi Kyungsoo- _hyung_?”

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu. “Gue sih ikut kata kalian aja.”

“Boleh juga. Lagian masih jam segini juga.”

“Lo yang traktir ya!” Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Dengan spontan, supermodel itu mengelak dengan mulus.   

“Tapi kan lo lebih tua dari gue!” elak Chanyeol.

“Eh tapi kemaren gue udah nraktir lo! Gantian dong!”

“Udah, Sehun. Tinggalin mereka berdua. Kita ke sana duluan aja.”

Kai menggandeng—lebih tepatnya menarik paksa—Sehun keluar dari ruang rapat. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kedua senior mereka yang saling melempar argumen tidak penting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, restoran bulgogi Kyungsoo ramai pengunjung yang tengah menyantap hidangan mereka. Mata Kai menjelajahi sekeliling restoran, mencari manager restoran yang biasanya hilir mudik melihat kinerja karyawannya. Sementara Sehun hanya asal melempar pandangan.  

“Tumben kalian datangnya berdua.”

Kai melirik ke arah Sehun—meminta pemuda berkulit putih susu itu untuk menjelaskan, namun yang dilirik malah membuang muka. Pemuda berkulit gelap—untuk ukuran kulit orang Korea—itu mendengus sebal. 

“Rencananya sih berempat, _Hyung_. Tapi tau sendiri kalau Baekhyun- _hyung_ sama Chanyeol- _hyung_ ketemu, mereka pasti pakai acara berantem dulu.”

“Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya...” Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Kai, “dasar mereka berdua itu seperti anak kecil saja.”

Melihat respon positif dari Kyungsoo, Kai makin bersemangat.  “Lagipula mereka juga terkadang kayak cewek. Kebanyakan hebohnya daripada seriusnya. Terus—”   

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, lalu langsung menyikut pinggang Kai. “Kai, di belakang kita...”

“Apaan sih, Hun—“

Terlambat. Baekhyun sudah menepuk pundak Kai, sementara Chanyeol menggebuk kencang punggung Kai—hingga si pemilik punggung hampir jatuh ke depan.   

“Oh, bagus ya anak baru ninggalin seniornya terus ngomongin mereka dari belakang. Hebat banget.” sinis Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.

“Ternyata emang bener sekarang anak baru udah nggak ada respeknya sama senior!” tambah Chanyeol berapi-api.

Kai tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. sementara  Sehun sebaliknya. Ia menatap sinis kedua seniornya yang berbeda tinggi badan itu.  “Lebai banget sih _Hyungdeul_ ini. Kita kan cuma mau makan lebih dulu.”

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawa melihat keempat temannya itu saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**                                                                                

Malam ini seharusnya menjadi waktu yang paling tepat bagi Yifan untuk beristirahat. Namun Tao memaksanya untuk berkunjung kembali ke apartemennya.  Yifan benar-benar menyesali mulutnya yang lancang memberitahukan kalau Luhan dan Yixing kembali ke apartemennya.

Yixing sedikit sumingrah melihat kedatangan Yifan dan Tao—berbeda dengan ekspresi Tao yang benar-benar bahagia dengan kedatangan penulis favoritnya. Tapi ekspresi tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa detik, karena orang yang mengundangnya tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. “Di mana Joonmyun?” tanyanya.

“Katanya dia bawa tamu lagi ke apartemen ini,” Yifan menghela napas frustasi, “gue nggak habis pikir kenapa dia demen banget bawa tamu cowok. Bawa cewek cantik atau makanan kek sekali-kali.”

Luhan dan Yixing terkekeh mendengar curhat selipan dari Yifan. Hanya Tao yang tidak ikut larut dalam tawa itu.  Ia berpindah tempat duduk dari samping Yifan ke samping kiri Yixing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak datang sendiri. Ada dua orang yang tengah mengapitnya. Sebelum dimintai penjelasan, Joonmyun mulai mengenalkan kedua pemuda itu pada tamunya.

“Ada dua orang yang akan bergabung dalam tim kita. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenalnya—”

“Ah, Minseok- _ie_!” Luhan memanggil pemuda berwajah imut itu dengan wajah sumingrah. Yang dipanggil namanya hampir memeluk Luhan kalau saja tidak disikut oleh Joonmyun.  Minseok memberikan tatapan membunuh, berbeda dengan Luhan yang langsung menutup mulut.   

Gestur tubuh yang diperlihatkan Joonmyun cukup  jelas; mereka masih dalam suasana serius dan formal. Jadi mereka tidak diperkenankan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mengganggu jalannya diskusi. Dan sayangnya, bantahan Minseok dan Yifan ("Kau (lo) itu terlalu kaku, Joonmyun!”) hanya dianggap angin lalu.     

Joonmyun memperkenalkan dua orang yang duduk mengapitnya. “Yang berwajah mirip Sohee ini Kim Minseok, lalu yang punya tulang pipi yang eksotik di sebelah kiriku ini namanya Kim Jongdae.”

“Bahasa lo aneh banget, Myun!” Yifan mengernyit karena pilihan kata Joonmyun yang aneh untuk mendeskripsikan wajah Jongdae.

“Panggil saja aku Minseok—" Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu terkejut ketika melihat Yifan, yang dilihatnya juga memberikan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

"Kau—“ seru mereka berdua serempak.

“Kenapa ada arsitek jutek sepertimu di sini?” tuding Yifan.

Minseok mendelik sebal. “Kenapa ada supermodel arogan sepertimu di sini?”

“Hei, ini apartemenku, tahu!” balas Yifan sengit.

“Sudahlah kalian berdua... Padahal kan kalian cuma salah paham.”

Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan itu serempak balik melirik tajam Luhan. Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk kepala sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Beruntung Yixing mengajak mereka berdua duduk, sehingga keributan kecil itu bisa dipadamkan.

Jongdae bergeming di tempat. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Joonmyun—malah genggaman itu semakin menguat. Joonmyun mengerti apa yang ditakutkan Jongdae. Pemuda yang biasanya hanya bertatap muka dengan keluarga atau dirinya secara mendadak dibawa ke tempat asing dan bertemu dengan orang asing.

Joonmyun mengajak Jongdae duduk sambil berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkannya. Setelah dua menit psikiater itu menyakinkan, akhirnya pemilik suara sopran itu duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kanan Jongdae menggenggam erat tangannya, lalu pandangannya dilemparkan ke lantai—tidak berani menatap ke depan. Sadar bahwa tingkah laku pasiennya itu dilihat oleh Yifan dan yang lainnya, Joonmyun buru-buru memberikan klarifikasi.       

“Jongdae menderita skizofrenia. Jadi dia kurang bisa mengekspresikan isi pikirannya dengan mudah, lalu mengungkapkannya lewat gerakan tubuh."

Yifan tak segan-segan memamerkan cengirannya. Senyumnya makin memanjang ketika ia melirik ke arah tangan kanan Jongdae dan Joonmyun begitu erat menyatu seperti dilem satu sama lain. “Kayaknya lo lebih cocok sama dia, Myun.” celetuknya.

Respon Joonmyun hanya tertawa malu-malu. Ia tetap membiarkan tangannnya digenggam Jongdae selama itu membuat pasiennya tenang.  Sementara Jongdae tampak acuh tak acuh dengan komentar miring Yifan. Pemuda bertulang pipi tegas itu lebih memilih sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.     

“Jadi apa rencanamu mengajak mereka berdua?” tanya Luhan, berusaha meluruskan pembicaraan—yang hampir keluar jalur.

"Aku berencana menggabungkan rancangan labirin mimpi Minseok, dengan latar mimpi Jongdae di dalam alam mimpi Luhan,” Joonmyun berdeham sekali,  “tapi sekarang aku ingin masuk ke dalam mimpimu dulu. Apa kamu keberatan?”

Luhan menggeleng pelan.  Joonmyun sudah banyak membantunya, jadi ia mau tidak mau berusaha memenuhi permintaan Joonmyun.

Setelah memohon Jongdae agar melepas tangannya, ia langsung menyiapkan laptopnya, kabel USB disertai stiker, serta alat tambahan berupa perekam mimpi berwarna silver  berukuran 12 x 10 cm. Tao menjerit heboh saat instrumentasi mimpi lucid tersebut dikeluarkan.  

“Jadi mimpi Luhan-ge bakal direkam di kotak sekecil ini? _Cool_!”

“Heboh amat.” cibir Yifan. Yang mendapat cibiran hanya tertawa sambil menunjuk ke wajah kaku Yifan.

“Yifan-ge pasti sirik ya... mau heboh, tapi harus jaga _image_...“

“Diem lo!”

“Tao, apa kamu sebelumnya pernah bermimpi lucid?”

Tao menggeleng pelan. Joonmyun melirik Yixing, memberi isyarat ke pemilik lesung pipi itu untuk menemani Tao selama mimpi lucid Luhan berlangsung. “Kalau begitu, kamu ditemani Yixing buat masuk ke dalam mimpi lucid.”

Luhan menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa, lalu memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan terpasangnya kedua stiker di pelipisnya. Suara lembut Joonmyun yang tengah berhitung mundur dari lima puluh membuatnya semakin terbawa ke dalam kondisi REM.

_—lalu hitam pun menyapa sebagai awal dari mimpi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit dengan lukisan biru langit dan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih. Ia mengedipkan matanya, lalu menyadari bahwa latar mimpinya kali ini adalah ruang tamu rumahnya setahun yang lalu.

Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya di atas sofa berwarna merah marun. Ia melirik Tao yang sempat tercengang dengan latar mimpinya. Tatapan mata pemilik nama alias Edison itu tertuju pada lukisan keluarga Lu. Lukisan bak foto berukuran hampir dua meter itu memuat potret dirinya, ayahnya dan ibunya.

Suara bas Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. “Kita sekarang di mana?”    

“Ini rumahku setahun yang lalu.” jawab Luhan singkat.

“Luhan-ge, apa kau masih ingat tempat dulu kita latihan menembak?”  

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Jangankan tempat latihan menembak, latar ruang tamunya saja baru diingat sekarang.

“Rasanya udah lama banget ya,” gumam Minseok. “terakhir aku ke sini sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu.”

“Apa semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi?”

Suara Joonmyun bergema di belakang. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan sosok Joonmyun menggandeng tangan Jongdae.  

“Sekarang kita tinggal mencari bidang kosong yang bisa diutak-atik oleh Yixing, Minseok, dan Jongdae."

Luhan memijat keningnya. Ia harus bisa memikirkan suatu tempat yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyun sebelum mereka—

"Awas, ada gempa bumi! Cepat keluar dari sini!"

Teriakan Yifan menyadarkannya bahwa ada retakan tanah yang siap membuat lubang untuk menelan mereka. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mengikuti yang lain, sampai ada sebuah jalan bercahaya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tim inti **Luziden Träumen** yang paling muda itu baru saja sampai di kamar apartemen mereka. Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi.  Sementara Kai, alih-alih bersiap untuk tidur, malah menyalakan laptop untuk memantau aktivitas Jongdae saat tidur dengan stiker penyadap yang ditempelkan itu.

Laptop hitam dinyalakan. Setelah proses _booting_ selesai, Kai langsung menjalankan aplikasi pengintainya. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Kai.

“Sehun, kenapa tampilannya kayak begini?”

“Gue rasa Lay- _hyung_ berada di dekat target kita, lalu mencabut stiker penyadap itu.”

“Huh, orang itu benar-benar merepotkan,” desis Kai. “mau tidak mau kita harus sadap Jongdae lagi!”

“Jangan, Kai!” seru Sehun.

Kai memicingkan matanya.  “Kenapa lo?”

“Gue ngerasa kalau kita bakalan percuma aja kalau nyadap dia lagi. Selama masih ada Lay- _hyung_ di sana.”

“Bener juga,” Kai mengangguk setuju, “sepertinya kita harus bikin rencana baru lagi. Kalau perlu kita diskusiin ini sama bos.”

“Apalagi kalau Lay- _hyung_ dibantu sama psikiater bernama Joonmyun itu! Kita harus siapin rencana cadangan lagi. Bener nggak, Kai?”

Alis Sehun naik sebelah melihat Kai menundukkan kepalanya.  “Kenapa lo?” 

Kai tetap enggan menjawab. Melihat perubahan sikap dari rekan kerjanya, Sehun

“Jangan-jangan lo kenal Joonmyun?” sentilnya.  “Atau Joonmyun itu kakak lo?”

Kai mendelik ketka Sehun menyebutkan nama itu. “Hah, gue nggak kenal siapa Joonmyun itu!”

“Udahlah, Kai. Lo emang nggak bakat bohong. Joonmyun itu kakak angkat lo kan?”

“Bukan urusan lo, Hun!” bentak Kai. “Mending lo pikirin nasib kakak lo itu!”

Sehun tetap bungkam sampai Kai bangkit dari sofa dan membuka pintu lalu membantingnya.  Suara jam dinding berdetik, diikuti helaan napas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam beker langsung berdering nyaring ketika salah satu dari mereka telah terlempar dari mimpi. Dering alarm itu membuat semua yang memejamkan mata langsung membuka lebar mata mereka dengan paksa.  

“Tadi itu simulasi mimpi lucid Luhan yang sayangnya belum solid. Jadi rencanaku, kita akan coba padukan mimpi Luhan yang sudah solid dengan rancangan labirin Minseok dan campuran latarnya dari mimpi Jongdae.”

Raut wajah Luhan terlihat bingung mendengar pernyataan Joonmyun tentang mimpi lucid tidak solid. Sepertinya yang lain juga merasakannya kecuali Yifan dan Yixing yang tak kunjung bertanya soal mimpinya itu.  

"Jadi bagaimana buat hari ini, Myun?" tanya Yixing.

“Untuk saat ini, cukup sampai di sini. Besok atau lusa, aku ingin kita semua mengetahui mimpi Jongdae seperti apa. Supaya kita punya gambaran latar mimpi kita untuk menjebak  seperti apa.”

Mata Yifan membelalak. “Masuk ke dalam mimpi pasien skizofrenia? Lo beneran udah gila, Myun!”

“Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan... kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku akan coba mengontrol mimpiku sebisaku...”

Suara pelan namun menusuk dari Jongdae berhasil membungkam Yifan. Merasa tidak enak, Yifan mengucapkan kata maaf pada penderita skizofrenia itu.

“Aku sudah tiga kali mengajak Jongdae masuk dalam mimpinya. Dan menurutku, mimpinya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mengarah ke realis.” tambah Joonmyun.

Yixing “Jadi kamu sudah membuat rancangan pembuatan mimpi lucidnya? Beserta dengan tugas kita di sana?”

“Hanya rancangan kasar.” ralat Joonmyun dengan nada merendah. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan satu-persatu raut muka peserta diskusi—khawatir jika salah satu dari mereka mulai mengantuk. 

“Jadi menurutku, karena yang menjadi pusat mimpi lucid kita adalah Minseok, Jongdae, dan Luhan, mereka harus dijaga ketat saat memasuki mimpi lucid. Yixing akan menjaga Minseok karena ia bisa menyisipkan penjaga imaginer di setiap labirin. Aku akan menjaga Jongdae.  Yifan dan Tao akan menjaga Luhan.”

“Besok kita akan memulai penggabungan mimpi Luhan dan Jongdae terlebih dahulu,” Joonmyun melirik ke arah Luhan dan Jongdae, “jika semuanya aman terkendali, baru kita terapkan labirin rancangan Minseok ke dalam gabungan mimpi Luhan dan Jongdae,”

_"Kita harus melakukannya sesegera mungkin untuk membekukan pergerakan **Luziden Träumen**."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. Kepalanya mulai penat, efek dijejali instruksi dan terlalu lama bertumpu di atas panggung dengan kaki jenjangnya. Ia sempat memejamkan mata, namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

Ia mengambil laptop hitam miliknya, lalu membuka sebuah aplikasi yang sudah terkoneksi dengan penyadap yang ditempelkan pada Yifan. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mata Chanyeol mengedip tidak percaya.

“Kenapa jadi begini?”

Lima belas menit berlalu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap frustasi layar laptopnya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia me- _restart_ laptopnya untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Layar laptopnya tetap menampilkan gerombolan semut hitam putih, disertai dengan kotak dialog, _“The application is unknown. Please plug in the driver to read this application.”_

“ _The driver_... nggak terpasang? Apa  jangan-jangan—“ Chanyeol terkesiap. Firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya.

_—ada yang tidak beres dengan penyadap yang ditempelkan pada Yifan._

.

.

.

Malam ini, Baekhyun sedang tidak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam laboratorium. Ia memilih untuk berkutat dengan beberapa tautan jurnal terbaru mengenai penelitian mimpi lucid di komputer sekunder ruang pertemuan. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya untuk membaca jurnal-jurnal tersebut, alih-alih memikirkan formula untuk rencana **Luziden Träumen** selanjutnya.

_—saking larutnya ia meringkas jurnal-jurnal itu, ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan._

“Baekhyun, gue punya berita buruk...”

Suara bas itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol berdiri sedikit jauh di belakangnya.  Tapi ada yang membuat ilmuwan muda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Baru kali ini Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan wajah pias. 

“Alat penyadap... yang gue pasang di Kris... hancur... jadi kita... nggak bisa memantau Kris lagi.”

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna.  “Gimana penyadapnya bisa hancur?” serunya panik. “Polimer yang gue buat itu dari protein _fibrous_ yang anti air! Mana mungkin bisa rusak kecuali kalau—”

Wajah ilmuwan muda itu langsung memucat. “Kecuali... kalau polimer itu direaksikan dengan asam kuat!”

“Gue juga nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa kayak begitu!”

Baekhyun meraup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu  menghela napas agar emosinya tidak memuncak. “Lo liat rekaman sebelumnya nggak?”

“Belum, soalnya—“

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mencengkram kasar kerah kemeja merah Chanyeol. “Kenapa lo ceroboh banget sih? Kalau kejadiannya kayak gini harusnya lo liat rekaman sebelumnya!”

Chanyeol balik mencekal tangan Baekhyun, tapi tangan kurus itu ternyata sangat sulit untuk dilepaskan. Pemuda bermarga Park itu lupa bahwa teman kecilnya ini pernah mengikuti pelatihan _hapkido_.  Meskipun tak punya kemampuan bela diri, ia tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan.   

“Heh, gue juga nggak tau kalau bakal kejadian kayak gini!“

“Harusnya lo tahu kalau—“

“ _Hyungdeul_ kayak anak kecil aja.”

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam si komentator bernama Sehun itu. Yang ditatap juga tak mau kalah dengan tatapan tajamnya sembari melipat tangan di dada.

“Lo nggak usah ikut campur, anak bawang!” bentak Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun-hyung lebih baik diam. Karena aku bawa instruksi dari bos untuk tim inti buat berkumpul di ruang  pertemuan...”

“Kita berempat?”

“Ya, sama si Kai juga—“  Sehun baru menyadari, satu orang lagi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, “Ke mana dia?”

“Paling dia molor. Hah dasar kebo,” cemooh Chanyeol.

“Setidaknya dia masih bisa diandalkan daripada lo!” sinis Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan mata membunuh terbaiknya ke pemuda bermata sipit itu.

.

.

.

Kai baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu misi dan tubuhnya kini terasa remuk. Ia butuh istirahat sebentar guna menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya—

_—lalu bel intercom berbunyi nyaring hingga membuatnya refleks loncat dari tempat tidur._

“Woi, Kai! Jangan molor aja lo! Cepetan kumpul di ruang pertemuan sekarang!”

Teriakan Chanyeol di _intercom_ benar-benar merusak _mood_ pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dengan mulut komat-kamit merapalkan makian untuk Park Chanyeol, Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke arah ruang pertemuan. Ia menempelkan ibu jarinya di detekor sidik jari untuk membuka pintu itu.

Pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka. Di dalam ruangan itu, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk melingkar dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja bundar berwarna krem. Mereka bertiga serempak menatap Kai yang memasang muka kusut.

“Jadi ada masalah apa sampai kita dikumpulin di sini?” tanya Kai _to the point_.

“Bos mau ngomongin rencana selanjutnya di ruang rapat. Kali ini rencananya ngelibatin kerja kita berempat.” jawab Chanyeol.

Kai masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu melempar pertanyaan lagi,  “Kok tumben bos ngumpulin kita?”

Kali ini yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai adalah Baekhyun. “Nggak tau. Biasanya kan kita bekerja cuma berpasangan dan komunikasi lewat telepon.”

"Tapi gue penasaran sama tampang bos kita.”

Seringai Chanyeol memanjang, nampaknya ia sudah menantikan momen ini. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol membuat Sehun bergidik dan langsung menambah jaraknya dengan pemuda itu.

Dari luar, terdengar suara detekor sidik jari berbunyi pelan. Pintu ruangan langsung terbuka otomatis. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi sedang dengan topeng setengah wajah berwarna putih melangkah masuk, lalu menyapa semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

 _“Hallo, Jungs! Traurig bin ich spät...”_ *

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda bertubuh sedang itu membuka topeng putihnya. Dari balik topeng itu, terlihatlah wajah yang sangat familiar bagi keempat pemuda itu—

_“HAH?”_

_—wajah yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka berempat sebagai sosok pemimpin **Luziden Träumen**_ **.**

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Catatan: “Halo semua! Maaf aku terlambat...” (bahasa Jerman hasil gugel translet *shot*)
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> EXO’s Note:
> 
> Kris: Sumpah, si Eka makin mager aja hidupnya. Sampe ngomong di A/N aja mager.
> 
> Suho: Gue takut Eka makin gaje ngetiknya. Lagian siapa suruh ya bikin akun instagram, path, ask.fm dll! Orang dia nggak bakat gaul!
> 
> D.O: Katanya sih dia ada project novel, makanya bikin banyak akun sosmed... Padahal... (Eka: Gw tau lo mau ngomong apa, Yo... Update ginian aja gak kelar-kelar, gimana mau punya novel sendiri... *pundung*) 
> 
> Tao: Hah. Lagian siapa suruh dia kebanyakan galau. Galauin tes toefl sama ngelamar kerja tapi mager... (Eka: Gak nyadar diri dia... dasar Tao si anak galau...)
> 
> Xiumin: Mungkin masih pengen seneng-seneng... wajarlah baru lulus...
> 
> Chen: Ya semoga aja Eka cepet selesai urusan Real Life-nya.
> 
> Lay: Bener kata Xiumin-ge sama Chen... jangan ngehakimin Eka... dia kan udah capek-capek ngetik... 
> 
> Semua (kecuali Xiumin, Chen dan Lay): Lo bertiga disogok apaan sih sama si Eka? Eka udah tiga bulan nganggur, tau!
> 
> Luhan: Udah ah! Pusing pala Luhan! (megangin pala) 
> 
> Semua: Lo kenapa dah, Han?
> 
> Luhan: pusing kapan semua ini akan berakhir... 
> 
> Suho : Oke. Sebelum semuanya jadi pusing, makasih buat yang udah baca fanfic ini... :)
> 
> Semua: Boleh direview lagi, kakak~


	10. Es ist Showzeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pemimpin tertinggi Luziden Träumen memperhatikan dalam diam, tapi siap menghancurkan hingga menjadi abu.  
> Pemimpin di balik layar mulai menunjukkan wajahnya dan menuntun anak buahnya dengan sejumlah rencana berlapis.  
> .  
> .  
> “Es ist Showzeit, Luziden Trӓumen.”  
> .  
> .  
> (“Semua orang bisa lari dari mimpi buruk, tapi tidak ada yang bisa lari dari kematian.”)  
> .  
> .  
> Chapter 10 telah tayang! Maaf baru muncul sekarang. Peringatan di dalam.

_—Dreams are free, so free your dreams._   **[Terri Guillemets]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Hallo, Jungs! Traurig bin ich spät...”_

Pemuda bertubuh sedang itu membuka topeng putihnya. Dari balik topeng itu, terlihatlah wajah yang sangat familiar bagi keempat pemuda itu—

_“HAH?”_

_—wajah yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka berempat sebagai sosok pemimpin_ **_Luziden Träumen._ **

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak sempurna. Jari telunjuknya mengarah lurus ke sosok pemimpinnya. “Kyu—Kyungsoo? Jadi lo—”

“Jadi—elo yang selama ini mengatur kerja kita semua?” potong Chanyeol, menyambung kalimat terputus Baekhyun.

“Maaf, aku baru bisa mengungkapkan identitasku sekarang,” Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada keempat pemuda—yang masih terperangah—di depannya, “hitung-hitung kejutan buat kalian.”

Permintaan maaf Kyungsoo dianggap angin lalu. Baekhyun masih tetap membombardirnya. “Tapi lo beneran nggak bercanda kan? April Mop udah lewat sebulan yang lalu!”

Chanyeol (masih) terkesiap. “Jadi kerjaan lo sebagai manajer di restoran itu....”

“Itu hanya sambilan. Aku memang sengaja memilih untuk mengurus restoran itu karena letaknya dekat dengan markas kita. Supaya aku bisa mengawasi kerja kalian juga.” tambah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pun ber-oh panjang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia balik bertanya, “Eh, tapi lo bukan kembarannya Kyungsoo kan?”

Kyungsoo melotot sebal. Pemuda bermarga Park itu mulai merusak mood baiknya. “Sejak kapan aku punya kembaran, Park Chanyeol!”

Di sisi lain, Kai menggeleng tidak percaya; sulit membayangkan bahwa orang dihadapannya memiliki dua peran yang sangat berbeda. “Aku kaget banget, nggak nyangka kalau Hyung selama ini yang memberi kami tugas—”

“Tentu saja, Kai. Memang respon yang kuharapkan memang seperti itu.”

“Tapi kenapa suara _Hyung_ bisa berubah pas di telepon?”

Pertanyaan polos Sehun membuat Kyungsoo sukses terbahak. Tawa pemimpin tertinggi  **Luziden Träumen** itu mulai mereda ketika Sehun memajukan bibirnya sebal.  

“Aku hanya pakai aplikasi pengubah frekuensi suara. Aku pernah berpikir untuk menghirup gas argon untuk memberatkan suara tapi  cara itu sangat tidak praktis.”

Melihat Sehun yang masih ingin berkomentar, Baekhyun bergegas memutusnya, “Udah, udah! Pertanyaan buat pemimpin kita ditutup aja! Ada yang lebih _urgent_ dari itu!” serunya dengan suara dikeraskan.  Mata sipitnya menatap tajam Kyungsoo, “apa rencana lo sekarang, Soo?”

“Kali ini  **Luce Nella Ombra**  telah bangkit. Aku tidak mau mereka merusak rencana besar kita,” Kyungsoo melihat ponsel androidnya sekilas, lalu memperlihatkan layar ponsel yang lebar itu pada keempat anggota inti lainnya. Beberapa deret angka dan huruf menunjukkan tanggal dan hari terpampang di layar ponsel itu, beserta bagan alur perencanaan yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa.     

_“Rencana besar kita akan dimulai dari sekarang.”_

**.**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Members of EXO (K and M) are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Luziden Träumen © Eka Kuchiki**

**Inspiration from movie Inception by Christopher Nolan**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, death character, rating dinaikkan jadi M, Alternate Universe (AU)**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tahu keempat bawahannya—atau sekarang menjadi rekan kerjanya—gagal paham dengan gambar di ponselnya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang seorang ilmuwan juga ikut mengerutkan dahinya dan siap mencecarnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

“Maksud lo bikin bagan-bagan itu apa, Soo?”

“Tentu saja biar kerja kita lebih terarah—“

“Bukan itu! Maksud gue, buat apa lo bikin semua rencana itu?”

“Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang,” jawab Kyungsoo sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. “mungkin butuh waktu dua sampai tiga hari agar kalian punya gambaran langsung dari bagan tersebut.”

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Sosok misterius Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya harus meraba-raba isi pikiran si pemimpin **Luziden Träumen** **.**     

“Oh ya. Gue punya satu pertanyaan lagi buat lo,” Chanyeol mengamit tangan Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda itu beranjak pergi, “apa alasan sebenarnya lo mendirikan  **Luziden Träumen?** ”

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik badan. Mata bulatnya menatap lurus pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Suasana seketika hening saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

“Ayahku salah satu korban pembunuhan dari  **Luce Nella Ombra**. Kakekku langsung drop kesehatannya setelah ayahku—anak kesayangan kakekku—meninggal. Perusahaan kakekku hampir saja kolaps, dan sebagian besar pegawai di perusahaan ayahku sempat mengalami PHK besar-besaran karena harus menutupi kerugian dari ‘permainan’ organisasi mafia itu.”

Saat Kyungsoo memberi jeda, keempat anggota inti masih mendengarkan dengan khidmat cerita Kyungsoo. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyela cerita itu hingga Kyungsoo kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

“Awalnya aku hanya berharap  **Luce Nella Ombra**  akan ditangkap oleh penegak hukum beserta jajarannya. Namun kalian tahu sendiri keadaan hukum dan birokrasi Korsel seperti apa. Terlebih lagi anggota inti organisasi tersebut bukan orang asli Korea Selatan, jadi sangat memungkinkan organisasi tersebut untuk lebih leluasa meloloskan diri.”

Keempat pemuda di depannya mengangguk—Kyungsoo tahu kalau bawahannya sudah mengetahui tujuan utama  **Luziden Träumen** ketika mereka diangkat menjadi anggota inti organisasi yang dipimpinnya. 

“Aku mulai mencari tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan gerakan organisasi mafia tanpa adanya campur tangan polisi. Salah satunya dengan cara yang kita lakukan dari setahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.”

“Jadi makanya selama ini lo nyuruh kita minum obat atau minta prekursor ke Baek, lalu nyuruh kita ngacak-ngacak mimpi target kita?” 

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol. “Oneironaut natural dan mimpi target kita adalah katalis dari hasil reaksi prekursor,” jelasnya. “makanya aku memintamu untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar bisa bergabung dengan  **Luziden Träumen.”**

“Jadi itu sebabnya lo ngajak gue bergabung?” Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

“Tapi lo mau-mau aja kan?”

Jawaban lugas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik sebal. Pukulan bertubi-tubi pun diluncurkan ke punggung  _supermodel_  itu. Yang dipukul pun menghindari pukulan ganas ilmuwan itu.

“Tapi gimana caranya Baekhyun- _hyung_ ngerti cara kerja obat buatan _Hyung_ berstimulasi ke sistem saraf? Padahal _Hyung_ bukan lulusan kedokteran.”

“Sebenarnya gue emang tahu cara kerja sistem saraf dari catatan ayah gue,” Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian meneruskan jawabannya, “Ayah gue memang spesialis neurologi sekaligus ilmuwan tergenius yang pernah gue kenal.”

“Seseorang bisa saja mengalami koma karena prekursor yang disuntikkan di saraf yang berhubungan langsung dengan otak tengah, tapi waktu reaksinya cukup lama. Bahkan lebih sering tidak berhasil. Oleh karena itu, dorongan emosi dalam kondisi seseorang sedang bermimpi dapat mempercepat reaksi tersebut.”

Baekhyun tersentak. Kalimat yang diutarakan Kyungsoo adalah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh ayahnya. “Kenapa lo bisa tahu teori ayah gue?”

“Karena ayahmu sempat memimpin riset di salah satu perusahaaan kakekku,” jawab Kyungsoo. “kurasa dia sempat bercerita tentang kakek dan ayahku kepadamu.”

Jawaban Kyungsoo berhasil membungkam Baekhyun. Dunia memang begitu sempit. Baekhyun tersadar akan kenyataan bahwa orang berdiri di hadapannya adalah darah daging orang yang sangat dihormati oleh ayahnya. 

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada Kai. Kai menatap balik pimpinan tertingginya—orang yang selalu ditemuinya setiap kali lapar menyerang di restoran Bulgoginya—dengan keraguan. Sulit untuk mempercayai orang yang ditemuinya semalam di restoran Bulgogi bertransformasi menjadi pemimpin  **Luziden Träumen.**

“Aku mengajak Kai untuk bergabung karena dia punya bakat oneironaut paling cemerlang selain Lay—ah, maksudku Zhang Yixing.”

Kai mengulum senyumnya. Tapi Chanyeol begitu jeli melihat ekspresi wajah rekan kerjanya, kemudian mencibir pelan, “Cie… bangga ya... yang jadi anak kesayangannya bos Kyungsoo...”

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang sedikit mengeruh. Namun raut wajahnya kembali gugup saat namanya disebut oleh Kyungsoo.  

“Dan Sehun adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dari organisasi—” 

“Karena dia adik angkatnya Luhan kan?”

“Park Chanyeol, lo bisa nggak sih nggak motong kalau orang lain lagi bicara?”

Chanyeol memamerkan cengirannya. Kyungsoo langsung menyadari kesalahannya—bahasa informalnya keluar tanpa sengaja. Tatapan membunuh yang dihunuskan pada Chanyeol tidak mempan untuk mengertak pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.  

“Cukup sampai di sini obrolan kita. Besok kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan besok."

"Latihan apa, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja latihan mimpi lucid.”

“Latihan di mana?”

“Rahasia.” Senyum miring Kyungsoo makin memanjang.

Keempat anggota inti **Luziden Träumen** menatap pemimpin mereka dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Sosok yang dulu mereka kenal kini menjadi sosok yang asing.

Kyungsoo tidak mau dirinya menjadi penyebab anak buahnya terlarut dalam kebingungan. Ia meminta keempat anggota intinya untuk beristirahat sebelum beranjak dari ruang rapat.

 _—karena ia akan memulai hari esoknya dengan identitas ‘pemimpin tertinggi’_ _di depan mereka_ **.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam layanan untuk konsultasi psikis dan kejiwaan telah ditutup. Joonmyun bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk angka tujuh lewat lima belas menit.  Dengan setengah berlari, ia masuk ke dalam lift dan sigap menekan tombol G—menuju basement.

Sebelum meluncur ke apartemennya, Joonmyun menjemput Luhan terlebih dahulu di tempat pelatihan sepak bola Seoul. Beruntung dirinya langsung bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah imut itu di depan halte bis tak jauh dari tempat pelatihan sepak bola tersebut. Tak lama setelah Luhan masuk ke mobil, sebuah pertanyaan pembuka terlintas di kepala Joonmyun.  

“Gimana sakit kepalamu?” tanyanya. 

“Udah mendingan.” jawab Luhan.

“Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu.”

Luhan melirik Joonmyun. “Jadi... apa hari ini kita masih pakai mimpiku lagi?”

“Mungkin lebih cepat kalau kita pakai mimpinya Jongdae.” jawab Joonmyun dengan pandangan (tetap) lurus ke depan. 

“Terus mimpi lucidku yang kemarin nggak stabil itu maksudnya apa? Apa harus diulang lagi?”

Joonmyun tak menoleh padanya, ia masih fokus dengan setirnya. “Kemarin mimpi lucidmu nggak stabil karena kamu menggunakan memori masa lalu, sementara ingatanmu sendiri kan belum pulih sepenuhnya.” jelasnya.

“Jadi karena itu latar mimpiku langsung berantakan?”

“Ya. Dan kita nggak punya waktu buat ngulang lagi latihan mimpi. Kita nggak tahu seberapa cepat pergerakan  **Luziden Träumen** , dan apa rencana mereka selanjutnya.”

“Sekarang kita ke mana?”

Alis Joonmyun naik sebelah. “Tentu saja langsung ke apartemenku.”

“Oh, aku kira kita jemput Jongdae dulu—“

“Astaga! Aku lupa jemput Jongdae!”

Joonmyun langsung memutar balik mobilnya. Luhan melirik jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil, yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Ia menghela napas berat. Kalau saja ia tidak mengingatkan Joonmyun, mungkin mimpi lucid mereka baru dimulai pukul sepuluh malam.    

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia baru saja sampai di apartemen Joonmyun, namun yang menyambutnya hanya Yifan, Yixing, dan Tao. Justru orang yang memintanya datang ke apartemen ini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

“Joonmyun belum pulang? Tadinya aku mikir bakal telat nyampe di sini!” kata Minseok. 

Yifan mengangkat bahu. “Nggak tahu tuh!”

Suara bel pintu mengurungkan niat Minseok untuk berdebat. Yifan beranjak dari sofa empuknya untuk melihat _intercom_. Wajahnya langsung merengut dan membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan.

“Hai semua! Maaf aku terlambat!”

Semua orang di dalam ruang tamu langsung menatap tajam Joonmyun—yang menyapa mereka tanpa dosa. Luhan dan Jongdae memilih duduk di samping Yixing, sementara Joonmyun hanya tertawa sekilas, lalu naik ke lantai kedua untuk mengambil perlengkapan mimpi lucidnya.

Yifan duduk di samping Luhan dan menyikut pemuda _babyface_ itu. “Hoi, kenapa kemaren lo nggak buat mimpi yang kayak biasa?”

Luhan tetap mengunci rapat mulutnya. Yifan hanya bisa mendengus pelan, percuma saja mendesak pelatih sepakbola junior itu.   

“Maaf ya, membuat kalian menunggu lama...” kata Joonmyun sambil mengulas senyum.

Joonmyun meletakkan peralatan mimpi lucidnya di atas meja. Ia menyalakan laptop, lalu menyambungkan alat penerima gelombang theta ke laptop hitamnya. Ia menatap Jongdae   

“Sekarang giliranmu untuk beraksi, Chen. Aku dan yang lainnya minta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi lucidmu  Boleh, kan?”

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Joonmyun membisikkan kalimat itu pada pemuda pemilik senyum ramah itu. Dan Jongdae (masih) menatap psikiater itu dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Seolah mempertanyakan alasan Joonmyun memilih latar mimpinya.

“Jadi sekarang mimpiku yang akan dimasuki mereka?”

Joonmyun mengangguk. Wajah Jongdae langsung pias. Ia memperhatikan semua orang di ruang tamu itu dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

“Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?”

“Mereka yang memasuki mimpimu bukan orang jahat. Mereka semua akan jadi temanmu.”

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun setelah diyakinkan kedua kalinya, ia setuju jika mimpinya menjadi latar mimpi lucid kali ini. Ketika pelipisnya dipasangkan stiker penangkap frekuensi gelombang  _theta_ , ia mengulang-ulang kata-kata Joonmyun, “Aku akan baik-baik saja.” dalam hati sebagai sugesti.  

Setelah Jongdae mulai terlelap, keenam pemuda lainnya pun bersiap menuju alam bawah sadar masing-masing. Semenit berlalu, hanya ada bunyi dengkuran halus dan jam dinding berdetak di ruang tamu apartemen Joonmyun.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerjap sekali, membiasakan cahaya dalam mimpi yang cukup menyilaukan. Ia memandang langit lembayung dengan awan merah semburat jingga sambil mengusap lengan kirinya yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain. Diam-diam pemuda China itu menyesal, seharusnya ia membayangkan dirinya mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang yang lebih tebal.

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berpapasan dengan Yifan yang tengah memandang langit dan pemandangan yang bertentangan dengan akal sehat.        

 “Jadi kayak gini mimpi lucid Jongdae?”

“Ya, menarik bukan?” timpal Joonmyun dengan senyum mengembang.

“Iya, kalo lo penganut aliran surealisme.”  

Di sebelah Yifan, Tao mengusap tengkuknya lalu memasang wajah ketakutan. “Apa cuma aku yang ngerasa suhu di sini dingin dan bikin... bulu kuduk merinding?” tanyanya.

“Jangan hiraukan hawa-hawa anehnya! Coba liat latarnya!” sahut Minseok dengan mata berbinar-binar. Telunjuknya menunjuk semangat ke arah langit dan pemandangan sekitar, “Sangat artistik, kan?”

“Ternyata ada yang lebih gila lagi.” cibir Yifan. Minseok langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tak segan untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh pada  _supermodel_  itu.

Luhan buru-buru berdiri di tengah, memisahkan Minseok dari Yifan.  “ _Aih_ , kalian berdua ini berantem terus!”

Yixing menatap tajam Yifan; ucapan Yifan jelas membuat Jongdae merasa tidak nyaman. “Ini masih lebih baik dibanding saat pertama kali aku masuk dalam mimpi Chen.”

“Kondisi Chen memang sudah mulai membaik, namun bisa jadi penyakitnya menjadi lebih parah. Tapi Chen sudah berusaha dengan baik sampai saat ini—“

 “Aaahhh!”

Teriakan Tao membuat keenam pemuda lainnya serempak menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda bermata panda itu mengelus dadanya, lalu menunjuk sebuah objek yang membuatnya terkejut.    

“Kukira itu tangan manusia! Ternyata cuma ranting pohon!”

Dengan sigap, Yifan menyumpal mulut Tao dengan sapu tangan.    

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menelusuri mimpi Jongdae tidak cukup sehari. Joonmyun meminta rekan-rekannya untuk berpencar. Joonmyun menggandeng tangan Jongdae menuju arah Utara. Yifan mendampingi Tao—yang sempat protes kenapa ia tidak bersama Yixing saja—ke arah Selatan. Yixing menuju arah Barat. Luhan dan Minseok memilih jalur yang tersisa ke arah Timur.

Luhan melirik Minseok sekilas, kemudian membuang muka sebelum pemuda itu menyadarinya. Tapi Minseok menyadarinya dan merangkul pemuda berdarah China itu.  

“Nggak perlu ngerasa bersalah karena lo lupa semuanya, Han.”

Luhan menoleh; Minseok sepertinya mulai bisa membaca isi pikirannya—ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Ia balas menepuk pundak arsitek muda itu ketika rangkulannya terlepas.

“ _Yeah_ , maaf kalau aku cuma inget nama, suara, sama pipi bakpaumu—” Mata cokelat gelap Luhan melirik pipi Minseok, lalu buru-buru meralat permintaan maafnya, “oh, maaf. Ternyata pipimu nggak kayak bakpau lagi.”

Minseok  dan Luhan terbahak. Keduanya dikelilingi lingkungan perumahan     

Keduanya berhenti di pekarangan sebuah rumah tua yang tak terurus lagi. Tembok dan atap rumah tersebut sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Minseok dengan tenang menyingkirkan alang-alang yang hampir setinggi dirinya. Wajah Luhan mulai memucat saat langkah Minseok makin mendekati rumah tua itu. 

“Kamu yakin mau masuk  ke rumah itu?”

Minseok menaikkan alisnya. “Bukannya lo itu cowok _manly_? Harusnya cowok _manly_ itu nggak takut sama hantu dan sejenisnya—“

“Oke! Kita masuk bareng-bareng aja!” balas Luhan cepat.

Kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataan. Di depan pintu, Luhan mendorong Minseok yang sedang membuka pintu. Arsitek muda itu hampir saja merusak pintu saking lapuknya daun pintu rumah itu.

“Kalo lo bukan _best buddy_ gue pas SMA, udah gue kunciin lo di dalem rumah ini.” geramnya. 

Luhan terbahak, namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali menarik lengan Minseok. Persetan dengan tatapan membunuh pemuda Korea disampingnya. Udara pengap, gelap, serta hiasan sarang laba-laba bonus debu selama belasan tahun—atau mungkin puluhan tahun—membuatnya rela menukar harga dirinya.

“Ini mimpi lucid siapa ya? Bisa-bisanya membuat latar seperti film horror.”

“Sebagian besar latarnya dari mimpi Chen. Lo lupa sama yang tadi dibilang Joonmyun?”

Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia memilih fokus ke jendela ruang tamu. Cuaca mendung membuat ruang tamu tanpa penerangan itu semakin gelap saja—   

_‘Prang!’_

Suara kaca pecah membuat Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok lebih erat. Yang digenggam tangannya menunjuk ke arah kanan.  

“Suaranya dari sebelah sana, kan?”

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Mereka berdua mendekati sumber suara pecahan kaca. Sampai sepasang mata Luhan melihat sekelabat bayangan berlari di koridor rumah.

“S-Seok, lo liat bayangan tadi?”

Muka Minseok mulai berkeringat dingin—namun tidak sepucat Luhan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kot  

Minseok memungut kotak kecil itu, lalu membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan kalung dengan liontin cincin perak dari kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap itu.

 “Ini jadi barang bukti kita.”

“Seok, boleh gue liat liontin itu?”

“Lo pernah liat liontin itu di mana?”

“Setahun yang lalu. Setelah kejadian Sehun—ugh!”

Luhan refleks memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Minseok menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dan menarik napas

“Lo nggak apa-apa, Han?” tanyanya khawatir

“Cuma sakit kepala biasa,” Luhan menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha mengenyahkan sakit kepalanya. “kayaknya kita harus balik.”

Langit-langit rumah tua itu mulai runtuh, disusul dengan  guncangan hebat dari tanah yang mereka pijak. Luhan mengamit erat tangan Minseok dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini proses transisi mimpinya yang paling buruk.

_—tapi setidaknya masih ada sahabat terbaik disisinya._

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Suara bel berdering nyaring menjadi tanda berakhirnya perjalanan mimpi. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan lalu berkedip sekali. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Ia melirik ke arah Yixing dan Yifan yang bangun lebih dulu. Kemudian disusul oleh Joonmyun, Minseok, dan Tao.      

“Simulasi mimpi lucid kita untuk sekarang disudahi sampai di sini saja,” “besok akan dilanjutkan lagi.”

“Aku lapar...” Tao mengelus perutnya, “ada makanan nggak, Ge?”

“Tadi aku udah pesan  _jajangmyun_  sebelum masuk ke dalam mimpi,” Joonmyun membuka pintu depan, lalu mengangkat tujuh kotak berisi pesanan jajangmyun—yang diletakkan di depan pintu, “wah syukurlah, ternyata masih hangat.” gumamnya senang ketika mengangkat kotak-kotak itu.

Keenam pemuda yang tengah kelaparan itu langsung menyerbu kotak jajangmyun di tangan Joonmyun. Dengan semangat, mereka berlomba menghabiskan ‘makan malam babak kedua’ mereka, seolah itu uang muka untuk latihan mimpi lucid mereka.

“Ada yang mau _share_ pengalaman mimpi lucid tadi?” tanya Joonmyun.

Yifan mengangkat tangannya. “Lain kali jangan pasangin gue sama Tao, Pendek! Umur gue bisa makin pendek denger teriakan dia melulu!” ketusnya sambil menunjuk ke Tao.

Yifan makin sebal karena orang yang hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung malah cuek bebek. Pemuda bermarga Huang itu sibuk menghabiskan _jajangmyun_.

Yixing berdeham, gilirannya untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. “Ada beberapa latar dan pondasi lapisan di mimpi tadi yang cukup rapuh. Aku sempat mengira kalau mimpi lucid Jongdae mendadak tidak stabil. Ternyata memang mimpi lucid Jongdae mudah dipengaruhi oleh latar mimpi lucid Minseok dan Luhan, tapi sambungannya masih terlalu lemah.”

“Kurasa latar dan pondasi mimpi lucid bisa diatasi dengan memperbaiki hubungan,” Joonmyun merangkul Jongdae. “jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannnya, Chen.”

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Joonmyun tahu bahwa penderita skizofrenia cukup sensitif jika disinggung untuk bersosialisasi. Dan kali ini Jongdae berhasil membuatnya kagum dengan persentase penyembuhannya yang meningkat.

Giliran Minseok dan Luhan yang berbagi cerita. Dimulai dari Minseok yang menggambar sketsa kilat sebuah kalung berliontin cincin perak dan menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya.  

“Aku dan Luhan menemukan kalung berliontin cincin perak. Nanti akan aku gambarkan lebih rinci seperti apa cincin itu dan dimana tempat aku menemukannya.”

“Cincin itu sepertinya berkaitan dengan masa laluku dan keluargaku,” Luhan memijat kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut dan menghela napas, “aku benci kenapa diriku jadi selemah ini.” keluhnya.

 _Jajangmyun_ dan hidangan pendamping lainnya sudah habis. Joonmyun berdeham, membiarkan yang lain diam terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya berbicara.  

“Kita rehat dari mimpi lucid dua hari,” Joonmyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mendekati Luhan dan merangkulnya.  

_“…Sepertinya kita harus mengunjungi Kyuhyun-hyung lagi, Han.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam hari di sebuah apartemen Nowon kali ini tidak seperti malam sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengajak keempat anggota inti **Luziden Trӓumen** menuju sebuah lorong rahasia yang belum pernah mereka lewati selama bekerja di organisasi tersebut.

“Lo mau bawa kita kemana, Soo?”

Pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar tidak sopan, mengingat ia sedang berbicara dengan pimpinan tertinggi **Luziden Trӓumen**. Tapi tidak satu pun yang menyela ilmuwan muda itu karena Kyungsoo hanya menyuruh mereka mengikutinya tanpa memberikan penjelasan.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu metalik dengan alat pemindai sidik jari di samping kanan pintu tersebut. Kyungsoo menempelkan satu persatu jari-jari di tangan kanannya di atas alat pemindai itu. Kemudian pintu metalik itu terbuka lebar.

“Kita sudah sampai di depan ruang latihan khusus. Hanya aku dan orang-orang seperizinanku yang boleh memasukinya.”

Keempat anggota inti **Luziden Trӓumen** membelalak melihat ruang ‘rahasia’ mereka. Sepertinya Do Kyungsoo senang membuat kejutan untuk bawahannya, dan tak mau berhenti membuat mereka berhenti untuk takjub.  

“Jadi inilah tempat latihan yang kumaksud.”

Baekhyun takjub melihat lemari asam* dengan rak penyimpanan yang terbuat dari baja. Belum lagi beberapa alat untuk menganalisa bahan-bahan kimia seperti spektroskopi UV-Vis*, AAS*, SEM*, TEM* dan alat-alat analisis bernilai puluhan, bahkan ratusan juta won lainnya berderet rapi di hadapannya.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. “Ini sih kayak tempat kerjanya si Baek!”

“Lebih canggih di sini!” sorak Baekhyun. Ia langsung menghambur ke deretan alat instrument analisis tersebut, tidak sabar untuk mencobanya.  

“Aku menyewa alat-alat itu secara khusus. Jadi pergunakan alat itu seperlunya, Baek-ie.”

“Kalau Baek bisa menggunakan alat-alat itu, gimana dengan kita?”

“Sebenarnya ada satu tempat lagi yang belum kita masuki.”

Kyungsoo berjalan ke sebelah lemari asam. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah kotak tipis berwarna metalik. Keempat anggota inti terkejut ketika tahu tembok di samping lemari asam ternyata pintu rahasia yang terbuka dengan kelima sidik jari pimpinan mereka.

“Wow!”

Mata keempat anggota inti **Luziden Träumen** tidak diizinkan untuk menyipit. Enam tempat tidur _single_ bed yang saling berhadapan. Di setiap samping tempat tidur ada kotak hitam di atas meja nakas yang  terhubung dengan tempat tidur tersebut. Ada dua televisi 40 inci berlayar datar, jendela serta langit-langit yang bisa diganti latar pemandangannya. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti hotel dengan peralatan mimpi lucid yang serba modern dan minimalis.

“Kotak itu untuk merekam mimpi lucid kita selama latihan. Alat itu sudah didesain semirip mungkin dengan _black box_ di ekor pesawat.”

“Lo bayar berapa buat fasilitas sekeren ini, Soo?” tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis, sang pimpinan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dan pertanyaan kurang ajar dari pemuda bermarga Park itu.

“Sebaiknya kita segera latihan di ruangan ini.” Baekhyun nampak tidak sabar untuk memakai alat-alat instrumen tadi.  

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi melihat Kai dan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berkeliling namun tidak seantusias kedua seniornya. Mereka berdua lebih memilih mengobrol berdua.

_—sepertinya ia harus memperketat pengawasan ‘kedua aset berharganya’ itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak keempat anggota inti **Luziden Trӓumen** mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo, ada perubahan yang begitu mencolok. Mereka sudah tidak memandang Kyungsoo sebagai manajer restoran tempat nongkrong favorit mereka, yang bisa diajak bercanda seperti dulu.

Malam ini  tidak berjalan seperti malam sebelumnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Chanyeol dan Kai ke dalam ruangan manajer. Padahal dua pemuda itu hanya ingin memesan makan malam, mengingat mereka butuh suplai energi tambahan untuk mengendalikan mimpi.

Ruang manajer restoran yang mereka masuki terlihat seperti ruang manajer biasa. Tetapi aura di dalam ruangan itu begitu menusuk bagi Kai. Tekanan di dalam ruangan it mengintimidasi, seperti ada cctv di keempat sudut langit-langit yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.   

“Eh, kita boleh masuk ke sini, Hyung?” tanya Kai ragu.

“Kalau tidak boleh, kenapa aku mengajak kalian masuk ke sini?”

Kai tertawa canggung, sementara Chanyeol memukul pundaknya.

“Soo... gue mau ngomong sama lo—”

“Kamu mau bilang penyadap yang kamu pasang di Kris rusak kan?”

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar jawaban tepat sasaran dari Kyungsoo. “Kok elo bisa tau?” tanyanya.

“Baekhyun yang ngasih tahu,” Kyungsoo  melirik Kai, “Dan kamu ke sini buat masalah yang sama kan, Kai?”

Kai mengangguk pelan. Ia menyesal karena lengah memperhatikan perkembangan Jongdae. Kalau saja bisa memilih, lebih baik ia dihukum secara langsung—hukuman _harakiri_ kalau perlu.  

Namun wajah Kyungsoo tetap setenang air danau; bahkan ia menyunggingkan senyum. Sepasang mata bulat pimpinan tertinggi itu berbinar, menandakan ia telah memiliki rencana cadangan.  

“Tenang saja, rencana kita akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.”

“Tapi gue sama Kai kan udah kehilangan jejak Kris dan Jongdae, Soo! Gimana kita mau tenang—”

“Aku sudah memprediksikan hal kayak gini bakalan terjadi. Untungnya aku mendapatkan  _ip address_  seseorang yang berhubungan dekat dengan kedua orang itu.”

Kyungsoo menyentuh lagi layar ponsel androidnya, lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada kedua pemuda itu. Wajah Kai mendadak pias, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat antusias. Ada ip address, nomor telepon, dan nama pemilik nomor telepon tersebut.

“Itu... _ip address_ psikiater Kim Joonmyun yang sedang beken di Korean News itu kan?”

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. “Ya. Aku berhasil dapat  _ip address_ dari nomor ponselnya.”  

“Jadi lo nyadap si Joonmyun, Soo? Keren!”

“Bukan nyadap juga sih, lebih tepatnya mengawasi secara nggak langsung.”

“Sama aja itu, Soo!” bantah Chanyeol.

“Kalau menyadap, kamu bisa tahu semua kegiatan dia selama penyadapnya tertempel di bagian tubuh kita. Sementara aku hanya mengetahui posisi Joonmyun, tapi nggak tahu aktivitas yang sedang dia kerjakan dan apapun yang sedang dia kerjakan—”

“Aku pergi dulu ya, _Hyungdeul_.” kata Kai pelan.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Kai meminta izin untuk pergi, terlebih lagi di saat krusial seperti ini.

“Kenapa pergi duluan, Kai?” tanya Kyungsoo. “Aku belum selesai bicara.” 

“Ada urusan mendadak. Maaf, aku permisi dulu.”

Kai langsung berbalik badan memunggungi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ke arah pintu keluar. Langkah kakinya pun diperlebar, sampai suara kedua orang itu makin mengecil dan tak terdengar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kai adalah anggota inti kesayangannya karena naluri oneironaut pemuda tersebut sangat jarang ditemukan. Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kai, berusaha agar ia tak membuat emosi pemuda berkulit lebih gelap itu tidak memuncak.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Kai. Satu dan dua ketukan tak ada jawaban, pemuda bertubuh sedang itu mengetuk lebih keras. Usahanya tak sia-sia karena ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

“Siapa itu?”

Suara Kai terdengar rendah dan enggan. Kyungsoo

“Boleh aku bicara sebentar, Kai?”

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, namun Kyungsoo mendengar suara kunci pintu diputar. Lalu pintu pun terbuka. Kai menunduk, mengarahkan tatapannya pada lantai marmer putih.

“Kenapa kamu pulang duluan?”

Mulut Kai tetap terkunci. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyebutkan satu nama sebagai pembuka mulut anak buahnya itu.

“Jangan bilang karena Joonmyun. Benar begitu?”

“ _Hyung_ nggak akan membunuh kakakku kan?” tanya Kai balik dengan suara parau.

“Aku hanya membuntuti Joonmyun, kenapa kamu secemas itu?”

“Bukan begitu, _Hyung_! Aku—“

“Kamu sudah tahu siapa pembunuh orangtua aslimu kan?”

Kai mengangguk lemah. Kyungsoo memegang kendali pada dirinya tepat sasaran.

“Apa kamu sudah dapat keterangan dari kepala panti kalau orangtua aslimu meninggal karena pembunuhan berantai?”

Seperti dipaksa untuk menjawab, Kai mengangguk lagi.

“....Dan ternyata kakakmu bersekongkol dengan anak pembunuh orangtuamu.”

“Tapi Joonmyun- _hyung_ —“

“....Aku hanya ingin menghabisi semua keturunan Mr. Lu, dan aku rasa kamu sudah tahu rencana itu, Jongin.”

Kai membeku di tempat. Jika pemimpin tertinggi  sudah memanggil nama aslinya, berarti semua perintah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya adalah mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapa pun. Ia harus memastikan rencana apa yang tengah dirancang oleh pemuda bermata bulat dihadapannya itu.    

Mata Kai memicing, “Jadi target kita hanya Luhan saja, kan?”

Senyum Kyungsoo mulai melebar. Dari ulasan senyum pemimpinnya, jantung Kai makin berdebar kencang. Alarm firasat buruknya mulai berbunyi nyaring ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya dan berbisik di telinganya.   

“Bukan hanya itu, Jongin,” jawab Kyungsoo tenang. Deru napas dari mulut pimpinan tertinggi membuat Kai menahan napas.

 “kita juga harus mencabut akar  **Luce Nella Ombra**  sampai tak tersisa.”

_—firasatnya memang selalu benar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum berangkat ke rumah Jongdae, Joonmyun mengisi energinya di sebuah restoran dekat rumah sakit Seoul. Kali ini ia tidak menyantap makanan sendiri. Ia bersama Minseok dan Joohyun duduk di meja untuk empat orang. Ekor mata Joonmyun meneliti tas laptop hitam yang diletakkan di bangku sebelah.

“Kamu bawa laptop?” tanya Joonmyun.

Minseok tersenyum sekilas, lalu membuka tas laptopnya. “Buat ngasih liat animasi mimpi lucid berlapisnya ke kalian.”

“Jadi kamu juga membuat animasinya?”

Minseok mengangguk sekali. “Biar kita nggak kebingungan sendiri waktu ngejelasin ke yang lainnya.”

Joonmyun melirik ke arah Joohyun, senyumnya makin mengembang. “Berarti aku beruntung mengajak kamu, Joohyun,” ujarnya lega. “soalnya aku harus masuk ke dalam mimpi juga.”

Joohyun tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan senyuman Joonmyun. “Ya selama Dokter mau memasukkan kegiatan tidak resmi ini sebagai bagian dari kerja lembur.” balasnya.

Joonmyun langsung menarik kembali senyumannya; kini bibirnya hanya membentuk garis lurus. “Ya, ya. Aku akan transfer uang lemburnya besok.” balasnya datar.

Ulasan senyum Joohyun makin melebar. Minseok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat hubungan atasan dan bawahan di hadapannya. 

Mata cokelat gelap Joonmyun melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Minseok mulai menebal. Rasa bersalah mulai menelusup di dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, proyeknya telah melibatkan banyak orang dan mulai menyita waktu istirahat mereka.  

“Maaf ya, karena aku terus memintamu untuk membantu—“

“Minta maaf untuk apa? Aku kan yang berinisiatif untuk membantumu mengembalikan ingatan Luhan. Aku bakal berani bayar mahal supaya ingatan sahabatku kembali!”

Suara keras Minseok membuat Joonmyun terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, keheningan pecah dengan dehaman Joohyun.

“Emm… jadi kapan kita ke rumah anda, dokter Kim?”

Joonmyun menatap lurus Joohyun, tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya. “Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Seo Joohyun.”

“Pokoknya awas kalau kau sungkan denganku lagi, Myun!” ancam Minseok.

Joonmyun mengangguk cepat. Bahkan pemuda dengan wajah seimut Kim Minseok bisa terlihat garang jika sedang marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti di malam sebelumnya, Yifan menyesal telah pulang cepat. Padahal kesempatan inilah yang ditunggu olehnya saat ia merasa penat dengan kerjaannya yang mengharuskan pulang tengah malam; bahkan tak jarang menginap jika pemotretan atau show di luar kota.

Ia menatap geram Tao. Tak ada angin ataupun hujan, pelatihnya yang super berisik itu memaksa ikut ke apartemennya.

“Yifan-ge! Ayo kita latihan wushu lagi! Kau udah lama nggak latihan!”

Yifan berdecak sebal. Sudah jelas tidak ada waktu istirahat jika Tao datang ke apartemen ini. Belum lagi Joonmyun sempat mengatakan akan melakukan latihan mimpi lucid malam ini.

Mereka berdua melakukan senam pemanasan di kamar Yifan. Tao mengangkat kakinya hingga setinggi kepala seperti balerina.

“Woi, gue mau belajar wushu, bukan balet!”

Kelenturan tubuh juga merupakan faktor utama wushu, Yifan-ge,” Tao berhenti melakukan pose baletnya, dan mengamit tangan Yifan, “Oh iya! Gege coba merenggangkan kaki sampai lurus!”

Yifan menepis tangan Tao. “Makasih, Tao! Gue masih sayang sama kaki gue!”

“Tapi Ge—“

Suara bel pintu menjadi dewa penyelamat Yifan. Supermodel itu bergegas ke pintu depan, diikuti Tao yang merengut. Yifan melihat dari intercom Luhan dan Yixing berdiri di depan pintunya.

Namun satu kejutan terlihat di belakang Luhan dan Yixing. Joonmyun, Jongdae dan Minseok mengekor dari belakang—sebentar, ternyata bukan hanya mereka bertiga.

Tao membelalak dan bersorak saat mengetahui siapa yang datang setelah Luhan dan Yixing. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang gadis cantik dalam sejarahnya menjadi tamu tetap di apartemen Yifan.

“Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Joonmyun-hyung punya kenalan cewek cantik!” katanya senang.

Yifan terbahak mendengar komentar Tao. “Itu asistennya Joonmyun, Tao. Gue juga sering ketemu dia!”

Luhan dan Yixing jelas memilih untuk tidak ikut mengomentari Joohyun. Mereka lebih fokus pada Jongdae yang terlihat kurang nyaman dengan suasana di ruang tamu ini. Beruntung Minseok berinisiatif menyapa Jongdae, walaupun tetap saja berakhir canggung.

Joonmyun berdeham, meminta anggotanya untuk kembali fokus. “Sebelum kita memulai mimpi lucid, aku ingin menunjukkan ke kalian gambaran mimpi lucid yang dibuat oleh Minseok.”   

Joonmyun menunjukkan rancangan mimpi lucid tiga dimensi dari Minseok. Awalnya layar laptop memunculkan animasi sebuah bangunan berbentuk seperti tabung dan berlantai empat tingkat. Namun ketika lantai keempat dibuka, muncul tiga tingkat bangunan dengan bentuk tabung.

“Kalian bisa lihat kan? Mimpi lucid yang akan kita bangun memiliki 4 tingkat bangunan mimpi utama dan di setiap tingkatnya ada tiga tingkat mimpi lucid semu.”

“Latar mimpi lucid empat tingkat utama dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Luhan, Jongdae dan Minseok. Sementara buat latar tiga tingkat mimpi lucid semu di setiap tingkat utama, kita gunakan latar mimpi oneironaut yang mendampingi Luhan, Minseok, dan Jongdae.”

Mata cokelat gelap Joonmyun menatap Melihat ekspresi semua wajah peserta mimpi lucid yang kebingungan, psikiater itu menghela napas untuk menghentikan penjelasannya.

“Oke, karena konsep mimpi lucid ini terlalu kompleks buat dijelaskan, lebih baik kita langsung melihat bangunan mimpinya saja.”

 “Karena struktur mimpi lucidnya rumit, kita juga memakai alat yang sedikit berbeda.”

Joonmyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggung hitamnya. Beberapa utas kabel putih dengan dua stiker di setiap ujungnya itu adalah kabel penghubung gelombang otak ke perangkat detektor gelombang theta. Namun yang membedakannya adalah bentuk kabel itu persis seperti dendrit*, yang memiliki inti berbentuk kotak, dan beberapa cabang yang masing-masing memiliki dua anak cabang.   

Yifan mengernyit aneh melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Joonmyun, sekilas bentuk kabel itu mengingatkannya dengan sarang laba-laba. “Myun, gue aja pusing liat kabel bercabang dua. Apalagi yang kayak gitu!” cibirnya. “Emangnya nggak ada yang teknologi  _bluetooth_?”

Merasa peralatannya dicemooh, Joonmyun pun meradang, “Mana ada yang kayak gitu, Fan! Nemu kabel penghubung kayak gini aja udah bagus—“

“Berantemnya disudahi dulu, sekarang kita atur posisi masing-masingnya kayak gimana...”

Kali ini Yixing yang menjadi penengah dua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan itu. Joonmyun menghela napas. Salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah.

Joonmyun menempelkan plester konektor ke kening masing-masing sesuai dengan posisinya. Khusus untuk Yifan, ia menekan plester ke kening supermodel itu kuat-kuat hingga si pemilik kening mengaduh kesakitan.

“Myun, lo kalo dendem nggak begini juga kali!”

“Ah, maaf. Soalnya keningmu berkeringat cukup banyak. Jadi aku harus menekan plester itu supaya nggak gampang lepas.”

“Kalian berdua ini selalu ribut, kayak pasangan suami istri—“

Minseok berhenti bicara. Tatapan membunuh Yifan dan Joonmyun tepat mengarah padanya.  Pemuda bermarga Kim itu langsung menempelkan stiker penangkap gelombang theta di keningnya dan memejamkan mata.   

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, rasa pusing masih membayanginya. Ia mulai bangun dalam posisi duduk lalu indra penciumannya menangkap aroma _musk_ bercampur dengan vanila. Meskipun aroma manis parfum itu familiar di hidungnya, namun ia tak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik parfum tersebut.

“Sekarang kita ada di mimpi siapa?” suara Tao menyakinkan Luhan bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang sadar dalam mimpi lucid ini.

“Sekarang kita di bangunan mimpi lucid Luhan,” jawab Yixing. Ia menengadah ke atas dimana langit masih berwarna biru dengan awan putih sebagai motifnya, “kalau Minseok dan Chen sudah sadar, maka latar mimpinya akan berubah.”

Argumen Yixing mulai terbukti beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika semuanya sadar, latar mimpi langsung berubah. Langit berganti warna menjadi gradasi biru-ungu. Sisi kiri dan kanan mereka yang awalnya tanah kosong mulai tertanam gedung-gedung tinggi persis seperti di tengah kota.  

“Gimana kalau kamu yang bagi saja, Myun?” usul Yixing. “Supaya cepat beres.”

“Karena mimpi utamanya adalah mimpi lucid Luhan, jadi Luhan harus berpindah sampai ke mimpi tingkat keempat.”

“Lalu gimana dengan mimpi semunya?” tanya Luhan.

“Siapapun bisa membentuk mimpi semu. Orang yang pertama sampai keempat yang terlebih dahulu sadar setelah Luhan akan mengisi latar mimpi semu itu.” jelas Joonmyun.  

“Yang jelas, aku sudah merancang agar mimpi semu sulit dibedakan dengan mimpi utama,” tambah Minseok. “sehingga yang memasuki bangunan mimpi kita yang akan tertipu saat memasuki mimpi semu itu.”

“Aku akan menyiapkan sejumlah penjaga imaginer di dalam keempat mimpi semu tersebut. Jadi aku akan bersama dengan Luhan.” usul Yixing.

Joonmyun menggeleng. “Minseok dan Yixing bisa berpindah mengikuti Luhan, bisa juga tidak. Tergantung situasi penyusup yang akan kita hadapi nanti.” 

“Hoi, kacang udah mahal ya?”

“Apaan sih, Yifan?”

“Yifan pengin ngomong,” Yixing menyikut Yifan yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut.

“Gue rasa pembagian orang dan ruangan itu useless, Myun.”

“Maksudmu apa, Fan?”

“Di saat orang kepepet, lebih banyak peluang buat bertindak di luar rencana buat nyelametin dirinya sendiri,” Yifan  “percuma aja bikin rencana tapi akhirnya bubar jalan.”

“Kamu lupa kalau yang kita hadapi itu bukan sekelompok oneironaut biasa?”

“Gue tahu, Myun. Tapi rencana lo nggak bakal kepake karena kita nggak pernah tahu pergerakan mereka di dalam mimpi lucid!” 

Yixing tidak tahan dengan perdebatan Yifan dan Joonmyun.  

“Oke, supaya adil, sementara kita pakai rencana Joonmyun. Tapi aku dan Yifan akan berjaga-jaga di inti mimpi lucid utama saat mereka masuk dalam rancangan mimpi lucid.”

Diluar dugaan Yifan dan Yixing, Joonmyun tersenyum. Psikiater yang bergelar doktor itu menerima dengan senang hati

“Aku jadi nggak sabar buat mencobanya. Kurasa kau paling cocok sebagai strategis, Xing.” “dan aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu, Fan.”

“Cepat kita coba praktekkan di sini!” seru Luhan antusias. Ia menggandeng tangan Jongdae dan Minseok.   

 “Ngomong-ngomong, Tao di mana ya?”

Tidak lama kemudian, yang dicari datang sambil membawa beberapa senjata yang sering dipakai saat wushu. Nunchuk, pedang panjang, tongkat panjang, dan beberapa pucuk pistol dijejerkan di depan Joonmyun.

“Aku memang masih asing dengan mimpi lucid, tapi aku punya saran untuk latihan ini.”

Yifan ingin meledek gaya bicara Tao yang mendadak serius dan formal. namun Joonmyun terlanjur menyikut lengannya, “Silakan, Tao. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.” balasnya.

“Aku akan mengajarkan sedikit gerakan wushu. Gerakan ini cukup ampuh melumpuhkan lawan dalam jarak dekat.”

Luhan menatap haru keenam temannya, yang sebulan lalu bukan siapa-siapa, sekarang berusaha melindungi dirinya. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menitikkan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari adalah waktu yang ditunggu oleh Kim Joonmyun. Kebetulan ruang kerjanya di lantai enam dan  pandangan di luar jendela tidak terhalangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Semburat jingga, merah, dan lembayung matahari terbenam bisa ia saksikan di jendelanya.  

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam sore KST, namun ia belum merapikan laptop dan buku jurnalnya. Ada seseorang yang sedang dinantinya, yang seharusnya sudah sampai lima belas menit lalu.

Joonmyun memicingkan mata sipitnya, memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Ternyata benar, pasien yang akan menuju ruangannya adalah Luhan. Gayung pun bersambut, Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan menjabat mantap tangan psikiater muda itu.

“Gimana sakit kepalamu, Han?”

“Udah lebih baik diandingkan tiga hari sebelumnya.” jawab Luhan.

“Aku baru aja ditelepon Kyuhyun-hyung. Dan dia bakal ke sini.”

“Myun, apa aku nggak bisa dapet semua memori masa laluku?”

“Mungkin aja. Tapi kalau hipotesis Kyuhyun-hyung soal zat mirip morfin itu benar, sepertinya ingatanmu akan kembali.”  

“Beneran?”

“Tapi kayaknya butuh waktu yang lama, kira-kira sampai efek zat metabolitnya benar-benar hilang.”

Senyum Luhan langsung memudar. Joonmyun menepuk pundak pemuda pemilik nama ‘rusa’ itu. Sebagai seorang psikiater, ia tahu pernyataan terakhirnya sempat membuat semangat Luhan redup.

Seseorang mengetuk dari luar. Luhan bersorak dalam hati ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Joonmyun menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

“Bagaimana hasilnya, Hyung?”

“Gue rasa Luhan akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Tapi gue masih kepikiran gimana cara membuang zat morfin itu secara total dari dalam otaknya.”

Kyuhyun menyodorkan hasil MRI otak Luhan. Ia menunjuk bagian otak tengah Luhan.  

“Di bagian hipotamus, zat itu sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi gue malah nemuin zat asing baru di dalam otak Luhan. Hipotesis gue, zat asing itu hasil metabolit dari morfin dengan protein atau hormon di dalam otak.”

Kyuhyn merogoh saku jas putihnya, lalu menyodorkan kertas resep kepada Luhan. Luhan membaca tulisan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu rapi untuk tulisan resep obat.

“Itu resep terakhir gue buat lo,” Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Luhan, “maaf ya karena gue cuma bisa bantu sampai sini aja.”

“Kenapa, _Hyung_?” tanya Joonmyun khawatir. “Apa karena aku merepotkan _Hyung_?”

Kyuhyun terbahak mendengar permintaan maaf Joonmyun. “Bukan, bodoh! Minggu depan, gue mau berangkat ke Jerman buat lanjut sekolah,” Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum. “akhirnya gue bisa lanjutin lagi penelitian obat antikanker otak gue!”

“Kalau ada pertanyaan, lo tetep bisa tanya lewat skype, Myun.”  

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Joonmyun. Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahi melihat Luhan yang tersenyum membaca resep yang diberikan oleh dokter muda itu. Rasa penasaran yang membuncah membuatnya meminta kertas resep Luhan lalu membacanya.

_“Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir masa lalu. Jalani saja dulu apa yang ada di depan mata, maka ingatanmu akan kembali padamu tanpa paksaan.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun menghempaskan tubuhnya sejenak di atas sofa birunya. ia perlu mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah bergelut dengan kemacetan jalan akibat adanya ledakan gardu listrik di persimpangan jalan menuju Busan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore KST.  

Joonmyun memutuskan untuk kembali menulis blognya. Satu ide telah berakar di dalam otaknya. Tinggal memanjangkannya menjadi batang, ranting, bunga, serta elemen pohon lainnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_[Kita dapat membuat tingkatan mimpi dalam mimpi lucid kita. Mungkin hal ini yang paling rumit, karena memerlukan pengendalian emosi yang baik serta kesiapan mental untuk gagal melakukannya._

_Umumnya seseorang mengalami mimpi berlapis karena adanya jeda waktu antara kesadaran saat tertidur menjelang terbangun. Seseorang yang baru saja berpindah dari mimpi satu ke mimpi lainnya pada awalnya bisa seperti sedang terbangun setelah bermimpi, atau langsung berpindah mimpi dengan pergantian latar mimpi._

_Mimpi berlapis sering juga dikaitkan dengan mimpi lucid, walaupun kedua jenis mimpi itu sebenarnya peristiwa tidur yang berbeda. Mimpi berlapis bisa terjadi pada saat seseorang tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Otak bekerja untuk membuat ilusi seolah-olah kita terbangun, padahal kita masih bermimpi._

_Semua kejadian dalam mimpi—baik mimpi berlapis ataupun mimpi lucid—tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kapan terjadinya kecuali diri kita sendiri. Pastikan diri kita selalu siap untuk mengenali setiap detil dalam mimpi lucid kita._

_—karena kita harus ‘hidup’ di dalam mimpi kita.]_

.

#

.

Joonmyun melihat satu notifikasi yang baru masuk, setelah dirinya memajang postingan terbaru blognya beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasa penasaran sekaligus tidak percaya memicunya untuk membuka notifikasi itu. Notifikasi berupa moderasi komentar itu menampilkan komentar yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

_ “Semua orang bisa lari dari mimpi buruk, tapi tidak ada yang bisa lari dari kematian.” _

Komentar aneh itu membuat Joonmyun langsung menarik lengan Yifan yang baru beranjak dari kamarnya. Sebelum supermodel itu mengomel panjang lebar, ia menunjukkan artikel blog yang baru dan membuka email berisi moderasi komentar itu.

“Kenapa aku ngerasa semua pesan yang dikirimkan akun anonim itu berkaitan dengan apa yang baru aja kita diskusikan?”

“Bener juga ya,” celetuk Yifan saat membaca komentar terbaru itu. “gue curiga jangan-jangan orang yang mengirim pesan ini adalah orang kurang kerjaan.”

Joonmyun memutar bola matanya. “Kalau ini dilakukan oleh orang kurang kerjaan, seharusnya aku sudah menebaknya dari awal!”

“Lo terlalu paranoid, Kim Joonmyun,” cibir Yifan.

“Aku sudah menyimpan data anonim itu. Mungkin Yixing tahu siapa dia.”

“Nanti malem lo bakal ngundang mereka lagi?”

Joonmyun mendengus. “Tentu saja! Kita kan nggak tau seberapa cepat pergerakan **Luziden Träumen** ,” jawabnya semangat. “Oh, iya. Kamu nggak ada jadwal pemotretan kan?”

“Ini gue baru mau berangkat. Mungkin jam delapan malam baru nyampe di sini.”

“Beneran?”

“ _Yeah, maybe… until tomorrow_.”

Joonmyun mengasumsikan jawaban Yifan adalah ‘ia baru pulang besok’. Jadi personil mereka berkurang satu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencatat semua rencananya di benda persegi itu.   

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun menatap frustasi layar laptopnya. Isi pesan anonymous tersebut mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Ia ingin menelepon Yixing, berharap bahwa pemuda China itu punya waktu untuk diganggu.  

Dewi fortuna nampaknya berada di pihaknya. Suara bel dan wajah Yixing membuat Joonmyun ingin bersorak sambil salto. Namun ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap jaim di depan oneironaut natural itu.

“Aku butuh bantuanmu, Yixing.”

Tanpa sungkan, Joonmyun menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.  “Apa kamu bisa mengecek siapa anggota **Luziden Trӓumen** yang punya ip address ini?” tanyanya.

Yixing membaca pesan itu sekilas, lalu menggeleng sekali,  “Aku nggak tau siapa pemilik ip address ini, Myun. Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan isi pesannya.”

Yixing terdiam; berusaha mengingat pemilik gaya tulisan tersebut. Hening beberapa detik itu mulai pecah karena Yixing mulai melanjutkan jawabannya.

“…dari susunan kalimatnya, aku rasa penulis pesan ini adalah Baekhyun.”

Air muka  Joonmyun langsung sumingrah. Yixing pernah menjadi bagian dari **Luziden Trӓumen** **,** pasti ia tahu kebiasaan dan gaya penulisan rekan kerjanya.

“…tapi bisa saja tebakanku meleset. Aku belum pernah lihat gaya tulisan ‘pemimpin tertinggi’.”

Joonmyun memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa proyeknya menjadi serumit ini. Dari keinginannya membantu seseorang memahami mimpi lucidnya, sampai harus berurusan dengan **Luziden Träumen** —organisasi oneironaut pembunuh. Kali ini, pikirannya mulai dimasuki dugaan terburuk yang pernah dipikirkannya.  

_—bagaimana kalau sekarang dalang dari **Luziden Träumen** tengah mengawasi dirinya dan mengetahui semua rencananya?   _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melirik jam digital yang menunjukkan waktu tujuh malam KST. Tinggal lima jam lagi menuju waktu mereka menunjukkan taring **_Luziden Träumen_** **.** Keempat anggota inti lainnya sudah lengkap berkumpul dan ia siap membuka briefing singkat sebelum aksi besar mereka dimulai.

“Untuk penyergapan **Luce Nella Ombra** , kita harus hati-hati dengan mereka, terutama Zhang Yixing dan Kim  Joonmyun,”

“Jadi yang lain bukan apa-apa buat kita—“

“Tidak juga,” Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Chanyeol, “mereka semua memiliki tingkat bahaya yang berbeda. Jadi semuanya perlu kita awasi.”

“Apa ini proyeksi rencana dari bagan yang lo bikin, Soo?”

“Benar sekali, Baekhyun,” “aku mengandalkanmu mengawasi Luhan dan Jongdae untuk memastikan mereka masih dibawah pengaruh precursor.”

“ _Hyung_ , apa sebaiknya kita berpencar dan mengintai satu-satu orang **Luce Nella Ombra**?” tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. “Aku sudah memasangkan kalian dengan target masing-masing,” jawabnya lugas. “jumlah mereka memang lebih banyak dari kita, tapi strategi yang mereka gunakan memiliki celah yang cukup lebar untuk kita masuki.”    

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan pimpinan dan ketiga temannya bertukar pikiran dan rencana menghancurkan **Luce Nella Ombra**. Bagai ditawarkan buah simalakama, baik dirinya ikut membantu atau tidak, _Luhan akan tetap mati_ —

“Sehun, ada yang ingin kau katakan?”

“Ti-tidak ada, Kyungsoo- _hyung_.” jawabnya panik. Ia tertangkap basah melamun di tengah _briefing_.

Chanyeol menepuk keras punggungnya. “Pasti lo grogi kan karena hari ini kita bakal beraksi full personil!” tebaknya.

“Yang bener?” seru Sehun syok. _Itu lebih buruk lagi_.

“Tengah malam kita sudah harus sampai di Busan.” Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi, lalu menatap keempat anak buahnya,  “aku harap tidak ada satu pun rencana kita yang gagal.”

Mata bulat Kyngsoo tertuju pada Sehun.

_“Terutama kau, Oh Sehoon. Aku memerlukan dirimu untuk menjebak **Luce Nella Ombra**.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam mulai berganti ke dini hari. Waktu tersebut adalah waktu paling tepat seseorang untuk terlelap dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Joonmyun menyiapkan peralatan mimpi lucidnya. Sebuah ruang kosong di basement apartemennya disulap menjadi tempat praktik mimpi lucid darurat. Luhan dan Minseok mengatur kursi yang akan mereka duduki. Yixing dan Tao memastikan di luar ruangan basement aman tanpa gangguan, kemudian duduk mengapit Jongdae.   

Joonmyun mengecek ponselnya; belum ada pesan ataupun panggilan masuk di layar ponselnya. “Sepertinya Yifan akan menyusul—“

“ _Sorry_ , masih ada tempat kan buat gue?”

Senyum Joonmyun melebar saat pintu ruang basement terbuka. Yifan membuka jasnya, lalu duduk bersandar dan menempelkan stiker penangkap gelombang theta di keningnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing, psikiater muda itu memberikan aba-aba berhitung mundur.   

“Kita mulai percobaan mimpi lucid berlapis ini dengan menghitung mundur dalam hati, dimulai dari angka 60.”

Satu menit hampir berlalu. Tinggal hitungan mundur dari angka sepuluh. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah masuk pada masa transisi mimpi. Hanya Joonmyun yang masih menghitung mundur dengan pikiran dilandasi kesadaran penuh. 

_‘Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan...’_

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka tertidur di atas kursi, muncul siluet lima orang dengan tinggi badan berbeda mendekati mereka. Sooyoung dan Joohyun sebagai pengatur mimpi lucid tak sadarkan diri setelah bau kloroform menusuk penciuman mereka.

Satu orang mengambil alih laptop beserta alat penghubung mimpi lucid yang dihubungkan pada mereka. Dia menyambungkan sesuatu pada laptop tersebut. Ia mendekati Joonmyun, menempelkan stiker di dekat penangkap gelombang theta sebelum berbaring di sebelahnya.       

_‘Tujuh... enam... lima...’_

Dua orang bertubuh tinggi mengambil ancang-ancang mendekati Jongdae. Atensi mereka tak lepas dari Jongdae. Satu orang dengan postur tubuh tinggi tengah memastikan Minseok sudah jatuh tertidur. Ia merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya.    

_‘Empat... tiga... dua...’_

Satu orang terakhir dengan postur tubuh sedang bersiap mendekati Luhan. Ia menempelkan sebuah stiker transparan bertumpuk dengan stiker penangkap gelombang theta. Setelah ia mengambil posisi berbaring, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.    

_‘...Satu!’_

_“Es ist Showzeit,_ **Luziden Trӓumen** _.”_

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

* * *

**Sesi Glosary**

**Dendrit:** Cabang-cabang (segmen) dari neuron yang menerima stimulasi agar sel menjadi aktif.

 **Spektroskopi UV-Vis:** Alat buat ngukur panjang gelombang sinar UV (ultraviolet) dan sinar tampak (visible) yang dipantulin dari sampel bahan yang dianalisis. Alat sejuta umat para laboran karena cara kerjanya yang paling simpel.

 **AAS:** Atomic Absorption Spectroscopy atau disingkat AAS. Alat buat ngukur kadar logam dalam sampel. Agak ribet prinsip kerjanya karena sampel harus dibakar sampai jadi atom-atomnya.

 **SEM:** Scanning Electron Microscopy atau disingkat SEM. Intinya sih alat ini buat melihat permukaan sampel dari ukuran 1 cm sampai dengan 5 mikro, dan perbesarannya bisa sampai 30.000 kali.

 **TEM:** Transmission Electron Microscopy atau disingkat TEM. Alat ini mirip-mirip fungsinya dengan SEM, cuma cara kerjanya elektron ditransmisikan ke sampel yang super tipis. 

(Sengaja saya nggak jelasin detail karena saya baru nyadar kalau ini fanfic, bukan rangkuman diktat analisa instrumentasi kimia)

 **Es ist Showzeit** : ‘It’s Showtime.’

* * *

Selama saya menulis fanfic **Luziden Träumen** **,** saya banyak mendapat pertanyaan (yang sebenarnya udah saya jawab baik eksplisit maupun implisit di chapter 1 sampai 10. Cuma takut ada yang masih bingung, saya kasih FAQ (frequently Asked Questions) beserta jawabannya biar nggak pada bingung lagi dan kita bisa lanjut dengan lancar jaya ke chapter 11-12 yey.  

**.**

**FAQ Luziden Träumen**

**.**

  1. “Sebenarnya kenapa Luhan bisa amnesia? Terus kenapa Chen bisa kena skizofrenia?”



_Sebenarnya di chapter 7.5 (Memori Masa Lalu), saya udah jelasin caranya. Tapi kalau secara teknisnya sih, Lay sama Sehun menginjeksi tengkuk Luhan, terus invasi mimpi lucidnya. Penghancuran memori dalam bentuk brankas itu cuma ilustrasi aja. Caranya hampir mirip sama yang dilakuin Kai sama Sehun ke Chen._

  1. “Kenapa Lay gabung sama member EXO-K di tim **Luziden Träumen** , sedangkan Suho gabung sama member EXO-M di tim **Luce Nella Ombra**?”



_Sebenarnya dari awal saya nggak bermaksud menukar(?) tempat Suho dan Lay. Dulu saya cuma kebayang ini cerita mimpi lucid yang tokoh utamanya Suho, Kris dan Luhan, kesananya eh malah jadi kayak begini._

_Tapi saya nggak tahu (kayaknya ini cuma kebetulan) ternyata semua anggota inti  Luziden Träumen itu semuanya member EXO yang paling banyak jumlah fansnya. Sampai kasus Kris, Luhan dan Tao terjadi, Lay, yang akhirnya saya keluarin dari Luziden Träumen, langsung jadi salah satu member yang memiliki fans Korea paling sedikit hanya gara-gara dia berkewarganegaraan sama kayak Tao, Kris dan Luhan... :’(_

_(Ini waktu zaman EXO tahun 2015. Kalau sekarang udah beda)_

  1. “Siapa sih bosnya **Luziden Träumen**?”



_Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O, yang hampir semua readers menyangka kalau peran dia (beneran) cuma jadi manajer restoran tapi ternyata pemimpin tertinggi_ ** _Luziden Träumen_** _dan_ hacker _handal yang pernah sekolah di Jerman. Maaf buat fans D.O yang mau gorok Eka, Ekanya udah gorok diri duluan._

  1. “Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang jahat? **Luziden Träumen** atau **Luce Nella Ombra**?”



_Saya nggak mau bilang member EXO yang jadi anggota inti_ **_Luziden Träumen_ ** _ataupun_ **Luce Nella Ombra** _itu jahat. Semua tergantung persepsi pembaca. Memang beberapa di antara mereka ada yang niatnya nggak bener karena pengen bales dendam (Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan D.O), tapi ada juga yang motifnya karena buat nyari identitas dirinya (Kai), dan karena ancaman (Lay dan Sehun). Dan persepsi itu bisa saja berubah kalau udah baca chapter 11-12 (yang sekarang masih dalam proses pengetikan)._

  1. “Semua adegan dan mimpi lucid dalam fanfic Luziden Träumen bisa kejadian di dunia nyata atau nggak?”



_Untuk semua proses mimpi lucidnya memang saya nanya ke mbah google dan gambaran mimpi lucidnya dari nonton film inception + supernova gelombang-nya mbak Dee. Tapi kalau untuk proses pembunuhan lewat mimpi lucid dengan bantuan prekursor, itu murni khayalan saya. Buat bahan prekursornya sendiri, alkohol dan morfin udah dikenal sebagai narkotika yang punya efek depresan (bersifat memperlambat sistem kerja saraf). Adapun penyadap yang dibuat Baekhyun itu dari bahan protein fibrous (bentuk protein yang ada di rambut kita) yang tidak larut dalam air. Itu dibentuk semirip mungkin dengan tekstur kulit._

  1. “Oneironaut itu sebenernya apa? Gimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain?”



_Oneironaut itu aslinya adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan alam mimpinya sendiri (yang berarti dia sedang mengalami mimpi lucid). Tapi kalo gitu doang kan nggak seru, jadi harus ada sebuah alat yang bisa menghubungkan mimpi orang yang satu ke mimpi orang lainnya. Karena nggak ngerti cara kerja alat penghubung mimpi di inception, saya bikin sendiri prosedurnya. Media penghubungnya saya pake aja detektor frekuensi gelombang theta yang dihubungin ke laptop buat diatur agar frekuensi dua orang (kayak waktu Kris masuk ke dalam mimpi Luhan) sama. Yang masuk ke dalam mimpi (Kris) bakal diatur frekuensi gelombang thetanya biar sama dengan gelombang di otak pemilik mimpi lucidnya (Luhan)._

  1. “Yang bakalan mati siapa aja sih? Jangan ada yang mati dong... plis...”



_Maaf ya... saya nggak bisa kasih tau clue-nya sekarang. Mohon tunggu aja sampai chapter 11 dan 12 tayang. Dan saya emang dari awal ngerencanain ada yang bakalan mati sih... hehehe... (serem amat Eka)_

  1. “Atas dasar apa kamu nentuin penokohan di fanfic ini?”



_Jujur aja, saya beneran random nentuin penokohan member EXO di sini. Ya berdasarkan muka, tingkah laku serta bakatnya sih. Kayak Suho leader ya berarti dia yang ngatur member lainnya. Kayak gitu (Beneran clueless)._

  1. “Kenapa dialognya pake gue-elo sih? Masa orang Korea ngomongnya gue-elo?”



_Awalnya saya nulis chapter pertama fanfic ini dengan dialog baku. Tapi saya jadi empet sendiri karena berasa baca jurnal. Makanya saya ubah dialognya menjadi informal (Tapi nggak semua tokoh pake dialog gue-elo. Saya cocokin aja yang kayaknya demen pake bahasa informal). Ya terserah sih gimana nanggepinnya. Informasi di fanfic ini cukup berat (buat saya), jadi biar lebih ringan dikasih dialog yang santai. Untuk narasi, saya usahakan tetap baku dan sesuai dengan EYD._

_(Lagian mau saya nulis pake gue-elo, dalam bayangan pembaca kan tokohnya tetep ngobrol dengan bahasa Korea.)_

  1. Apa fanfic ini bakal dilanjutin sampai selesai?



_“Insya Allah akan saya usahakan. Tapi saya nggak janji bakal secepatnya selesai. Karena pekerjaan real life saya bener-bener strict.” (Nangesh)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note : Mohon maaf karena saya harus nyusruk dulu untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Sebenarnya saya udah pernah ngetik sampai 6000 kata lebih, tapi pas udah ganti laptop saya baru nyadar selama ini nyimpen file-nya di desktop laptop lama dan kehapus :’( . Untungnya saya masih nyimpen data fanfic (dan terpaksa ngetik ulang karena backup fanfic saya cuma sampai 3800 kata aja). 
> 
> Sekarang saya sudah bekerja (tapi bukan di bidang kimia #nangis), dan kebetulan lagi libur akhir tahun. Dan kebetulan banget saya lagi berusaha membangkitkan semangat menulis saya. Jadi kalau ditanya kelanjutan chapter 11-12 saya belum bisa jawab kapan.
> 
> Maaf banget buat para pembaca yang nunggu sampai 1,5 tahun lebih buat kelanjutan fanfic ini. Tapi untuk kelanjutan chapter 11-12 saya udah mikirin sampai endingnya. Cuma kalau lanjutin pas awal tahun saya modar juga… (menatap lesu tanggal merah tahun depan) 
> 
> Maaf ya jadi numpang curcol dan maaf banget karena chapter ini gaya bahasanya atau plotnya aneh banget. Nanti kalau fanfic ini udah selesai, akan saya rapikan lagi. 
> 
> (Ini Eka minta maaf melulu kayak mpok Minah)
> 
> Makasih banget buat kalian udah ngikutin fanfic ini sampai sekarang. Padahal fanfic saya mah banyak banget kurangnya (dan update-nya kelamaan serta PHP), tapi masih ada yang nanyain kelanjutan fanfic ini. Saya terharu… :’) 
> 
> P.S.: Maaf ya nggak ada curcol EXO kayak di chapter sebelumnya. Saya rada gimana gitu pas ngetiknya. Nanti kalau fanfic ini udah rampung saya mau buat spin-off fanfic ini, dengan genre humor pastinya :D.
> 
> P.S.2: Saya lagi bikin novel project Lima Pangeran. Yang mau liat bisa mampir ke ekakuchiki@wordpress.com #promosi


End file.
